Temptation
by Xx-Tiffany VanChester-xX
Summary: James Potter est en état de choc. Il vient de découvrir que sa soeur sort avec son meilleur ami. Mais avant d'en arriver là...il s'en est passé des choses...SB/OC Nouvelle version
1. Just my Imagination

_**Titre :**_ Temptation.

_**Auteur :**_ Tiffany VanChester.

_**Date : **_4/11/08

_**Disclaimer :**___Tout est à J.K Rowling, excepté certains personnages, comme Lux ou Sarah. Si vous souhaitez les utiliser, merci de me demander.

_**Le coin à Tif :**_

Après une longue absence, j'ai décidé de réécrire Temptation. Vous verrez, on n'a pas l'impression de relire la même chose, mais en même temps, les détails les plus importants ont étés conservés. J'ai eu un peu l'impression de donner trop de personnages dès le début, mais il faut que je mette l'histoire en place, et puis, je pense que la majorité des personnes à lire ce premier chapitre, ont déjà lu l'ancienne version. Bref, même si j'ai l'impression d'avoir présenté trop de personnages en un chapitre, je l'ai laissé comme tel. La chanson de ce chapitre est une musique du groupe _**Cranberries**_. Elle est disponible sur mon homepage.

Qu'ajouter ? J'espère que cette nouvelle version ne vous décevra pas (ma hantise T_T d'autant que je vous aie laissé tomber pendant plus de six mois…) et que vous prendrez plaisir à retrouver l'univers de Temptation. Bonne lecture.

_**Temptation**_

_**Chapitre 1.**_

_**Just My Imagination.**_

L'amour.

On en parle, on le méprise, on le désire, on le craint. Mais au final, nous sommes si peu à l'avoir tester réellement. On le convoite tant, qu'à la moindre alchimie, à la moindre flamme qui s'allume dans le regard, on oublie son âge, son milieu social, qu'il peut ne vouloir que du sexe, et on se dit amoureuse. Ça se voit tous les jours, des épisodes comme celui-ci. Il suffit de se trouver dans une école. Ils se plaisent, se tournent autour, se découvrent des points communs et paf ! A peine le premier baiser échangé, ils sont faits pour la vie, rien ne détruira leur amour. Mais entre nous, le monde dans lequel nous vivons encourage fortement cet état d'esprit naïf. Des films où d'un simple coup d'œil, ça y est, ils le savent, ils le sentent, c'est l'amour de leur vie. Des romans où le garçon attendra que sa partenaire (toujours vierge) décide enfin de lui offrir son corps. Des chansons qui scandent cet amour, cet étrange sentiment que nous désirons et craignons tous.

Le pire, c'est que nous tous, autant que nous soyons, nous l'avons pensé. Rester ensemble à jamais. Quel doux rêve. Qui n'y a pas cru ? Moi-même, j'ai beau railler, j'ai tremblé d'espoir et d'attente lors de mon premier amour. Pourtant, je ne l'aimais pas vraiment. A croire que l'amour, le seul, le vrai n'est qu'une légende. Si Roméo & Juliette avaient pris le temps de se connaître davantage, le feu de la passion se serait éteint, à coup sûr. Leur histoire n'est belle que parce qu'elle est éphémère et…

-Tu devrais manger, il ne reste plus que dix minutes avant la reprise des épreuves.

Je levai brusquement la tête de mon assiette dorée que j'étais jusqu'alors occupée à fixer. Nathan me regarda, un air sarcastique affiché sur son visage. Je regardai la grande horloge. Effectivement. Les épreuves des BUSEs reprenaient d'ici dix minutes. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur les mets qui circulaient sur notre table. Gratin de pomme de terre, bœuf bourguignon, haricots verts. Je parvins à repérer les desserts derrière la carafe de Jus de Citrouille. Tarte Tatin.

-Terry, envoies-moi la Tarte Tatin, réclamai-je.

Terry de son vrai nom Terrence Londubat, la petite sœur du poursuiveur de l'équipe de Gryffondor, Frank Londubat, soupira bruyamment d'exaspération et souleva le plat pour me le donner. Je regardai avec envie la Tarte. Rien de tel pour me donner la pêche et me faire réussir mes dernières épreuves.

-Tu as réussis l'épreuve d'Histoire de la Magie, Lux ? Me demanda Gabriella Garner.

Gabriella Garner, une charmante fille, était la meilleure amie de Terry. Elle était très gentille. Sûrement la plus gentille de toute notre promotion. Elle avait un visage doux, avec un front assez grand, de grands yeux verts bordés de cils sombres. Elle possédait un petit nez, et une bouche aux lèvres rosées. Aujourd'hui, ses longues boucles blondes étaient attachées en une haute queue de cheval et quelques barrettes achevaient de plaquer les mèches rebelles sur le haut de son crâne. Seule sa frange sur le côté dépassait de sa coiffure.

-Ça va, répondis-je, l'Histoire de la Magie, j'aime bien, mais plutôt dans les livres. Bins m'endort en classe. Et toi ?

-Ça va aussi, dit-elle. J'ai bossé comme une malade à apprendre tout par cœur. J'espère au moins obtenir un E.

-OK.

-Ben moi, j'ai foiré, déclara Terry en s'étirant. Et je m'en fiche. J'ai une sainte horreur de l'Histoire de la Magie. Je trouve ça ennuyeux et ça ne sert à rien dans la vie active.

-Tu te trompes, lui rétorque Gaby de sa voix chantante, ça sert à se rappeler des erreurs commises par le passé et à ne pas les reproduire.

Terry eut un geste dédaigneux de la main. Grande gueule, elle avait également un cœur en or. Elle était notre préfète de Gryffondor. Je la trouvais vraiment jolie. Mais elle ne ressemblait en rien à Frank. Là où lui avait les cheveux châtains et soyeux, elle avait une chevelure savamment bouclée et d'un feu sauvage. Quand il avait les yeux noisette et grands, bien ronds, elles les avaient d'un bleu foncé, un peu bridés.

Je souris. Leur différence était encore pire que mon frère et moi. Je portais une part de Tarte Tatin à mes lèvres et mordais dedans. C'était délicieux. Je me régalais. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Entra alors mon frère aîné suivit de son cortège. Voilà. Il était là le détail qui me différenciait des autres. Qui m'attirait haine et envie.

-Mais c'est que notre capitaine est contrarié, lança Terry, Lux, il a quoi ?

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? ? Rétorquai-je.

Il s'affala sur le banc à côté de moi, ses amis s'installant autour de nous. Je le regardais avec étonnement. Ses traits étaient tirés. Durs. Il serrait les dents, cela se voyait, comme toujours lorsqu'il était énervé, j'avais cette même habitude. Il regardait fixement devant lui et je devinai qu'il serait ses poings. Oulà…ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose…

Lily Evans fit alors irruption dans la Grande Salle comme une tornade, s'attirant les regards étonnés des élèves auxquels elle répondit par un coup d'œil assassin, avant de partir s'asseoir à notre opposé. Elle-aussi, était énervée. La seule différence, c'était que lorsqu'elle était énervée, elle le faisait voir. Je pouvais sentir d'où j'étais son irritation.

-Lily Evans t'as encore jeté, James ? Demandai-je à mon frère.

-Si tu avais vu ça ! S'esclaffa Sirius en face de moi, qui s'affairait à mordre dans une cuisse de poulet. Elle n'a pas cogné, mais la réplique valait le détour ! Tout de même, j'ignore où elle va chercher toutes ces piques et ces insultes, cette petite rouquine. Petite mais avec un caractère de merde, quand même.

-Merci du soutien, Sirius, grogna James en serrant encore plus les dents.

-Oh, Jamesie, tu devrais avoir l'habitude maintenant, mon frère ! S'écria Sirius en brandissant sa cuisse de poulet devant lui, passe-moi le gratin de pomme de terre, Peter.

-Excuse-moi, mais on ne prend PAS l'habitude de se faire humilier par la fille que l'on aime, répliqua James en se servant une cuisse de poulet à son tour.

-Humilier…tout de suite les grands mots, marmonna Sirius, merci, Peter. Tu en es où avec tes BUSEs, Lux ?

-Oui, elle m'a humilié ! S'enflamma James. Me traiter comme un moins que rien, avec une mentalité proche de celle de la veracrasse, qui ne pense qu'à sortir son _ je cite_ dard et qui…qui…oh, merde ! Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter !

-Oui, ça s'est bien passé, répondis-je.

-Mais je ne t'oblige à rien, Padfoot, dit Sirius en souriant. Lux, tu as passé quoi, comme épreuve, ce matin ?

-Métamorphose et Histoire de la Magie.

-Et ? S'enquit-il d'un ton poli.

-Et elle a réussi, évidemment ! Intervint James. C'est MA sœur, Sirius ! MA sœur ! La métamorphose est innée chez les Potter ! Nous sommes excellents dans cette matière ! C'est comme ça, on l'a dans le sang !

-L'Histoire de la Magie, c'était comment ? Corrigea Sirius en ne prêtant pas attention à James.

-Bof, maugréai-je. J'aime bien l'Histoire mais que dans les livres. Bins est mort, ils pourraient engager un prof qui rendrait ses cours plus…vivants.

-J'ai eu un T en Histoire de la Magie, moi, gémit Peter. Ma mère m'a enfermé dans ma chambre pendant tout le mois et m'a mis au régime vert tout l'été. Le cauchemar ! J'étais heureux quand je suis revenu, cette année, je peux te le dire !

-Si tu avais révisé un peu, aussi, rétorqua Remus qui était jusqu'alors resté silencieux.

-Mais j'ai préféré privilégier la DCFM ! Si j'avais bossé aussi l'Histoire de la Magie, je n'aurais pas eu un E en DCFM !

Le son de la cloche annonçant le début de la nouvelle heure retentit. Je regardais avec envie mon frère et ses amis qui venaient tout juste de sortir de cours et avaient encore une heure de libre devant eux. Mais je me ressaisissais, les vacances étaient bientôt ! Nous étions Vendredi, nous quittions Poudlard Samedi matin !

-A tout' Lux, lança James.

-T'as quoi maintenant comme épreuve ? Me demanda Remus.

-DCFM et Runes.

-Bonne chance, soupira Peter.

-Réussis, qu'on ait une raison pour faire la fête ! Ajouta Sirius en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

-Allez, allez, on y va, s'impatienta Nathan en m'empoignant par les épaules et en me poussant. Arrête de traîner, Potter.

Je soupirais. J'avais vraiment BESOIN de ces vacances-ci. J'avais un mal de tête pas possible. La Métamorphose et l'Histoire de la Magie m'avaient achevée. Hier, j'avais passé la Potion et la Botanique le matin, l'après-midi, j'avais eu droit aux Soins Aux Créatures Magiques et à l'Enchantement. Sans parler des jours précédents.

La DCFM était surveillée par Mrs Williams. Elle effectuait sa première et dernière année d'enseignement. Enceinte de jumeaux, elle avait décidé de se consacrer à ses enfants à plein temps. Bah, de toute façon, nous avions l'habitude. Aucun de nos professeurs de DCFM ne faisait long feu. On ne s'y attachait même plus.

J'effectuais mon devoir de DCFM avec lassitude. Pour être franche, je n'étais pas très douée en DCFM. J'étais juste, disons, moyenne. Je n'espérais en rien poursuivre la brillante carrière d'Auror que James prévoyait. James voulait suivre les traces de notre père, brillant Auror de classe Mondial. Mais moi, malgré le métier de mon père, je n'étais pas douée. J'étais plus calme. J'aimais les Enchantements et les Runes, étais naturellement douée en Métamorphose. Moyenne en Potion, piètre en Divination, nulle en Botanique, moyenne en Soins aux Créatures Magiques, moyenne en Histoire de la Magie. Au final, je me retrouvai à être une élève comme les autres. Bien loin de James qui était premier de l'école, égalité avec Sirius et Remus, dépassant Lily Evans qui rageait.

Notre sujet concernait les Loups-Garous. Je fus agréablement surprise. Du fait du petit problème de fourrure de notre ami Remus, j'étais plutôt calée sur le sujet. Fébrile et excitée de découvrir que j'allais réussir mon examen haut la main, j'inscrivais mon nom prénom, année et maison en haut à gauche, veillant à bien écrire.

Je jetais un coup d'œil aux autres. Nathan était nerveux. Sa jambe droite tremblait et il martelait le sol de son talon. C'était une habitude chez lui. Toujours. Dès qu'il était en classe, ou nerveux, sa jambe droite s'agitait. Terry était un peu plus loin, elle entortillait une mèche de ses cheveux sur son index tout en écrivant frénétiquement sur son morceau de parchemin. Seul Gabriella était sereine. Droite et appliquée. Je décidais alors de ne plus faire cas des autres et de me concentrer.

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir que le dernier grain de sable du sablier tomba. Mrs Williams nous ordonna à tous de poser nos plumes. J'obtempérais, de mauvaise grâce. C'était toujours comme ça. toujours. Lorsque je maîtrisais mon sujet, je savais tant de chose dessus, que j'écrivais trop de détails, et je ne parvenais pas à finir à temps.

-C'est valable pour vous aussi Monsieur Newton ! Accio !

Je tournais la tête vers Nathan qui essayait de voler quelques secondes de temps. Sa feuille s'envola dans les bras de Mrs Williams avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de ranger sa plume ou d'ajouter un point final. Nous nous levâmes tous, rangeant nos affaires, trousses, plumes, encriers. Mrs Williams vérifiait le nombre de nos copies.

-C'est bon. Vous pouvez y aller. Déclara-t-elle.

Il était assez comique de la voir, enceinte de huit mois, de ses jumeaux, prête à exploser, les bras encombrés par une cinquantaine de parchemins. Je sortis. Nous avions dix minutes de pause. Nous ne sortîmes pas : dehors, la chaleur était affolante et je ne voulais pas voir un soleil radieux, une herbe tendre et fraîche, invitant à la pose, un ciel bleu sans nuage. Je voulais rester dans mon élément, dans mes examens. Entre les murs froids du château qui isolait l'Eté. Je me calais contre un mur.

-Ça a marché ? Demandai-je à Nathan.

-Bof. A part les questions de bases…toutes celles qui demandaient des connaissances…je les aie foirées, répondit-il en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son uniforme. Et toi ?

-C'est allé, répondis-je. C'est juste que…je n'aie pas réussis à tout finir à temps. Tu as quoi, maintenant ?

-Arithmancie, dit-il en serrant les dents. Mais ça, je réussirai ! J'ai bossé encore toute la nuit pour être sûr d'avoir cet examen ! D'ailleurs…

Il sortit de son sac un gros livre poussiéreux d'arithmancie.

-Révision de dernière minute, précisa-t-il en me regardant derrière son livre.

Je souris et décidais d'en faire autant. Nathan était vraiment l'ami idéal. Toujours présent, blagueur, attentionné, compréhensif, sa petite amie aurait beaucoup de chance. Pour ma part, il n'était que mon meilleur ami et c'était bien comme ça. Nous étions inséparables depuis ma première année, au grand dam de mon frère qui aurait mille fois préféré que mes fréquentations ne fussent que féminines.

Je connaissais Terry depuis l'enfance. Nos parents étaient amis, et ses propres parents vivaient à Loutry Ste-Chaspoule, soit au village où résidaient mes grands-parents paternels. Lorsque, enfants, James et moi y passions beaucoup de temps, Frank et Terry nous y retrouvaient. Or, une fois entrée à Poudlard, je restais plus du côté de mon frère et de ses amis qu'avec Terry. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : elle rencontra Gabriella et elles devinrent inséparables. Pas que je me sentis trahis, ça non. J'étais juste triste d'être seule. Et j'avais alors rencontré Nathan, qui avait passé la première semaine à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il en était sorti, tous les clans d'amis étaient formés. Depuis nous ne nous étions plus quittés.

La sonnerie annonçant la reprise m'interrompit dans mes réflexions et mes révisions. Je refermais mon livre de Runes, souhaitais bonne chance à Nathan et disparus dans les hauteurs du château.

Les Runes étaient surveillées par Mrs Futhark. Nous étions peu à suivre ces cours. Beaucoup estimaient que cela étaient inutiles, ou privilégiaient d'autres matières. Nous étions au total, deux Gryffondors, six Serdaigles, quatre Serpentards. Pourtant, même avec une si petite classe, les disputes étaient fréquentes, surtout lorsque nous abordions la question des symboles, dont nos quatre maisons étaient truffés.

Je découvris mon sujet. Calme, je commençais mon examen. J'aimai beaucoup les Runes. Vraiment. C'était bien la seule matière dans laquelle je prenais vraiment _plaisir_ à aller. Je n'avais jamais regretté d'avoir choisis Runes et pas Arithmancie comme beaucoup. Certaines questions étaient faciles. Trop faciles. Certaines beaucoup trop simples pour n'être pas truffées de pièges. D'autres étaient délicates, il fallait les traiter après mûre réflexion.

Je fus soulagée en terminant mon devoir deux minutes avant la fin. Ce n'était peut-être pas parfait, mais c'était correct. Je profitais de ces deux minutes pour me relire et corriger d'éventuelles fautes d'orthographes. Je sortis la première, enfin libérée. Le son des copies voletant vers Mrs Futhark fut pour moi un vrai son salvateur. Je quittais la salle, le cœur battant à tout rompre, plein de rêves.

J'allais pouvoir découvrir cet été dont je rêvais depuis le début de mes révisions. Exposer ma peau blanche au soleil, m'allonger dans l'herbe humide, me donner au ciel d'azur. Tout ça, je le voulais tellement ! J'allais enfin pouvoir rentrer chez moi, revoir mes parents, profiter de mon frère et de ma maison.

Je cavalais dans les escaliers, me fichant pas mal des regards moqueurs de mes chers compères Gryffondors appelées plus communément « Pétasses félines ». La salle de Runes était une des plus hautes du château avec celle d'Astronomie, aussi les escaliers étaient nombreux. J'arrivais enfin dans le hall, regardais avec appréciation les Sabliers qui nous conféraient le titre de Champion de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons et poussais les lourdes portes du château, derrières lesquelles se dissimulait l'été.

Le soleil m'éblouit. Je clignais des yeux afin de m'habituer à sa luminosité affolante. J'ôtai ma robe de sorcière pour me retrouver en uniforme, ainsi que ma cravate et mon petit pull doré. En chemise à manche courte et en jupe, j'avais bien moins chaud. Le parc était vide. J'ôtai alors mes hautes chaussettes qui montaient jusqu'à mes cuisses, dénudant mes mollets. Je réduisis le tout afin de les glisser dans mon sac de cours. Je me mis à marcher en direction du parc.

-Hey, Lux !

Je fis volte-face, cherchant la personne qui venait de m'appeler. C'était une voix masculine, douce et agréable. Je reconnus alors Remus Lupin, sa silhouette fine et élancée, évoluant vers moi, ses cheveux châtains miel, si semblables aux miens, encadrant son doux visage. Je m'étais arrêtée, attendant qu'il me rejoigne. Des amis de mon frère, Remus était le plus calme et le plus doux. Si je n'avais pas déjà eu un frère, je l'aurais considéré comme tel. Il était le père du groupe. Leur pilier. Celui vers qui ils se tournaient lorsqu'ils ne savaient pas plus quoi faire. Ils les surveillaient, attentif et les réprimaient. Oui, Remus était quelqu'un d'adorable. J'aurai dû être amoureuse de lui, si j'avais été normale.

-Alors, tes examens ? Comment se sont-ils passés ? S'enquit-il lorsqu'il fut à ma hauteur.

Je souris. C'était exactement ce que je disais. Toujours à s'inquiéter pour les autres et pas assez pour lui-même.

-La DCFM s'est déroulée à la perfection grâce à toi.

-Grâce à moi ? Répéta-t-il, intrigué en haussant un sourcil.

-Ca traitait des loups-garous, lui glissais-je à l'oreille.

-Hum. Je vois.

Je m'accrochai à son bras et je vis qu'il me guidait vers le terrain de Quidditch. Mon frère devait sûrement entraîner son équipe. Les doux rayons de soleil, délicieusement chaud filtraient au travers des arbres. Même la Forêt Interdite semblait moins effrayante, plus lumineuse.

-Et les Runes…c'est allé. J'ai fini avec deux minutes d'avances, un record pour moi qui suis toujours en retard ! Tu viens à la maison cet été ?

-Sûrement, mais que au mois d'Août. Je dois passer le mois de Juillet avec ma mère. Tu comprends, elle est toute seule…

J'acquiesçai. Nous étions arrivés sur le terrain de Quidditch. James et toute son équipe volaient dessus. Il y avait Sirius Black, Frank Londubat et tout le reste de l'équipe. Peter était perché dans les gradins de Gryffondor, regardant avec des yeux remplis d'admiration les vols de ses amis. Alice Wilson, la petite-amie de Frank regardait l'équipe évoluait sur le terrain, bras croisés sous sa poitrine et air pincé sur son doux visage.

-Au fait, Lux, reprit Remus en s'asseyant à côté de Peter qui m'adressa un sourire en me voyant arriver. Tu ne sors avec personne en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ?

Je fus soudain sur mes gardes, comme les chiens lorsqu'ils ont peur. Je montai aussitôt un mur d'impassibilité devant moi. Une rumeur devait circuler. James allait être au courant. Et mon frère, aussi adorable soit-il avait ce gros défaut : sa possessivité. J'étais sa toute petite sœur, et peu lui importait que j'aille sur mes seize ans. J'étais SA Lux, et aucun de ces garçons avides de sexe qui ne pensent qu'avec ce qu'ils ont entre les jambes, ne sont autorisés à me regarder. Alors pensez s'il apprenait que je sortais avec un de ces garçons qu'il craignait tant !

-Non…pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Je n'ai pas confiance en Remus aussi gentil soit-il. Il est le meilleur ami de James avant d'être le mien. Il n'est pas dit qu'il ne vendra pas la mèche. Donc, je tais ma relation. La seule personne_ outre mes amis_ à être au courant de cette relation, c'est Sirius. Et ce n'est pas parce que je la lui ai révélée, ça, non ! La fouine m'a piégée ! Mais il m'a donnée sa parole de Maraudeur et de Traître à son sang que mon secret sera bien gardé. Je n'ai d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance. Oui, je suis sarcastique sur l'amour mais j'ai moi-même un petit-copain.

-Une rumeur circule comme quoi tu aurais été aperçue en compagnie d'un garçon à Pré-au-lard, le week-end dernier. Et James est fou de rage.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains. J'en avais pour une heure à lui assurer que, non, je ne fréquentais personne. Que oui, c'était les mauvaises langues qui parlaient, juste pour l'exaspérer et m'embarrasser. Je les regardai voler pour me détendre. Il n'y avait rien de tel pour déstresser après des examens. Les voir, si emplis de libertés, dans leur éléments. Magnifiques et aériens, les voir voler était une bouffée d'oxygène, et j'haletais sous l'air vivifiant qui s'offrait à moi.

J'étais une piètre sœur. Là où James Potter excellait, Lux Potter était terrifiée. J'étais montée sur un balai une fois. Rien qu'une fois en première année et j'avais connu l'humiliation de ma vie. Déjà, j'avais peiné à le prendre en main, à décoller. Mais le bouquet, fut lorsque je ne parvins plus à descendre. Perchée à deux mètres du sol, terrorisée, je ne parvenais pas à descendre, humiliée par les rires moqueurs de mes camarades. Même Mrs Bibine était choquée. On attendait tellement de la petite sœur de James Potter, ce champion du Quidditch, ce géni de Métamorphose, qui excellait dans toutes les matières. Ce garçon si charismatique, si séduisant.

J'étais bien trop différente de mon frère. Il était brun, j'avais les cheveux semblables à ceux de Remus, d'un châtain miel, chatoyant. Il avait les cheveux raides bien que constamment ébouriffés, je possédais de grosses boucles. Il était grand et taillé en V. J'étais très petite pour mon âge et ronde. J'avais de petites épaules, une poitrine opulente, des hanches larges et des cuisses dodues. Sans être grosse, j'étais pulpeuse. Ronde de partout. Et la rondeur n'est pas aisée à porter là où la maigreur est reine. Il portait des lunettes, ma vue était impeccable. Seuls nos yeux étaient identiques. Deux beaux yeux, où se mélangeaient les couleurs de l'automne. Deux beaux yeux plutôt grands, des yeux de faons, bordés par d'épais cils noirs.

Tout nous opposés, et pourtant, j'aimais mon frère avec une force incroyable. J'aimais sa popularité, ses blagues, son côté possessif et protecteur, ses amis, sa force, son intelligence, sa réputation, sa grande gueule, ses matchs de Quidditch, sa séduction.

Sur le terrain, Sirius vociférait. Il était trempé, je le voyais d'ici. De la sueur dégoulinait sur son visage aux traits si fins. Sa tenue de Quidditch était trempée. Comme s'il s'était douché tout habillé. James restait imperturbable, cassant, lui répondant avec calme. Sirius enfourcha à nouveau son balai et fonça droit sur nous. Il descendit de sa monture et s'installa à côté de moi, en fixant James avec une insolence dont lui seul avait le secret.

-Il veut nous tuer ! Gémit-il.

-Il dit qu'il préfère vous faire bosser le dernier jour car il est sûr que vous n'allez rien faire de tout l'été, lui apprit Remus de son ton serein.

-Balivernes, rétorqua Sirius en reniflant d'un air méprisant. Bon, vous m'excusez, chers amis, mais je suis trempé et une douche s'impose si je veux ramener certains lots intéressant lors de la fête de fin d'année.

Reprenant son balai, il courut jusqu'aux vestiaires. La fête de fin d'année…je n'avais pas envie d'y participer. Or, il était sûr qu'elle ait lieu. Dès que nous gagnions la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, les Gryffondors faisaient la fête jusqu'au petit matin. Après, dans le train, on les voyait tous somnoler durant tout le trajet.

-REMUS ! Hurla James. IL ME MANQUE UN JOUEUR ! VIENS M'AIDER !

Remus eut un sourire désabusé et se leva.

-Je savais que ça finirait comme ça, me dit-il.

J'éclatai de rire et le regardai ôter son tee-shirt et se lançai sur le terrain, torse nu, attraper le vieux balai que lui tendait James. Les autres joueurs se mirent à rugir et après quelques claques dans leurs dos dégoulinants de transpiration, l'entraînement reprit sous le soleil ardent du mois de Juin qui touchait à sa fin.

Je me levai.

-Tu vas où ? Me demanda Peter.

-Je vais embêter Sirius. Tu restes là ?

-Oui.

J'allais pour partir quand…

-Tu sais, Lux ?

Je me retournai vers Peter. Il regardait toujours le terrain où volaient les joueurs, les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Admirant comme moi cette impression de liberté qu'ils dégageaient tous.

-Quoi ?

-J'aimerais voler, moi-aussi. J'aimerais savoir.

-Pourquoi ne le ferais-tu pas ? Proposai-je gentiment.

-Non. De quoi j'aurais l'air ? Je serais juste ridicule.

J'acquiesçai. Je comprenais ce désir fou pourtant irréalisable. Je voyais cette admiration mêlée de jalousie qui le rongeait lorsqu'il regardait James, Sirius et Remus. Le respect dont les autres élèves faisaient preuves à leur égard. La beauté qu'ils avaient naturellement, sans faire le moindre effort. Les regards gourmands que posaient les filles sur eux. Lui…il se cachait derrière eux. Sachant très bien que jamais, il ne les égalerait.

Je posai une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Ne t'inscris pas dans l'équipe. Mais vole chez toi. Vole autant que tu peux, même ici, à la tombée du jour, lorsque le terrain est vide. Vole pour toi, Peter. Pas pour la gloire, comme tant d'individus le font.

Il me regarda avec cette même admiration qui illuminait sans arrêt ses yeux de poupon.

-Tu es bien la digne de sœur de James, Lux.

J'éclatai de rire, sachant très bien que ni lui ni moi ne croyons à cette légende. Je dévalai les gradins et me postai devant les vestiaires, attendant. L'herbe frôlait mes chevilles nues. Elle était humide. Douce. J'avais hâte d'être de retour chez moi pour pouvoir m'allonger, près de la piscine, sur la pelouse fraîchement coupée du jardin.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Princesse.

Je sursautai, regardant Sirius qui venait de sortir des vestiaires. Un air arrogant plaqué sur son visage, il était torse nu, et avait balancé sa chemise d'uniforme sur son épaule droite avec nonchalance. Et pourtant. Même avec cet air arrogant de Sang-Pur, il incarnait la perfection mê restai sur mes gardes. Autant Remus était protecteur, autant Sirius était blagueur et adorait me mettre mal à l'aise.

-De quoi tu parles ? Grognai-je.

-La rumeur. Comme quoi tu sortirais avec quelqu'un.

-Oui, et alors ?

Mains sur ses hanches dénudées, il se pencha vers moi, son sourire mutin accroché aux lèvres, plus moqueur et arrogant que jamais. Il était très grand par rapport à moi, qui ne dépassait pas le mètre cinquante, et tout son corps ploya vers moi afin de se situer à ma hauteur.

-Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi, Lux. Je n'ai rien dit à James. Essaies juste d'être plus discrète avec Teddy.

Je piquai un fard, yeux rivés sur le sol.

-Je…balbutiai-je.

Il se redressa et s'étira, faisant jouer les muscles de ses omoplates sous mes yeux. Je le regardai. Hypnotisée. J'avais beau être la sœur de son meilleur ami et connaître tout ses défauts, je ne pouvais nier qu'il était irrésistible. Mon corps s'enflammait en sa présence. Il éveillait en moi une tentation brûlante qui me déchirait les entrailles.

Une pure attirance physique qui n'aboutirait jamais. Nous étions voués à rester amis. Il était le meilleur ami de James ; j'étais la sœur de ce dernier. Ça ne concordait pas. Il jouait avec les filles, couchait à droite et à gauche, larguait sans scrupule. Loin d'être une fille facile, j'étais toujours vierge après deux relations adolescentes. Pas que je sois prude, mais la réputation d'une fille, surtout à Poudlard, est vite anéantie.

-Tu viens à la maison cet été ? Demandai-je.

-Quel cruel manque d'expérience dans l'art de changer de sujet sans que ton interlocuteur ne le remarque, railla-t-il. Mais oui, je viendrai probablement le mois de Juillet chez tes parents. Mois au cours duquel je m'efforcerai de trouver un appartement.

-Un appartement ? Répétai-je, sciée.

-Mon oncle Alphard est mort, lança-t-il d'un coup.

-Désolée.

-Non, ça ne fait rien. Il a bien vécu, et il a emmerdé ces connards de Black jusqu'à la fin. Bref, le fait est que, pour les emmerder jusqu'au bout, il m'a légué une jolie petite somme. De quoi m'offrir un appartement, voir même une maison. Je vais enfin pouvoir débarrasser le plancher !

-Oh…fis-je.

La brusque nouvelle de son départ m'attristait. J'étais habituée à voir Sirius chez moi. Depuis que lui et James étaient amis, il passait ses étés à la maison. Mes parents le considéraient comme leur second fils, et pour moi-même, il était un deuxième frère. Un frère très sexy…

-Hey, sois pas triste, je viendrai vous voir de temps en temps, dit-il en me faisant une petite tapette sur le crâne. On ne se débarrasse pas aussi facilement d'un squatteur ! Et je suis comme une puce, je m'accroche dur, moi !

Je ris et il m'ébouriffa les cheveux de la même façon que James lui-même passait sa main dans sa propre tignasse avec élégance et désinvolture.

-Et puis, tu pourras toujours venir visiter des logements avec moi.

-Pourquoi tu n'attends pas d'avoir fini tes études ? Là, tu ne vas pas en profiter pendant l'année scolaire…

-Je le mettrai en location. Au moins, cet investissement me rapportera un peu. Après, je le revendrai.

-Tu comptes t'installer dans le Londres sorcier ? Demandai-je. Ou dans un coin moldu ?

-Je verrai. J'aimerais vivre dans le Londres sorcier mais…c'est hors de prix, et il doit bien y avoir de jolis coins dans l'Angleterre moldue. Enfin, je commencerai par écumer les agences sorcières. Après, j'aviserai.

J'acquiesçai. Il restait toujours là, étalant sa beauté vénale devant moi. Ses yeux pailletés d'argenté et bordés d'épais cils noirs, pénétraient les miens avec un érotisme qui enflammait tout mon bas-ventre. Mais j'étais la seule à m'en rendre compte. Il posait sur moi le même regard qu'il posait sur n'importe quelle personne croisant son regard.

-Je…balbutiai-je. Il est tard, je…Teddy m'attend, tu comprends, expliquai-je en désignant avec maladresse le château.

-Oui, je comprends, Lux, répondit-il en me vrillant de son somptueux regard. On se voit au banquet.

Je le regardai, je suffoquai presque. J'hochai la tête et partis en essayant de ne pas courir. Il me fixait, je sentais son regard sur mes cheveux, ma nuque, mes épaules, mon dos, mes jambes. Je rentrai le plus vite possible dans le château. Je consultai ma montre. Parfait. Je serai en avance pour mon rendez-vous avec Teddy.

Je montai tranquillement les nombreux escaliers qu'il me fallait gravir pour parvenir à la Tour d'Astronomie. Les couloirs étaient déserts. Tous finissaient leurs valises, se doraient au soleil, ou aidaient à la décoration de la Grande Salle. Je parvins en haut assez rapidement finalement. Mes pensées étaient tournées vers les vacances d'été qui approchaient, et Teddy. Teddy était mon petit-ami depuis deux mois. Il était ami avec Nathan, qui avait fait office d'entremetteur.

Teddy était…gentil et craquant. Il était sans nul doute le petit-ami idéal. Pas avare en démonstration affective, ni en romantisme, il savait doser les mots doux et les actes amoureux. Il me laissait assez de liberté pour qu'il me manque dès qu'il n'était pas là. Il était le contraire même de Sirius, le contraire de ce que je ressentais pour Sirius. Sirius me tentait, m'attirait, éveillait en moi rien d'autre que le désir charnel. Je n'en étais pas amoureuse. Je le trouvais juste canon. Teddy, il éveillait en moi la tendresse, j'aimais le voir sourire, et mon cœur battait la chamade dès que je l'apercevais. J'avais attendu des mois durant qu'il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes, comme une gamine croyant qu'elle allait épouser cet adolescent.

J'avais beau être cynique sur l'amour, j'étais amoureuse de Teddy. Penché sur la fenêtre en pierre qui illuminait toute la Tour d'Astronomie, je laissai errer mes yeux sur le parc verdoyant, sur la forêt sombre et inquiétante, sur le terrain de Quidditch où les joueurs, emblème de liberté, volaient, sur le lac au bord duquel les élèves s'étaient étendus, trempant leurs pieds dedans et s'éclaboussant en s'esclaffant.

J'aimai ce calme. Il était si…reposant.

-Tiens, tu es en avance.

Je me retournai, bras posé sur le muret dur de la fenêtre. Teddy se tenait en haut des escaliers. Il portait son uniforme, son pantalon noir, sa chemise dorée surplombée par sa cravate écarlate où le blason des Gryffondors était incrusté. Teddy n'était pas un canon à proprement parler. Mais il était craquant. Il avait des cheveux couleur miel, semblables à ceux de Remus, mi-longs et tout ébouriffés sur son crâne. Il avait un beau sourire dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches. Des yeux légèrement bridés, qui lui valait le surnom de « chinois » par les garçons, et d'un joli bleu. Classique. Mais joli. Son nez était un rien trop long et sa mâchoire très carrée. Il avait de belles pommettes lorsqu'il riait. Teddy était craquant. Et il était vraiment le garçon le plus mignon avec qui j'étais sorti.

-J'étais au terrain de Quidditch avec mon frère et sa bande, expliquai-je, et comme ils étaient tous sur le terrain, je me suis lassée et je suis tout de suite montée te retrouver.

Il me sourit. Il eut ce sourire qui faisait ressortir ses pommettes et que j'adorais.

-Tu me manquais. Ajoutai-je.

Il franchit l'espace qui nous séparait et ses bras encerclèrent ma taille, me pressant contre sa poitrine. Sa bouche près de mon oreille chuchota un « toi-aussi tu me manquais » qui me fit sourire comme une demeurée, droguée à l'amour. Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres charnues et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

-Comment ce sont passés tes examens ? Demandai-je.

-Chut. Fit-il. Ne parlons pas de ça. Quand on est tout les deux, on ne parle pas des banalités qu'on peut échanger en publique.

Je vis ses lèvres approcher, et je me laissai fondre dans la tendresse de son baiser. J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir avec délice ses paupières closes, ses cils les ombrageant, son visage entièrement détendu, offert au plaisir. Je restai, blottie contre son corps, ses mains parcourant mon dos, mes hanches, mes bras, mes jambes, chaque partie de mon visage, ses lèvres effleurant mes paupières, mes boucles, mes joues, mon nez, ma bouche, ma nuque.

Enfoncée dans le bien-être.

***

-…et avec un total de 457 points, Gryffondor remporte la Coupe des 4 Maisons !

Un brouhaha emplit la salle et tous les chapeaux de cérémonie portés à notre table s'envolèrent. J'aperçus du coin de l'œil Lily Evans esquisser une moue satisfaite et rire avec ses copines. James jeta un regard arrogant et supérieur aux Serpentards, et notamment à Severus Rogue. Autour de moi, on parlait déjà de la fête qui allait avoir lieu ce soir, dans notre Tour.

-Encore une soirée qui va se finir avec des gueules de bois et de véritables orgies, soupira Nathan à côté de moi.

Je souris.

-Tu dis toujours ça, mais tu finis toujours toi-même avec la gueule de bois, lui rappelai-je.

-C'est qu'il a un véritable gosier de bébé, ce petit ! Lança Louis Wilson en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de Nathan.

Louis Wilson était_ avec Oliver Parker_ un des amis de Teddy. Je les aimais bien tous les deux. A vrai dire, je préférais la compagnie masculine à celle féminine, au grand dam de mon frère. Je trouvais les filles prétentieuses, avides de vêtements, de maquillage et de garçons. Pas du tout mon truc. J'étais un vrai garçon manqué.

-Taisez-vous, maugréa Nathan, ce soir, je vais me coucher, y aura pas de fête pour moi !

Teddy, Louis et Oliver éclatèrent de rire. Sachant très bien que cette résolution avait peu de chance d'aboutir. Les tartes et les gros gâteaux circulaient sur la table. Je vis Sirius se servir une grosse part de tarte à la mélasse pendant que Peter mangeait un énorme bout de gâteau au chocolat. James et Sirius se levèrent une fois que ce dernier eut engloutis sa tarte. J'étais alors en train de goûter la tarte aux pommes saupoudrée de cannelle. Un vrai régal.

-Alors, lança James à côté de moi, tu vois, tant que les Maraudeurs régneront sur Poudlard, la Coupe des 4 Maisons sera aux Gryffondors.

-Oh oui, James ! Minauda Serena Lopez. Vos matchs étaient teeeeellemeeeent géniaux ! Avec notre équipe de Quidditch, on était obligééé de remporter la coupe !

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Quelle salope. Je la hais. Je la déteste. Je la méprise. Elle est l'archétype même de la cruche sans cervelle : de longs cheveux bruns et raide, un visage pas terrible-terrible je trouve, un maquillage de pute, un décolleté plongeant et une mini-jupe, dès qu'elle peut sortir de son uniforme. Aguicheuse, vulgaire et…elle me méprise. Au moins un point commun. Je la caricature ? Si peu. Je la vois comme ça, si je la connaissais, peut-être pourrai-je dire qu'elle est sympa malgré tout et qu'elle a un traumatisme mais…non.

-Merci, Lopez. C'est très gentil à toi, répondit James en lui envoyant son sourire éclatant.

Crétin de frère. Peuh ! Comme s'il avait à se montrer _amical_ avec une salope dans son genre. Je me rappellerai toute ma vie, le jour où elle m'a volé mon journal intime et l'a fait lire à Joshua Malcolm, qui était à l'époque le garçon pour qui je craquais un Serdaigle plutôt sexy et pas mal populaire.

-Ça va, Sirius ? Lança-t-elle en adressant un clin d'œil au meilleur ami de mon frère.

-Oui très bien, répondit celui-ci en lui faisant son regard envoûtant.

Pi-tié ! J'étais à deux doigts de me prendre la tête entre les mains devant leur numéro de drague totalement ridicule ! Les deux acolytes de Lopez suivaient l'échange avec un intérêt peu masqué. Du quatuor, seul Beverly Shimbaway mangeait du gâteau, mais j'étais persuadée qu'elle irait se faire vomir, juste après…

Beverly est la pétasse que l'on imagine tout de suite à l'entente de cette insulte. De taille moyenne, blonde, les yeux bleus, maquillage plutôt bien fait, bijoux minutieusement choisis, manucure parfaite, elle a une réputation changeante. Elle a eu quelques relations sérieuses mais n'hésite pas à coucher avec des inconnus. Usant d'un ton de fillette très travaillé, elle charme tout le monde, et passe pour une petite fille innocente.

Resté Whitney Crawford, dont la moquerie est le principal hobby. Bref, les pétasses de ma classe, mais je les caricature un peu, sans doute. Bref ! Serena faisait du gringue à mon frère et Sirius, et eux, ils lui souriaient, les imbéciles !

J'enfonçai ma cuillère dans ma tarte et je croisai le regard dédaigneux de Whitney Crawford.

-Tu n'as pas peur d'enflée encore, Lux ? Demanda-t-elle tout doucement de façon à ce que ni James, ni Sirius n'entende.

Beverly pouffa. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer. Oui, j'avais des rondeurs. Oui, je ne possédais pas les interminables jambes fines et galbées de Serena Lopez, ni la taille de guêpe de Beverly Shimbaway mais…

-La ferme, Crawford, grognai-je.

-T'es pas sympa, Lux ! Lança-t-elle à voix haute.

Lopez tourna aussitôt son regard de rapace vers moi. Je n'avais vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie de me faire une nouvelle fois humilier par la bande de pétasse qui se croient tout permis.

-Lux, on se voit à la Tour, tout à l'heure, lança James. Bye !

Lui et Sirius disparurent. Ils devaient sûrement préparer la fête. J'aperçu Lily Evans se lever et courir vers eux, telle une tornade de flamme, leur criant :

-Revenez ici, tous les deux ! Je SUPERVISE l'organisation de cette petite fête et je vous aie à l'œil ! BLACK ! POTTER !

Elle s'élança à leur poursuite. Ma fois…allez savoir pourquoi mon frère s'est entiché de cette furie. En tout cas elle n'est pas prête de les rattraper. Ils connaissent tous les passages secrets de ce château. Ils savent très bien se cacher.

-Bon, fis-je. Je monte, il faut que je finisse ma valise.

Aucune envie de rester avec le trio des pétasses. Les garçons se levèrent à ma suite.

-On remonte aussi à la Tour, déclara Teddy.

-On va se faire une dernière p'tite partie d'échec ! Ajouta Louis en trépignant d'avance.

-Super, maugréai-je.

Je regardai une dernière fois la Grande Salle décorée aux couleurs des Gryffondors et m'empressai de remonter jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors. Elle était pratiquement déserte. A peine sommes-nous entrés que Lily Evans pénétra dans la salle commune à toute vitesse, rouge de colère en marmonnant des insultes.

Je montai dans mon dortoir que je partageai_ Ô Joie !_ avec Whitney Crawford, Beverly Shimbaway et une fille plutôt gentille du nom de Jane Hudson. Ma valise était à moitié faite. Je m'activai donc à la blinder de vieux rouleaux de parchemins, mes plumes, encriers, livres, dernières fringues. Je mis de côté mes vêtements pour demain, et ma brosse à cheveux. J'entrepris de me changer pour le soir. Ainsi, je troquai mon uniforme contre un joli pantalon court noir et une longue tunique carmine. Je défi ma longue natte pour laisser mes boucles lâchées. Je les brossai. Mes cheveux m'arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du dos, et le plus souvent, je délaissais ma brosse et les démêlai d'un coup de baguette magique. Comme je risquais d'avoir chaud, je les remontai en une haute queue de cheval et remis bien comme il fallait, ma frange sur le côté. Je pensai à me mettre du maquillage, mais je me loupai chaque fois : trop de fond de teint, crayon mal mis, rouge qui déborde, fard à paupière mal assorti avec la tenue.

Donc, je rejoignis les garçons qui disputaient une partie d'échec version sorcier. Teddy était toujours marrant lorsqu'il jouait, sourcils froncés, l'air hyper concentré. Je me calai dans le même fauteuil que lui. Il n'y a avait que lui, moi, et nos amis.

Oliver siffla.

-Waouh, Lux, tu es renversante !

-On pourrait presque te prendre pour une Potter ! Ironisa Nathan.

J'éclatai de rire. Et cessai bien vite de rire lorsque le tableau pivota pour laisser passer les Maraudeurs au grand complet, les bras encombrés par des chargements plus qu'alléchants. Je me détachai aussitôt de Teddy, m'installant sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et faisant mine de m'intéresser au jeu.

James largua tout son chargement sur le canapé et sortit quelque chose de sa poche. C'était une toute petite chose. Il alla la posa contre un mur, s'éloigna, pointa sa baguette dessus, et le minuscule objet se transforma en un grand buffet à la belle nappe rouge. Ils installèrent toute leur marchandise. Bierraubeurre, Whisky Pur Feu, alcool moldu, confiserie, petit fours, tranches de pizzas, tout y était. Puis, ils vinrent tous commenter la partie d'échec. Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, ils réduisirent tous les canapés, fauteuil et tables, dégageant la « piste de danse ».

-Tu es très jolie, Lux, ce soir, dit Peter en m'offrant un grand et franc sourire.

-C'est gentil, répondis-je en souriant.

J'étais toujours gênée devant un compliment. Je ne savais jamais quoi répondre…

-VOUS !

Lily Evans alias la tigresse, le retour…elle bondit droit sur James, passant entre Remus et Peter et ne faisant pas attention à Sirius qui s'esclaffait.

-D'où viens tout cet alcool ? Gronda-t-elle. Vous avez dévalisé un bar ou quoi ? Et toutes ces cochonneries de chez Honeyduke ! Et…par Merlin ! Du Whisky Pur Feu ! Rien que ça !

James la regardait vociférer, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres qui ne faisait qu'accentuer l'hilarité de Sirius.

-Quoi ? Cracha-t-elle à leur attention.

-Tu as vraiment un charme fou lorsque tu t'énerves, Evans, répondit James d'un ton grave et très agréable à l'écoute.

Elle devint rouge comme une pivoine. De gêne ou de rage ? J'opterai plutôt pour la seconde réponse. Elle agita un index accusateur sous le nez de James.

-Toi ! Rugit-elle. Mord-toi la langue et meurs !

Elle partit en courant vers son dortoir. Mouais…elle pouvait raconter ce qu'elle voulait, je restai persuadée qu'elle ferait partis de la fête et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à se servir dans les « cochonneries de chez Honeyduke ».

Petit à petit la salle commença à se remplir. Gabriella et Terry nous rejoignirent, époustouflantes. Terry portait une petite robe noire et sa chevelure écarlate semblait flotter sur ses épaules. En outre, elle savait se maquiller, _elle_, ce qui achevait de la parfaire. Gabriella, dans sa douceur et sa simplicité, portait une robe à la Marilyn Monroe. Je ne distinguai pas de trace de maquillage sur son visage, ou alors, il était très léger.

-Waouh, lança Louis, coupe-toi les cheveux, Gaby, et tu seras considérée comme la réplique même de Marilyn Monroe !

Oui, bon, fallait pas exagérer non plus. Gaby n'était pas aussi pulpeuse que l'actrice.

-Et moi ? S'offusqua Terry. Je compte pour du jus de citrouille ?

-Tu es renversante, Terry, ajouta Oliver d'un ton solennel. Peut-être que ce coincé de Willman tentera enfin quelque chose.

Les yeux de Terry s'allumèrent.

-Tu crois vraiment ?

-Pas le moins du monde ! S'esclaffa Oliver.

Terry se jeta sur lui en tentative d'étranglement, et j'aperçu le trio des pétasses descendre du dortoir où elles s'étaient enfermées pour se préparer. En l'occurrence, le mien. Serena portait une incroyable robe verte pailletée, qui épousait ses formes parfaites. Beverly Shimbaway avait opté pour un minishort et un top noir très moulant. Quand à Whitney Crawford, une minirobe caramel la rendait_ à mon grand désespoir_ rayonnante de beauté.

Elle se callèrent dans un coin et commencèrent à boire. Frank descendit, très classe avec un jeans et une chemise beige. Très vite rejoint par Alice Wilson, qui vint néanmoins discuter un peu avec nous, car son frère, Louis, nous accompagnait. Et petit à petit, alors que, debout dans un coin de la salle, nous parlions, la salle se remplissait. Les Maraudeurs réapparurent, tout beau et bien coiffés_ à part James, mais son indomptable coiffure est entrée dans la légende.

Remus nous rejoignit, souriant. Peter alla nous chercher des verres et quelques mets. Mais bien sûr, James et Sirius, en bon dragueur, ne restèrent pas à nos côtés. J'avais déjà une chope de Bierraubeurre à la main quand la musique explosa dans la salle commune. D'abord réservés, les élèves finirent par aller danser après qu'un garçon de ma classe, tout sauf timide, se soit jeté en plein milieu de la piste en se déhanchant comme un malade.

Le bruit assourdissant nous forçait à hurler pour se faire entendre. J'en étais à ma troisième chope de Bierraubeurre lorsque Teddy, collant son bras au mien, me glissa à l'oreille :

-Tout à l'heure, on se trouve un coin tranquille ? Toutes les salles de classe sont vides.

J'acquiesçai et protestai lorsqu'ils tentèrent tous, un par un, de me forcer à aller danser. Je m'énervai pas mal lorsque Beverly Shimbaway renversa « sans faire exprès » sa vodka sur ma tunique. Quelques membres des autres maisons se joignirent à nous_ sauf les Serpentards que mon frère congédiait avec froideur et arrogance. Il y avait François-Xavier Willman plus communément appelé FX, le garçon convoité par Terry. Il ne lui prêtait toujours aucune attention. Et puis, finalement…

-Amène-toi, on y va maintenant.

Je suivais Teddy dans la cohue d'élèves qui dansaient, hurlaient, buvaient et s'empiffraient. Il y avait même son altesse Lily Evans, qui papotait près du buffet avec Katleen Smith, sa meilleure amie, un verre à la main. Nous n'eûmes aucun mal à sortir. Personne ne nous regardait. Personne ne faisait attention à nous.

Enlacés dans les couloirs sombres du château, nous cherchions une salle de classe assez éloignée de la Tour des Gryffondors, car pas mal de couples quittaient la fête pour aller batifoler, passé minuit. Nous finîmes par trouver la salle. Nous y entrâmes en riant et en se tenant toujours par la main. Et…je me figeai d'un seul coup. La salle n'était pas vide du tout.

Dedans, il y avait Sirius, debout devant une table, chemise déboutonnée, entrain de remettre la ceinture de son pantalon, dans un cliquetis de fer. Serena Lopez était assise devant lui, sur la table. Ses beaux cheveux brus, étaient tout ébouriffés et elle avait encore les joues rouges. Elle était entrain de réajuster les bretelles de sa robe émeraude et ses talons aiguilles gisaient à ses pieds.

Une multitude d'image m'assaillirent.

Les lèvres de Sirius caressant doucement celles de cette pétasse. Les doigts manucurés de Lopez déboutonnant la chemise noire de Sirius. Leur corps s'épousant, se mouvant l'un dans l'autre. Lopez entrain de baiser chaque parcelle du corps de Sirius. Sirius enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux, appréciant leur texture douce.

-Vous ne voyez pas que c'est occupé ! Lança Lopez de sa table. Tiens, Potter…qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec Marlowe ?

-Je…balbutiai-je, on cherchait Sirius.

Pour une fois, j'étais assez contente de moi. Je fournissais une excuse en or à cette pétasse, car, si elle, elle découvrait ma liaison secrète, elle n'allait plus rester longtemps secrète…et de plus, j'éloignais Sirius de cette fille avec qui il avait couché.

Je n'en revenais toujours pas ! Sirius ! Coucher avec cette fille de rien ! Une boule s'était formée dans ma gorge. Une boule que je ne savais pas trop comment l'expliquer. Il était un de mes meilleurs amis, ce devait être normal qu'une telle chose me bouleverse…pourtant, elle n'était pas la première pétasse qu'il se faisait…

-James te cherche, ajoutai-je en regardant fixement Sirius.

Il acquiesça et reboutonna tranquillement sa chemise. Je regardai cette table où devait sans doute avoir eu lieu leurs ébats. Et une violente envie de lacérée le visage de pétasse superficielle de Lopez enflamma mes muscles. Seulement…comment justifierais-je un tel acte ? Devant elle, devant Sirius et même Teddy…

Il nous rejoignit et nous repartîmes vers la salle commune.

-Vraiment désolé d'avoir gâché votre rencard, nous dit Sirius.

-Je…mais non, balbutia Teddy.

-Gâché c'est gâché, t'excuser ne servira à rien, répliquai-je d'un ton sec.

Les deux me regardèrent, stupéfaits. Je me mordis la lèvre. Ce n'était pas tant mon rendez-vous gâché qui m'énervait. C'était qu'il se soit envoyé Serena Lopez ! Dans cette salle de classe vide. Que cette pétasse ait réussi à coucher avec Sirius Black. Ça me mettait hors de moi. J'avais envie de la tuer.

-Mais, ma Lux ! S'écria Sirius en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Je te ferai un beau cadeau pour me faire pardonner !

Je grognai et dégageai sa main de ma tignasse.

-Je t'emmènerai dans le Londres Sorcier faire les magasins, et à mes frais ! Insista-t-il. Et le soir, on ira manger dans le restau que tu veux !

Je grognai. Nous étions déjà arrivés devant la salle commune. Il passa le premier, et à peine de nouveau rentré dedans, il avait disparu. Je le retrouvai à côté de James et Remus. Il croisa mon regard et m'adressa un clin d'œil. Je détournai le regard, furieuse.

-Tu veux qu'on aille chercher un autre endroit ? Proposa Teddy.

-Non-merci, répliquai-je. Je suis fatiguée, je vais dormir.

-Tu vas te coucher ? Enfin, Lux, la fête est…

-J'ai sommeil, rétorquai-je en faisant mine de bailler.

Je montai en tentant de passer inaperçue dans mon dortoir, mais ce fut peine perdue, car j'entendis les railleries de Crawford et Shimbaway dans mon dos. Je partis sans me retourner. Je me déshabillai en trois mouvements, et, mise en pyjama, mes cheveux même pas défaits, je m'étendis sur mon lit, tirant les rideaux et insonorisant l'endroit.

Je me repassais l'image en boucle dans ma tête. Sirius, remettant sa ceinture. Elle, réajustant les bretelles de sa robe, cheveux emmêlés, joues écarlate, respiration encore saccadée. Une nouvelle pulsion de haine m'envahit. Mêlée à une étrange tristesse.

Je connaissais Sirius mieux qu'elle, mieux que toutes ces filles. Je connaissais l'homme, et pas seulement le coureur, le blagueur. On avait maintes fois déjeunés ensemble en riant l'été, chez moi. On a passé pas moins de six noël ensemble. Il n'est pas seulement le meilleur ami de mon frère, c'est aussi un peu le mien. Mais différemment de Nathan. Sirius est un ami que je trouve séduisant, et qui m'attire. Alors que je ne me suis jamais imaginée entrain d'embrasser Nathan.

Je devais me rendre à l'évidence. J'étais jalouse de Lopez. Ça m'avait fait mal de le voir avec une fille. Savoir qu'il couche avec des filles est une chose, le voir en est une autre. J'étais jalouse, mais je restai sceptique. J'avais peur de perdre mon ami ? Ou de le laisser aimer une fille ?

_**A suivre dans le chapitre 2**_

Tous vos commentaires sont les bienvenus ! J'espère poster le chapitre 2 dans moins d'un mois !

14


	2. Self Inflicted

_**Titre :**_ Temptation.

_**Auteur :**_ Tiffany VanChester.

_**Date : **_19/11/08

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tout appartient à JK Rowling excepté certains personnages comme Lux Potter, Nathan Newton etc…pour toute utilisation d'un de ces personnages, merci de me demander.

_**Le coin à Tif :**_

Coucou ^^

Chose promise, chose faite. Voici le chapitre 2 de Temptation après deux petites semaines d'attente. Tout d'abord, j'aimerai vous remercier pour vos 34 reviews. J'avais pensé que tout ceux qui suivaient l'ancienne version, ne reviendrait qu'au moment où l'intrigue serait arrivé au même point, et ça me fait plaisir de retrouver à peu près tout les fidèles de Temptation. (Auteur fait de gros bisous à ses fidèles et aux nouveaux).

Donc merci à **., Loudee, Lissoue, Malilite, Mel925, Mona, Nini, Caroline, Elayna Black, Lily2507, Kate121, Gwelle, Alexandra07, Ely Malfoy, Valabo, Anya, Oscar, Joris, Lolo-Chang, Erika Weasley, Maelys Halliwell Black, Raphou, Katrine, Johanna, Korrigan, Katy Black, Keiko Kishar, LauraLolo, Yumiie, Lenou Black, LadyGossip75, Alyssa Malfoy, Swiip & Pingou.**

Sinon, j'ai remarqué que beaucoup réclamaient Sarah. Elle reviendra mais pas tout de suite, il faut attendre encore quelques chapitres. Mais peut-être fera-t-elle quelques courtes apparitions. Ici, la fameuse scène du bain a été reprise ^^ La titre de ce chapitre est emprunté à une chanson de Katy Perry, disponible sur mon homepage :)

J'espère poster la suite assez rapidement. Merci encore une nouvelle fois énormément pour vos si nombreuses reviews, j'avoues que c'est en partie grâce à elles que ce chapitre est arrivé si rapidement.

Spéciale dédicace à **Irisiella** pour avoir eu la gentillesse de corriger ce chapitre. Encore merci beaucoup ^^

Bonne lecture.

_**Temptation**_

_**Chapitre 2.**_

_**Self Inflicted.**_

La gare de Pré-au-lard était trop petite. Je m'étais fait cette réflexion la première fois que j'avais mis les pieds ici, et cinq ans plus tard, je le pensais encore. Elle était pratique lors des vacances scolaires où seule une partie de l'école rentrait chez eux. Mais là… à la rentrée et aux vacances d'été, nous étions tous les uns sur les autres, à se bousculer pour entrer dans le Poudlard Express. Certains ouvraient leurs valises pour des vérifications de dernière minute. Un crapaud s'échappait, un chat le poursuivait, bref, c'était la grosse panique !

Mais pour une fois, ça ne m'énervait pas vraiment. J'étais là et je subissais. Mon esprit était toujours obnubilé par ma découverte de la veille. J'étais jalouse et ça m'effrayait. James se tenait devant moi, vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt rouge qui mettait en valeur ses larges épaules. Il portait sa valise et la mienne, en bon frère aîné. Sirius, devant, vêtu d'un jean tout aussi beau, portait une chemise blanche et j'avais remarqué avec un plaisir malsain qu'il n'adressait ni parole ni regard à Serena Lopez.

Nous finîmes par pénétrer dans le Poudlard Express. Nous allâmes nous installer vers le fond. Je partageai le compartiment de mon frère et de ses amis. Comme ça, à l'arrivée, nous n'avions pas besoin de nous chercher pendant deux heures. J'avais proposé à Nathan de monter avec moi mais il avait refusé ; il préférait voyager avec les garçons. Teddy et moi avions échangé notre dernier baiser tôt le matin, dans le parc. Nous savions que nous voir serait difficile. Il partait en voyage avec ses parents, comme tous les ans à Hawaï chez ses grands-parents et moi, j'étais sous la surveillance totale de mon possessif de frère.

Je m'étalai de tout mon long sur la banquette.

-Pousse-toi un peu, râla mon frère.

J'obtempérai en installant mes jambes sur ses genoux et il me repoussa en râlant.

-Tu me fais une place ?

Je levai les yeux vers Sirius. Ses prunelles grises me regardaient, inondant mes yeux de leur éclat sélénite. Il était penché sur moi. Des mèches noires lui balayaient le visage, colorant sa peau claire de touches opaques. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le trouver magnifique, une véritable œuvre d'art, tout droit sortie de l'Antiquité. Mais une colère mêlée de peine se mêlait en moi, me tordant l'estomac.

-Non. Répondis-je en détournant la tête.

Silence.

James avait cessé de se débattre et Remus et Peter me regardaient, bouche bée. J'aperçus du coin de l'œil Sirius esquisser un sourire, dévoilant sa dentition parfaite. Oh mon Dieu…

-Je vois, fit-il. Remus, tu me laisses ta place ?

Toujours stupéfait, Remus se leva d'un bond maladroit et je me décalai pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir à côté de moi. Sirius alla sur la banquette en face, se mettre aux côtés de Peter. Il rejeta ses cheveux de jais en arrière, dans un geste désinvolte et plein d'arrogance.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer, maintenant ? Demanda James en nous regardant tous un par un.

-Oh, Lux ne digère pas que je cherche un appartement pour débarrasser le plancher, répondit Sirius avec un sourire suffisant.

Je rougis. Il était vrai que l'annonce de son départ m'avait quelque peu attristée. Mais de là à prétendre que c'était pour cela que je lui faisais la tête ! Je restai stoïque. Il devait penser que je ne lui avais pas pardonné d'avoir gâché mon rendez-vous avec Teddy. Et ça, il ne pouvait le révéler à James. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et secoua sa tête en signe d'incrédulité.

Remus sortit un livre de sa valise avant de la hisser sur le porte-bagages. Il croisa ses jambes et, se calant, commença à lire. Remus était un lecteur assidu. Il pouvait passer des heures plongé dans un roman et j'aimais ce côté romanesque qui émanait de sa personne. Je me penchai pour découvrir le titre de son livre. « _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_ » par Emily Brontë.

-C'est bien ? Demandai-je.

Le livre s'abaissa et le visage clair et rayonnant, encadré de soyeuses mèches couleur miel, miroitantes de reflets dorés, apparut. Un sourire délicieux déposé dessus. Un de ces sourires typiquement Remussien. Le sourire attentionné, un rien attendri. Presque paternel. Le Père Noël devait avoir ce sourire. Ou Merlin. Ou le Dieu des Moldus.

-Très. J'aime beaucoup. Mais je ne sais pas s'il te conviendrait.

-Pourquoi ? Grinçai-je. C'est quoi l'histoire ?

-C'est compliqué.

Il soupira, refermant son livre. James s'occupait de monter nos valises sur le porte-bagages. Le train démarra et James manqua de tomber. S'ensuivit un flot de jurons destinés au chauffeur du Poudlard Express. Regardant par-delà la fenêtre, j'aperçus de petites gouttes tomber sur la fenêtre. Les nuages grisâtres s'amoncelaient depuis ce matin. J'espérai vraiment qu'il fasse beau en Angleterre.

-Un homme, Mr Earnshaw, a deux enfants, Hindley et Catherine, il adopte Heathcliff, un jeune garçon. Son fils naturel déteste son fils adoptif. Lorsque leur père décède, Hindley devient le maître de maison et maltraite son frère adoptif, qui aime Catherine. Catherine se marie et, le vivant très mal, il jure de se venger. Bref, s'en suit une longue histoire, sur trois générations.

-Et tu l'as fini ? M'enquis-je.

-Je te le passerai lorsque je l'aurai terminé, soupira-t-il.

-C'est gentil.

J'épiai Sirius du coin de l'œil. Il s'était assoupi, tête contre vitre. Peter papotait avec James. D'après ce que j'entendais, il désirait faire une partie d'échecs et James préférait attendre que le chariot de confiseries passe. Je trouvai ça bizarre. J'adorais Remus. Il était toujours calme et attentionné. J'aimais parler avec lui et m'amuser avec mais… je m'en fichais des filles avec qui il sortait. Même s'il s'envoyait Lopez, ça m'énerverait un peu, certes. Mais je ne ressentirais pas cette sensation de trahison qui me dévore le cœur et les entrailles.

Ce qui est étrange dans les voyages, c'est le coin salon. Ça se lève, visite les compartiments des autres, repart chez soi, va faire un tour aux toilettes… Ainsi nous eûmes la visite de Beverly Shimbaway qui, envoyée par Lopez, demanda à voir Sirius dans le couloir. Frank passa une bonne heure avec nous, Alice l'ayant rejoint au bout d'une demi-heure. Katleen Lewis, amie de Lily Evans, arriva pour mater Sirius, tout en faisant semblant de papoter avec James.

Peter partit chercher des confiseries pour tout le monde, lorsque le chariot passa. James fouilla sa valise, à la recherche de son jeu d'échecs. Ils se disputèrent une partie avec Sirius, commentée par Peter. Remus était toujours plongé dans « _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_ » parvenant prodigieusement à rester concentré malgré le tumulte qui régnait dans la pièce.

Aussi je désespérais. J'avais regardé les garçons jouer, tout en faisant la tête à Sirius, j'avais essayé de lire, mais lire dans le train me donne mal à la tête, j'ai mangé des confiseries, mon sandwich à midi (je préfère le salé au sucré) et j'ai fini par aller rendre visite à mes amis, passant par le compartiment des garçons et allant voir Terry et Gaby qui partageaient le compartiment d'élèves de Serdaigles très sympathiques, qui me proposèrent du jus de citrouille.

Mais lorsque nous entrâmes en gare à Londres (après que Teddy et moi nous fûmes enfermés dans les toilettes dix minutes durant, à nous rouler des patins) il pleuvait toujours. Il bruinait. Une petite pluie fine et agaçante gouttait sur Londres. James descendit nos valises. Je descendis sur le quai, fixant une dernière fois, avant septembre, la locomotive d'un rouge étincelant malgré ses (déjà) nombreuses années de service.

Londres. Londres et sa brume, sa pluie. Ses nuages grisâtres et qui me semblaient pourtant si chaleureux. Un attroupement de personnes rassemblées devant le train. De larges étreintes avec les parents, les frères, les sœurs… J'aperçus du coin de l'œil Frank quitter Alice à contrecœur...

-Lux ! Par ici !

Je les repérai enfin, près du mur, passage entre la gare et la voie 9 ¾. Mes parents avaient la quarantaine. Mon père, Edward, semblable en tout point à James, mais en plus vieux. Des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, des yeux noisette dont la magnificence était quelque peu gâchée par une paire de lunettes carrée. Grand et robuste, il avait la parfaite carrure du joueur de Quidditch. Pourtant, sa carrière dans ce sport s'était arrêtée à… sa sortie de Poudlard. Ma mère, Marilyn, était petite. Je tenais d'elle. Petite, mais pas trop boulotte pour autant. Des cheveux châtains, bien plus clairs que les miens, presque blonds cendrés, encadraient son doux visage au teint rosé. Ses mèches claires s'arrêtaient à hauteur de son menton. Elle possédait elle-aussi des yeux marron, mais d'une couleur beaucoup plus foncée, à la limite du noir.

J'étais presque étonnée de les voir. D'habitude, ils ne venaient jamais. Tout deux Aurors de classe mondiale, ils étaient assez sollicités et nous laissaient nous débrouiller seuls, depuis que James avait douze ans. Mon père était brillant, mais avait franchement un mauvais caractère. Je plaignais ses collègues. Ma mère était plutôt rigolote, mais dès qu'on la cherchait, elle explosait, une veine palpitant à sa tempe. Elle me fichait la frousse, parfois. Mais malheureusement, pas à James.

J'allais donc à leur rencontre, leur faisant la bise.

-Ça va, chérie ? Le voyage s'est bien passé ? Me demanda gentiment ma mère.

-Oui ; c'est allé, répondis-je. C'est rare que vous veniez.

-On reste avec vous aujourd'hui, on vous emmène dîner ce soir et nous repartons travailler. Désolée ma chérie. Où est Ja…

-Avec les valises ! Grogna derrière moi la voix enragée de mon frère, suivie du rire cristallin de Sirius.

Remus et Peter étaient déjà partis. Il ne restait plus qu'eux, James traînant les deux valises de mauvaise grâce, et Sirius s'esclaffant à ses côtés.

-Alors vous êtes venus, lança simplement James en posant les valises près de nos parents.

Ma mère acquiesça, d'un air grave.

-Nous ne restons pas longtemps, précisa-t-elle. Nous avons beaucoup de travail… au Ministère, et avec le professeur Dumbledore.

James fit la moue, mécontent. Moi, j'étais très contente. Nous partîmes, traversant la voie 9 ¾ et déambulant dans la gare, comme une vraie famille. J'étais vraiment heureuse qu'ils soient venus nous chercher, comme lorsque j'étais petite. J'étais vraiment heureuse qu'ils aient pu se débarrasser de leur travail, rien que pour venir à la gare. J'aimais Londres, qui s'étalait sous nos yeux, et j'aimais être entourée de ma famille. Ma mère, mon père et mon (mes) frère(s). Car je ne savais pas comment j'étais censée considérer Sirius_ le traître, l'infâme !

Pourtant, il semblait si bien s'accorder avec notre famille, il avait l'air tellement bien, à l'aise, que mon ressentiment commençait à disparaître. Toute la colère que j'avais ressentie, contre lui, contre elle, s'effaçait pour laisser place à une étrange et inexplicable mélancolie.

Assise à l'arrière de la voiture, coincée entre James et Sirius (sous le prétexte ridicule, qu'on me servait depuis des années, comme quoi j'étais la plus petite !), j'écoutais _Wuthering Heights_ de_ Kate Bush_, que mes parents avaient mis en fond sonore, nous assaillant de questions sur notre année scolaire. La chanson résonnait dans ma tête, me renvoyant ma propre grisaille. J'admirai la voix de la chanteuse, m'enfonçant dans mon siège, regardant droit devant moi, la pluie de Londres, les passants qui courraient sous la pluie, abrités par de gros parapluies ou leur capuche, salons de thé pleins à craquer.

-On rentre tout de suite à la maison, d'accord, les enfants ? Demanda mon père de devant.

-Pas de problème, répondit James en s'étirant. Je n'ai qu'une envie : prendre un bon bain brûlant.

-Ok, rit ma mère. Ce soir, nous vous emmenons dîner à l'Illustre.

Je souris. L'Illustre était sans doute le restaurant favori de nos parents. A chaque anniversaire, réunion de famille, baptême ou autre, nous allions dîner à l'Illustre. Autrefois, avant que je n'entre à Poudlard, tous les samedis soirs, mon père nous emmenait dîner là-bas. L'Illustre avait été l'un des premiers restaurants à ouvrir dans le Londres Sorcier et sa renommée n'était plus à faire.

-Super, lança James en baillant, j'avais justement envie de saumon fumé.

Lentement, la voiture quittait Londres pour sa banlieue. De parfaites petites maisons apparaissaient sur les côtés, prémices des quartiers résidentiels bourgeois. De jolies petites maisons, précédées de jardin éblouissant, doté d'une pelouse verte et courte. Des petites maisons toutes simples, mais mignonnes. Puis, Edward Potter tourna à gauche et la voiture bifurqua vers un tout autre quartier résidentiel que l'on appelait Cherlingston. Là, des maisons victoriennes s'élevaient, rivalisant de fantaisie.

La voiture s'arrêta au numéro 31. Là se dressait un haut portail d'un blanc nacré. Ma mère descendit de la voiture et, baguette cachée dans sa manche, la pointa sur la serrure. Il n'y avait pas trente-six mille solutions pour entrer dans cette maison. Il fallait présenter une baguette de la famille Potter à la serrure. Et le portail s'ouvrait.

Ma mère remontée dans la voiture, nous entrâmes dans la propriété, le portail se refermant en un claquement sonore, sitôt le véhicule passé. Mon père gara la voiture juste devant la maison. C'était un manoir élégant qui s'étalait sur trois étages. Il était en forme de L. Accroché à l'aille principale, un grand pan de mur, où grimpait un lierre superbe, constituait la petite branche du L. C'était un beau manoir, en brique écarlate. Une autre voiture était déjà garée sur le petit parking et mon père nous arrêta devant la porte pour que nous puissions prendre nos bagages.

James et Sirius s'en chargèrent. Je regardai, émerveillée, le manoir de mon enfance. Cet endroit où j'avais grandi et que j'aimais comme s'il était vivant. Ma mère ressortit sa baguette et ouvrit la lourde porte d'entrée en chêne verni. Le hall d'entrée n'avait pas changé. Du marbre rosé recouvrait tout le sol et d'innombrables tableaux de famille s'étalaient sur les murs, immenses. Des rideaux carmin dissimulaient les fenêtres et un lustre étincelant descendait du haut plafond pour illuminer la pièce et le gigantesque escalier qui menait aux étages.

-Tu vas dormir, Lux ? Demanda ma mère alors que je me dirigeai déjà vers le grand escalier.

-Oui, je suis crevée, tu me réveilles pour quand on part, d'accord ?

Je montai sans plus m'attarder dans ma chambre. Il s'agissait d'une pièce typique de manoir. Spacieuse et haute. Du papier peint courrait sur le mur, blanc et orné d'une bande rose, et le sol était du même marbre que dans le hall. A part ça, c'était une chambre assez typique d'une adolescente de seize ans. Il y avait un grand lit aux draps pourpres surmonté d'une barre de ciel qui laissait tomber dessus son fin voilage. Une table de nuit, où se tenait un gros réveil, qui était pour une fois propre et libérée de l'étalage de romans qui la recouvrait généralement. Il y avait une armoire qui croulait sous les vêtements, tout au fond de la pièce. Au centre de la pièce, un guéridon surmonté d'un bouquet de roses rayonnant. Près de la fenêtre, un petit secrétaire, propre, où l'on ne distinguait que des livres bien rangés et plusieurs plumes somptueuses. Enfin, la bibliothèque trônait à ses côtés, élément mère de la pièce, elle était remplie à craquer. De recueils de poèmes, de romans à l'eau de rose pour adolescentes, de grands livres d'auteurs, de BD et de quelques romans érotiques tel Histoire d'O que je m'étais procurée en secret.

J'ôtai ma cape mouillée et la mis sur le rebord de la baignoire, dans la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre. Sitôt ceci fait, je retrouvai mon lit où étaient entassées d'innombrables peluches. J'adorais les peluches. La plus grosse était un énorme chien noir que Sirius m'avait offert lors du premier noël qu'il avait passé chez nous. J'avais alors dix ans.

Je me recroquevillai en position du fœtus sur mon lit, enlaçant le gros chien noir, ses poils me chatouillant le nez. J'aimais bien les vacances d'été en général. Je voyais Nathan, on passait nos journées l'un chez l'autre, je me couchais tard, me levais tard, prenais mes petits-déjeuners avec Sirius avant qu'il me jette toute habillée dans la piscine. Mais je n'arrivai pas à me défaire de cette boule qui me comprimait le ventre. Une boule de stress, angoissante. Directement liée à Sirius. Même si c'était dur à avouer. Il allait partir de chez nous. Il fréquentait vraiment toutes ces filles. Et il allait s'éloigner de nous, partir vivre ailleurs et trouver, inévitablement, une fille dont il tombera amoureux et avec qui il fera sa vie.

***

J'ouvris les yeux aux alentours de dix-huit heures. Jugeant qu'on n'allait pas tarder à partir dîner, je partis chercher des vêtements dans mon armoire et me fis aussitôt couler un bain bouillant dans la salle de bains adjacente. C'était une énorme baignoire d'angle et j'avais une vue sur tout le petit quartier. Je détestais les bains froids ou tièdes. Il fallait toujours qu'ils soient bouillants, qu'ils me brûlent lorsque j'entre dedans et que, une fois dedans, je vois la vapeur se coller aux miroirs.

Je me déshabillai, jetant mes habits dans le panier à linge sale tout en me promettant d'être gentille avec mes parents ce soir. On n'allait pas beaucoup les voir, alors autant que la soirée se passe à merveille. On ne les voyait jamais beaucoup l'été. Notre père était Auror de classe mondiale. Un des meilleurs. Et notre mère, elle était gynécomage à la clinique de Saint-Mangouste. Mais ça faisait quelques mois qu'ils aidaient Dumbledore sur l'affaire des meurtres suspects, camouflés par la Gazette. Des victimes tuées par l'Avada Kedavra, toujours marquées d'un reptile à la couleur émeraude étincelante, située dans le creux de la gorge. Et le Ministère tentait de dédramatiser l'affaire. Il le faisait si bien que rares étaient les personnes qui croyaient à cette histoire de marque, devenue une légende urbaine.

Je me glissai dans le bain tout doucement, habituant ma peau à la chaleur de l'eau. Mes cheveux étaient attachés avec une pince : ils étaient propres, je les laverai demain. Le miroir recouvrant tout le mur d'en face me renvoyait mon image. Ma nuque libre, mes boucles emprisonnées et mon corps tout en rondeur, dissimulés par les bulles qui se formaient.

Et là.

Au moment où j'étirais mes muscles, me fondant complètement dans la chaleur et le bien-être de mon bain.

La porte s'ouvrit. Je fis un grand bond dans mon bain.

-Lux ! Ta mère me fait te dire qu'on part d'ici une demi-heure alors…

Il se figea soudain. Les yeux fixés sur moi. Trop fixés sur moi. Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et tentai ridiculement de ramener le plus de bulles possible vers moi, croisant mes jambes et barrant ma poitrine de mes bras. Lui restait toujours planté là, comme un ahuri. Autant dire que ma tentative maladroite était un échec. Même s'il ne voyait pas mon corps, il en devinait aisément les contours de chaque courbe. La rondeur de mes seins joliment prononcée, l'arrondi de mes hanches et la largeur de mes cuisses. Et surtout, surtout!, la couleur écarlate qui colorait grossièrement mes joues pleines.

-Sirius, balbutiai-je, tu…

Il se retourna d'un coup sec, ses yeux se posèrent tout d'abord sur le miroir, mais réalisant qu'il renvoyait mon reflet, et que j'en avais conscience, il les porta sur le plafond. Mon cœur n'avait jamais autant battu la chamade et je sentais mon visage bouillir, prêt à s'enflammer, à exploser.

-Je… je suis désolé, j'aurai dû frapper avant d'entrer… dit-il d'une voix rauque.

-Tu aurais dû, répondis-je d'une voix un peu tremblotante.

-C'est… on part dans une demi-heure, alors…

-D'accord. Coupai-je. Merci, Sirius. Tu…

-Je vais sortir. Désolé.

Je fermai les yeux pour tenter de me calmer et seul le bruit de la porte m'informa de son départ. Je les rouvris, inspirant et expirant profondément. Je portai une main à ma poitrine, pour mesurer les battements désordonnés de mon cœur. Je finis par me prendre la tête dans les mains, morte de honte. Ce qui me gênait, ce n'était pas tant qu'il m'ait vue dans mon bain. C'était plus qu'il m'ait vue et qu'il avait dû me trouver misérable. Mal faite. Dodue. Je suis persuadée que je n'aurai pas eu honte s'il m'avait vue et que j'avais été aussi belle que la chanteuse des American Wizzard, Lullaby Deverell.

Je sortis du bain en vitesse, m'entortillant dans une épaisse serviette blanche, et lâchant mes cheveux sur mes épaules mouillées. Je fis s'écouler l'eau de mon bain et m'assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, essayant de me calmer et de me visualiser la scène de lorsque je le reverrai. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, décorée par un petit voilage blanc très coquet. La nuit était tombée, et les petites lumières du quartier s'étaient allumées, formant un ensemble étoilé dans la noirceur de la nuit. On n'entendait que le bruit de la pluie qui tombait à torrent.

Je m'habillai. J'avais préparé un chemisier nacré et un petit jean. Mais au vu de la pluie, j'allai devoir remettre une cape. La noire était mouillée, j'en pris une autre aux broderies de _Fairy, _une célèbre boutique de linge du Londres Sorcier, à prix exorbitants. Je coiffai mes cheveux à l'aide de ma baguette, si bien qu'ils devinrent souples sur mes épaules. Sous le néon de ma lampe, ils avaient des reflets chatoyants, comme des vagues de miel scintillantes, ondulant gracieusement le long de mon dos.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je descendis jusque dans le hall. Il n'y avait que mon père, qui regardait déjà, impatient, sa montre. Il était très élégant dans sa chemise noire à cravate mauve et son pantalon noir. Il faisait pianoter ses doigts sur la rampe de l'escalier et un sourire illumina son visage un peu ridé lorsqu'il m'aperçut.

-Et ces BUSEs, ma chérie ? Tu ne m'as pas dit ! Ca s'est bien passé ? S'enquit-il avec douceur.

-Ça va, répondis-je, jugeant que parler travail me détendrait. J'ai, à ma surprise, réussi la DCFM haut la main ! Seul problème : j'ai été trop lente, j'ai été trop lente pour finir.

-La DCFM ? S'étonna mon père. Eh bien en voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Mes gênes se réveilleraient-ils enfin en toi ? Plaisanta-t-il.

Je ris et manqua de m'étrangler lorsque James et Sirius apparurent en haut des escaliers, les descendant avec élégance, tout en bavardant gaiement. Mes yeux restaient bloqués immanquablement sur Sirius. Quelle attitude allait-il adopter à mon égard ? Que dirait-il ? En reparlerait-il ? M'éviterait-il ?

-Eh bien, les garçons ! De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda mon père.

-De Lux, révéla mon frère, et mon cœur rata un battement. Tu sais quand même qu'elle boude Sirius parce qu'il a décidé de chercher un appartement ?

Mon père éclata de rire et se tourna vers moi, ses beaux yeux chocolat piquetés de malice et d'espièglerie.

-N…non, me défendis-je en bégayant, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…

-Et donc, pour se faire pardonner, Sirius a prévu de l'emmener faire du shopping à ses frais ! S'écria James. Non mais je vous jure ! Quelle petite fille capricieuse et trop gâtée !

Je fis la moue. Je trouvais toujours cela absurde de la part de mon frère de me juger capricieuse et gâtée, quand Môsieur régnait sur Poudlard en empereur et faisait un caprice pour tout. Si nous avions quatre chiens, c'était à cause des caprices de Môsieur. Si nous avions une caprice, c'était en grande partie à cause de Môsieur. Et j'en passe.

Je regardai James et Sirius. Ils portaient les mêmes chemises. Noires et distinguées. Ils faisaient très chics, on aurait dit deux vrais frères. Et une bouffée d'angoisse monta dans ma gorge lorsque les yeux argentés de Sirius plongèrent en moi, dans un regard à la fois scrutateur et fascinant.

-Chéri ! Je suis prête !

La dernière que l'on attendait apparue à son tour. Ravissante dans une robe beige qui lui arrivait aux genoux, des pendants scintillaient à ses oreilles et lui procuraient cet air élégant qu'ont toutes les grandes dames. Et Mrs Marilyn Potter en était une, de grande dame.

-Tu es ravissante, chérie. Bon, en voiture, les enfants.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire rayonnant et prit son bras. Mon père sortit une carte de sa poche. C'était la carte de fidélité de l'_Illustre_. En l'occurrence, notre Portoloin. On se battit pour en toucher tous un bout, et…comme à chaque fois, tout tourbillonna autour de nous, comme si nous étions pris dans une tornade à donner le tournis. Le paysage vacilla et d'un coup, nous nous retrouvâmes, pas décoiffés le moins du monde, grâce à l'attention des Portoloins de l'_Illustre. _C'était un très beau bâtiment du Londres Sorcier, quartier huppé. Deux énormes réverbères au dessus desquels brûlaient deux énormes flammes encadraient le perron. C'était toutes des maisons accolées les unes aux autres mais d'une architecture défiant toute splendeur.

Nous entrâmes et un tintement retentit lorsque nous passâmes la porte d'entrée. Nous ôtâmes nos capes, les donnant à un garçon qui partit les accrocher au portemanteau où se superposaient d'énormes capes et manteaux, allant du sobre à l'excentrique. Mon père nous présenta à l'accueil et on nous emmena à travers le restaurant.

Il était déjà bondé de monde. Presque un éloge à Gryffondor, les teintes dorées et bordeaux s'unissaient dans un mélange somptueux. Des lustres étincelants descendaient d'un plafond peint, disait-on, par un grand artiste du XVIIIème siècle. Les grandes fenêtres, coquettes avec leurs rideaux ambrés, offraient une vue panoramique sur le Londres Sorcier. Je marchai sur la moquette, croisant certaines grandes familles de sang pur, tels les Guerlishman, les Londubat, les Taylor, les Abbot et les Crabbe. Nous avions une table ronde, avec une belle nappe brodée. Nous nous assîmes. Nous étions tout près de fenêtres et dominions le Londres Sorcier, qui était une extension du Chemin de Traverse. D'ici, nous voyions tout : de la Grande Place, aux 36 rues, jusqu'à la grosse horloge enchantée.

-Bonsoir, Mr Potter, Mrs Potter.

C'était le serveur que l'on nous attribuait chaque fois. Je regardai Sirius. Il fixait avec intérêt les Londubat. Ils étaient non loin de nous et mes parents étaient allés les saluer. Mon père et Davies Londubat étaient très proches à Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, Davies était le directeur du bureau des Aurors, tandis que mon père était un Auror de classe mondiale. C'était à cause de cette complicité entre nos paternels que Terry et moi nous entendions bien. Il y avait toute leur petite famille. Il y avait Davies, toujours propre sur lui, élégamment vêtu. Puis Augusta, l'air toujours aussi strict mais charmante. Elle portait une longue robe émeraude et son habituel sac à main rouge. Chez Augusta tout était soit vert soit rouge. Elle était assez mince et ses cheveux, d'un châtain foncé, étaient parsemés de mèches argentées. Ils étaient remontés en un chignon, dévoilant sa nuque. Elle lisait le menu avec sévérité, derrière ses lunettes carrées. Parfois, elle m'évoquait McGonagall. Et à côté d'elle se trouvait Alice Wilson. Elle était tout timide et semblait impressionnée par la mère de son petit-ami. Mais si Sirius fixait ainsi les Londubat, c'était parce qu'ils étaient en compagnie du frère de Davies, Harfang Londubat. Et que Harfang Londubat avait épousé Callidora Black, il y avait de cela longtemps. Leurs enfants ne les accompagnaient pas, ce jour-là. Et Sirius observait avec un intérêt tout particulier l'intégration de Callidora, appartenant à une famille de sang-purs arrogants et sadiques, dans une famille de Gryffondors, défenseurs des droits des sang-mêlés et enfants de moldus.

-Terry est vraiment devenue une jolie fille, déclara ma mère en revenant s'asseoir à notre table.

-Que penses-tu d'Alice, Maman ? Demandai-je.

-Alice ? Répéta ma mère un peu perdue. Oh, oui ! Tu parles de la petite blondinette, la petite fiancée de Frank ? Oh, bien, je la trouve timide mais charmante, oui. Absolument charmante.

Je doutai fort que la volcanique Augusta Londubat allait s'entendre avec sa belle-fille, une Alice toute timide, s'empourprant dès qu'ils la regardaient. Seul Callidora (une femme superbe ! Comme toutes les Black !) semblait tenter de l'apprivoiser et de la mettre à l'aise.

On nous apporta les menus. Et pendant que la serveuse nous servait les apéritifs_ Champagne pour tout le monde_ je remarquai son intérêt manifeste pour Sirius, les regards qu'elle lui envoyait par-dessus ses cils baissés et la rougeur de ses joues lorsqu'elle le servit.

-Nous n'allons pas beaucoup nous voir, cet été, les enfants, lança d'un coup mon père. Mais j'espère que vous le comprendrez.

-Ça oui ! Soupira James. Vous êtes sûrs que je ne peux pas venir avec vous, vous accompagner ?

Notre père fronça les sourcils mais se tut parce que la serveuse revint, nos entrées en main. J'avais pris du foie gras, car ce restaurant avait sans doute les meilleurs foies gras du pays. Et peu m'importait que ce soit des abats, ma mère avait des origines françaises du côté de sa propre mère et sa sœur vivait encore en France. Je n'avais jamais eu trop de problèmes avec la cuisine française. Sirius fixa mon assiette avec dégoût et attaqua son saumon fumé.

-Non, rétorqua fermement mon père à voix basse une fois que la serveuse fut partie. C'est trop _dangereux_.

James ricana.

-_Dangereux_ ? Répéta-t-il. Tu parles ! Vous êtes sans piste à part cette légende de marque de serpent ! Vous passez votre temps à chercher pour ne rien trouver !

-Et c'est bien malheureux, James, répondit gravement ma mère. Parce que le jour où on trouvera nos indices, c'est qu'ils en sèmeront trop derrière eux et que ça sera trop tard.

James piqua violemment dans sa salade.

-J'avais oublié votre théorie à vous et Dumby, des néo-nazis implantés en Angleterre, railla-t-il.

-Le sujet est clos, affirma durement notre père en le fixant d'un air mauvais.

Ils se regardèrent, sans ciller, d'un regard assassin. Luttant.

-Allons, les garçons, plaida ma mère. Vous n'allez pas vous disputer aujourd'hui ! Pas le seul jour où on est en famille et dans un si bel endroit !

Un silence suivit sa requête. Je décidai de changer vite de sujet :

-Comment vont Grand-père et Granny?

Ma mère esquissa un sourire et découpa avec soin une tranche de foie gras qu'elle appliqua avec gourmandise sur un toast.

-Bien, très bien, répondit-elle en souriant. Grand-père s'inquiète de notre participation au projet Dumbledore, mais nous l'avons rassuré. Granny était déçue de ne pas pouvoir venir vous voir, mais elle a promis de venir à la maison, pendant les vacances. Elle a des cadeaux pour vous, paraît-il.

Elle poussa un long soupir. Mon père était le fils unique de Jack et Félicia Potter. Autant dire qu'ils n'avaient que nous. Et que leur petite fortune leur permettait de nous gâter. James était adoré car, petit-fils unique, donc, héritier et transmetteur du nom Potter. Et moi, j'étais vénérée car j'étais la première fille.

Nous mangeâmes bien. Comme souvent. De la haute gastronomie. C'était toujours ça, lorsque nos parents nous emmenaient dîner. J'étais aussi bien dans une pizzeria, à manger avec mes doigts et à m'esclaffer avec mes amis. Je mangeai des _Brochette de St Jacques et gambas royales au beurre persillé_, le nom seul fait huppé. Quant à James, il eut le luxe de manger du _Magret de canard aux pêches cuites, sauce au miel. _Gourmande comme je suis, je pris un dessert spécial pour les gourmandes, un sabayon aux poires. A s'en lécher les babines. Tandis que James et Sirius achevaient leur repas par leur habituel fondant au chocolat, dont l'odeur exquise me fit un instant regretter d'avoir opté pour le sabayon aux poires.

Puis, ça se finit par la scène habituelle. Sirius et James voulaient partir au _Roma. _Une boîte qui surfait sur la vague du succès, ces derniers temps. Et comme toujours, mes parents acceptèrent. Adressant un clin d'œil à la serveuse qui l'avait maté durant tout notre repas, Sirius partit à la suite de James dans la discothèque la plus branchée du moment. Et moi, j'attendis que mes parents aient fini leur café. Comme une petite fille bien élevée. Les Londubat étaient déjà repartis. Je restai silencieuse. Exténuée et désespérée. Les regardant engloutir leur café.

Nous rentrâmes par les Portoloins intérieurs. La pluie avait recommencé à tomber et l'on entendait les jets d'eaux frapper le sol avec violence, de l'intérieur. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le restaurant n'insonorise l'établissement. Quel été pourri… Je pensais deux secondes à la tête de James et Sirius si j'avais été avec eux et que, mouillée, mes sous-vêtements avaient été dévoilés. Ce qui me ramena à penser à la scène de la salle de bain. J'en rougis toute seule à table.

Ma cape sur les épaules, je regagnai la maison. Je souhaitai une bonne nuit à mes parents, qui avaient décidé de prendre un digestif dans le salon. Ils ne me proposèrent même pas de me joindre à eux. Pas que j'en avais envie. Seulement… si James et Sirius avaient été là, eux, ils auraient eu droit à cette proposition. Mais mes parents me voyaient toujours comme leur petite princesse, leur petite fille unique et avec un côté gamin. Qui dormait dans une chambre aux tons pastel, dans un gros lit surmonté d'innombrables peluches, sous un voile qui coulait au-dessus de mon lit.

Mais j'y montai sans broncher. Je me mis en pyjama. Comme il ne faisait pas plus chaud qu'un mois d'avril, je mis un pyjama long, en soie rosée. Et je démêlai mes longs cheveux avant de les attacher en vitesse en une longue queue de cheval. Je regardai l'heure_ minuit quarante-cinq_ et me couchai, me blottissant sous ma couette.

L'été promettait vraiment d'être pourri. Teddy allait bientôt partir. Il me l'avait dit. Et je le savais depuis longtemps. Tous les ans, il partait aux Etats-Unis, à Hawaï, là où s'étaient installés ses grands-parents maternels depuis plus de cinquante ans. Et comme ils se voyaient rarement, il passait toutes les vacances d'été chez eux. Je me demandai s'il n'allait pas rencontrer une jolie hawaïenne…

Sirius allait déménager. Sirius devait être dans un hôtel entrain de susurrer de douces paroles à l'oreille de la serveuse tout en caressant sa nuque, ses joues, et en la regardant dans les yeux, de son regard enflammé, de son regard profond et envoûtant.

Je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte. Je fis un drôle de rêve, alors. J'étais assoiffée, dans ma cuisine. Je cherchai de l'eau, de la limonade, du jus d'orange, n'importe quoi ! Et je ne trouvai rien pour étancher ma soif. Et enfin, j'aperçus un verre plein sur la table. Je me jetai dessus et le bus d'une traite, avant de me rendre compte de son goût infect. Il s'agissait en fait d'un polynectar. Mon reflet m'apparut sur la fenêtre. J'étais devenue une vieille dame. Une très vieille dame.

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Effarée, je constatai que j'étais morte de soif. Je palpai mon visage, à la recherche d'éventuelles rides. Mais rien. Ma peau était lisse comme une peau de bébé. Je me maudis de ne pas avoir pris de verre d'eau avant d'aller me coucher. Il était quatre heures du matin. Je me levai en allumant toutes les lumières, y compris celles du couloir. Peu importe si je réveillai toute la maison, j'avais trop peur d'apercevoir mon reflet, ou de voir la vieille dame de mon cauchemar débouler dans un angle.

J'arrivai dans la cuisine en ayant allumé toutes les lumières à ma portée. Je faillis avoir une crise cardiaque en réalisant qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce. Mon cœur s'affola davantage en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de Sirius. Il était en train de boire lorsque j'étais entrée, et son regard ensorceleur était à présent posé sur moi, scrutateur.

Il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama, et le torse que j'avais maintes et maintes fois vu, était exposé aux rayons de la lune. Ses épaules étaient larges, comme celles d'un nageur, et sa poitrine était musclée, sans l'être trop. Ses abdos saillaient, sans pour autant être trop visibles. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à la musculature herculéenne. Il était de ceux à la musculature fine et ferme, qui donnait envie de se blottir au creux de ses bras forts.

Un éclair zébra le ciel et un grand coup de tonnerre retentit dans un fracas monstre. La lumière s'éteignit alors. J'eu un mouvement de surprise.

-L'étricité a sauté. Constata Sirius.

-L'électricité, corrigeai-je machinalement.

Ça avait été le caprice de mon père que d'installer l'électricité dans la maison. Résultat ? A chaque fois que la foudre s'abattait sur le quartier, nous étions privés de lumière et de chauffage ! Mes yeux s'habituaient néanmoins assez rapidement aux ténèbres. Assez en tout cas pour voir Sirius me tendre la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait bue précédemment. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil interrogateur.

-Tu es descendue pour boire, non ? Dit-il.

Je pris la bouteille entre mes mains. Elle était légèrement humide sur le rebord. Là où il avait bu. J'étais ébahie. Renversée par ce soudain baiser indirect. Bien qu'il ne réalisait sûrement pas ceci. Je bus et l'eau me dégoulinait légèrement le long du cou. Je reposais la bouteille. Il n'avait pas levé ses yeux de moi. Son regard d'acier aux paillettes argentées était planté dans mes yeux et je n'arrivai pas à rompre le contact visuel. Comme si j'étais électrocutée. J'étais envoûtée par ce baiser visuel.

Mes yeux se posèrent inévitablement sur sa bouche. Ses lèvres bien dessinées. J'avais souvent observé les garçons. Et aucune bouche ne m'avait semblé aussi bien proportionnée, aussi jolie. J'en avais vues aux lèvres tordues : un côté plus haut que l'autre. Une lèvre supérieure quasi-inexistante, une lèvre supérieure proéminente. Lui, il avait une belle bouche_ presque féminine_ aux lèvres symétriques et d'une rondeur exquise, qui invitait au baiser, sans paraître grosses.

Il leva alors sa main et passa son pouce sur ma bouche. Je frémis. Et m'en voulus d'avoir eu cette réaction typique de la fille troublée. Le geste avait été bref, léger, mais il avait fait se tordre tout mon corps de désir, d'attentes, de frustration. Et je ressentais encore jusque dans mes entrailles le toucher aérien de son doigt sur mes lèvres. Et une part de ma personne se sentit coupable. Teddy, avec ses baisers et ses caresses, accompagnés de mots doux, ne m'avait jamais fait vibrer ainsi.

Une terrifiante envie de le toucher, de le sentir, de goûter son corps, sa peau, sa bouche, d'enfouir mes mains dans sa chevelure d'ébène, s'empara de moi. Ses yeux brûlant de désir caressaient les miens et mon ventre se tordit une nouvelle fois de frustration. Du même désir qui enflammait ses iris orageux. Et…

La lumière se remit en marche. La luminosité agressante me plongea dans l'embarras. Comme lorsqu'il était entré dans ma salle de bain, l'après-midi même. J'étais de nouveau à découvert. Il n'y avait plus rien de l'atmosphère onirique qui régnait alors. La bulle de chaleur avait été crevée avec brutalité. J'étais de nouveau la sœur de James Potter, ronde et en pyjama rose, et il était de nouveau Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de mon frère, et toujours torse nu… et mes yeux n'étaient plus aussi aventuriers, ils n'osaient plus détailler la musculature du jeune homme. Le feu de ses yeux s'était éteint. Comme si la lumière avait été un sceau d'eau glacée.

-Bonne nuit. Dit-il simplement.

Et il partit. Je me retournai pour voir son dos, ses omoplates qui jouaient sous sa peau, et ses fesses qui étaient moulées dans son pantalon de pyjama bleu nuit. Je me sentis rougir. _J'étais en train de mater le cul de Sirius Black_ ! Le gars qui m'avait vue grandir ! J'empoignai avec rage la bouteille d'eau, en plein cœur du tourment de mes émotions.

Et soudain. Je me calmai. Ma rage s'effaça tout net. Une odeur flottait dans l'air. Une odeur épicée, mélangée à l'arôme de l'amande. Je m'assis sur une chaise, me versant l'eau dans un verre. L'odeur de Sirius avait envahi la pièce. Et sans m'en rendre compte, je souris comme une idiote en portant le verre d'eau à ma bouche.

_**A suivre dans le chapitre 3**_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ Dans les deux cas, laissez-moi votre avis, il m'intéresse beaucoup :) (Mon homepage est disponible dans mon profil si vous souhaitez connaître l'avancement du prochain chapitre)

9


	3. Built This Way

_**Titre : **_Temptation.

_**Auteur : **_Tiffany VanChester.

_**Date :**_

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling excepté certains de ma créations.

* * *

**Le coin à Tif :**

Bonjour bonjour !

Alors tout d'abord, une bonne et heureuse année à vous tous ! Un grand pardon pour mon retard, mais si visitez mon homepage, vous saurez que j'ai été privé d'ordinateur, que tout mon travail a été effacé et que j'ai dû tout recommencer…le cauchemar de tout auteur…donc, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Scène inédite de l'ancienne version. Comme certains l'ont remarqué j'ai fais une erreur dans le chapitre précédent : seul le père de James est Auror, la mère de James est gynécomage, et non Auror. Le titre de ce chapitre est une chanson de Samantha Ronson.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera je ne sais pas trop quand…pas trop tard cependant. Mais entre mes Bac blancs qui arrivent, et mes vacances à Paris après, je risque d'être assez occupée ! Enfin, j'espère posté le prochain avant un mois tout de même.

_Merci à Crokk, Irisiella, lili62100, LadyGossip75, Lily003, Lily2507, Elayna Black, Raphou, SuzBlack, Lissoue, Ely Malfoy, Gwelle, Kate121, Nini, Keiko Kishar, Aleksandria020, swiip, loudee, Takinza, Audrey, Mel925, Pingou, Meeloo, Anaelle Roots, Katrine, Caramelise._

Les RAR des anonymes seront dispo' demain sur mon homepage.

Bisous Bisous.

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**Built This Way**_

Je me suis réveillée un peu tard dans la matinée. Vers onze heures. Une faible lumière filtrait au travers des rideaux de ma chambre. J'eu un bref espoir, rapidement anéanti. Je sautai en bas de mon lit et ouvris grand les rideaux pourpres. Un ciel de grisaille m'accueillit. Il ne pleuvait pas, mais pas un coin de bleu n'était présent dans le ciel. Un soupir m'échappa. Ça n'allait pas être aujourd'hui que j'irai piquer une tête dans la piscine.

Mon ventre criait famine. Je partis me doucher et m'habiller vite fait. Un pantalon noir et un haut doré, trouvés du premier coup. J'allai pour descendre quand les évènements de la veille me revinrent en pleine mémoire. Moi dans la baignoire, nue, essayant de se couvrir avec le plus de bulle possible. Lui, debout devant moi, sidéré, mais cherchant mes rondeurs de ses yeux, avant de se retourner d'un mouvement sec. Et puis, son corps se mouvant gracieusement dans la pénombre de la nuit, ses yeux m'incendiant, ses mains sur la bouteille humide, me la donnant. Moi, posant mes lèvres là où il avait posé les siennes deux minutes auparavant. Et son pouce sur ma lèvre, faisant frémir tout mon corps. Et ses yeux enflammés semblant fouiller toute mon âme.

J'eu un peu moins faim. Je savais qu'ils étaient sans doute tous dans la cuisine. James et Sirius. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je descendis jusqu'à la cuisine. Quel bonheur de constater qu'il n'y avait que mes parents !

-Salut ! Lançai-je, soulagée, en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour, chérie, répondit ma mère.

Comme chaque matin, mon père lisait son journal, et buvait son café. Il était déjà douché, habillé et rasé. Il sentait bon l'after-shave, et sa joue était toute lisse lorsque j'y déposais un petit baiser. Je m'assis à côté de lui. Ma mère faisait griller des toasts. Je me sentis revenir à une époque ancienne, où mes parents restaient toujours à la maison et où chaque repas se faisait en famille, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

-Les garçons ne sont pas là ?

-Ils sont rentrés tôt dans la matinée. Ils risquent de se lever tard, marmonna mon père.

-Vous repartez ce soir ?

Mon père acquiesça. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur son journal, ses sourcils froncés, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose d'important qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver.

-Vous dormirez où ? M'enquis-je.

Cette question m'avait toujours taraudée. Ils ne se partageaient plus entre leur travail et leur famille mais entre leur travail et leur mission. Et j'étais très curieuse de savoir où Dumbledore les logeraient.

-Ça dépend, soupira ma mère. Nous avons quelques recherches à effectuer du côté de Little Hangleton. Dumbledore nous a réservé une chambre dans un bar qui en loue quelques une. Au Bar du Pendu.

-Glauque. Dis-je en faisant la grimace.

Elle acquiesça et vint s'asseoir, déposant les toasts sur la table. Je m'emparai d'un, et mis de la marmelade dessus. Je croquai dedans. J'aurai aimé savoir en quoi consistaient les mystérieuses missions de mes parents. James et moi savions seulement que Dumbledore avait contacté mon père parce qu'il s'agissait d'un Auror de classe mondial et qu'il avait une confiance infinie en lui. Nous savions également que cela concernait les mystérieux assassinats qui survenaient de temps à autre, mais qui relevaient plutôt de la légende.

-Au fait, lança ma mère. Nous avons appuyé vos candidatures pour des petits boulots, cet été, au Ministère.

Je manquai m'étrangler.

-Tu as quoi ?

-L'été dernier déjà, James a travaillé. Dit-elle avec des yeux durs. Tu auras bientôt l'âge légale, alors j'ai contacté le ministère pour qu'il vous trouve un petit travail.

-J'ai pas envie de travailler l'été ! Soupirai-je en touillant ma tasse de thé.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, répliqua ma mère. Ton frère et toi croyez que tout vous est dû parce que vous vous appelez Potter. C'est un tort, alors vous allez bouger du Manoir et apprendre le travail !

-P'pa ! Plaidai-je en me tournant vers mon paternel, qui faisait semblant de lire très consciencieusement son journal.

-Non, ne me mêle pas à ça, Lux. Tu sais bien que de toute façon, ta mère n'en fera qu'à sa tête.

J'eu droit à un regard triomphant de ma mère. Elle se leva, et regarda par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Elle porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres, et un sourire fleurit sur son visage, la rajeunissant soudainement d'une dizaine d'année. Elle se retourna vers nous :

-Ça va être une belle journée. Le soleil commence à transpercer les nuages.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Pas de bêtises, surtout, hein. Et ramène-la moi en un seul morceau !

J'eu un regard furibond pour James, qui, tel une mère poule, semblait avoir le cœur déchiré de me voir partir. Sirius éclata de rire et le gratifia d'une tape sur l'épaule, très virile. J'étais en colère. En colère parce que Sirius me traînait dehors pour honorer la promesse qu'il m'avait faite, de m'emmener faire les magasins à ses frais. En colère parce qu'une certaine Kelly avait passé la nuit dans son lit et avait utilisé mon shampoing.

-M'enfin. Bonne chance.

Me traînant par la main, Sirius m'emmena jusqu'au petit parking de la résidence. Il m'enfonça un casque de moto sur le crâne, et en enfila un noir à son tour. James nous regardait, l'air à la fois inquiet et amusé, monter sur la moto. Comme je ne bougeai pas et que Sirius avait déjà enfourché sa moto, il décida d'agir, et m'empoignant sous les aisselles, il m'installa derrière son meilleur ami.

-Allez, maintenant, Princesse, tu le tiens par la taille, comme si tu en étais éperdument amoureuse et n'avait aucune envie de le voir te quitter, comme si tu devais le retenir de toute tes forces.

Irritée par leur petit manège et par le ton moqueur de mon frère, j'agrippai sa taille de toute mes forces jusqu'à ses tripes, plantant mes griffes dans son abdomen.

-Pas si fort ! Cria Sirius.

Et la moto rugit tandis que je serrai le corps devant moi à l'étouffer. Lorsque la moto fut sortit du domaine, avec en fond, un James nous saluant d'un air éploré, je desserrai ma prise, plus intéressée par la vitesse à laquelle il roulait, et la sensation désagréable qui s'emparait de moi à chaque fois qu'il tournait.

Je me laissai aller à apprécier la sensation de l'étoffe de sa chemise sous mes doigts, et des muscles saillants que je sentais. Je détaillais son dos tout le long de la route. Il est incroyable de trouver tant de qualité à un simple dos. A le trouver si attrayant, ferme et musclé. J'étais fascinée par cette partie de son corps, offerte à mon libre regard pendant le trajet. A regret, je reconnus le Chaudron Baveur. Il se gara avec maladresse et m'emmena jusqu'à l'intérieur du bar.

Miteux et poussiéreux, on le traversa rapidement, non sans un « Bonjour ! » tonique adressé à Tom, le barman. En moins de deux, nous nous retrouvâmes sur le Chemin de Traverse. Nous le longeâmes, en silence. Je trouvai ce silence très gênant, mais considérai que ce n'était pas à moi de faire la conversation : je n'avais jamais voulu de cette sortie. Du moins, je ne l'avais jamais avoué.

-Je sais que tu es furieuse, mais tu ne vas pas me faire la tête éternellement.

Je restai silencieuse, détournant effrontément la tête.

-Enfin, tu te doutais bien que je n'allais pas passer ma vie chez tes parents, Lux !

Comme je ne répondais toujours rien, le ton monta :

-Si je te dis que ça ne me fait pas du tout plaisir de quitter le Manoir, mais qu'il le faut, et que tu vas probablement me manquer énormément, est-ce que tu daigneras m'adresser la parole ?

Je le regardai. Profondément. Avec attention. Mon esprit avait enregistré une seule phrase et la répétait en écho grandiloquent dans ma tête. _Tu vas probablement me manquer énormément._

-Je suis capable de te faire la tête éternellement. Finis-je par dire. Et de toute façon, ça m'est bien égal que tu sois là ou pas, je serai même pas là cet été, je travaillerai, et je verrai Teddy. Mon monde ne tourne pas autour de toi.

Piètres mensonges. Le travail ne m'empêcherait pas d'avoir du temps à moi. Et en ce qui concerne Teddy, il partait tout l'été dans sa famille. Et surtout, je devais l'avouer, mon monde tournait en grande partie autour de sa misérable personne, à mon grand dam. Il baissa la tête, vexé, et je dû faire appel à toutes les forces imaginables pour ne pas le prendre dans mes bras et retirer tout ce que je venais de dire.

-Moi, ça ne m'est pas égal que tu sois là ou pas, fit-il en me regardant fixement dans les yeux.

Mon cœur se renversa dans ma poitrine, et la myriade de papillon que je trouvai avoir tué, ressuscita dans le fond de mes entrailles pour papillonner encore plus fort que d'habitude. J'eu cependant le courage de répondre :

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as forcé à venir ici ?

-En quelque sorte.

Et il éclata de rire. Nous venions d'arriver sur la grande place. L'immense fontaine projetait ses jets en des gerbes minérales qui crépitaient. Le soleil s'était définitivement montré, et il illuminait la grande place, noire de monde. Les terrasses étaient pleines à craquer, et je me dis que j'aurai aussi bien fait de rester au Manoir, comme ça, j'aurai pu exposer ma pâle peau, aux rayons de soleil brûlant qui inondaient les corps exposés sur les terrasses.

Nous passâmes devant une boutique de lingerie féminine. Et il s'arrêta.

-Tu ne veux pas aller là ? Ca aussi, je peux te l'offrir, dit-il en souriant.

Et soudain, quelque chose se brisa en moi. J'eu envie de rire ou de pleurer. Sirius était Sirius rien d'autre. Il n'était pas à blâmé parce que je l'avais vu dans les bras d'une fille. Il avait toujours été comme ça. Quelle idiote avais-je été de nourrir quelques espoirs d'attirance, quelques sentiments brûlants d'érotismes, et pourtant si faibles.

-Hey, je plaisante, rit-il en me donnant un coup de coude devant mon manque de réaction.

-Sirius, dis-je. Tu seras toujours là pas vrai ? Quoi qu'il arrive ?

-Ben ouais, bien sûr que je serai toujours là. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Je nouai mes bras autour de sa nuque et posai ma tête sur sa poitrine, tout en fermant les yeux. Interdit, il ferma ses bras autour de moi, ne sachant trop quelle attitude adopter. Je profitai de l'instant présent, de la sensation de ses mains fermes posées sur mon dos, de sa nuque brûlante car en plein soleil, sous mes doigts tremblants. Bien sûr, _il serait toujours là_. Alors pourquoi n'était-ce pas assez ? Je ne voulais pas retomber dans ces périodes où j'étais amourachée de lui, comme je l'avais fait à dix ans, à treize ans et à quatorze ans.

Je me reculai.

-Ok. Alors, tu m'achètes tout ce que je désire, et ce soir, je veux manger chinois.

Il s'assombrit.

-Mais…les chinois mangent les chiens…

J'eu un sourire triomphant.

-Je sais.

OoOoOoOoO

Je me rendis compte alors, que faire les boutiques avec Sirius Black pouvait être vachement intimidant et à la fois une expérience particulièrement plaisante. Par exemple, il savait quelle couleur me correspondait le mieux, ne regardait pas les prix, et jugeait d'un œil expert. Mais il était aussi très gênant lorsqu'il décidait que la taille au-dessus était obligatoire. Et je haïssais qu'il connaisse mes mensurations.

Je mis les pieds dans le sanctuaire féminin par excellence, le domaine privée de filles comme Beverly et Serena. Les légendaires _Fairy_ et _Vélane. _Jamais je n'aurai imaginé ni même rêvé porter de telles tenues. Beaucoup trop luxueuse selon moi, habituée à être un véritable garçon manqué.

Sirius me fit essayer une robe d'un rose fuchsia, qui moulait bien trop mes seins à mon goût et dévoilait trop mes jambes. J'eu droit à des tuniques toutes plus excentriques les unes les autres. De la vaporeuse blanche, à la longue rouge, à l'élégante noire. Au pantalon d'un jean foncé, s'arrêtant à mi-mollet. Au minishort en jean que je ne porterai jamais. Mais il était agréable de voir Sirius jouer à la poupée avec moi. Je me dis alors que Sirius aurait une fille, et pas de fils s'il devait un jour avoir un enfant. Nous achetâmes chez _Fairy_ une splendide robe jaune, à la jupe vaporeuse. Celle-ci possédait de jolies bretelles noires ainsi qu'une grosse ceinture de même couleur qui contrastait sauvagement avec la couleur solaire. Sirius m'obligea à quitter mes vêtements grossiers pour cette robe divine. Je fus soulagée d'avoir les jambes imberbes.

Il était seize heures lorsque nous fîmes une pause et que nous retournâmes jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse pour aller manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme. Je me régalai et c'est en riant que je piquai dans sa coupe de glace, et lui dans la mienne. J'eu l'impression que nous étions un véritable couple. Et je tentai vainement de me résonner. Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi, assez sur le rebord de la fontaine, dans le crépuscule, à parler de chose et d'autre. Des BUSEs. Des Sex Pistols. Des Beatles. Des fêtes que leurs amis avaient prévues cet été. Il me raconta certaines cuites de mon frère.

Vers huit heures, nous trouvâmes notre restaurant chinois dans le quartier huppé. Je commençai à être un peu gêné. Ma fureur s'était envolée petit à petit, et le voir me gâter autant m'embarrasser. Je connaissais les prix de _Fairy_ et _Vélane_ sans parler des autres boutiques dans lesquelles il m'avait entraîné. Et le quartier huppé ne s'appelait pas ainsi pour rien.

C'est dans un restaurant extraordinaire que nous nous installâmes. La décoration asiatique était merveilleuse. Des aquariums gigantesques dans lesquels évoluaient des poissons fantasmagoriques, aux sièges douillets sur lesquels nous étions placés. J'admirai silencieusement le lieu tout en regardant avec des yeux pleins d'étoile la vue qu'offraient les fenêtres sur tout le Londres sorcier.

-Ça te plaît ? Demanda Sirius. Dois-je comprendre que j'ai enfin obtenu ton pardon ?

-Bien sûr ! M'écriai-je. Mais c'est trop, Sirius ! C'est beaucoup trop !

Timidement, je tapotai la table de verre de mes doigts.

-Tu as dit à James qu'il ne nous attende pas pour manger ? Il ne faut pas qu'on s'attarde trop, ou on va rentrer trop tard.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, répliqua Sirius. Je l'avais prévenu.

-Ah. Fis-je.

Je ris nerveusement.

-C'est qu'on dirait presque un rendez-vous tout ça ! Plaisantai-je.

-Presque, répondit-il en me vrillant d'un regard dans lequel s'agitait à nouveau une étrange flamme.

Un serveur chinois apparut. Divinement vêtu, il nous proposa la carte d'un ton pompeux. Et Sirius les accepta d'un ton tout aussi pompeux qui me fit pouffer. Je regardai et remarquai quelque chose : aucun prix sur ma carte. Je souris. Formalité des grands restaurants du Londres Sorcier. Je choisis des Pâtés Impériaux en entré, des raviolis chinoises en plat principale, et une glace aux litchis en dessert, car mon estomac déjà bien rempli me déconseillait de tenter un dessert typique. Nos conversations furent plus sérieuses durant le repas. Nous parlâmes des mystérieuses missions de mes parents.

-Je crois que quelque chose se trame, dit Sirius. Bien plus grave qu'on l'imagine, et que tes parents et Dumbledore sont les seuls à le voir réellement venir.

Je ris.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! M'exclamai-je. Je suis sûre que ce n'est qu'une légende urbaine ! Ou bien l'œuvre d'un détraqué qui sera vite neutralisé !

-J'ai grandis parmi les Sangs-Purs, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire désabusé. Ils sont tous à enfermer. Tu as tort de penser qu'un détraqué est si inoffensif. Je les entendais parler autour de moi. Ils voudraient tous s'allier pour exterminer les né-moldus.

Notre prochain sujet de conversation concerna sa famille. Sa mère, et son frère qu'elle voulait à tout prix voir prendre le chemin de la magie noire. Regulus Black était même déjà fiancé. Il parla de Narcissa, fiancée à Lucius Malfoy depuis peu, et de Bellatrix, folle à lier. Il évoqua ensuite Andromeda, la seule de sa famille qu'il appréciait. Il me parla d'elle avec une passion dans la voix, semblable à celle qui l'animait lorsqu'il parlait du groupe des Maraudeurs, ou de son projet d'Auror. Et ensuite, il me reparla de son oncle Alphard, de ce qu'il avait fait pour nuire aux Black. Et inévitablement, nous reparlâmes de son projet de déménagement.

-Tu viendras avec moi visiter, si tu veux. Tu me donneras ton avis.

-D'accord ! M'écriai-je avec entrain.

-Mais attention, toute critique devra être justifié.

-D'accord, marmonnai-je d'un ton sombre.

Il rit et se leva pour aller payer, me disant d'aller l'attendre dehors. J'admirai sa démarche élégante et gracieuse. Il était vraiment très beau, c'était un fait indéniable. Je récupérai dans le hall mes sacs de shopping et sortis. J'arrivai directement sur la petite place dorée du quartier huppé.

C'est sur le banc de celle-ci que je l'aperçu pour la première fois. Elle était assise et je me suis dit que je la connaissais. Cette silhouette m'était familière. Ses cheveux d'un brun chatoyant tombaient devant son visage. Elle avait de véritables épaules de pleureuse. Elle portait une superbe robe rouge en accord parfait avec le bronzage qu'elle arborait déjà, et une étole carmine pailletée couvrait son dos denudé. J'hésitais entre faire comme si j'avais rien vu et l'aborder. Je choisis la seconde option, sans me douter alors qu'elle influencerait une partie de ma vie.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que je m'aperçu des larmes qui parsemaient son visage et de son corps, qui était secoué de légers soubresauts. Je fouillai la poche de la veste de Sirius, que j'avais récupéré en même temps que mes sacs de shopping, et en exhibait l'outil essentiel face à ce genre de problème : le mouchoir ! D'autant que celui de Sirius était conforme à lui-même : en soie, débordant de noblesse.

Je le lui mis sous les yeux, elle releva la tête, ses mèches brunes se collant à son visage mouillé, et s'en empara.

-Merci. Renifla-t-elle.

-Tu as un problème ? On peut en parler si tu veux. De toute manière, je ne te connais pas, tu ne me connais pas.

Elle tamponna ses yeux humides, et je remarquai les fines taches de mascara qui tâchaient le mouchoir, et ses paupières. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, sans doute pour retenir l'afflue de larmes nouvelles qui menaçait de la secouer. Je remarquai qu'elle possédait d'assez jolis yeux : deux prunelles d'un saphir envoûtants, prisonniers d'un écrin de cils noirs voluptueux.

-Mon copain m'a annoncé qu'il se mariait dans moins d'un mois.

-Quel salaud ! Murmurai-je. Y a d'autres manières d'annoncer à sa copine qu'on la trompe !

Elle me jeta un coup d'œil à la fois agacé et amusé.

-Il ne m'a pas trompé. C'est sa fiancée qu'il a trompé avec moi.

Elle se mit à balancer ses jambes et ses talons vertigineux. Comme une enfant se délectant de la sensation de vide sous ses pieds. Elle sembla sourire pour elle-même.

-Je sais depuis le début qu'il est pris. Au début, je m'en fichai. Il voulait d'autres aventures, plus excitantes que sa copine, je voulais prendre du bon temps, et l'interdit me fascinait. Sauf que je me suis attaché à lui, et je me disais qu'il était entrain de s'attacher à moi, lui-aussi, qu'il allait peut-être même la quitter. Et là, il m'annonce de but en blanc qu'il va l'épouser !

Je me demandais quoi répondre à cette révélation. La fille blessée était en fait la maîtresse d'un homme. Elle éclate de rire et passe une main dans sa merveille chevelure toute soyeuse.

-Les mecs sont vraiment tous des salauds !

-Lux ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je relevai la tête en même temps que la jolie brune. Sirius était sorti du restaurant et regardait Sarah avec étonnement. Je me lèvai. Je remarquais alors que la fille scrutait mon visage avec une attention toute particulière. Comme si elle essayait de découvrir quelque chose.

-Rien, j'arrive.

-Attends !

La main de la brune immobilisa mon bras et exerça une pression sur lui, qui me fit pivoter vers elle.

-Ton visage me dit quelque chose. Tu es à Poudlard ?

-Oui.

-Tu t'appelles… ?

-Lux Potter.

-Ah.

Elle eut une moue satisfaite et me relâcha. Je rejoignis Sirius tout en trouvant étrange la façon dont elle nous regardait tous les deux. Nous commencions à partir, nous avions tout le Londres sorcier à traverser pour récupérer la moto de Sirius, et il était déjà assez tard, lorsque sa voix de petite fille, mutine s'éleva une dernière fois :

-Moi, c'est Sarah Guerlishman.

Et se levant à son tour, elle partit dans la direction opposée à la nôtre.

_**A suivre dans le chapitre 4.**_


	4. Hungry eyes

_**Titre : **_Temptation.

_**Auteur : **_Tiffany VanChester.

_**Date : **_27 Avril 2009.

_**Disclaimer : **_Tous les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling, exceptés certains comme Lux ou Sarah Guerlishman.

* * *

_Le coin à Tif :_

Avec pas mal de retard, voici le chapitre 4 ! J'ai profité de ces vacances pour le finir. On retrouve ici, la scène de la piscine, et quelques nouveautés qu'apporte cette nouvelle version.

Merci donc à Samara83, Lissoue, Caramelise, Meeloo, CatherineBroke, SuzBlack, Elayna Black, Oscar, Anya, Erika Weasley, Malilite, Alyssa Malfoy,Sushi's Sweet, Gwelle, Lenou Black, Joris, Korrigan, Lolo-Chang, Katy Black, Nini, Tsé-Tsia, Lauralavoiepelletier, Laoguan, Katrine, Bibidibabidibou, pingou, madgriffin et Briseis Black. Bientôt la barre des 100 sera passée ^^ Je suis contente que vous soyez toujours aussi nombreux à apprécier cette histoire, malgré le fait qu'il s'agisse d'une réécriture.

Dans le chapitre suivant, la fameuse soirée chez Sarah !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

Bisous Bisous

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**Hungry Eyes.**_

Ça a commencé une semaine plus tard. Le jour même où je devais aller me présenter à Windona Valmont, directrice du département de la justice magique. Autant dire que le matin, déjà, je n'étais pas de très bonne humeur à la perspective de cet entretien. Je n'avais nullement envie de travailler, et de surcroît dans un département me correspondant si peu ! La seule chose qui me ravissait, c'était le soleil. Le soleil qui s'était définitivement installé sur Londres.

Le matin, en prenant ma douche, j'avais longuement contemplé avec béatitude, la peau dorée qui était désormais la mienne. Elle m'avait coûté une semaine de soleil intense, mais également plusieurs coups de soleil assez douloureux. Je descendis en galopant les escaliers qui menaient dans le hall.

Ça faisait une semaine que mes parents étaient partis. Une semaine que le Manoir était à nous seuls, à James et moi. Et les garçons en profitaient. Chaque soir, c'était des virées dans les clubs les plus branchés de Londres, ils allaient à des concerts, chez d'autres amis, et revenaient au Manoir très tôt le matin. Je ne les voyais pas de la matinée.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, j'ouvris en grand la porte qui donnait sur notre terrasse immense, et la piscine. Une étonnante chaleur m'accueillit. J'inspirai à fond l'air tiède. Cela suffit à me rendre ma bonne humeur. Je me fis griller des toasts et me préparai un cocktail de fruit. Je regardai avec envie les transats qui entouraient la piscine, et l'herbe tendre du jardin, lorsqu'une fille entra dans ma cuisine.

Elle possédait une chevelure d'un blond soyeux qui tombait avec grâce sur ses épaules menues. Elle était fine et bronzée. Son corps gracile n'était couvert que par une chemise blanche dont je reconnu tout de suite le propriétaire, et j'eu un pincement au cœur. Les premiers boutons de la chemise étaient défaits, dévoilant les formes d'une poitrine ferme et rebondie. La chemise lui arrivait à mi-cuisses, et celles-ci étaient minces, galbées.

-T'es qui, toi ? M'apostropha-t-elle.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

-Excuse-moi ! M'exclamai-je. Mais t'es chez moi, ici ! Alors s'il y a quelqu'un qui doit poser cette question, là, c'est moi !

Elle se renfrogna. Je m'en retournai à mon cocktail, lorsqu'une autre voix s'éleva derrière moi :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?

Exaspérée, je fis volte-face pour tomber nez à nez avec le cher meilleur ami de mon frère. Il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama, d'une couleur pourpre, à l'étoffe soyeuse. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et il portait encore la marque de son oreiller sur sa joue. Tout le haut de son corps était dénudé, dévoilant ses pectoraux fermes et musclés, la fine musculature des avant-bras, et la dureté de son abdomen.

-Il se passe, répondis-je sur un ton insolent, que ta petite catin d'une nuit débarque dans MA cuisine et me parle comme un CHIEN alors qu'elle ferait mieux de se la fermer et d'aller se rhabiller !

-Comment ça une catin ? Siffla l'autre.

-Du calme, du calme ! Lança Sirius. Lux, voici Vanessa, une fille que j'ai rencontrée dans…

-Un bordel ? Ironisai-je.

-…une discothèque, hier, acheva-t-il en me faisant les gros yeux. Vanessa, je te présente Lux. C'est la petite sœur de James et le Manoir appartient à ses parents.

Elle me balaya du regard, observant ma tenue, mes cheveux, mes toasts, mon cocktail. Je me retournai d'un geste sec pour ajouter un zest de citron à mon cocktail.

-Tu peux me préparer un cocktail comme le tien, Lux ? Demanda Sirius d'une voix envoûtante en se mettant à ma hauteur.

Il ajouta, coulant un regard d'expert vers la blonde :

-Lux fait les meilleurs cocktails de la ville, tu aurais tort de t'en priver…

Il ne croyait pas sérieusement que j'allais préparer ne serait-ce qu'un verre d'eau pour cette greluche aux jambes tordues et refaite de tous les côtés, si ? J'attrapai mes ustensiles pour préparer son cocktail à Sirius.

-Oui, je veux bien, gloussa la blonde d'une voix sucrée.

-Désolée, j'ai les mains endolories. Mais je suppose que tu es fichue de te préparer un cocktail toute seule, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…continuez de roucouler. Moi, je m'en vais.

Ni plus ni moins, je sortis par la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Une large table en tek trônait sur la pelouse. Je m'asseyais au bord de la piscine, observant les arbres, agités par une légère brise qui courrait dans l'herbe et faisait tressaillir l'eau chatoyante de la piscine. Un parfum ensorcelant se promenait dans l'air, guidé par la brise, la douce senteur de l'été. Un mélange de chaleur, d'herbe fraîche, de clapotis de l'eau, d'oiseau chantant dans les arbres.

Je commençai à me déshabiller lentement en déposant mes vêtements sur les transats. Je ne portai qu'un vieux maillot de bain noir. Je trempai mes pieds dans l'eau, et frémis sous la sensation glacée. Je relevai mes cheveux en une haute queue de cheval. Ma peau devenait moite sous l'insistance du soleil. Je croquai mes toasts avec gourmandise, et balançai mes pieds dans l'eau.

Je repensai à cette greluche blonde. Non mais ! Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Je finis d'un coup de dent violent, mes toasts. Puis, ne résistant plus à la tentation, je me hissais sur le fauteuil gonflable pour siroter dans la langueur la plus exquise, mon cocktail. Je me laissais emporter par le courant de la piscine, ma tête rejetée en arrière. Le soleil inondait mon visage, sans le tanner. Je portai mon cocktail à mes lèvres et en renversais quelques gouttes. Je pestais pour n'avoir pas eu le temps de prendre une paille.

Je sentis l'eau vibrer. Je scrutai l'horizon, trop habituée aux gamineries des garçons pour être dupe. Evidemment, rien. Comme toujours. Soupirant, je repris ma position, espérant me tromper. J'avais peu de temps devant moi avant d'aller passer mon entretien au Ministère de la Magie.

Sa tête émergea devant moi. Il la secoua, m'éclaboussant légèrement, rejetant en arrière ses divins cheveux de jais aux légers reflets saphir. Sans paniquer, j'avalai une nouvelle gorgée de mon cocktail, jambes croisées.

-Je te préviens Sirius Black, menaçai-je. Si tu me fais tomber, je t'arrache les entrailles avec mes griffes. Pigé ?

Il me jeta un coup d'œil moqueur, retenant difficilement le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Je ne l'impressionnai vraiment pas. Bien sûr. J'étais petite, il était géant. J'étais en position de faiblesse, il était en position de force. Il se contenta de nager autour du fauteuil, au milieu de la piscine, comme un requin guettant et intimidant sa proie.

-Ja…James dort encore ? Demandai-je, soudain mal à l'aise.

-Comme un loir, décréta-t-il d'un ton grave en effleurant le plastique du gonflable.

Donc, je ne pouvais pas compter sur mon aîné pour me sortir de ce sale pétrin. Le fauteuil commençait à tanguer dangereusement avec la pression de l'eau qu'il exerçait en nageant autour de moi. Contrairement à tantôt, le clapotis de l'eau n'avait plus rien de rassurant et de relaxant.

-Ah…euh…tu as déjà finis ton cocktail ? Begayai-je.

-Je l'ai commençai, mais je l'ai laissé sur la table, là-bas, répondit-il.

Je suivis son regard pour découvrir le grand verre, disposé sur la table de jardin.

-Il est bon ?

-Délicieux, dit-il lentement.

-Arrête, ris-je.

-Quoi ?

-Arrête de roder autour de mon gonflable pour m'intimider ! Ca ne marche pas, tu le sais très bien…

Il s'arrêta et croisa les bras sur le bord fauteuil ; posant son visage dessus, le faisant tanguer davantage.

-Non. Si je voulais t'intimider, je ferai ceci. Et tu le sais très bien.

Mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine. A un tel point que j'étais persuadée qu'il l'entendait. Il martelait mon torse avec une force incomparable. Jamais je n'avais été aussi proche de lui, aussi dénudée et proche. Ses cheveux mouillés gouttaient contre ma jambe.

-Vanessa est en train de préparer son cocktail ? Fis-je d'une voix nerveuse, fuyant l'embrasement de ses pupilles.

-Oh non. Elle est partie.

Je ne pus retenir le sourire qui fleurit sur mon visage.

-Quel salaud…murmurai-je.

-Espèce de sale hypocrite ! Rit-il. On sait toi et moi que tu la détestes !

-Essayes de trouver une fille qui n'insulte pas les gens chez eux. Répliquai-je. Juste pour voir.

-Faut voir, répondit-il en m'offrant le plus splendide des sourires. Lux…tu t'es foutu du cocktail partout…

Je ne remarquai qu'à cet instant précis, qu'il avait fixé ses prunelles sur mon abdomen, légèrement tâché par le liquide ambré du sirop de pêche, ingrédient prédominant dans le mélange. La proximité évidente entre son visage et mon ventre m'enflamma les joues, et fit exploser mon cœur dans ma poitrine.

-Ah….c'est…ça partira quand j'irai dans l'eau, bredouillai-je en m'esclaffant d'un rire nerveux.

Une lueur espiègle se mêla au brasier de son regard. Une lueur que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Je tâchai de reprendre contenance.

-N'y pense même pas ! L'avertis-je.

-A quoi ?

-A me jeter dans l'eau.

-Cette idée ne m'a pas effleurée un dixième de seconde, déclara-t-il d'un ton faussement innocent en haussant ses sourcils.

Une de ses mains agrippa mon avant-bras avec une force que je ne lui aurai pas cru. Il était si magnifique, si splendide de vice, de tentation et de beauté magistrale, que je devais me contenir pour ne pas me jeter sur lui, presser mes lèvres contre sa bouche, glisser ma langue dans l'antre bouillante de sa bouche, jusqu'à me priver de souffle.

Et alors, il fit quelque chose que je n'aurai pu imaginer. Pire encore que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon abdomen pour caresser langoureusement la tâche de cocktail. Sa langue les pour récupérer le nectar. L'extrémité de sa langue s'arqua sur le liquide pour le récupérer. Il lécha avec la pointe de sa langue les gouttes de cocktail, déclenchant dans mon corps des explosions de désir. Mes entrailles se tordaient d'envie. Ses propres yeux brûlaient de convoitise. Il suffisait que je tende la main pour toucher son visage d'adonis. Pour effleurer, caresser, gifler, lacérer son visage parfait. Tentation faite homme.

Et je me retrouvai dans l'eau. Dans le cocon glacé de la piscine. J'arrivai, haineuse, à la surface. Lui, il était grimpé sur le fauteuil et s'y prélassait royalement, me regardant de haut. Il riait. Et rien que pour cette raison, je ne déversais pas mon flot de paroles acerbes. Il était magnifique. Tout simplement magnifique, riant à gorge déployée.

J'allais m'étendre sur un transat. Bien trop mal à l'aise. J'avais froid. Même au soleil. J'étais enveloppée dans le bien-être ardent qu'il avait fait naître en ayant des regards emplis de sensualité, par des gestes, et des sensations, plus divines que n'importe quelle autre chose. Je m'étais enflammée de l'intérieur, comme un brasier. La douche froide avait été radicale.

Ce ne fut que lorsque son ombre me cacha le soleil et que des gouttes me tombèrent sur la poitrine, que je réalisais qu'il était à son tour, sortit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Grognai-je, acide.

-Tu m'en veux ? Demanda-t-il en me faisant sa moue narquoise la plus craquante.

Si je lui en voulais ! Il m'avait fait planer, rêver ! Et tout ça pour me jeter dans l'eau ! C'était une ruse, une feinte, comme d'habitude ! Mais moi, j'y avais cru…j'avais ressentis, je l'avais aimé éperdument pendant ces deux minutes. Durant ces deux minutes, j'aurai donné ma vie, ma chair pour ses beaux yeux. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, je comprenais toutes ces filles qui se jetaient à son cou, pleuraient à ses pieds devant tout le collège lorsque, une fois le rêve achevé, il les confrontait à nouveau à la réalité.

Pour la première fois, je compris pourquoi la tentation était associée aux vices, au Diable en personne. Oui. Sirius Black était diabolique. Infernal. Un réel suppôt du Satan. Je ne sortirai jamais vivante d'entre ses griffes.

Il se laissa tomber sur le transat d'à côté et m'incendia du regard. Non pas de cet air vengeur et assassin…mais plutôt d'un air fiévreux. Je m'obstinai à l'ignorer et clos mes paupières. Il ne fallait pas. Il ne fallait pas que je lui renvoie la même passion, la même fièvre. Après tout, il avait eu toutes les filles qu'il voulait. Ce devait être un réel défit que d'allumer la sœur de son meilleur ami. Un jeu. Le jeu du chat et de la souris. Un pari avec lui-même. Un défit plus grandiose que tous les autres encore.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, il me regardait toujours avec fièvre. Je me tournai sur le côté pour mieux plonger dans ses yeux d'un gris intense, sombre et pailleté d'argenté, lui donnant un air féerique. Presque angélique. La féerie de son regard contrastait avec le corps diabolique qui lui avait été donné.

-Tu aurais dû attendre avant de plaquer la blonde, histoire d'en profiter un peu plus, murmurai-je en ne rompant pas le contact visuel. Au lieu de t'emmerder ici avec toi.

Il sourit.

-Non, je préfère m'emmerder ici avec toi. Elle était nulle de toute façon.

Je m'esclaffai, mais il n'imita pas. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur moi, avec intensité. Il conversait son air sérieux.

Et comme tout rêve à mi-chemin entre la féerie et le despotisme, l'éphémère règne en maître.

-Lux, tu saurais pas où Maman a ranger les potions pour les maux de têtes ? J'ai mal à en crever !

Déconnectée de mon rêve, je remarquai alors la présence de James près du salon de jardin. Il goûtait le cocktail dans le verre de Sirius.

-Tu veux dire contre la gueule de bois, Jamie ? Ironisa Sirius en se levant pour aller le rejoindre.

-La ferme, cabot ! D'abord, je reste sobre maintenant !

-Ça me ferait des vacances, soupirai-je.

-Et en quoi, ça _te_ dérange ?

-Tu me réveilles chaque soir en chantant comme un demeuré !

-La nuit dernière, dit Sirius, c'était « We shall dance ».

-T'es de quel côté toi ? Glapit James.

-Avant-hier, c'était « Retiens la nuit ». Précisai-je.

-Alors ! Vociféra James. Cette potion !

Je regardai Sirius. Mais il ne me regardait plus. Il riait avec James. Je retournai à l'intérieur en me demandant si je rêvais réellement, ou si tout ce qui se passait entre Sirius et moi étaient bel et bien la réalité.

***

Le bureau de Windona Valmont était semblable en tout point à son occupante. Strict. Vert. Et orné des tableaux des plus grands juges de l'Histoire de la Magie. Il fallait savoir plusieurs choses au sujet de Windona Valmont : tout d'abord, elle ne jurait que par le vert. Elle portait une blouse verte, une jupe crayon verte, une pince à chignon verte, des souliers verts et n'écrivait qu'avec des plumes vertes, puis, autre point important, elle détestait les jeunes pour leur manque d'initiative et d'efficacité. Le fait que je sois la fille d'Edward et Marilyn Potter lui était bien égal. Elle me soumit à un interrogatoire draconien. Il fallut évoquer mes résultats scolaires. Le fait que je sois moyenne en Potion et que j'ai abandonné l'Arithmancie à l'issue de ma cinquième année lui déplut. En outre, elle sembla satisfaite de mes compétences en Métamorphose et Sortilèges.

-Et pourquoi postulez à un emploi saisonnier dans ce département précis, Miss Potter ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

Là, j'eu un sérieux petit problème. Je n'avais jamais voulu travailler dans le département juridique. C'était mes parents qui m'avaient imposés cela. C'était leur rêve. Pas le mien. Moi, je me serai davantage plu à la Gazette du sorcier, ou au département des mystères.

-Eh bien, bégayai-je, le Droit magique m'attire…je me suis toujours demandé de quelle façon différenciait-on les sorciers ayant commis de graves fautes, passibles de peine à Azkaban, et ceux dont les fautes ne nécessite pas une telle sanction. Je crois que le Droit, chez nous, sorcier, est très complexe, et j'aimerai me faire une idée là-dessus pour déterminer mon projet d'étude.

-Très bien. Venez demain pour dix heures, Potter. Et je vous préviens : ne vous plaignez pas, soyez rapide et efficace. Vos parents sont énormément respectés dans notre communauté magique, et davantage encore au sein du Ministère. Il serait déplorable, qu'une erreur de leur fille fut fatale à leur réputation, ne croyez-vous pas ?

-Je ferai de mon mieux, Mrs Valmont.

-Si vous partez avec une telle idéologie, vous n'y arriverez jamais ! Croyez-moi. On ne vous demande pas de donner le meilleur de vous-même, mais de vous surpasser. Faîtes encore mieux que votre mieux, Potter. Il existe des familles de sorcier, dont on attend de véritables prouesses. Votre frère est très doué pour nous épater.

Je me renfrognai. Mon frère. Toujours mon frère. Evidemment. James. Petit prodige du Quidditch. Premier de l'école. Au don pour la DCFM. Pressenti pour être Auror de classe mondial, et égaler un jour Edward Potter. Prendre la succession du légendaire Auror.

-Compris, Mrs Valmont.

-Maintenant, allez-vous en. J'ai du travail qui m'attend.

Elle me congédia d'un geste dédaigneux de la main. Je sortis de son bureau émeraude. Merlin…dans quoi m'étais-je encore embarqué ! Le Droit m'ennuyait ! Je détestais ça. Comment allai-je pouvoir me surpasser dans un domaine qui me répugnait ? Je soupirai. Evidemment. Mes parents avaient James qui deviendrait un Auror réputé. Ils voulaient faire de moins un Juge du grand conseil, ou un truc dans le genre. Directrice du département de la Justice magique. Avoir une fille travaillant au Département des Mystère ou rédactrice à la Gazette du Sorcier, c'était moins bien vu, bien sûr.

J'étais si plongée dans mes réflexions funestes au sujet de mon été, désormais gâché, que je percutai une personne. Des rouleaux de parchemins volèrent et s'écrasèrent par terre. La jeune femme que j'avais heurtée poussa un glapissement d'horreur et se jeta à terre pour ramasser ses dossiers éparpillés sur le sol. Elle était jolie. Elle arborait une jolie coupe assez courte, lui arrivant un peu au-dessus des épaules. Ses cheveux étaient d'un joli blond doré et formaient de grosses boucles soyeuses. C'était un peu dommage que des lunettes dissimulent ses yeux.

Je l'aidai à ramasser ses dossiers.

-Désolée, marmonnai-je. Je ne regardai pas où j'allais.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle, dents serrées. Moi non plus je ne faisais pas trop attention. Je suis très maladroite, j'ai l'habitude. Seulement…là…je viens de signer mon arrêt de mort !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce remue-ménage !

Je fermai les yeux d'horreur en reconnaissant l'affreuse voix de la mégère en vert, alias Directrice du département de la Justice Magique, j'ai nommé Windona Valmont ! Elle se tenait derrière moi. Je me retournai. Elle regardait la jeune fille comme s'il s'agissait d'un insecte, mains posées sur ses hanches.

-Guerlishman ! Encore vous ! Décidément, on ne peut jamais rien vous confier d'important !

-J'ai trébuché, Mrs Val…

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Vous aviez juste à m'apporter le compte rendu du procès d'Ekinor que la Gazette publiera demain ! Et même CA, vous n'êtes pas fichu de le faire ! Espèce d'empotée ! Bonne à rien !

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute, Mrs Valmont, protestai-je. Nous nous sommes percutés à l'angle du couloir. Je suis en partie responsable.

Elle resta silencieuse, nous fusillant tour à tour du regard. Puis, elle poussa un long soupir.

-Je veux ce compte-rendu sur mon bureau avant dix-sept heures, Guerlishman, je vous préviens ! Et utilisez un sort de lévitation si vous n'êtes pas fichu de porter quelque chose sans provoquer de catastrophe !

Elle retourna à son bureau et claqua la porte. La jeune femme blonde se releva, réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et ses boucles blondes avant de jeter un sort d'attraction qui portèrent toutes les feuilles dans ses mains.

-Sale harpie, grogna-t-elle en direction du bureau de Valmont.

Elle se tourna vers moi.

-C'est gentil ce que tu as dis. Mais ce n'était pas la peine, tu sais. Quoi qu'il arrive, on a toujours tort avec cette dragonne.

Elle pencha la tête sur la côté, m'observant.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici.

-Je sortais du bureau de Valmont pour un entretien d'embauche.

-Que tu as décroché ?

-Que j'ai décroché.

Elle hocha la tête d'un air songeur.

-Attends-moi une minute, je vais déposer ces papiers dans mon bureau. On ira boire un verre au bistrot du Ministère après.

-Je ne voudrai pas plus vous déranger, répondis-je.

-Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas ! Un sort de triage, et tout est comme neuf !

Elle disparut quelques minutes, puis revint un peu essoufflée.

-C'est bon, dit-elle.

Nous prîmes l'ascenseur, dans lequel, elle se présenta.

-Je m'appelle Bridget Guerlishman.

-Lux Potter.

-Oh ! Comme Edward Potter ?

J'acquiesçai sans m'étendre sur le sujet.

-Vous êtes responsable de quel service, Bridget ? Demandai-je.

-Responsable ? Moi ? S'esclaffa-t-elle. J'ai commencé il y a à peine six mois en tant que stagiaire à la Gazette du Sorcier. Je trie les dossiers, je duplique les articles, j'amène les articles aux principaux concernés, et c'est tout juste si on m'octroie le droit de rédiger un article sur le moldu attaqué par son canard en plastique trafiqué par des sorciers !

-Ca doit tout de même être plus intéressant que le département juridique…soupirai-je.

-Pourquoi tu t'es présenté dans ce département, alors, si ça ne te plaît pas ?

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur l'Atrium. Celui-ci était époustouflant de faste. Les magistrales cheminées bordaient les murs. A gauche, arrivaient les sorciers, à droite, ils repartaient. Les cheminées étaient d'un luxe stupéfiant, surmontées d'immenses miroirs aux bordures dorées. Des sorciers déambulaient dans ce hall, faisaient crisser leurs pieds sur le parquet parfaitement ciré. Je levai les yeux, cherchant le plafond, si haut que l'on doutait qu'il y ait encore des étages. Une multitude d'escalier et d'ascenseurs s'envolaient aux autres niveaux. Le plafond était teinté d'un bleu fascinant, comme les plumes d'un paon, et incrustés de symboles dorés qui ne cessaient de tournoyer en des mouvements sporadiques, et flâner sur la voûte mirifique.

Au centre, il y avait la fontaine de la Fraternité magique. Les statues d'or représentant un sorcier, une sorcière, un centaure, un elfe de maison et un gobelin, trônait en son centre, représentant l'union de la société magique. L'eau jaillissait de l'or des statues, éblouissante et cristalline, retombant dans le bassin.

Un petit bistrot se tenait entre deux cheminées. C'était la buvette typique de la gare, comme on en voit par dizaine à King's Cross. Des serveuses s'y affairaient, toutes portaient des bracelets cliquetant, qui produisait un vacarme à la fois tonitruant et onirique. Nous nous assîmes à la petite terrasse. Une des serveuses vint, et passa un coup de chiffon sur la table poussiéreuse et nous fit signe de consulter la carte.

-J'vous écoute, fit-elle cinq minutes plus tard, en sortant un calepin.

-Un jus de citrouille, pour moi, fis-je.

-Un verre d'hydromel, soupira Bridget Guerlishman. C'est est trop, il faut que je me prenne un petit remontant !

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore, Bee ? Demanda la serveuse.

-Windona Valmont. Quelle chieuse, je te jure ! Vivement qu'elle prenne sa retraite !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Bridget me jeta un coup d'œil et eut un sourire.

-Elle est nouvelle, expliqua Bridget à la serveuse. Elle vient de passer l'entretien chez Valmont. Dans deux jours, elle abandonne son jus de citrouille aussi, pour l'hydromel !

-T'as postulé pour le DJM ?

-Le DJM ? Répétai-je.

-Département de la justice magique, traduisit Bridget. Oui, elle a fait ça.

-Je vois. Bon, je vais vous chercher vos boissons.

Elle partit dans un cliquetis réconfortant. Je me tournais vers Bridget.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Windona Valmont de particulier ?

-Elle terrorise tout le monde. Pas un sourire, sinon sardonique. Pas un mot gentil sinon destiné à mieux t'humilier. Son passe-temps est de brimer, rabaisser, harceler ses subordonnés et tous ceux qui ont le malheur de croiser son regard sans la saluer dans un couloir.

-Et elle est directrice du département de la justice magique ?

-Et elle préside le Magenmagot, ajouta Bridget. Elle est très influente. La plupart des personnes la craignent.

La serveuse revint, dans un cliquetis infernal, posant mon verre à la texture orangée, et celui de Bridget, plus petit mais empestant l'alcool. Je bus une gorgée. Le liquide salvateur coula dans ma gorge asséchée et douloureuse.

-Moi, c'est Sabrina Malcolm ! Se présenta la serveuse en me tendant la main. Tu es… ?

-Lux, répondis-je en reposant mon verre. Lux Potter.

-Potter ? Répéta-t-elle en ouvrant des yeux ronds. Waooouh ! Comme James ? Et Edward Potter, c'est ton père ?

-Je…

-C'est bon, c'est bon ! Ton jus de citrouille, c'est pour moi !

Ses yeux me quittèrent soudain pour se fixer sur un point derrière moi. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Salut, Sarah. Fit-elle.

Je fis volte-face pour voir la même jeune fille que la veille. Elle semblait aller bien mieux que la nuit précédente. Elle posa avec amusement ses yeux sur moi, avant d'attirer une chaise à elle et de s'installer à notre table. Elle croisa des jambes bronzées et courbées à la perfection. Sarah Guerlishman était tout ce que les filles voulaient être. Elle était d'une beauté à la fois douce et agressive. Ses longs cheveux d'un brun mordoré étaient rassemblés en un chignon sur le sommet de son crâne, dégageant sa nuque et ses épaules, conférant à ces parties de son corps, un aspect des plus érotiques. Une robe jaune vaporeuse épousait son corps, accentuant l'arrondi de sa poitrine, et semblant flotter autour de ses cuisses hâlées. Un étrange arôme entêtant émanait de son corps gracile.

-Tu n'as pas fini de venir me déranger ici ! Geignit Bridget. Je te rappelle que je bosse, moi ! Et je suis la risée de tous lorsque tu débarques avec tes airs de vedette d'Hollywood !

Elle rit, et baissa ses paupières, dévoilant dans son intégralité, le coloris doré qui les ornait.

-Un cocktail « Langue de dragon » pour moi, Sabrina, s'il te plaît ! Lança-t-elle.

-Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? Cria Bridget.

-Ça te va bien, ce chemisier, me dit Sarah. Quoi que j'aimais aussi bien la robe jaune à bretelles noires que tu portais hier soir. Ça m'a inspiré pour aujourd'hui, tu vois.

J'acquiesçai. Cette assurance et cet accoutrement la différenciait bien de la jeune femme éplorée que j'avais vue la veille. J'étais dans une position assez délicate. Je savais qu'elle fréquentait un homme marié. Et qu'elle s'appelait Sarah Guerlishman. Mon cœur rata un battement.

-C'est ta sœur ? Demandai-je à Bridget.

-Oui, répondit-elle. Elle est à Poudlard avec toi, il me semble ?

Vue de plus près, il était évident que Sarah Guerlishman était à Poudlard avec moi. Elle fréquentait quelques uns de mes cours, et était de toutes les soirées. On la réclamait à corps et à cris. Rien à voir avec la timide et gaffeuse Bridget, aux boucles blondes. C'était une véritable déesse qui paradait dans les couloirs. Les garçons la suivaient comme de petits chiens, et les filles la haïssaient. Elle était solitaire, elle n'avait pas d'amis. Juste des amants et des ennemis.

-Il me semble aussi, répondis-je en regardant Sarah qui se retenait de ne pas éclater de rire.

On déposa sa coupe de cocktail sous ses yeux. Sa couleur dorée se mariait harmonieusement avec la tenue de Sarah.

-Tu es amie avec Louis Wilson, n'est-ce pas ? Me demanda Sarah.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh, comme ça, fit-elle d'un ton vague. Une connaissance.

Je consultai l'heure.

-Excusez-moi, fis-je. Je dois retrouver mon frère. On se voit dès demain, Bridget. Bye !

Je laissais quelques noises sur la table pour payer mon jus de citrouille, et m'enfuyais. James m'attendait au centre du hall. Je le rejoignais rapidement. Il m'ébouriffa le crâne dans un geste protecteur. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers le bistrot. Bridget riait aux éclats avec Sabrina. Et Sarah avait les yeux fixés sur moi. Et, avec un geste languide, il me fit un signe d'au revoir de la main, en me souriant. J'y répondis, sans savoir encore dans quoi je m'engageai.

***

_Le 3 Juillet 1966, à 19h12._

_Sarah Guerlishman à Lux Potter._

_Vendredi 4 Juillet, sera donné une grande fête au 45, avenue de Tituba, Wimbledon, Londres, en l'honneur de la fin de nos BUSEs. Un buffet sera dressé pour vous restaurer, sur la terrasse, dès dix-neuf heures trente. Tenez de soirée exigée !_

_Sarah Guerlishman. _

_: je cherche à inviter les amis de Louis Wilson, afin qu'il ne se sente pas seul. Je te prie donc d'accepter cette invitation, il y aura foule, et tous les amis de Louis sont de la fête. _

Je tenais le faire-part d'invitation entre mes mains. Sacrée Sarah Guerlishman. Je l'avais à peine aperçue aujourd'hui. Je soupirai en ouvrant mon armoire. Je n'avais pas de robe de soirée. Il y avait bien celle jaune que m'avait offerte Sirius, mais c'était plus qu'une robe de ville, qu'une robe très habillée. Il allait falloir que je m'en achète une demain.

Je griffonnai une réponse et cassai ma plume. Et merde. Il allait falloir que j'en rachète une, aussi. J'entendis mon frère dévaler les escaliers pour rejoindre Sirius qui l'attendait en bas. Ils partaient encore en soirée. Ils allaient encore rentrés aux aurores en chantant. Il fallait à tout prix que je les évite demain soir. Si James venait à apprendre que je sortais à une grande soirée demain soir, il ne me laisserait jamais partir.

Je me penchai à la fenêtre. Le jour déclinait à peine. Remus et Peter les avaient rejoints. Ils partaient dîner ensemble dans le Londres sorcier, et allaient à un concert, ensuite. Pour finir en discothèque, sans aucun doute. Sirius leva les yeux vers ma fenêtre. Il venait d'enfourcher sa moto. Il garda les yeux rivés sur moi, me fixant dans les yeux, et me fit un clin d'œil avant de m'envoyer un baiser de ses doigts et de mettre son casque.

**A suivre dans le chapitre 5**


	5. Dance like this

**Titre** : Temptation.

**Auteur** : Tiffany Vanchester.

**Date** : 09 Décembre 2010

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling excepté quelques personnages comme Lux, Sarah, Terry, Nathan etc

* * *

**Le coin à Tif :**

On prend les mêmes et on recommence (ou on continue ?). Bon, j'avoue que j'avais vraiment laissé tomber Temptation. Plus de motivation. Mais j'y pensais sans arrêt. Alors, je me suis conçu un bon gros plan, histoire de ne plus lâcher prise, et je me suis dis que même si la Potterfiction n'est plus ce qu'elle était, il suffit que des auteurs reviennent ! Et puis, c'est bientôt Noël. J'ai commencé la fac, et mes horaires me laissent beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Voici donc un petit chapitre, suite direct de là où nous nous étions arrêtés. Je rêve sûrement, mais j'espère vraiment que tout le monde n'aura pas oublié cette fanfiction qui me tient à cœur depuis tant d'années, et je travaille sur le chapitre suivant déjà commencé.

Il risque d'y avoir des fautes d'orthographes, donc excusez-moi par avance.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Dance like this.**

-Ce que vous pouvez être cruche, Miss Potter ! Regardez-moi ces parchemins ! Vous n'êtes même pas fichue de faire un sort de duplicata correct ! Je me demande ce qu'il m'a pris de vous engager ! Les gosses de riches sont décidément tous les mêmes : nés avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche, ils croient que tout leur tombera du ciel et ne savent rien faire correctement ! Mais je vous éduquerai, vous êtes ici, vous allez devoir rester dixit votre contrat d'embauche, mais vous allez souffrir, et je ne vous lâcherai pas d'une semelle ! Et refaites-moi ces duplicata troisième édition !

Assise devant un petit bureau, je vis Windona Valmont surnommé la Beuglante vivante par tous ses collègues sortirent en claquant la porte du service de la justice magique nationale, et s'enfuir vers son bureau en trébuchant de ses hauts talons verts. Je regardai avec désarroi la montagne de papiers qui encombraient à nouveau mon bureau. Affreux. Jamais je n'en serai débarrassée. C'était la troisième fois que j'allais devoir en faire des doubles.

Autour de moi, des petits regards en coin se faisaient indiscrets, voir moqueurs. J'aurai aimé que Bridget Guerlishman travaille à ce service. Malheureusement, elle travaillait à la Gazette du sorcier qui était installait à l'autre bout de l'étage.

Je dupliquai les papiers qui étaient des rapports longs et ennuyeux sur les procès des grands prisonniers d'Azkaban, et, décidant que j'avais bien mérité ma pause déjeuner, je pris l'ascenseur magique pour aller déjeuner à la buvette du hall. J'y retrouvai Bridget, assise avec quelques unes de ses collègues du journal. C'était l'heure de pointe et il n'y avait plus aucune place.

-Il faut que tu apprennes à venir plus tôt, me dit Bridget en faisant signe à Sabrina de m'apporter une chaise. C'est ton quatrième jour, tout de même, il est l'heure de prendre les bonnes habitudes !

-Désolée trésor, il n'y a plus de chaises disponibles, fit Sabrina en s'approchant. Je te mets un sandwich ou tu craques pour un apéritif bien mérité ?

-Elle te mène la vie dure, hein ? Soupira une collègue de Bridget.

-J'ai effectué des stages d'été avec elle, ajouta une autre journaliste. Bonjour l'horreur ! On devrait être payé des millions pour supporter cette dragonne !

-C'est dur, mais une fois qu'on a pris le parti de l'écouter vociférer sans tenter de se justifier, ça va mieux, répondis-je. Je voudrai bien un verre de jus de citrouille, s'il te plaît pour commencer.

-Pas de problème, je te le sers au bar.

-Merci.

J'échangeai quelques banalités avec les filles. Cela faisait déjà quatre jours que je travaillais ici, j'avais sympathisé avec Bridget, mais je n'avais plus revu Sarah. J'étais la seule stagiaire du département de la Justice Internationale, mais le Département des Jeux et Sports magiques avaient un employé saisonnier. C'était le seul, il était arrogant, ne parlait que de Quidditch et nous le snobions toutes. Ana, une amie de Bridget jurait qu'il avait essayé de la peloter !

Après ces échanges, j'allais au bar pour trouver mon jus de citrouille frais. Comme je regrettai les étés précédents où ma seule préoccupation était de me prélasser ! J'enviai Gabrielle Garner et Terry Londubat qui pouvaient jouir de la piscine, des fêtes et des plages artificielles créées sur la Grande Place du Londres sorcier pour la première fois cette année.

Sabrina me fit un long discours sur comment-ne-pas-se-faire-persécuter-au-travail jusqu'à ce qu'une main familière ne se pose sur mon épaule et ne me fasse me retourner.

Mon cœur rata un battement.

Magnifique dans un débardeur noir moulant et un jean, ses cheveux tombant à la perfection en caresses sur sa nuque et son front, Sirius Black venait d'apparaître. Ici, au milieu de nulle part. Ou plutôt, au milieu de tous ces cadres du Ministère et ces jeunes filles commérant. Dans une buvette miteuse empestant la friture.

L'argent de sa pupille m'incendia et je me sentis devenir toute chose lorsque ses lèvres s'étirèrent en ce sourire en coin si typique qui faisait craquer n'importe quelle fille.

-Qu'est-ce…que…tu…me mis-je à balbutier.

-Il paraît que tu travailles ici maintenant. C'est chouette. Fit-il d'un air détaché en regardant autour de lui.

-Pas ici à proprement parler, bégayai-je. Je suis au Département de la Justice Internationale.

-Oui, je sais. Entre les griffes de Valmont.

Son ton suffisant avait le don de me faire frémir. Tout de lui me faisait envie.

-Je suis venu te chercher pour te remonter le moral et t'emmener manger un bout. Viens, je connais une petite brasserie super sur la Grande Place du Londres sorcier. Du côté de _l'Illustre_.

-Euh, c'est-à-dire que…

-Vas-y poulette, m'encouragea Sabrina. Je n'avais pas encore préparé ton sandwich de toute façon, alors dépêche-toi avant que ta pause ne se soit écoulée.

-Je…je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, répondis-je.

Sabrina m'envoyait des regards ahurie, l'air de dire « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? ». Ce qui me prenait, c'est qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que je sorte avec lui. Pas avec tout ce qui se passait dans ma tête en ce moment. Je devais cesser de me faire des films.

-S'il te plaît ! Insista Sirius en m'offrant son sourire enjôleur le plus craquant. Il faut que je visite des appart' et j'aimerai avoir un avis extérieur, donc si tu…

-Non, tranchais-je. Non, vraiment désolée, passe un autre jour. Je reprends le boulot dans une demi-heure, et il faut que je mange un truc sur le pouce. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être en retard, c'est Valmont, tu sais !

-Tu m'avais dis que tu viendrais, la dernière fois !

-Je sais, grognai-je, gênée.

Sirius me regarda, interloqué. Je devinais qu'il n'avait pas cru à mon excuse, mais il ne devait surtout pas saisir les raisons de mon refus. Il fronça les sourcils, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres.

-J'ai compris. Je reste juste prendre un sandwich et après je te laisse tranquille, ok ? On ira un autre jour.

-Un sandwich pour toi-aussi alors ? Fit Sabrina.

-Un au bacon, répondit Sirius sans même jeter un regard à notre belle serveuse.

Sabrina partit dans la petite cuisine adjacente, et je restais à siroter mon jus de pamplemousse. Mon ventre gargouilla. Ouille. Effectivement, j'étais partie sans manger, et j'avais vraiment faim. Sirius n'avait pas bougé, le coude posé nonchalamment sur le comptoir, dans une attitude désinvolte qui me donnait envie de me jeter sur lui. Hum. Non, à choisir, je le préférais en uniforme, chemise et cravate défaite, et…

-Quoi ? M'exclamai-je d'un ton quelque peu agressif pour essayer de chasser les idées érotiques qui m'assaillaient et me faisaient monter le rouge aux joues.

-Pas la peine d'être aussi belliqueuse, ma toute belle ! S'esclaffa-t-il. C'est normal si tu veux passer du temps avec ton Teddy !

Je manquais m'étrangler. Mais oui, bien sûr ! Cet idiot pensait que j'avais un rendez-vous avec Teddy. Je sautais sur l'occasion.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Pas du tout. Tu le rejoins plus tard ?

J'acquiesçai, tentant de ne pas rougir en mentant effrontément.

-Pourquoi James ne t'accompagne-t-il pas ? Il serait d'un avis plus constructif que le mien…

-James est très occupé ces temps-ci. Il s'est mis la copine d'Evans dans la poche, tu sais, la blonde, Smith.

Oh que oui. Kathleen Smith était une greluche blonde éternellement perchée sur ses escarpins et superficielle au possible. Je nourrissais à son égard la même animosité que celle dont je gratifiais Lily Evans. Deux pestes. Bien qu'Evans soit plus studieuse.

-Enfin bref, Smith aime bien James bizarrement. Mais il assure qu'elle n'est pas intéressée par lui.

Bien sûr que non. Kathleen Smith était raide dingue de Sirius, c'était un secret de polichinelle ! Dans son esprit limité, James finirait par épouser sa copine rouquine, ils auraient de superbes bébés et elle, elle serait la femme de Sirius et tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! Mariage inter-groupe idéal !

-Et elle jure qu'elle va lui arranger le coup avec Lily. Il est tout fou. Je croise les doigts pour lui. Peut-être se rendra-t-il enfin compte qu'Evans est une peste.

-Smith fait ça gratuitement ?

Sirius éclata de rire, et je me sentis fondre. Avant, j'adorais être en sa présence, mais avec toutes les idées pas très catholiques qui m'assaillaient, j'étais toute intimidée. Comme une gosse. Oui, il fallait que je m'y fasse : il me voyait comme une gosse, la sœur de son meilleur ami avec qui il était amusant de parler. Et il riait de mes « amourette » avec Teddy.

-Tu plaisantes ! Elle espère _ ou exige, je ne sais pas encore_ décroché un rencard avec moi en échange !

Tiens tiens…le Don Juan savait-il pour les doux rêves que nourrissaient Smith ?

-Tu sais qu'elle craque pour toi ?

-Enfin, Lux, il n'y en a pas une qui ne craque pas pour moi ! Répliqua Sirius en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

-Tu es trop sûr de toi, rétorquai-je.

-On parie ?

Il balaya la pièce du regard et plongea son regard dans celui d'une jeune employée du Département des Moldus.

-Mademoiselle. Bonjour, j'aurai juste quelques questions à vous poser : me trouvez-vous à votre goût ?

La jeune fille, assez timide, balbutia un « oui » en écarquillant ses yeux comme des soucoupes.

-Vous accepteriez de dîner avec moi sans problème ? Poursuivit Sirius d'un ton charmeur.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, l'air émerveillé.

-Tu vois ? Me dit Sirius. Je drague comme je veux, même pas besoin de faire un effort.

Sur ce, il se retourna, et délaissa la pauvre jeune fille qui finit par se lever de sa table pour partir, vexée et sûrement très gênée.

-Tu oublies une fille qui ne craque pas pour toi, protestai-je.

-Ah, qui ça ? Me demanda-t-il en riant.

Sabrina revint avec les sandwichs, et déposa nos deux assiettes dans un habile mouvement, tandis que j'affirmais :

-Moi.

Mensonge éhonté. Mais je voulais clouer le bec à cet arrogant sublime. Il rit. Bon sang, comment pouvait-il être aussi beau ? Toutes les filles décelaient de la sensualité dans ses moindres gestes ou cela venait-il simplement de moi ?

-Mais toi, c'est pas pareil, Lux, s'écria-t-il. Tu es trop jeune et puis tu es plus une sœur.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. C'était ridicule. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais bon sang, ça fait un mal de chien de se l'entendre dire. Je ne dis plus rien et attaquais mon sandwich. Le reste du repas se passa en silence. Ma vengeance avait un goût amer. En voulant lui clouer le bec, c'est moi qui avait été le plus dégoûté.

Je repartis avant même qu'il ne quitte le Ministère, prétextant un passage dans les toilettes pour me refaire une beauté avant l'arrivée de Teddy. Effectivement, je m'enfermai dans les toilettes, et je restai un moment à cogiter sur ce que je venais d'entendre. Cela me confortait dans mes impressions : je délirais totalement, il fallait à tout prix que j'arrête de fantasmer sur lui. Rien ne serait jamais possible, et quand bien même ça l'aurait été, une nuit avec lui aurait gâché notre merveilleuse relation et celle qu'il entretenait avec mon frère.

Mon Dieu ! J'étais complètement ridicule ! Une vierge parlant de se faire déflorer par le meilleur ami de son frère pour un coup d'une nuit !

Je repris le boulot, supportant Valmont qui devait sentir que mon moral avait chuté en flèche, parce qu'elle se montra plus venimeuse que d'habitude. Je ne pu quitter le ministère qu'à dix-sept heures trente, et je croisais Bridget Guerlishman dans l'ascenseur. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil étonné.

-J'ai une course à faire, me dit-elle. Ça te dit de venir avec moi ? Ca te remonterait le moral ?

-J'ai l'air si déprimée que ça ?

-Tu aurais écrit « Je suis malheureuse » sur ton visage que ça produirait le même effet.

Je ris de bon cœur. Même si Valmont était une vraie garce, Guerlishman était une crème. Tout dans son physique évoquait la sérénité, tant dans son visage poupin que dans ses boucles dorées qui encadraient son visage dans un charmant carré, que dans ses lunettes qui ornaient son petit nez aquilin, en rectangles noirs.

-Je t'accompagne. Je ne suis pas pressé de toute façon.

-Ah bon ? S'exclama Bridget l'air ahuri. Tu ne vas pas à la soirée de ma sœur, ce soir ?

-C'est…c'est ce soir ?

-Attends, tu n'es pas sérieuse là ! S'esclaffa Bridget. Ne me dis pas que tu…

Puis, jaugeant mon air choqué :

-Oh. Je vois. Tu avais vraiment oublié. Tu viens toujours ?

-Bien sûr ! Glapis-je. Je n'ai rien à me mettre, je n'ai même plus le choix !

Bridget sourit, et m'entraîna dans le Londres sorcier. Nous arrivâmes du côté du quartier huppé. Elle entra dans une boutique qui porta l'inscription dorée « Vélane ». Je cru défaillir. C'était une marque connue et surtout hors de prix. J'aurai tout donné pour acquérir une robe de cette griffe par moi-même. Mais les seules vêtements de cette marque m'avaient été offerts par Sirius et je ne connaissais que trop bien leurs prix. Pas pour moi.

-Bonjour, chantonna la voix de Bridget à l'intérieur tandis que je restais clouée devant la vitrine scintillante. Je viens chercher la robe de Miss Sarah Guerlishman, vous deviez y apporter des retouches.

J'entrai, faisant carillonner la porte, et je découvris la vendeuse, présentant à Bridget une fabuleuse robe courte en dentelle rose poudrée, ornée d'un nœud de satin noir. J'en tombais immédiatement amoureuse. Mais je ne serai probablement jamais rentrée dans une robe aussi étriquée. Ce devait être un 34. Un 36 tout au mieux.

-Qu'en dis-tu ? Me demanda Bridget.

-C'est la robe que Sarah portera ce soir, dis-je d'un ton mi-admiratif, mi-affligée.

-Elle est parfaite. C'est une édition limitée. Oh, jette un coup d'œil pour toi tant qu'on est là. Le rayon robe de soirée est su-blime !

Effectivement, il était sublime. Et il pouvait l'être. Aucune robe à moins de cinq cent galions. Autant dire : une fortune. Même en réunissant toutes mes économies je n'aurai pu m'en payer une seule, et j'avais plutôt honte d'avouer à Bridget que toutes les robes me plaisaient mais qu'aucune n'était dans ma tranche de prix. D'autant qu'elle venait de régler une édition limitée.

-Un problème ? Glissa Bridget tout près de moi, me voyant figée devant le portant de robe.

-Je n'ai…pas d'argent sur moi, bredouillai-je, et puis…

Un éclair de compréhension éclaira ses yeux bleus. Elle enroula une main autour de mes épaules.

-Je pense avoir ce qu'il te faut. Suis-moi à mon appartement, je te prêterai quelque chose de sympa.

-Mais…vous savez, je ne suis pas aussi mince que Sarah.

-Et alors ? J'ai l'air aussi mince qu'elle, moi ? Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ajusterai la robe à ta taille. Du moins, pour vingt quatre heures.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil, et m'attrapant par la main, elle l'emmena jusqu'à son appartement, situé lui-aussi dans le Londres sorcier.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

-Je préfère celle-ci, déclara sobrement Bridget.

-Mhm…

Je tournai sur moi-même pour voir mon reflet dans les moindres détails. La robe était en dentelle, noire, et s'attachait autour du cou. Le froissement au niveau de la poitrine faisait ressortir mes seins d'une façon que je trouvais plutôt vulgaire, mais Bridget me donna une tape sur la tête en maugréant :

-Mais pauvre petite ! Comment tu crois que tu vas te trouver un beau garçon ce soir si tu n'exhibe pas tes atouts !

-J'ai déjà un garçon, protestai-je.

-Alors séduits-le comme il se doit. Maintenant essaye ces chaussures.

Je montais sur une paire d'escarpins dorés à haut talon, et manquai tomber. Elle me rattrapa en riant :

-C'est une question d'habitude, après. Tu verras, ça viendra.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir prendre cette habitude. Vous ne serez pas là pour me torturer éternellement avec la mode.

-Au début, c'est une torture, après, c'est une addiction, déclara-t-elle sur un ton solennel.

Là, je reconnaissais bien la sœur de Sarah Guerlishman. Elle ajusta la robe, ça et là, puis, s'armant de sa baguette à coup de grands gestes, elle s'occupa de ma coiffure ramenant mes cheveux en un demi-chignon, retombant sur mon épaule, dans un rendu que je trouvais très élégant.

-Allez, Cendrillon, tu es parfaite. Dépêche-toi !

Je ramassais mes fringues de la journée.

-Je dois d'abord repasser chez moi poser tout ça, histoire que je ne me trimballe pas tout ça durant toute la soirée, plaisantai-je.

-Hum.

Elle me regarda réunir mes vêtements d'un air songeur. L'appartement de Bridget Guerlishman était à son image : adorable. Cosy et douillet, aux murs peints en rose pâle et aux meubles shabby chic. Un régal pour les yeux.

-Tu fréquente quelqu'un alors, fit-elle d'un air pensif.

-Oui, répondis-je machinalement en mettant l'intégralité de mes vêtements dans un sac plastique.

-Vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Non pourquoi ?

Elle m'adressa un sourire rayonnant qui m'évoquait celui de sa petite sœur, plein de sarcasmes.

-Tu faisais une telle tête d'enterrement tout à l'heure ! Expliqua-t-elle. J'aurai juré qu'un garçon t'avait fait des misères ! _Ton_ garçon, précisa-t-elle.

Gênée et rougissante sous son regard amusé qui la faisait de plus en plus ressembler à sa sœur, je déguerpis en utilisant sa cheminée et en veillant à ne pas tomber et à ne pas trop me salir.

J'arrivais dans le salon du Manoir Potter dans un tourbillon de cendre, après avoir fourni le mot de passe qui permettait d'accéder à la cheminée du Manoir. A peine sortie, je m'époussetai. Tant pis pour le parquet du salon ! Je m'examinais dans le miroir aux enluminures dorées qui surplombait la cheminée. Parfait. Ma coiffure était intacte et ma robe demeurait parfaite.

Le sourire de mon reflet se fana brusquement lorsque je me souvins que pour Sirius, je n'étais qu'une « sœur ». Une personne qu'il se fichait de séduire ou non, une éternelle enfant, prisonnière dans des mimiques puériles et des courbes trop rondes pour être considérée comme féminine et sensuelle.

-Lux ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je sursautai pour découvrir James qui se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte du salon. On aurait dit qu'il venait de se réveiller : ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude. Il me regardait, les yeux écarquillés, l'air choqué, prêt à exploser.

-Je sors, le devançai-je. Je vais fêter la fin de mes BUSEs chez une copine avec tous mes amis.

-Non mais tu…tu…

-Alors, James, c'était quoi de boucan ? Qui est arrivé ? C'est Remus ? Lança la voix de Sirius qui se rapprochait de plus en plus du salon.

-Tu n'étais pas chez Smith, toi, d'ailleurs ? Interrompis-je mon frère qui menaçait de se répandre en hurlements. Tu troques Sirius contre un rencard avec Evans c'est bien ça ?

-Non, mais regarde-toi, Lux ! T'as quinze ans ! QUINZE ANS !

-Bientôt seize ! Protestai-je. Dans moins d'un mois !

-Quinze, seize, peu importe ! M'enfin, regarde-toi ! On dirait que t'en a vingt !

-Merci, fis-je avec fierté.

-On dirait franchement une pute !

Le silence se fit soudain. Il me regarda, effrayé, comme conscient d'être allé trop loin. Ce fut ce moment que Sirius choisit pour entrer, nullement conscient du malaise que venait de provoquer mon frère aîné. Il nous jeta un regard d'incompréhension, et son regard se fixa sur moi, éberlué, mais je ne le remarquais pas, trop occupée à fulminer contre mon frère.

-Répète un peu pour voir, dis-je d'une voix très calme.

-Je…enfin, tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire, balbutia mon frère. Je trouve que ce n'est pas une tenue très appropriée pour une adolescente de ton âge et je ne…

-Tu vas où ? L'interrompis Sirius.

-Enfin Sirius ! S'exclama James. Dis-lui, toi, qu'elle peut pas sortir habillée comme ça !

-De toute façon, je suis simplement passée déposer mes affaires, je repars.

Je quittai le salon, montant les marches du hall à grande enjambées, les garçons sur mes talons. J'entrais dans ma chambre. Le lit était encore défait, ce qui m'énerva. Heureusement que ma mère n'était pas là, sinon, j'aurai eu droit à un sermon. Je balançai mon sac de linge sur le sol et redescendis les escaliers.

-Tu vas chez qui, d'abord ! S'écria James.

-Je vais chez Sarah Guerlishman ! Et maintenant, sois gentil, fiche-moi la paix, j'y vais habillée comme ça que tu le veuille ou non.

-M…mais t…tu…

-Et tu ne viens PAS.

Je passais par la cuisine, attrapais une bouteille de Whisky pur feu, histoire de ne pas débarquer les mains vides chez Sarah Guerlishman, et repartis dans le salon, face à la cheminée.

-Je viendrai si je veux ! Protesta James.

-Tu n'es pas invité, et je veux que tu me fiche la paix.

-Je suis invité partout.

-Pas cette fois

Furieux, il tourna les talons et déguerpit en maugréant. Sirius resta seul avec moi dans le salon. Il m'observait, muet. L'atmosphère commençant à devenir pesante, j'essayais de plaisanter :

-Tu n'en a jamais marre de ce genre de scène ?

-Tu t'es disputée avec Teddy ? M'interrompit Sirius.

-Quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi ?

-Tu es bizarre. Tu as l'air énervée.

-James m'agace.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois, pourtant, tu n'es jamais aussi agressive avec lui. Et tu sais qu'il viendra quoi que tu fasses. Il risque de retrouver un vieux carton d'invitation justifiant sa présence à la fête, rien que pour te surveiller.

J'eu envie de lui crier que c'était à cause de lui si j'étais tellement sur les nerfs en ce moment. S'il n'avait pas sous-entendu que je n'étais qu'une « sœur » pour lui, s'il n'avait pas éveillé en moi tout ces sentiments malsains et étranges, j'aurai été une sœur aimable et reconnaissante envers son frère aussi attentif. Je me radoucis à l'égard de James. Il viendrait, je le savais. Mais je m'en moquais finalement. J'avais oublié que j'allais plus à cette soirée par obligation que par plaisir.

Sirius me regardait toujours d'un air grave. J'entendis le pas de James qui se rapprochait à nouveau.

-Alors à tout à l'heure, dis-je en rompant le contact visuel.

Je pris une pleine poignée de poudre de cheminette, disposée dans un bocal sur la cheminée, la lança en criant l'adresse de Sarah. Les flammes émeraude se déversèrent sur moi, et l'instant d'après, le regard argenté de Sirius disparut.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les yeux fermés, je pouvais imaginer que c'était les lèvres de Sirius. Je me faisais pourtant violence en embrassant Teddy pour ne pas fantasmer sur un autre garçon. Excédé, Nathan écarta Teddy de moi, et il enroula un bras autour de mes épaules :

-Comment ça va ma p'tite teigne ! Comme ça se passe au Ministère ?

Les protestations de Teddy parvinrent à mes oreilles, mais je pris le parti de sourire à mes amis. Louis Wilson, grand et châtain, stéréotype même du jeune homme britannique bourgeois, tenait une coupe de champagne entre ses doigts, et ponctua la question de Nathan par un petit rire amusé. Oliver Parker qui était plutôt beau garçon avec sa tignasse cuivrée, me tendis un plateau de mini-pizza. Je me servis.

La maison de Sarah était sensationnelle. Une splendide maison coloniale aux accents américains, soutenue par de colossales colonnes de marbre rosé. La fête s'organisait autour de la piscine qui était illuminé dans la pénombre de la nuit. Des bougies étaient disposées ça et là, et une foule d'invités se pressait autour des buffets de boissons et de nourriture.

J'étais heureuse. Enfin à l'aise. C'était tellement plus facile avec mes amis, avec mon Teddy, si transparent, si craquant, qu'avec les Maraudeurs. Teddy avait un remplacé Nathan et avait passé sa main autour de mes épaules. Je racontais mes mésaventures avec Valmont, faisant éclater de rire l'ensemble de mes amis. Louis Wilson nous avoua d'un ton mi- fier, mi-affligé, qu'il était la nouvelle cible de Sarah, et nous poussâmes un « Ah ! » triomphant, comprenant la raison de notre présence ici. Quant à Oliver, il nous révéla qu'il fréquentait une fille de Serdaigles depuis le début de l'été et qu'il se languissait de nous la présenter. Elle se prénommait Jenny et était une enfant née-moldue. Cette nouvelle me ravit : j'étais la seule fille et aucun de mes amis n'arrivaient à établir une véritable relation. J'espérai que je me ferai enfin une amie fille qui ne soit pas l'enfant d'amis à mes parents comme Terry.

-Mon père a halluciné quand il a appris qu'elle était née-moldue ! Soupira Oliver. Autant te dire tout de suite qu'il espère qu'on rompe.

Le père d'Oliver était assez xénophobe. Il avait même longtemps refusé que son fils fréquente Nathan qui était un enfant né-moldu. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'il était aussi mauvais que les parents de Sirius, c'était un homme très charmant envers moi, mais il était tout de même assez raciste.

Le bras de Nathan autour de mes épaules se crispa et se retira. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil d'incompréhension. Son regard bleu s'était fixé sur la maison. Sur la terrasse, James, Remus, Peter et Sirius venaient de faire leur apparition, provoquant une excitation sans précédent parmi la foule d'invités. Une masse de chevelures féminines s'étaient pressés sur la terrasse, et quelques verres avaient été cassés dans tout ce remue-ménage.

-Ton frère s'ennuyait ce soir ? Hasarda Louis.

-Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire apparemment, déclara Nathan en me jetant un coup d'œil amusé.

Jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'ils arriveraient aussitôt. Il avait même réuni l'intégralité des Maraudeurs pour ce faire. J'avais eu trois quart d'heures de tranquillité.

-Viens, murmura Teddy en me prenant la main. Eclipsons nous dans le jardin.

Amusée, je le suivis. J'adorais Teddy. J'adorais passer du temps avec lui. Tout était plus simple, plus innocent. Nous n'avions pas encore fait l'amour. Quelques mains baladeuses, dès fois. Ça n'avait rien de malsain comme la relation que j'entretenais (ou pas) avec Sirius Black.

A l'ombre, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Teddy me plaqua doucement contre un arbre, appuyant sa main contre le tronc de celui-ci. Il colla son front sur le mien, et son souffle ardent balayait mon visage, comme brûlant de désir.

-Tu es divine, Lux. Cette robe…tes cheveux…

Il enroula une boucle châtaine autour de son index et la porta à sa bouche dans un geste très érotique.

-Merci, soufflai-je.

Je franchissais le peu d'espace qui nous séparait et je me soudais à son visage. Je voulais ressentir la passion qui fait frémir, la vraie. Le désir qui tord le ventre, l'envie qui se lit dans la voix, dans les gestes, dans les regards. Je glissais mes mains dans ses cheveux châtains désordonnés.

Je jouais avec sa langue, il s'appuya totalement sur moi, et je cru discerner son excitation contre ma cuisse. Haletants, nous nous contemplions sans mot dire, et il reprenait mes lèvres.

Il finit par me repousser, pantelant. J'étais moi-même essoufflée, mais ça ne suffisait pas à calmer mes ardeurs. Il fallait que je m'attache définitivement à Teddy pour chasser Sirius de mon cœur.

-Lux, fit-il d'une voix qui vibrait, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Ca ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi…fougueuse.

-Je prends quelques initiatives, répondis-je en essayant de reprendre ses lèvres. Ça ne te plaît pas ?

-Si…mais pas ici. Ton frère est à côté.

-On s'en fiche, répliquai-je. Des filles s'occupent de lui.

-On devrait retourner là-bas, il doit te chercher, conclut Teddy d'un ton qui se voulait sans appel.

Je lui jetai un regard vexée. Toute ma sympathie pour lui s'évanouit brusquement. Nous sortions ensemble, nous étions restés longtemps sans nous voir, et Monsieur voulait retourner profiter d'une fête où ne nous connaissions pas grand monde, juste pour le Qu'en dira-t-on ?

-Teddy, tu pars bientôt à Hawaï avec tes parents, tu ne crois pas qu'il vaudrait mieux profiter des moments que nous pouvons passer seuls ?

-Tu viendras à la maison, m'interrompit-il d'un ton précipité. Mais…pas ici, Lux.

Froissée, je me rembrunis aussitôt. Je le suivis, regagnant la fête, puis m'éloignai de lui. Occupé à siroter un Amareto au buffet, Nathan vint jusqu'à moi.

-Ça ne va pas ? Il s'est passé quelque chose entre Teddy et toi ?

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil amusé.

-Non, Nathan. C'est juste que ton copain est froid comme de la glace.

J'éclatais de rire devant l'air choqué de mon meilleur ami.

-Rigole, Nat' ! Je suis juste hyper vexée, c'est normal tu crois pas ? Regarde-moi, je suis sexy. Je me suis faite belle exprès pour lui.

-Tu as bu quoi, Lux ?

Le rustre ! Il m'accusait d'être ivre ? Bon, j'avais bu quelques verres, ce qui m'avait délié la langue, mais je savais parfaitement ce que je disais, et ce que je faisais.

-Je me suis faite belle pour lui. Et lui, il va partir. Je vais rester ici, toute seule. Et au lieu d'en profiter alors que je suis vraiment entreprenante…ce…ce pauvre con me repousse. Il me repousse, Nathan ! Non mais tu te rends compte ?

-Ton charme n'est pas forcément efficace à 100%, me rappela Nathan, l'air très amusé par la situation.

Je regardais mon verre et le visage propre de mon meilleur ami, hésitant à le lui balancer à la figure. Et après, on dit que les amis sont sensé vous réconforter ! Peuh ! Le mien était passé maître dans l'art d'enfoncer les gens plus bas que terre.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Problème numéro deux ! M'écriai-je en désignant le nouveau venu à Nathan.

Avec un sourire crispé, Nathan se tourna vers Sirius, tandis que celui-ci fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Je crois qu'elle a un peu forcé sur l'Amareto, me défendit Nathan en m'ôtant mon verre des mains. Ne t'en fais pas, Black, je m'occupe de tout. Lux, tu veux que j'aille parler à Teddy ?

-Tu as pété un plomb, Nathan ? Criai-je. Non, je ne veux pas que tu ailles parler à Teddy ! Fou-moi la paix, d'abord.

Nathan me prit par les épaules et m'emmena boire un verre d'eau. Je retrouvais rapidement mes idées claires, et papotais avec de vieilles connaissances. James était entouré par quelques filles et semblait parfaitement à l'aise. Je cherchais Sirius des yeux. Rien.

-J'ai pas pu dire ça, répétai-je.

-L'alcool délie les langues ! Plastronna Nathan d'un ton chantant.

-Tu ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'ouvrir !

-Eh oh, c'est quoi ton problème avec Sirius ?

-Je l'ai traité de problème !

-Pourquoi ça te gêne ? C'est Sirius pas Nathan ou le gars sur qui tu craque.

Sirius ne revint pas avant une demi-heure. Il rejoignit mon frère, et, interceptant mon coup d'œil, il m'adressa un petit signe de la main. Plusieurs filles se retournèrent, croyant que le signe leur était destiné et se pressèrent autour de lui, essayant de le charmer. James finit par disparaître et je soupçonnai Sirius de l'avoir poussé dans les bras d'une fille. Sarah vint nous saluer, et je remarquais le regard prédateur qu'elle posait sur Louis. Nathan maugréa que cette fille était superficielle au possible. Je m'abstins de tout commentaire, la trouvant au contraire fascinante.

Ce n'est que vers minuit que Sirius revint. J'étais de nouveau entouré par mes amis et Teddy, que je boudais obstinément, toujours blessée dans mon amour-propre. Tous cessèrent de parler et le fixèrent, stupéfaits.

-Ça ne vous embête pas trop si je vous emprunte Lux, un moment ? Fit Sirius de sa voix enchanteresse.

Il lança un regard appuyé à Teddy, et me prit par le bras. Je laissais à regret mes amis derrière moi, il me servit un ponch. Je le regardais vider le sien d'un trait. Je savourai le mien, veillant à ne pas en boire trop. Me ridiculiser une fois, c'était amplement suffisant. Il me jeta un coup d'œil et rit.

-Fais pas cette tête ! S'esclaffa-t-il.

-J'ai du abandonner mes amis pour tes beaux yeux, protestai-je. J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, marmonna-t-il avant de crier, me singeant et se désignant lui-même : problème numéro deux !

-Arrête, c'est pas drôle, gémis-je.

-Moi non plus je ne trouve pas ça drôle d'être un « problème ».

-Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire. Tu es le sbire de James.

-Ça me fait de la peine que tu crois que j'adhère à sa surprotection obsessionnelle

Il se tut, et but un verre, aussi rapidement que le premier, me fixant de son regard incandescent. Vrillant. Je finis mon verre.

-James est à l'étage, m'apprit-il en indiquant le premier étage de sa main. Une fille, Amy, lui plaisait, alors…

Il s'interrompit, suggestif. J'acquiesçai et passai mon doigt sur mon verre, recueillant le sucre-glace orangé que je dégustais de la manière la moins obscène possible.

-Et donc ? Pourquoi as-tu été cherché sa gamine de petite sœur ?

-Gamine ? Répéta-t-il une lumière rieuse dans ses iris gris.

-Oui, enfin, expliquai-je en cherchant mes mots. J'imagine que tu me considère ainsi vu l'attitude de James…

-Je ne te considère pas du tout comme une gamine, me coupa-t-il en se penchant vers moi. Juste comme une fille plus jeune que moi.

Mon cœur s'accéléra. Bon sang ! Comment pouvait-il me faire me tordre de désir par cette simple phrase quand je devais embrasser Teddy pendant un quart d'heure pour obtenir ce semblant de sensation !

Il avança sa main vers moi, et replaça une boucle dorée derrière mon oreille, exactement comme Teddy l'avait fait, plus tôt dans la soirée. Ce geste me fit frissonner. S'il le remarqua (et il aurait été difficile de ne pas le remarquer) il n'en montra rien, me souriant étrangement.

J'étais embarrassée. J'avais l'impression que nous étions de nouveau dans cette cuisine, échangeant ce « baiser indirect ». La foule s'était évanouie autour de nous. Il n'y avait plus James. James n'existait plus. Il n'y avait plus que lui.

Et il était magnifique, dans une chemise noire à petite rayure, cintré, dont il avait déboutonné les premiers boutons. Ses cheveux étaient un peu humide, tout comme sa bouche, mouillée de toujours tremper dans les cocktails. Je remarquais qu'il avait bronzé. Il était renversant.

La musique assourdissante s'évanouit pour laisser place à une chanson que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement. « I've had time of my life ». Un sourire fendit le visage parfait de Sirius et il me tendit la main.

-Quoi ? Fis-je, charmée, en la prenant.

-Viens on danse.

-Quoi ? Non !

Je tentais de lui retirer ma main, mais il tira dessus et m'attira à lui. Je sentis son torse sous ma poitrine, sous mes mains, et je crus que mon cœur allait cesser de battre. Je devais être rouge écarlate.

-Je ne suis pas très bonne danseuse et…

-Laisse, t'as pas besoin de savoir danser, t'as juste à te laisser faire.

Quelque part dans mon esprit lubrique, je m'imaginais entrain de lui laisser TOUT me faire. Et il apparut soudain dans mon lit, en pleine nuit, se faufilant entre mes jambes, glissant ses mains sous ma nuisette et caressant mes seins ronds, mon entrejambe humide et me faisant me tordre de plaisir.

-Je peux pas, fis-je, atterrée par les pensées qui m'assaillaient.

Il souleva mes bras et les enroula autour de sa propre nuque. Je me sentis fondre. La sensation de son cou, de ses cheveux doux, mouillés…je me sentais mourir de désir. Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure de toutes mes forces pour faire cesser l'envie de l'embrasser. C'était comme si tous mes sens, tous mes nerfs étaient à bout, aiguisés.

Je levais le visage, et je plongeai irrémédiablement dans l'océan orageux, pailleté d'argent qu'étaient ses yeux. Sa bouche coula jusqu'à mon oreille, où il murmura avec sensualité :

-Tu vois quand tu veux, Lux.

Mon prénom parût soudain érotique. Chaud. Plein de sensualité, prononcée par lui. La chaleur montait en moi. Il fallait que je détache de lui. Mais à peine commençai-je à dresser un plan pour m'échapper sans attirer les regards de chacun, qu'il avait posé ses mains sur mes hanches.

Noyée dans ses yeux, j'en vins à me dire que sa proximité ne me gênait plus. J'étais tellement bien entre ses bras. Tellement que j'aurai pu mourir ici même. Il fit remonter doucement ses mains sur mes hanches. Le tissu était si léger que je sentais chacune de ses pressions, chacun de ses déplacements, et ma peau en était comme électrisée. Je brûlais de l'intérieur. J'étais on ne peut plus attirée par l'espèce de flamme indescriptible qui dansait dans ses yeux.

Il me faisait me sentir belle. Je me sentais femme et plus belle, plus tentante encore que toutes les filles de l'assistance. J'avais envie d'entendre sa voix. Encore.

-Alors tu as fais ton choix parmi toutes ces filles ? Dis-je, espérant détendre l'atmosphère.

Sa tête ploya légèrement lorsqu'il émit un petit rire, absolument adorable.

-Oh, peut-être, murmura-t-il en me sondant du regard et en caressant doucement ma joue.

Je me liquéfiais littéralement. Je cessais de le regarder dans les yeux et remarquais alors seulement qu'il y avait de moins en moins de personne. Nous nous étions quelque peu éloignés. Dans les jardins. J'entendis des bruissements de vêtements autour de nous, des couples sans doute venus se réfugier ici.

La musique arrivait à sa fin. Je n'avais pas envie, je voulais qu'il reste près de moi. je voulais plus. Tellement plus. Il se pencha vers moi, et colla son front sur le mien exactement comme Teddy l'avait fait plus tôt. Mon cœur s'emballa, je sentais que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Gémis-je. Sirius…il faut que tu arrête.

-Sinon quoi ? Répliqua-t-il, cruel.

-Arrête. C'est tout.

-A une condition.

-Dis.

-Ferme les yeux.

Incrédule, j'obtempérai. Mon cœur cognait dans ma poitrine. Chacun de mes sens était aiguisé. Je n'osais croire qu'il allait faire ce que je pensais. Embrasser. Le mot même en était trop intimidant. Sirius Black ne pouvait pas…il n'allait pas embrasser Lux Potter…

Son souffle balaya tout mon visage, et malgré moi, dans un état second, j'entrouvris mes lèvres, attendant. Sa main caressa ma nuque, je frémis dans un frisson de désir pur. Il engloba mon visage dans ses deux mains, et…

-Tu vois. Dit-il. Il n'y a vraiment aucune fille qui ne craque pour moi.

J'ouvris les yeux, interloquée. Je réalisais alors seulement son petit jeu. Vexé de ce que je lui avais dit ce matin, ce calculateur m'avait charmé, exprès pour me prouver que je pouvais moi-aussi devenir sa proie ! J'étais déçue, furieuse et triste. Je sentais que je risquais de pleurer.

-Que…qu'est-ce que tu raconte enfin ?

-Si j'avais voulu, j'aurai pu t'avoir. Même toi, p'tite Potter !

Mon nom me sembla affreux. Potter. Eternelle prison. Et son assurance déchaîna en moi des vagues de rage, de haine.

-Il faut que tu t'endurcisses, ma petite. Sinon, tu risque de devenir une fille facile comme le crois James. Et dire que je ne t'ai même pas sorti le grand jeu !

-Ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la drague, me mis-je à répéter, ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la drague. Et tu es complètement fou si tu as cru que tu pouvais m'avoir. Complètement fou d'avoir essayé ce genre de chose avec la sœur de ton meilleur ami.

-Il n'empêche que même si tu ne craque pas, je pourrai te faire craquer très prochainement.

-Mais enfin à quoi tu joues Sirius ! Hurlai-je. C'est pas un jeu ! Comment tu peux faire ça juste pour te prouver qu'il n'y a pas une fille qui te résiste ! Je sors avec Teddy, tu le sais, en plus.

-Tu semblais le snober.

-Maintenant je ne vais plus le voir jusqu'en Septembre. Déjà que je ne l'avais plus vu depuis le début des vacances.

Son rire s'évanouit et il me regarda d'un air blessé.

-Tu ne l'as pas vu ce midi ?

Gênée d'être prise en flagrant délit de mensonge, je détournais le regard.

-Ça ne te regarde pas à la fin. Je fais ce que je veux.

-Lux, je te connais depuis que tu as dix ans, j'ai toujours été génial avec toi. Tu m'évite ?

-Si tu arrêtais de faire ce genre de chose quand on est tous les deux, je n'aurai pas à t'éviter, Sirius ! Explosai-je. Tu crois que je me sens à l'aise avec toi quand tu me fais des coups comme ça ? Quand tu rentre dans ma salle de bain ? Quand je tombe sur toi le soir, quand tu parle de « baiser indirect » ? C'est malsain !

La musique s'acheva, supplantée par celle de Jackson « Blame It on the boogie ». Sirius s'écarta de moi. Je voyais bien que je l'avais blessé mais il fallait mettre les choses au point. Ne plus entretenir d'ambiguïté. Ainsi, il pourrait redevenir Sirius Black, mon second grand frère, celui qui me protégeait de l'autre, trop possessif, celui qui m'emmenait faire les magasins, avec qui je pouvais manger du gâteau au chocolat avec les doigts, et qui me coulait dans la piscine.

Des exclamations retentirent alors. Il me quitta, et je le suivis. Le nom « Potter ! » résonna dans l'assemblée. Nous découvrîmes la plupart des invités agglutinés autour de la piscine. Je fis des pieds et des mains pour arriver devant la foule, et trouvai James, accoudé au rebord de la piscine, hilare. Une fille accroupie, lui tendait la main pour l'aider à sortir de l'eau. ce devait être sa « conquête ». Les conquêtes, c'était pas trop le truc de James. Il partait coucher avec une inconnue vraiment quand il en avait marre de se faire jeter par Evans. Mon frère si romantique, n'avait jamais essayé d'offrir sérieusement à une autre fille, ce qu'Evans refusait d'accepter.

Apparemment, James ne parvenait pas à s'extirper de la piscine, tant il avait bu. Il y eu un grand SPLATCH éclaboussant tout le monde. Sirius avait plongé et nageait vers lui, le nez en l'air, comme une otarie.

-James est dans un sale état, commenta Nathan qui s'était faufilé jusqu'à moi.

-Mhm.

-Tu as l'air de t'être bien amusée avec Black, grommela-t-il mi-figue mi-raison.

-Si tu le dis.

-Je ne pense pas que Teddy ait apprécié.

-Autant que j'ai apprécié qu'il repousse mes avances.

-Comprends-le Lux, soupira Nathan. Tu vis quasiment avec Black, et voir sa copine danser avec un tel canon que l…

-C'est quasiment un frère pour moi ! Protestai-je. Alors arrêtez vos simagrées !

Le regard de Sirius dans la piscine me vrilla. Il avait l'air passablement amusé, le bougre ! Teddy partit, en même temps qu'Oliver et Louis. Il me murmura un « désolé » qui me fendit le cœur, et m'embrassa brièvement sur la joue.

Mon cœur débordait de sentiments trop paradoxaux. J'avais envie de pleurer. Nathan partit dans les derniers, et la terrasse se vida petit à petit. Je restai, mes genoux repliés contre ma poitrine, devant la piscine. J'avais ôté les belles chaussures de Bridget.

Dans un bruissement d'étoffe, Sarah vint à ma rencontre. Elle s'assit à côté de moi, et me coula un regard entendu.

-Ça va avec Black ? Me murmura-t-elle.

-Pardon ?

Des elfes de maisons vinrent sortir James de la piscine, et Sirius partit, déclarant qu'il allait se doucher. Sarah lui indiqua la salle de bain, et nous convia à rester dormir chez elle. Sirius disparu, et James affalé sur un transat et dormant comme un bienheureux, la belle brune poursuivit :

-Enfin, Lux, je ne suis pas aveugle. Il se passe quelque chose entre Sirius Black et toi, non ?

-Non, enfin ! Il ne se passe rien !

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment !

-Hum…

-Quoi ? M'exclamai-je, agacée d'être l'objet de son regard sardonique.

-Ça ne va pas tarder alors, chantonna-t-elle en se levant.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, dis-je en me levant à mon tour.

-Vous aviez l'air proche. Très proches, m'avoua-t-elle.

-Nous nous connaissons depuis…

-Oh ça va, ne me rabâche pas cette histoire à dormir debout. On a beau connaître quelqu'un depuis des années, quand le désir est là, eh bien on ne peut plus lutter. Tu n'es pas la première fille à tomber amoureuse du meilleur ami de son frère.

-Je n'en suis pas amoureuse ! Je le désire, c'est différent.

-Le désir est un sentiment très proche de l'amour.

-Je ne veux pas. C'est trop dangereux, je ne passerai pas de la tentation à l'amour. Lui et moi, ça restera toujours un fantasme.

-Jusqu'au jour où tu craqueras.

Nous rentrâmes. Elle décida de laisser James dormir dehors. Il était trempé. Je rentrais à l'intérieur. Sirius avait pris sa douche, et il se tenait en tee-shirt et short de bain dans le salon.

-Suivez-moi, je vous conduits à vos chambres.

Nous la suivîmes. Nos chambres étaient voisines. Elle nous les présenta et nous souhaita une bonne nuit. Je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain, veillant à ne pas abîmer la robe tandis que je la détachais, je défis ma coiffure et mes boucles souples retombèrent dans mon dos. J'empruntai un pyjama à Sarah, de satin rose.

Lorsque je ressortis, j'aperçu une porte qui faisait communiquer nos chambre à Sirius et à moi. Exténuée, je me couchais. Mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Pas tant que ma curiosité ne serait pas satisfaite. Il était allongé à deux pas de ma chambre. Et je pouvais aller le voir, juste pour le regarder assoupi.

N'y tenant plus, j'ouvris la porte communicante. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Il dormait sur le côté, sous un fin drap bleu roi. Ses traits étaient détendus, on aurait dit un enfant. Je souris malgré moi devant ce tableau parfait. Sa bouche était entrouverte, laissant passer son souffle. Je la caressais du bout des doigts. Quelques unes de ses mèches noires retombaient sur ses yeux clos comme des plumes d'ange. Il était encore humide par sa douche. Il avait ôté son tee-shirt blanc, et je pouvais voir quelques gouttes ruisseler sur son cou, son menton. J'avais envie de l'embrasser. Il était si parfait, lorsque sa bouche acerbe ne pouvait plus proférer de méchancetés.

Il entrouvrit les yeux, battit des paupières et les referma.

Je posais une main sur ma poitrine. J'avais eu la peur de ma vie. Il marmonna quelque chose avant de retomber dans les bras de Morphée. Je ne saisis pas tout, juste :

-Hum…Lux…

J'ignorai s'il avait rêvé de moi, et s'il m'avait reconnu. Je sus seulement que le souvenir de mon prénom dans sa bouche, me suivit toute la nuit. La nuit que je passais chez Sarah. Et malgré moi, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire après avoir tenter de me séduire, l'espoir reprit place dans mon cœur.

Et si c'était possible ?

* * *

Impressions ? C'est dans les reviews !


	6. Aphrodisiac

_**Date :**_ 18/01/2010

_**Auteur : **_Tiffany Van Chester

_**Disclaimer : **_Tous les personnages sont empruntés à J.K Rowling exceptés certains de ma création comme Lux ou Sarah Guerlishman.

_**Le coin à Tif :**_

Eh bien ! Je vois que certains n'ont pas oublié cette fic ! J'espère que la rapidité avec laquelle j'ai posté ce chapitre (comparé à d'habitude) vous rassurera sur ma motivation ! Ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré, mais le prochain sera très intéressant. Je profite d'avoir fini mes partiels pour le commencer tout de suite avant d'entamer le second semestre. Le rythme va s'accélérer et Lux va finir par prendre part à leur petit jeu. De plus, sachez que le chapitre suivant contiendra une scène assez croustillante…

Le titre de ce chapitre est une référence à la chanson Aphrodisiac des Bow Wow Wow.

Donc je vous remercie pour vos 22 reviews. Après une si longue pose, j'avais peu d'espoir d'en recevoir autant. C'est un vrai réconfort et une véritable motivation pour vous écrire ce chapitre vite ! Alors merci beaucoup :

Caramelise- Lina- Rukie-Chan- Kissme53- Lissoue- Elayna Black- Malilite- Auxane- Bridjet- Anaelle Roots- Sirius08- Lolo- Raphou- Takinza- Gretchy- Alexandra07- Gwelle- Oscar- Aston- Xangel-15X- Sakura-chan

Comme toujours, je réponds individuellement à tout ceux qui me laissent leurs mails et m'excuse auprès des autres de ne pas pouvoir leur répondre, mais sachez que vos reviews me font très plaisir et je vous en remercie !

Bisous Bisous et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Aphrodisiac.**

Je plongeai dans le feuillis des buissons, emporté par son poids d'homme. Allongée par terre, dans le jardin de Sarah, j'avais les yeux noyé dans les siens. Ils me regardaient, ses yeux. Brûlants de désir.

-Tu vois, susurra sa voix. Je t'avais dis que tu craquerais bientôt.

J'étais prête, totalement prête à m'abandonner à lui. A ses bras. A son souffle. Ses lèvres plongèrent dans ma nuque, y déposa une flopée de baisers-papillons. Puis, elles entreprirent de sucer la peau de mon cou, marquant leur territoire. Je gémis doucement son prénom, haletante, folle de désir :

-Sirius…

Il se positionna entre mes cuisses. Je voulu qu'il se débarrasse de son jeans. Je voulu qu'il déchire ma robe. Je le lui dis. Je lui dis de la déchirer avec ses dents. Son air suffisant gravé sur son visage, ses mèches sombres, épars sur son front ruisselant de sueur, il lacéra la dentelle fragile, et plongea son visage entre mes seins, aventurant sa main vers mon intimité. Ses doigts commençaient à titiller mon entre-jambe quand…

-Tu ne travaille pas ce matin ? S'enquit la voix familière de Sarah Guerlishman.

-Mhm…

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, agressée par la lumière qui envahissait la chambre. Bien. Le soleil était levé. J'avais fais un rêve érotique, il était neuf heures passée et…

-JE SUIS EN RETARD !

-Ah ! Je me disais aussi ! S'exclama Sarah d'un ton enjoué en bondissant sur mon lit, s'installant gracieusement au bord.

Elle était déjà levée, arborant un débardeur rouge et un minishort en jean qui dévoilait ses cuisses aussi minces que mes bras.

-Tu as quelques fringues à me prêter ?

-Je dois en avoir quelques unes.

Je grimaçai.

-A ma taille ?

-J'ajusterai. Vas prendre une douche, je t'apporte tout ça.

Je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain, et me douchais en un rien de temps. Je prenais tout de même le temps de me rappeler la chaleur de mon rêve. Ça devenait grave. Il fallait à tout prix que je me débarrasse de ces idées lubriques qui m'assaillaient. Il fallait que j'arrête de me laisser faire. J'allais repousser Sirius, dorénavant. Voilà. La voilà ma solution ! Ca ne devait pas être si dur !

-Tiens, prends.

La main de Sarah se faufila dans la salle de bain, et lança quelques fringues par terre. La porte refermée, je coupais l'eau, m'enroulai dans une serviette, et posais mes pieds sur un tapis de bain. Je séchais mes cheveux d'un coup de baguette magique, avant de poser mes yeux sur le petit tas de linge laissée par Sarah.

Avec horreur, je pris le petit morceau de tissu qu'était le short en jean, semblable à celui que portait Sarah en ce moment-même. Certes, il avait été réajusté à ma taille, mais il dévoilait l'ensemble de mes cuisses. Je ne parle même pas du string en dentelle noire.

-Sarah ! M'écriai-je en sortant de la salle de bain uniquement vêtue de ma serviette de bain.

Personne. Elle avait déjà déguerpi. Furieuse, je repartis dans la salle de bain. Il fallait que je me calme. N'empêche. Elle était vraiment bizarre cette fille-là. Toujours aguicheuse et moqueuse. C'était assez gênant d'être dans la même pièce qu'elle. On ne savait jamais ce qu'elle pensait vraiment.

J'enfilais le minishort et mis par-dessus le tee-shirt blanc avec le logo des Sex Pistols inscrit dessus. Je filais hors de la maison des Guerlishman, après avoir enfilé des spartiates, et balancé mon sac en bandoulière sur mon épaule. Je ne vis ni James ni Sirius, sûrement encore endormis.

-Ah vous voilà enfin, Miss Potter !

Le regard impérieux de Mrs Valmont m'apostropha à peine fus-je entrée dans son bureau. Mais il n'était pas réprobateur, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je vis Mrs Valmont heureuse. Elle semblait même impatiente. Excitée.

Elle me balaya des yeux, et sa bouche se tordit en une moue mécontente. Elle ouvrit un placard et me lança un grand linge noir. Je le regardais sans trop comprendre.

-Couvrez-moi cette tenue indécente Miss Potter. Ce n'est pas une discothèque ! Vous allez venir avec moi, et prendre des notes. Vous rédigerez ensuite un rapport détaillé sur cette séance et…

Je me débattis avec la large robe de sorcière, plongeant mes jambes nues dedans. Avec un regard affligé, elle l'ajusta à ma taille. Autant la tenue de Sarah me gênait. Autant j'abhorrai cette robe austère. Mrs Valmont me fourra dans les mains de gros rouleaux de parchemin et des plumes. Dont une à papote.

-Pourquoi deux plumes ? M'enquis-je.

-Au cas où vous louperiez des détails intéressant, répliqua Valmont en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je m'apperçu alors que Mrs Valmont avait troqué son habituel robe verte contre une tenue moins féminine, une robe longue et difforme, mais d'une ravissante couleur prune. Mon regard se dirigea vers le côté gauche de sa poitrine. Là, un M doré était brodé.

-Vous m'emmenez en salle de jugement ? M'écriai-je.

-Baissez d'un ton Potter, ou je ne réponds plus de mes actes.

-M…m…Mais…baltutiai-je. Qui est jugé ?

-Clint Rosier. Répondit-elle en cherchant des papiers dans un gros dossier. Accusé de détentions d'objets liés à la magie noire. Nous avons effectué une perquisition d ans son Manoir, à Brighton. Nous y avions trouvé de vieux livres interdits que le Ministère avait mis à l'Index. Nous avons également trouvé divers objets malfaisants comme « la bague de la mort ». Elle ensorcèle quiconque la porte à son doigt, et il obéit aveuglément aux ordres du propriétaire de la bague.

-Comme le sortilège de l'Imperium.

-D'où le procès.

Nous sortîmes de son bureau, et je la suivais des yeux. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que la Directrice du département de la Justice Magique aurait pu m'intéresser. Je connaissais ses fonctions au Magenmagot, mais je n'aurai jamais pensé…

-Quels soupçons aviez-vous contre Mr Rosier ? Vous n'avez pas perquisitionné sa maison par hasard, si ?

-Non, répondit Mrs Valmont. Il avait soumis un secrétaire du Ministre Wakefield au sortilège de l'Imperium.

-Pourquoi l'y avoir soumis ? La bague…

-C'est le point à éclaircir. Je ne comprends pas. Lorsque Mr Stark_ c'est le nom du malheureux secrétaire_ a recouvert un peu de lucidité il l'a dénoncé et a été placé sous haute protection. Mais lorsque nous sommes arrivés chez Rosier, il s'était enfui pour le Canada. Nous avons fouillé sa maison, et trouvé toutes ces preuves accablantes. Il aurait même torturé des moldus par le sortilège Doloris.

-Comment l'avons-nous retrouvé ?

-Les relations internationales marchent plutôt bien. Il a continué à sévir sur des moldus au Canada, et la Directrice du Département de la Magie canadienne nous l'a livré la semaine dernière. Il est donc accusé de détentions de livres et d'objets illégaux en rapport avec la magie noire, de racisme envers la communauté moldue, de sévices graves sur un employé du Ministère et d'espionnage au sein du Ministère de la Magie.

Nous étions devant une grosse porte noire. Mrs Valmont l'ouvrit, et me fit entrer.

C'était une grande pièce aux murs de marbre. La fameuse chaise du détenu était au centre de la pièce, sur la mosaïque dorée, entourée par les tribunes du Conseil du Magenmagot. Ainsi, elle ressemblait à ça, la fameuse cours de justice magique…

Je reconnus Albus Dumbledore. Il était le président sorcier du Magenmagot depuis des années. Il discutait avec sa voisine, une sorcière d'une quarantaine d'année, Griselda Marchebank.

Je fus assise, en bas de la tribune, tandis que Windona Valmont saluait cordialement Dumbledore. Le Ministre de la Magie, Mr Wakefield entra, et tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. J'étais assez intimidée de voir le Ministre en vrai. Quand je pensais que la veille encore, j'étais occupée à éviter Sirius et à me comporter comme une gamine puérile dans ses bras…et maintenant j'étais là, assistant à un important procès.

-Détendez-vous Potter, murmura la voix sèche de Valmont à mon oreille. Vous êtes en bas de la tribune, si Rosier s'aperçoit de votre malaise, il ne cessera de vous regarder pour vous mettre mal à l'aise.

Elle se redressa, et soupira à voix haute :

-Cet homme est totalement fou.

-Et l'on dit qu'Azkaban n'a rien arrangé, ajouta Mrs Marchebank.

Tiberius Odgen, un sorcier parmi les plus jeunes du Magenmagot s'installa d'un mouvement aérien près de Dumbledore.

-Le voilà ! S'écria-t-il. Oh, pardon Monsieur de Ministre !

Mr Wakefield s'assit à la place de Tiberius Odgen qui se décala. Tous cessèrent de parler, et je regardais avec effroi l'homme qui s'avançait vers le centre de la pièce, escorté par deux détraqueurs. Mon sang se figea en voyant ces infâmes créatures. J'aperçu sa main luisante et couverte de croûte qui forçait le détenu à s'asseoir. J'eu presque de la peine pour Rosier. Ces créatures étaient tout bonnement infectes.

-Mr Clint Rosier, énonça Dumbledore en se levant. Vous êtes accusé de trahison, d'espionnage envers le Ministère de la Magie, d'usage de sortilège impardonnable à l'encontre d'un employé du Ministère et de moldus, de détentions d'objets maléfiques ayant trait à la magie noire et de fuite.

Je me mis aussitôt à griffonner sur mon morceau de parchemin, m'étonnant que personne ne témoigner. Il y avait bien une personne chargée de la défendre, mais aucun témoin pour notre détenu.

-J'ai ici pour témoin Mr Stark, votre victime. Mr Stillman a interrogé les moldus que vous avez torturés et leurs familles. Tout est conservé dans une Pensine. Et Mrs Hamilton, Directrice du Département de ma Justice canadienne est ici pour témoigner contre vous. La séance est dès lors ouverte !

Il y eût beaucoup de témoins. Tous à l'encontre de Mr Rosier. Il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'endroit où il était. Il était totalement amorphe, enchaîné sur sa chaise, et ses yeux semblaient ceux d'un fou. Il reconnu ses torts. Et lorsque Windona Valmont l'interrogea sur la provenance de la bague, et pourquoi il avait usé d'un sortilège impardonnable alors qu'il était en possession d'un tel objet, il maugréa simplement « Je l'avais oublié ». Ce qui déplût à ma chef.

Enfin, la séance se leva avec la condamnation à la prison d'Azkaban à perpétuité. Le détenu fut ramené à la prison par les Détraqueurs, qui arrachèrent un frisson de dégoût à tout le monde. La séance levée, tout le monde y allait de son commentaire.

-Cela explique cinq agressions sur Moldus. Mais pas les autres.

-Vous pensez à une organisation ?

-Enfin, Madame ! Ca arrive tout le temps qu'un sang-pur s'emporte et devienne fou à lier. Il n'y a pas de complot là-dedans !

-Nous devrions perquisitionner les maisons de tous les sangs-purs !

-Pardon ! Je suis Sang-pur, moi, madame ! Et tout à fait respectable, je n'ai rien à avoir avec ces…

-Je parlais des sang-purs qui ne se marient qu'entre eux. Qui ne passent que par Serpentard et prône la supériorité de leur sang.

-Et pour quel motif perquisitionnerions-nous leurs maisons, je vous prie ? S'agaça Valmont. Que leurs idées soit extrêmes ou non, nous ne pouvons pas les enfermer pour ce seul motif.

-Vous devriez !

-Cessez, voulez-vous ! Il n'y a pas d'armée ! Il n'y a pas d'attaque ! Nous menons une politique sans pitié envers ces fous à lier, cessez de parler d'un complot !

Nous ressortîmes, et Mrs Valmont avait retrouvé sa mauvaise humeur habituelle. Elle avait cependant suscité l'admiration de tous, et lorsqu'un journaliste vint l'interroger pour la Gazette du sorcier, elle lui répondit d'aller parler à quelques péronnelles qui seraient ravies de se retrouver en première page.

-Voyez, Potter, que la Justice n'est pas une mince affaire. Membre d'un même conseil, nous sommes incapables de nous mettre d'accord.

-Pourquoi parle-t-on de complot ?

Valmont leva les yeux au ciel.

-Parce que les gens sont paranoïaques. Il y a agressions sur les moldus on pense qu'il s'agit d'un complot. Il y a un attentat on pense que c'est une déclaration de guerre.

-Vous ne croyez pas au complot, conclus-je.

-Potter, lorsque vous aurez mon âge, vous serez las de toutes ces théories de conspiration. Aucune n'est avérée. Maintenant, dégagez.

-Dégagez ?

-Vous avez votre après-midi. Je veux que votre rapport soit complet d'ici Lundi. Alors foutez-moi le camp et pondez-moi ce foutu rapport. Et je vous préviens : je ne tolère AUCUN retard. Si votre rapport n'est pas sur mon bureau, complet, Lundi matin, c'est la porte, Potter ! Fille d'Auror ou pas !

Elle me planta là, me claqua sa porte au nez. Médusée, je restais les bras ballants devant la porte, cinq minutes. Je finis par réduire mes parchemins et à les ranger précieusement dans mon sac. J'allais pour descendre lorsqu'une voix familière m'interpella :

-Lux !

Je me retournais, et aperçu Bridget Guerlishman, accourant, ses merveilleuses boucles séléniennes suivant le mouvement précipité de son pas. Arrivée à ma hauteur, elle m'offrit un sourire radieux et attendit l'ascenseur avec moi.

-Comment vas-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle. Ta soirée s'est bien passée ?

-Oh…euh oui. Répondis-je mal à l'aise.

Bizarrement, j'avais l'impression qu'un mois s'était déjà écoulé entre la soirée de la veille, et ce midi. Autant dire qu'un procès ça vous remet les pieds sur terre.

-Alors, le procès ? S'enquit Bridget. Quelle chance tu as eu ! On peut dire qu'elle te chouchoute pour ça, la Valmont !

-Me chouchoute ? Ca va pas non ? Elle se montre toujours aussi exécrable !

-En tout cas, c'est un sacré privilège d'assister à un procès, surtout d'une telle importance, fit Bridget d'un air rêveur. T'en as de la chance.

Puis, s'interrompant :

-Tu as déjà mangé ?

-Non. Je meurs de faim.

-Bon alors viens. Moi aussi je suis affamée. C'est moi qui régale !

Tandis que nous descendions dans le petit bistrot du hall, je la remerciai encore de m'avoir prêté la robe, et je lui promis de la lui ramenai dès Lundi matin.

-Tu pourras toujours me la faire passer par Sarah, proposa Bridget. Ah Sabrina !

Elle héla la jolie serveuse qui fut devant nous en un rien de temps, ses bracelets cliquetants gaiement.

-Tu nous apportes deux jus de citrouilles et deux salades composées, s'il te plaît.

Sabrina me jeta un coup d'œil curieux et repartit dans un bruissement d'étoffe. Je fronçai les sourcils et regardai Bridget.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

-Le garçon qui est venu te parler hier au comptoir, tu te souviens ? Eh bien il lui a plu. Beaucoup même. Je crois qu'elle attend de te demander de lui arranger un rencard, ou quelque chose du genre…

Je me mordis la lèvre. C'était tout sauf ce dont j'avais besoin en ce moment. Arranger un coup avec Sirius. Je me mis à rêvasser. Peut-être qu'il refuserait. Peut-être qu'il arrêterait de flirter avec toutes les filles. Peut-être qu'il allait se mettre à m'aimer.

Je tentai de me raisonner. C'était ridicule ! Je ne pouvais pas revenir à cette période. Toute mon adolescence s'était réduite à fantasmer sur Sirius. De douze à quinze ans. Imaginer que, comme il était le meilleur ami de mon frère, ce serait tellement formidable de finir avec. Quelle parfaite histoire ! Mes journaux intimes étaient pleins de ce genre d'affabulation.

J'avais été parfaite le fameux été où il avait quitté les siens. Tellement heureuse à l'idée que cette fois, il devenait vraiment le fils de la maison. Mon père avait engagé des poursuites contre les Black pour sévices et maltraitance. Evidemment cette famille étant intouchable, même le meilleur avocat ne put la faire condamner. Mes parents avaient même proposé à Sirius de l'adopter. Lequel avait refusé.

Assises à la terrasse du bistrot, j'écoutais Bridget me parlait avec fougue du prochain article qu'elle écrierait, car, enfin ! Un rédacteur lui avait permis d'écrire un petit article sur les dangers du transplanage.

-Je vais transformer ça en gag, disait Bridget. En citant les incroyables transformations que certains sorciers ont subi ! Tu sais, comme la fameuse sorcière qui s'est retrouvée sans jambes !

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'autorisation spéciale pour ça ?

-Mhm…tu as raison. Sauf si je pioche dans les anciens sorciers. Je pourrai aussi le présenter sous forme de BD. Tu comprends, c'est important pour moi cet article ! S'il plaît, je pourrai peut-être tenir une chronique ! Enfin ! Après un an d'attente !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fichue pendant un an si tu n'écrivais jamais rien ?

Sabrina venait de nous déposer nos jus de citrouille, et Bee en aspira une grande gorgée à la paille.

-De la paperasse, de la mise en page, des duplicatas. Bref, la sale besogne.

-Dis…glissa Sabrina.

Ses longues boucles brunes suivirent le mouvement lorsqu'elle se baissa, et ses boucles d'oreilles tintèrent.

-Tu…le gars qui est venu te voir hier…tu pourrai me le présenter ? Eventuellement…

J'ai du faire une drôle de tête car Sabrina s'empourpra et me dit :

-Excuse-moi…c'est…ton copain peut-être ? Ou bien tu espérerais… ?

-Non ! Je l'interromps vivement. Non, ce n'est que le meilleur ami de mon grand frère. J'ai un petit ami, moi. Mais je te préviens, tu ferais mieux de ne pas approcher ce gars-là de trop près c'est un homme à femme. Une fille différente chaque soir dans son pieu. Une nuit au paradis, c'est la meilleure offre qu'il puisse te faire.

-Oh, mais il peut toujours changer. Si je lui plais vraiment…

-Arrête de tirer des plans sur la comète, Sabrina, l'interrompt Bridget. On ne change jamais vraiment un homme. Au fond, ça restera toujours le même.

Dans un sens, les paroles de Bridget évoquent également mon cas. Sirius ne changera jamais pour moi non plus. Il faut que j'arrête d'affabuler.

Sabrina insista encore pour que je parle quand même d'elle à Sirius. Je promis. Et Bee et moi pûmes enfin dévorer nos salades. Il s'agissait de grosses salades garnie de maïs, de thon, d'œufs et de crevettes. Bridget et moi parlâmes de tout et de rien. Elle était Miss Potin, et me décrivait tous les scandales du Ministère, ainsi que la vie et les frasques de chaque personne dans le bistrot.

Au moment de payer, elle m'annonça qu'elle m'invitait, et malgré mes protestations, elle ouvrit son portefeuille. Là, je vis une photo, coincée dedans. Elle ne remarqua pas que je fixais sa photo et sortis des noises et des mornilles.

C'était une charmante photo de famille. De trois jeunes filles. Elle devait être récente. Il y avait Bridget, ses éternelles bouclettes blondes qui s'arrêtaient en-dessous de son menton, son visage clair, sa peau de pêche, et son sourire rayonnant. Puis, il y avait Sarah, merveilleuse comme toujours, cheveux soyeux, yeux chocolats et peau laiteuse, corps toute en courbe. Le canon par excellence. Puis, au centre, il y avait une jeune fille plus jeune. Elle devait avoir quatorze ans, tout au plus. Elle avait la peau mate, des cheveux bruns coupés courts et de grands yeux couleur mordoré qui achevait de la magnifier.

-Vous êtes trois sœurs ?

Bridget, occupée à donner la monnaie à Sabrina, se retourna avec un petit air d'incompréhension :

-Mhm… ?

Puis, voyant que je fixais la photo, elle sourit.

-Oui, en fait, je suis l'aînée des trois. Aucune ne ressemble à l'autre. Il y a moi, la seule blonde. Sarah, la seule avec les yeux chocolat. Et Noa est la seule à avoir la peau un peu mate. Mais elle a mes yeux. Et les cheveux de Sarah.

-Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que Sarah et toi, dis-je.

-Ah oui. C'est parce que Noa est encore un peu jeune, alors elle ne vient pas ici toute seule, par exemple. Et puis, c'est la petite dernière, alors notre mère la surprotège un peu.

Valmont m'ayant donné mon après-midi, je remerciai encore chaleureusement Bridget pour m'avoir offert le déjeuner, et je sortis du Ministère. Je sortis par la cabine téléphonique. Etonnant. Il faisait un soleil de plomb. J'avais le temps d'aller faire un petit tour au chemin de Traverse. Ou d'aller voir Teddy pour avoir une explication avec celui-ci.

Alors, imaginez l'état dans lequel je me suis trouvée, lorsqu'en sortant de la cabine téléphonique, je percutai Sirius.

-Que…qu'est-ce tu fiches ici ? Demandai-je.

-Je suis venu te chercher.

-Pour… ?

-Je t'avais dis que je voulais que tu m'accompagne visiter des appartements. Alors je suis passé ici voir à quelle heure tu finissais. Et apparemment, tu as fini.

Piégée ! J'étais piégée ! Qu'étais-je sensée dire ? « Euh non, en fait, je suis sortie, parce que Valmont raffole de ces glaces moldues qu'ils vendent dans la rue en-dessous. Tu sais, là, les Häagen –Dazs ! »

-Hum. Ouais.

Très pertinent, Lux ! Très pertinent ! Parfois, je me giflerai.

-Tu m'accompagne, alors ? Ca ne sera pas long. Et je te récompenserai, bien sûr.

-Oh vraiment ? Ironisai-je. Comme un gentil petit toutou ?

-Exactement.

-Je me passe de récompenses. C'est bon, allons visiter ta maison ou ton appart' que tu arrête avec cette histoire.

Il me gratifia d'un sourire enjôleur, et me donna un casque. Je remarquai alors seulement sa moto garée contre le mur.

-Pitié, fis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Allez, ça ne va pas te tuer. Tu n'aime pas non plus lorsque je te fais transplaner.

-Vrai.

-Alors ?

-Alors ne roule pas trop vite.

Je m'installai derrière lui, enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille, luttant pour réfréner les battements de mon cœur, et ignorer l'odeur qui émanait de lui. Amande. Il devait utilisait un gel douche à l'Amande. Et Merlin, c'était enivrant. Tellement enivrant, que nous fûmes arrivés avant que j'ai le temps de remarquer la vitesse à laquelle nous roulions.

Nous nous tenions devant une maison de ville jumelée. Elle était en brique rouge. Le genre de maison très traditionnelle.

-C'est là ? M'enquis-je.

Il ôta son casque, ébouriffa ses cheveux, et s'esclaffa en découvrant l'état de ma tignasse. Rageant, je tapotai mon cuir chevelu pour tenter de le discipliner, ce qui n'eût pour effet que d'augmenter son hilarité.

Un petit sorcier nous attendait devant la maison. Il portait une robe de sorcier bleu roi. Agée d'une cinquantaine d'année, il avait le crâne pratiquement dégarni et de petites lunettes rondes sur le nez. Sirius et moi échangeâmes un regard amusé devant l'agent immobilier.

-Entrez, entrez ! Lança le petit sorcier d'un ton précipité. Et n'oubliez pas, Monsieur Black ! Il va falloir faire preuve d'i-ma-gi-na-tion !

Je ne compris le sens de cette phrase que lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans la maison. C'était une ruine. Elle avait beau sembler charmante de dehors, très typique des petites maisons anglaise, l'intérieur semblait avoir été dévasté. Il y avait un petit hall avec un gros escalier en bois qui menait à l'étage. A droite, le salon. Le carrelage au sol était totalement usé. Et vieillot. Sans parler des tapisseries vertes et moisies. A gauche, la sale à manger. Elle était faite dans les mêmes matériaux que le salon.

-Vous pouvez casser le mur entre le hall et le salon, ça ouvrirait la pièce. Vous pouvez également le faire du hall à la salle à manger. Cela vous ferait une grande pièce principale qui n'en sera que plus lumineuse. Décréta le sorcier agent immobilier en nous faisant admirer le salon.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux, Sirius ? Murmurai-je d'un ton menaçant. Tu ne vas pas sérieusement acheter ce taudis ?

-Et comment ! Tout est à refaire, c'est parfait !

-La cuisine est par ici. Il faudra sûrement en acheter une nouvelle.

-Je m'en doute bien, Monsieur Wilkinson ! Je m'en doute bien ! Cria Sirius d'un ton amusé.

En effet, la cuisine était à pleurer. Probablement la pire pièce de la maison. Quoi que nous n'avions pas encore vu l'état des toilettes. Elle devait bien avoir quarante ans, et, entre les meubles pourris, le carrelage usé et la tapisserie déchirée, il n'y avait vraiment rien à en faire…

Les toilettes étaient à peu près correctes. Mais Sirius tenait quand même à les refaire. A l'étage, seul le petit palier était potable, et encore ! Il fallait aimer le papier peint garni de grosses roses. Il y avait trois chambres et une salle de bain. Laquelle était entièrement rose. Sirius fit la grimace en la découvrant. Les trois chambres n'avaient même plus de sol digne de ce nom. Du ciment. Et rien d'autre.

Sirius fit part de son intérêt à l'agent immobilier, et nous déguerpîmes. Hilares, nous sommes remontés sur sa moto et avons filé.

-Tu as vu la taille de ce type ? On aurait dit Flitwick ! Riait Sirius.

-Tu as vu la tête de cette maison ? Ajoutais-je.

Et il riait, ravie de m'avoir prise au dépourvu. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à savoir s'il était sérieux ou non dans son projet. Nous arrivâmes au Chaudron Baveur, et descendîmes le long du Chemin de Traverse qui était plein à craquer.

-Et maintenant ? Demandai-je. Tu as encore besoin de moi ?

-Pourquoi, t'as des projets pour cet aprem' ?

-Je ne suis pas obligée de t'accompagner.

-Allez ! C'est si ennuyant de passer l'après-midi avec moi ?

Je ne répondis pas. Autant ne pas faire d'histoire et ne pas remettre sa séduction de la veille sur le tapis. J'aimais quand Sirius redevenait le grand-frère auquel il jouait depuis tant d'années. Le meilleur ami de mon frère, alias prince charmant volant au secours de la petite fille de treize ans que j'étais alors. Lors d'un bal que l'on avait donné à Poudlard lors de ma quatrième année, j'étais sans cavalier, personne n'osant m'inviter. J'étais seule dans ma robe, et personne ne m'invitait à danser. Remus sortait à l'époque avec une fille dont il était très amoureux et n'avait pas pensé à me réconforter (ou bien, sa copine n'aurait pas tolérer qu'il me fasse danser juste une fois). Sirius avait délaissé sa cavalière, une divine jeune fille plus âgée que lui d'un an qui avait été l'objet de combats acharné de la part des garçons. Et il m'avait fait danser. Plusieurs fois. Et moi, amourachée de lui à l'époque, j'en avais été comblée. Cet évènement revenait très souvent dans mes journaux intimes de l'époque.

-Alors, quelle est ma récompense pour t'avoir accompagné voir ce…taudis ?

Un petit sourire en coin orna son visage, et il désigna une devanture de boutique.

-Allons nous empiffrer, décréta-t-il.

Je regardais l'enseigne de Florian Fortârome. Il me sourit, et nous entrâmes chez le célèbre glacier. Cet après-midi commençait très sérieusement à ressembler à celle que nous avions déjà passée, lorsqu'il s'était racheté de quitter la maison.

Il commanda une énorme glace. J'en fis autant. On nous apporta de véritables sculptures de crème glacée. La sienne était au chocolat et à la vanille, et avait la forme d'un singe. La mienne était à la framboise et à la pêche, et était en forme de maison. On s'amusa à comparer avec les autres clients.

-Tu es sérieux pour la maison ? Finis-je par demander.

-Mhm sauf si je trouve mieux.

-Ce sera pas difficile ! M'exclamai-je.

-Lux…je lui expressément demandé de me trouver une ruine.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Il acheva sa glace d'un coup de cuillère, et entreprit de lécher ladite cuillère dans un geste qui me semblait étonnement sensuel et même…calculé.

-Je veux tout refaire. La refaire à mon goût, quoi. Et puis, les maisons en ruine sont à prix cadeau. Avec tout l'argent que mon oncle m'a légué, je peux largement me permettre des rénovations, voir l'achat d'autres biens immobiliers.

Je le regardai, abasourdie.-

-Et…si tu attendais d'avoir fini tes études tout simplement ?

-Bon, parlons d'autre chose, m'interrompit-il en m'attrapant brusquement la main. Et si on allait à la plage ?

Je retirai aussitôt la mienne, surprise d'un mouvement aussi vif.

-La plage ? Répétai-je pour me donner contenance. Tu veux parler des plages artificielles dont tout le monde parle ?

-Elles-mêmes. Allez, sois cool, ça vaut le coup d'aller jeter un petit coup d'œil !

-T'as raison, décrétai-je. Allons-y !

Il semblait réellement étonné que je n'aie pas protesté. Quelque part, son attitude me frustrait. La veille, il entreprenait de me séduire, juste pour me prouver qu'il pouvait m'avoir quand il le voulait. Aujourd'hui, il était de nouveau le Sirius que j'avais toujours connu. C'était comme s'il jouait avec moi.

Nous partîmes et arrivèrent aux plages artificielles mises en place par le Londres sorciers.

-Incroyable, soufflai-je.

-Plutôt pas mal, hein ?

-Carrément ! Je vais voir où on peut emprunter un maillot !

-Tu t'es décidé à passer l'après-midi ici, alors ?

-Et comment ! La plage, c'est totalement différent de la piscine ! On se croirait vraiment à la mer !

Je partais dans un des petits bungalows qui ornaient les immenses plages. C'était stupéfiant. J'étais encore plus heureuse d'être une sorcière. Et de vivre dans une famille de sorcier. Même le ciel semblait différent ici et le sable dans lequel mes pieds étaient enfoncés semblait plus vrai que nature. Brûlant sous la chaleur. Il n'y avait pas une brise.

La mer (ou du moins ce qui faisait figure de mer) s'étendait à perte de vue, comme infinie. Elle se retirait et s'échouait dans un son doux de bruissement. Des enfants ramassaient des coquillages sur le rivage, des couples bronzaient sur de grosses serviettes, et de petits bungalows avaient installés des terrasses où ils proposaient boissons et matelas. Le vrai club de vacances. Rien ne manquait. Epatée et euphorique, je me retournais vers Sirius, le temps que la nana de l'accueil du bungalow me sorte un maillot de bain à ma taille. Et Merlin, j'avais beau haïr révéler ma taille, rien n'entacher ma bonne humeur.

Et là, mon sourire se fana.

Parce que, planté là où je l'avais laissé, Sirius me regardait. Plus comme tantôt. Pour tout dire, son regard était fixé sur mes fesses, mes cuisses, mes jambes. Bref, tout ce que le minishort prêté ce matin-même par Sarah dévoilait et mettait en valeur. Il détourna le regard dès qu'il s'aperçut que je l'avais vu.

La fille de l'accueil me fourra le maillot entre les mains, et je déguerpis l'enfiler. C'était des maillots très basiques. Il était en triangle et noir. Je sortis me baigner.

Sirius n'était plus là. Bah ! C'était mieux ainsi. Surtout si nous prenions cette direction dangereuse.

Je rentrai toute seule dans l'eau. Elle devait être chaude mais elle me sembla froide à moi qui étais à la chaleur depuis plusieurs heures. J'aperçu alors Sirius, au bord de l'eau qui papotait avec des filles de son année. Des filles de l'école. Evidemment.

Je regardais les gens autour j'étais la seule à être toute seule. Ils étaient tous accompagnés, d'amis ou d'amoureux. Je regrettais d'être venue ici avec Sirius. Evidemment, tout le monde le connaissait, et où que nous allions il croisait des anciennes ou des futures conquêtes. J'aurai dû venir ici avec Nathan. Ou avec Guerlishman, tiens !

Il croisa mon regard, échangea quelques paroles avec les filles en me désignant. Elles me regardèrent d'un air mécontent et s'en allèrent.

-Tu ne reste pas avec elles ?

-Pas grand-chose à se dire.

-Que leur as-tu dit pour qu'elles me regardent ainsi ?

-Que je t'accompagnais.

Je remarquais alors que, si moi je n'avais plus pied, l'eau ne masquait même pas totalement ses pectoraux.

-Et que je sortais avec toi.

-Quoi ? Ca va pas ? Ja…

-J'expliquerai le truc à James.

-Mais tout le monde va les croire à la rentrée !

-Je suis même pas sûr qu'elles t'aient reconnue, franchement. On voit à peine ta tête. Et c'est pas les joies où tu te fais une queue de cheval à Poudlard !

Il s'empara de ma tignasse rassemblé en une haute queue de cheval sur mon crâne. Je frémis. Son corps était tout près de moi, me frôlant par inadvertance. Il m'attrapa le bras pour que j'arrête de battre des pieds afin de maintenir ma tête hors de l'eau, et son corps fut pratiquement collé au mien.

-Viens, je nous ai pris à boire !

Je le suivis sans trop de conviction. Il me dit de rester au bord de l'eau, et revint après avec un gros cocktail dans une noix de coco.

Avec deux pailles à l'intérieur. Dans l'unique cocktail.

Je le regardai, cherchant à mettre des mots sur ses agissements.

-Prends-le, me dit-il.

Il se laissa tomber à côté de moi, au bord de l'eau. Les vagues venaient s'échouer à nos pieds, et je goûtai le cocktail fruité. Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Il était au moins dix-sept heures.

-Dix-sept heures trente, m'avoua Sirius lorsque je lui demandais l'heure.

Il se pencha alors, et pressa ses lèvres sur sa paille, buvant dans notre cocktail aux fruits exotiques. Dans ma tête, une alarme retentit, m'hurlant que ce n'était pas une attitude normale. Que c'était de la drague pure et dure. Le coup des deux pailles dans le même verre. Au bord de la mer. Se penchant sur moi.

Car effectivement, comme je tenais notre cocktail, il avait dû se pencher, et était quasiment à hauteur de ma poitrine. J'étais pétrifiée.

Il se redressa alors, et ses iris vinrent rencontrer les miennes. Il avait reprit son expression sérieuse et envoûtante. Il n'avait à nouveau plus rien à voir avec le meilleur ami de James. C'était comme s'il avait les mêmes pensées que moi. Sa main immobilisa la mienne dans le sable.

Non ! Il n'allait pas faire ça ! Pas ici ! Pas devant tout le monde !

Mais si ! Il se rapprochait de plus en plus. Ses yeux s'étaient à moitié fermés. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le comprendre, n'importe qui nous voyant aurait décrété que nous allions nous embrasser.

Il s'éloigna d'un seul coup. Mon cœur recommença à battre, lui qui s'était arrêté. Mais ses battements étaient tout désordonné, encore intrigués par ce subit rapprochement.

Sirius se mit à rire doucement comme un enfant. Adorable.

-Quoi ? Murmurai-je.

Il me prit la noix de coco des mains.

-Encore un baiser indirect. Ça devient fréquent ces jours-ci.

Je réalisais alors que c'était là une référence à la fameuse fois où j'avais bu à la même bouteille que lui. Il n'avait rien dit mais son regard en disait alors long sur ses pensées. Et moi qui croyais avoir été la seule intriguée par cet échange.

-Il se fait tard. J'aimerai rentrer, dis-je.

C'est trop dur. Et il joue trop. Je pensais que ce n'était que hier soir, mais ça risque d'être ainsi tout l'été. A peine fus-je rentrée que j'ai envoyé une lettre à Teddy, lui demandant de le voir.

J'ai pris une douche, ravie de ne pas travailler le lendemain et de pouvoir m'octroyer une grasse matinée. J'étais heureuse de constater que j'avais un peu bronzé. J'avais une marque de maillot.

Il fallait donc que je cesse de passer du temps seule avec Sirius Black. Mais s'il me tendait des embuscades comme cet après-midi, ça risquait d'être difficile. Et vu qu'il était le meilleur ami de James, je ne pouvais pas me montrer hostile. D'autant que je l'aimais bien, moi !

L'autre option était de me laisser aller à mes désirs et à mes fantasmes. Au moins pour un baiser. Au moins ça.

Lorsque je sortis de la douche, mon hibou était déjà de retour. Je décachetai aussitôt la lettre. Teddy m'y annonçait son départ pour le lendemain à Hawaï. Fin de mes belles espérances de me dévouer corps et âmes à Teddy pour effacer Sirius de ma mémoire. J'aurai voulu le revoir quelques fois avant qu'il en parte. Qu'on avance dans notre relation, chez lui s'il le fallait. Après tout, s'il m'avait repoussé une fois, ça ne voulait pas forcément dire que nous n'aurions pas de relations physiques avant six mois ? Cela faisait déjà quatre mois que nous étions ensembles.

-Où est James ? Demandai-je d'un ton banal à Sirius en descendant en bas.

-Pas là avant la fin de la soirée. Hey ! Regarde !

Il me mit le déplia d'un petit restaurant marocain sous les yeux.

-Ça te dit un petit restau' au pays des milles et une nuit ?

-Non merci, répondis-je platement.

-Ah. Tu préfère le chinois ? James n'est pas là, alors autant bien finir la soirée et…

-Non, je ne veux aller nulle part. Ce que je veux dire, Sirius, c'est que j'ai vraiment l'impression que ces temps-ci tu tends à franchir une certaine limite entre nous deux.

-Une limite ? Répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu crois que je ne remarque pas que tu essaye de m'allumer ! Explosais-je. Ce n'est pas un jeu ! J'ignore si tu te rappelle d'hier, mais…

-Oui je sais, je sais, je suis le meilleur ami de ton frère, et je ne serai jamais rien de plus à tes yeux. Ca me va parfaitement ma p'tite. N'oublies pas que c'est réciproque : tu n'es que la sœur de James, après tout.

Il dû remarquer que j'étais vexée, car il poursuivit, sardonique :

-Ça fait plaisir, hein, de s'entendre dire qu'on est qu'un attribut ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit hier que je ne voulais pas que tu joues comme ça.

-Oh arrête, Lux. J'essaye d'être sympa avec toi, comme toujours.

-Comme toujours ? Le fait qu'hier tu m'as complètement allumée ? Pour me prouver que tu pouvais soi-disant m'avoir quand tu le voulais ? Quand t'as amené ton cocktail pour deux ? Quand t'étais sur le point de m'embrasser tout à l'heure ? Et si j'étais venue ce soir, c'aurait fini comment ? Au clair de lune, sur la plage, toi entre mes cuisses ?

Pour le coup, ça l'a refroidi. Et pas qu'un peu. Il m'a regardé d'un air vraiment glacial.

-J'aime bien passer du temps avec toi, c'est pas nouveau, se borna-t-il à dire.

-Non, ces derniers temps, tu aimes surtout jouer. Et ce n'est pas réciproque.

-Si ça n'était pas réciproque, que faisais-tu dans ma chambre, hier ?

-QUOI ?

-J'ai retrouvé un morceau de ta robe de dentelle.

Ecarlate, je ne su plus quoi répondre. Il se pencha alors vers moi.

-Arrête de faire l'innocente. Un jeu, puisque t'en parle, ça se fait à deux. Si tu n'entretenais pas d'ambiguïté, je n'en entretiendrai pas non plus.

Et sous mes yeux écarquillés, il tourna les talons et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans un mot de plus, et sans un autre regard pour moi, me laissant pantoise.

Finalement, je crois que toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire.

* * *

Impressions ? C'est dans les reviews.

J'essaierai de poster la suite rapidement. Il se peut qu'elle soit en partie du point de vue de Sirius…qu'en pensez-vous ?

Bisous Bisous et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre qui s'intitulera « I Want You » en référence à la chanson des Savage Garden.


	7. I want you

**Titre :** Temptation.

**Auteur :** Tiffany VanChester.

**Date :** 07/06/2011

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, excepté quelques personnages comme Lux Potter, Sarah Guerlishman etc.

* * *

**Le coin à Tif :**

Me revoilà avec un beau chapitre tout neuf ! Mon année de Fac s'achève. Mes derniers partiels sont passés, je les ai eu =P et je suis donc tout à fait dispo pour écrire la suite des aventures de Lux et ses amis. Le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours d'écriture.

Je tenais donc à vous remercier pour votre fidélité. Et plus spécifiquement les lecteurs qui ont la délicatesse de me laisser des reviews, rien ne me motive autant pour écrire la suite :

Alexandra07, Sirius08, Kissme53, Rukie-chan, Caramelise, Lissoue, Anaelle Roots, Raphou, Elayna Black, Takinza, Aria, xxShimyxx, Pattes-en-rond, Lucie, Lou, Marxie10, Schwip's, Drottingulove, Alicedanslalune, chtitediablesse70 et Miiliie !

Je re-précise que je réponds personnellement à chaque review où l'on me laisse l'adresse mail. Je m'excuse donc, par conséquent de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux reviews anonymes, mais je vous invite à me laisser votre mail !

Sur ce,

Bisous & bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7.**

**I Want You.**

Un tas d'image m'assaillaient.

J'étais au ministre. Dans un bureau. Probablement celui de Valmont : tout y était vert. Et puis, il y avait Lux.

Le plus bizarre, c'était la tenue qu'elle portait. L'uniforme d'hivers de Poudlard. Ses cheveux étaient tressés, et la natte coulait le long de son épaule. La chemise épousait étroitement son buste, et la cravate caressait ses seins ronds. Elle avait un ample gilet qui la faisait ressembler à une petite fille mourant de froid. Et ses jambes...

Elle portait des bas de laine qui embrassaient ses cuisses délicates. Juste sous sa jupe courte de collégienne. Et elle était assise comme ça, ma Lux, sur le bureau de Valmont. Elle portait des lunettes qui lui conféraient un air de secrétaire cochonne. Et le regard qu'elle me destinait était tout sauf moins sage.

Cette image parfaite se confondait dans mon esprit avec des tenues plus estivales. Comme la robe de dentelle noire qu'elle portait à la soirée de Guerlishman. Ou le minishort d'hier.

Balançant nonchalamment les jambes dans le vide, elle me regardait, et je brûlai de l'allonger d'un geste sec sur le bureau, d'envoyer tout valdinguer, et de me caler entre ses cuisses, de retrousser sa jupe, et de lui faire l'amour, là, sauvagement sur le bureau de Valmont. Tout en gardant les lunettes. Et l'uniforme, bien sûr.

-Ca te plaît? Fit sa voix gourmande.

Je restai silencieux, hanté par toutes les images érotiques à la limite du pornographique.

-J'espère qu'il aimera aussi.

C'eût l'effet d'une douche froide

-Il?

Elle me jeta un regard étonné. Et la tentatrice disparut pour redevenir la petite soeur de James, innocente qui ne semblait même consciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi.

-Teddy.

-SIRIUS !

-Quoi? M'écriai-je en me réveillant, de mauvaise humeur.

Le bureau de Valmont s'évanouit d'un seul coup. Lux disparut en même temps que le bureau, sujet de mes fantasmes. Ne restait qu'une lumière aveuglante, et le visage à la fois agacé et amusé de Remus.

-Enfin tu émerges, ça fait cinq minutes que je suis là, tu m'as pas entendu rentrer?

-Non, répliquai-je de mauvais poil.

-Dis donc, poursuivit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Tu rêvais de quoi, là, à l'instant?

-Rien de particulier, pourquoi?

Une douche froide s'imposait. Un douche, une sortie en ville, de la drague et basta. Lux me sortirait ainsi de la tête. Surtout que la petite arrogante me faisait le coup de la vierge effarouchée toute innocente, m'accusant de tous les maux imaginables.

-Hum...c'est juste que tu as une gaule phénoménale.

Je baissai alors les yeux sur mon pantalon de pyjama. Mhm. Effectivement.

-Je vais prendre une douche. Déclarai-je. Je vais manger sur le chemin de Traverse tout à l'heure, tu veux te joindre à moi?

-Froide, la douche de préférence, dit Remus avec un sourire mutin. Mais oui, ça me tenterait bien de t'accompagner.

-Parfait.

J'entrai dans la salle de bain adjacente, et m'engouffrai dans la cabine de douche. Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à Lux comme ça. Théoriquement, ça n'était que la petite soeur de James. La mienne aussi, en quelque sorte. On avait passé pas moins de six noëls ensembles. Elle avait été là lorsque je m'étais barré définitivement de chez mes parents. Seulement...

-Tu trouve pas que Lux a grandit d'un coup? Demandai-je à Remus tandis que je me rasai, et qu'il se nettoyait le visage, au lavabo d'à côté.

-Pas vraiment, non, répondit Remus en me regardant, stupéfait. Elle a grandit au fur et à mesure, comme tout le monde.

-Non, mais tu trouve pas qu'elle est aguicheuse d'un seul coup?

Remus se tapotait les joues comme une vraie fille, et s'interrompit brusquement, se redressant.

-Ca se saurait je pense, si Lux était aguicheuse. Tu es gonflé de la qualifier ainsi quand on voit toutes les pétasses que tu t'envoies, sérieusement...

-D'accord, d'accord, j'ai rien dit.

-Bien.

-Aïe !

Je venais de m'entailler la joue avec mon rasoir. Remus me jeta un coup d'oeil, affligé.

-Si tu cessais ces pratiques moldues obsolètes, aussi, dit-il.

J'appliquais un petit pansement sur la fine plaie. Ma foi...ça ne me dérangeait pas. Il paraît que ça rend les hommes plus sexys aux yeux des filles.

-Ca t'es arrivé de rêver de Lux?

Pour le coup, Remus a totalement changé de couleur. Il est devenu presque aussi blanc que son tee-shirt.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Sirius, dit-il d'un ton grave.

-Oh mais détends-toi Remus ! Je rêverai de ma propre mère !

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Sirius, répéta Remus. Ne te prête pas à ce petit jeu malsain, tu risquerais de t'y casser la gueule.

Je ne répondis rien, occupé à me sécher les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette-éponge. Heureusement que la douche froide m'avait calmé. J'avais l'esprit légèrement plus clair à présent. Rester sur ses gardes...moui. C'était un plan tout à fait raisonnable. D'autant que Lux était la petite sœur de James, et je l'aimais bien. Il fallait vraiment pas que je foute en l'air mon amitié avec James, ma relation avec ces gens qui m'avaient accueillis comme leur propre fils juste pour...une histoire de cul.

-Surtout que ça n'est pas la première fois que tu tends à dépasser la limite.

Tendre à dépasser les limites...mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec cette expression? Ah oui, je sais. La voix de la raison est entrain de parler.

-Pas la première fois?

-Cinquième année, le bal de Noël? Fit Remus en haussant un sourcil.

Ah oui, effectivement...il m'avait cassé les oreilles pendant au moins un mois. Juste parce que Lux et moi avions passé la soirée ensemble. Elle n'avait pas pu avoir de cavalier grâce à l'œil torve que James posait sur tous les candidats, et je m'emmerdais avec la nana la plus en vue du moment qui se vantait partout d'être ma compagne. On avait fini dehors, avec une bouteille d'hydromel, avions échoués à la Tête du Sanglier chez le frère de Dumby où nous avions poussés la chansonnette. On était retourné au bal pour une danse et avions fini la soirée sur les marches de l'escalier de la Tour d'Astronomie, à fumer des cigares. Je lui avais appris les soufflettes. Et puis, on avait joué à un jeu de midinette, Action ou vérité. C'était ce fameux jour que j'avais percé l'énigme du sortilège des dortoirs féminins. Et Lux avait dormit avec moi, sous l'œil attentif de Remus. On dansait encore en pyjama à trois heures du matin sous son sourire désabusé. Bon, faut dire que j'étais pas mal allumé ce soir-là...

-Tu comptes me le ressortir à chaque fois? M'énervai-je. J'avais beaucoup bu, beaucoup fumé, on s'emmerdait tous les deux, je l'ai diverti !

-Seulement, je reste persuadé que Lux était amoureuse de toi à l'époque.

-Comme toutes les filles l'ont un jour été, me vantai-je avec panache en rejetant mes cheveux humides en arrière, à la manière de James.

-Sirius...je suis sérieux. Tu aime jouer, et ça depuis toujours. Tu t'ennuyais ce soir-là, c'était si divertissant de faire rougir la petite sœur de James si naïve. Je peux comprendre. T'avais quinze ans, aujourd'hui, t'en a dix-sept. Et comme tu l'as remarqué si brusquement, Lux n'est plus une enfant. A quatorze ans, elle rêvait de bisous et de déclarations enflammées. Elle projetait sur toi l'image de l'homme idéal. T'osais pas en profiter. Pour toi, c'était qu'une pauvre gosse, une "pauvre pucelle" comme tu le lui avais si gentiment spécifié à l'époque.

-Ca va, grognai-je en tentant de sortir de la salle de bain.

-Mais aujourd'hui Sirius, me retint la voix de Remus.

-Quoi aujourd'hui? Qu'est-ce qui a changé? C'est toujours une pauvre pu...

-Tout peut déraper rapidement. Un verre de trop. Une soirée où Lux dévoile un peu trop ses attributs féminins, et tu peux craquer. Et elle aussi.

-Lux n'est pas une salope, voyons ! M'agaçai-je.

-Parce que toutes les filles qui t'ont demandé une nuit, rien qu'une nuit sans contrepartie étaient toutes des salopes? Tu crois pas qu'il y en a qui étaient juste totalement éprises de toi? Lux est comme elles, si tu en fais trop, si elle retombe amoureuse de toi...je suis convaincu qu'elle pourrait commettre cette erreur.

C'est ça. Pauvre petite fille. Et moi je suis le grand méchant loup. Il n'empêche que c'est elle qui fait des jérémiades. Elle qui m'a jeté hier soir.

Je sorti de la salle de bain, Remus sur mes talons.

-Où veux-tu aller manger ce midi?

-Euh...il paraît que "La table des Attrapeurs" propose de supers bons menus, répondis-je peu rassuré qu'il saute ainsi du coq à l'âne.

-C'est toi qui voit, déclara Remus. J'ai une faim de loup ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au petit-déjeuner?

Il me devança dans les escaliers et courut jusqu'à la cuisine. J'entrain à sa suite dans la pièce, où flottait le parfum enivrant de Lux. Lux qui était déjà assise dans la cuisine traditionnelle des Potter. Ses jambes nues se balançant dans le vide, tandis qu'elle lisait la Gazette du sorcier, uniquement vêtue d'un pyjama émeraude en satin s'arrêtant au niveau de ses cuisses. Les fines bretelles mettaient en valeur ses délicates épaules, et dévoilait l'arrondie généreux de son décolleté.

L'image de la Lux allumeuse, aux lunettes, aux bas de laine, assise sur le bureau, me revint au visage de plein fouet, se superposant à la vision de Lux. Lux qui aurait aussi bien pu se retrouver ici, comme bon nombre de mes conquêtes s'étaient retrouvées ici, après une nuit passionnée, uniquement vêtue d'un de mes tee-shirts blancs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a de bon, Lux ?

La voix de Remus me tira de ma rêverie. Les yeux chocolats de Lux quittèrent la Gazette du sorcier, pour me regarder brièvement avec _ je crois_ un léger sourire mutin. Elle regarda Remus qui ne s'était aperçu de rien.

-Muffins fourrés au chocolat, cookies à la vanille, tarte aux pommes, pancakes et gaufres, le tout accompagné de thé au jasmin ou de chocolat chaud.

-Tout ça? S'écria Remus.

-Je suis réveillée depuis longtemps, admit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Je n'apprendrai que des années plus tard que lorsque Lux était contrariée, sa névrose se révélait par un besoin compulsif de s'occuper. Qu'il s'agisse de cuisiner pour des mois, de faire le ménage ou de trier des albums photos. Mais là, rien que de savoir que son sommeil était perturbé, une petite part de moi paradait fièrement. Alors qu'une petite voix tirait la sonnette d'alarme, me rappelant les paroles menaçantes de Remus. Je ne pouvais pas me faire Lux. C'était tout ou rien. Et tout le monde le sait : les filles s'attachent plus vite que les garçons. Et en ce qui me concerne, je ne me suis même jamais attaché.

Remus et moi attaquâmes le festin, mordant dans un muffin encore tiède, et enduisant de Nutella des gaufres. La bouche pleine, Remus demanda :

-Tu travaille pas aujourd'hui, Lux?

-Non...Valmont m'a donné ma journée.

-Ah c'est cool ça.

OK. J'agissais comme un vrai débutant. Merde quoi. C'était Lux. Rien que Lux. La petite et éternelle pucelle. Ma petite sœur. Celle que je câlinais. Je pouvais lui proposer de se joindre à Remus et moi-même sans que ça ait l'air d'un rencard, non?

Non.

-On va manger ce midi avec Sirius, si tu veux, lança Remus. Si tu es libre...

-Ah désolée, j'ai déjà des projets. Je vois une amie.

-Teddy? Lançai-je d'un ton taquin.

Quoi de mieux pour lui ôter tout espoir, toute attente que de parler avec indifférence de son cher petit-ami? Le puceau et pré-pubère Théodore Marlowe qui n'a pas dû toucher de seins depuis ceux de sa mère.

-Une amie, j'ai dis, répliqua Lux d'un air un peu sec.

-Excuse, c'est juste que tu nous a pas habitué à avoir _une _amie, répondis-je.

-C'est nouveau. Une des filles Guerlishman.

-L'allumeuse de bas-étage? M'étonnai-je.

-Quel respect, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais oui, c'est elle en personne.

-Fais gaffe, Lux, prévint Remus. Pas qu'elle cherche à te mettre dans le pétrin.

-Je ne pense pas non, fit Lux en réfléchissant deux minutes. C'est la soeur d'une fille qui travaille avec moi...Bridget Guerlishman, elle bosse pour la Gazette. Et puis contre toute attendre, Sarah est...sympa. Je trouve.

-Je reviens, lança Remus en se levant de table. Je peux emprunter ta cheminée, Lux? Je préviens ma mère que je ne rentrerai pas avant ce soir.

-Bien sûr, autorisa Lux avec un sourire serein.

Remus quitta la pièce, nous laissant seuls tous les deux, et Lux se leva pour jeter un sort à l'évier qui se mit à laver bol doseur, saladier et autres ustensiles de pâtisserie.

-Je...je suis désolé, balbutiai-je.

Je la vis se tendre, et sans se retourner:

-De quoi tu parle?

Ah. Déjà on perdait son ton de femme glaciale pour retourner au ton doux et sucré de petite fille.

-Pour hier. Pour les autres jours. Désolé si ma conduite t'a semblé...ambigüe. Si t'avais l'impression que je flirtais avec toi. C'était pas intentionnel, c'est juste que...

Je pris une grande inspiration. Lux s'était retournée, me fixait de ses grands yeux de biches, et avait appuyée ses mains contre l'évier, bombant intentionnellement son torse vers moi, accentuant la rondeur délicieuse de sa poitrine.

-...c'est juste que t'es plus une enfant, et mes gestes qui autrefois apparaissait comme de la simple fraternité, comme une complicité que j'entretenais avec toi, peuvent aujourd'hui être mal interprété et...je te comprends, je resterai à ma place dorénavant.

-C'est...préférable. Dit-elle.

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces paroles ! Comment je pourrai rester de marbre? Comment je pourrai garder mes distances, quand elle est là, à se dandiner dans le Manoir dans ses putains de tenues affriolantes, tout ça pour plaire à son blanc bec de petit amoureux d'ado ! Mais moi...moi...si je pouvais ma petite, ma délicieuse enfant, ma superbe femme, je te ferai découvrir que la vie, que l'amour c'est pas des bisous mouillés et maladroits échangés entre deux cours de Métamorphose, c'est des bras qui t'enlacent avec force, sans peur, sans timidité, c'est un corps qui t'emprisonne, une bouche qui fait l'amour à la tienne, c'est des échanges violents et passionnés. Comme là, tu vois. Au détour d'un couloir. Comme se serait facile de te retourner contre le mur, juste là, en levrette. Ce serait tellement facile, et excitant. Enlever ce short ridicule tant il est minuscule, et découvrir ta nudité, pour te faire découvrir la passion, découvrir les seins offerts et roses de la petite sœur de James...

Oh putain, James. Au secours. Il faut vraiment que je casse.

-Un muffin? Proposa-t-elle avec un sourire avenant et innocent en m'en tendant un.

La gorge sèche, j'acquiesçai.

C'est décrété. Je suis le pire meilleur ami du monde. Et elle, elle était là, en face de moi, à me faire la conversation, souriante, parlant de tout et de rien, de son petit monde, de ses BUSEs, de Sarah qui avait l'air d'une chic fille mais dont je me méfiais quand même. Comme avant. Comme depuis toujours. C'était juste mon esprit qui déraillait. Il fallait que je m'éloigne d'ici. Que je trouve une fille, facile à allonger. Et vite.

-Ah ouais? Fis-je machinalement. A Hawaï? Ca va pas être cool pour vous voir alors.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, savoir le blanc-bec au milieu de l'océan Pacifique me réjouissait. Et pas qu'un peu. Et c'était bien ça qui n'était pas normal. Comme si ça me laissait le champ libre. Alors que non ! Trop de risque pour pas grand chose. C'était pas comme si j'étais _amoureux _de Lux Potter.

-Oui, mais...quand il reviendra...ça pourrait bien être passionné.

-Ouais! M'esclaffai-je. C'est ça quand on a déjà une vie sexuelle et que donc les retrouvailles sont...

Comme elle ne disait rien, la lumière se fit dans ma tête.

-Tu comptes coucher avec lui? Fis-je.

-Pourquoi pas? Ca fait déjà longtemps qu'on est ensemble. Il a assez attendu.

-Un puceau qui attend, c'est pas un miracle. Il sait pas ce qu'il attend. C'est quand un type qui a déjà couché attend que c'est sen...

Je me rendis alors compte que je n'avais pas couché avec une fille depuis plus d'une semaine. Un record. Impossible.

-...sa...tio...

Tout ça, parce que j'avais Lux dans la tête? A chaque instant de la journée? A devoir me trouver une excuse, tantôt pour passer du temps avec elle, tantôt pour l'éviter? Lux qui me hantait jusque dans mon sommeil, s'offrant à moi, parfois dans des étreintes violentes, apothéose du plaisir, et parfois comme une femme s'offre totalement dans des scènes mièvres digne des livres érotiques dont se gavent les petites ados frustrées.

-...nel.

Je la regardais, effrayé parce que je venais de réaliser. Parce que, quelque part dans ma tête, je me souvenais de mon dernier rêve. Où Lux était parfaite. Et tellement désirable. Mais pas pour moi. Elle s'offrait à un autre. Et quelque part dans ma tête, je savais, j'avais percuté que je devais avoir ce que je qualifiais alors de gros béguin. Parce qu'il pouvait pas en être autrement. Ok, imaginer Lux dans les bras de Teddy me révoltait et faisait bouillonner le sang dans mes veines, mais...imaginer James apprenant que j'avais trahi sa confiance...James qui était tout pour moi...

Non. Je n'avais jamais eu besoin de fille. J'avais côtoyé Lux parce qu'elle était une espèce d'extension de James pour moi. J'avais pas besoin d'elle autrement. Amo...non. Je prononcerai pas le mot. Trop absurde.

-N'importe quoi, décrétai-je. Toi? Coucher avec Teddy? Ne me fais pas rire. Tu sais même pas de quoi tu parle.

-Oh, parce que toi, je suis sûr que tu sais de quoi tu parle, ironisa-t-elle visiblement vexé.

-Ah ouais? Parce que tu crois que ton Teddy il sait y faire avec les vierges? Qu'il sait y faire tout court? Ce pauvre imbécile différencierait pas un gémissement de douleur d'un gémissement de plaisir !

-Arrête ça tout de suite. Je ne veux pas avoir ce genre de conversation avec toi.

-Alors n'évoque pas devant moi ton éventuel dépucelage.

Je me levai d'un bond, et c'est ce moment que Remus choisit pour rentrer dans la cuisine. Il s'arrêta net pour observer avec étonnement nos visages énervés. Je sentais bien qu'il m'analysait, qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il était entrain de se passer dans ma tête. Mais même moi je ne comprenais pas. Je savais juste une chose : il fallait que je m'éloigne du Manoir Potter au plus vite. Avant que tout déraille. Avant qu'elle me parle encore et encore de sa relation avec son formidable Teddy, avant qu'elle devienne une femme, une vraie et que je dépasse totalement la limite et qu'une nuit, une seule, où James me laisserait seule avec elle, que je la séduise, que je la pousse à tromper son Teddy, et que ça se finisse moi entre ses cuisses en un instant.

-Allons-y, décrétai-je en regardant Remus. Et bon petit-déjeuner avec ta nouvelle meilleure amie.

oOoOoOoOo

_POV Lux_

-Et donc, je ne suis plus quoi faire ! Achevai-je face à une Sarah qui semblait totalement se moquer de ce que je lui racontais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça? Me lança Sarah en arborant un bustier rouge sang assez affriolant.

-Sarah...grognai-je.

-Je suis sûre que le rouge t'irait bien. Ca te changerait de porter de la couleur. Même si j'admets volontiers que le noir est ce qui te va le mieux. Classe et indémodable. Mais il faudrait l'accessoiriser avec de la couleur, et du maquillage pour égayer tes tenues. Du rouge à lèvre rouge, qu'en dis-tu ? Et puis...tu devrais vraiment acheter ce bustier.

Je la regardais qui agitait sous mon nez le cintre emprisonnant le bout de tissu.

-Sarah...

-Avec un pantalon noir...ça ferait vraiment très chic. Je t'assure. On te donnerait cinq ans de plus !

-Cinq...cinq ans tu dis?

Elle touchait un point sensible sans s'en rendre compte : mon désir inavoué de me séparer de l'image "petite fille parfaite des Potter" pour devenir une personne, une vraie. Dire adieu à la jeune fille en fleur pour devenir la femme.

Sarah acquiesça vivement, tout en extirpant des rayons du magasin _Vélane_, diverses fringues. Diverses fringues que jamais je n'aurai osées ne serait-ce qu'essayer.

-Tu sais que ce magasin est hors de prix? M'enquis-je en la voyant entasser sur son bras de plus en plus de vêtements.

-Oh, arrête, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas d'argent. Je doute que tes parents ne te donnent rien...et que tu aies dépensé tout ton argent dans des fringues...

-Merci.

-Oh, Lux, ça se voit que tu n'es pas très friande de shopping. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu découvriras vite que le shopping est le remède le plus efficace qui soit face aux contrariétés ! Et surtout face aux problèmes de garçons !

Elle m'entraîna vers les cabines d'essayage sous les regards médusés des vendeuses de _Vélane_. J'ignorais si c'était la beauté éblouissante de Sarah ou la masse de vêtements que nous avions sélectionné qui les impressionnait à ce point.

-Allez, vas ! Essaye et prends-toi au jeu !

Tandis que je me décidais à essayer le top blanc à volant, elle repassa sa tête à l'intérieur de la cabine.

-Et puis tu sais, si Sirius est si bizarre avec toi, c'est parce qu'il a bien comprit que tu changeais. Inconsciemment, il est attiré par toi. La question maintenant c'est de savoir si tu as envie que les choses évoluent, ou si tu désires qu'elles restent ainsi. Parce que selon ce que tu choisis de faire, les choses vont changer. Irréversiblement.

Je finis par me laissais aller. Et je choisis plusieurs vêtements. La facture fut très salée. De ma vie, je n'avais jamais dépensé autant, et une partie de moi-même avait honte, lorsque je payais deux cent gallions à la vendeuse. Avec mille gallions, on pouvait s'offrir un commerce sur le Chemin de Traverse...

-Allez, allez! M'encouragea Sarah lorsque nous sortîmes. Culpabilise pas comme ça ! C'est pas comme si tu faisais du shopping tous les jours ! Tu t'es jamais rien acheté en seize ans de vie, profite ! Tu seras toute belle. Une femme, une vraie !

M'aurait-elle percé à jour? Il n'empêche qu'elle doit avoir raison sur quelques points. Le jour où Sirius a vraiment été loin, ce fut lors de sa soirée. Lorsque je portais la robe de Bridget, faite en dentelle.

Sarah choisit un petit snack, et nous nous installâmes à la terrasse de celui-ci. Il faisait chaud. Très chaud. Une parfaite journée de Juillet.

-Un Kir de lutin, commanda Sarah au serveur, puis, me jetant un coup d'œil : Deux kirs de lutin.

Création artisanale très en vogue ces années-ci. En provenance directe de la forêt de Brocéliande.

-Ecoute, dit Sarah en se penchant par-dessus la table. C'est très simple : Sirius te désire. Il a envie de toi, c'est clair et net. Si t'avais été une fille banale, une inconnue, il t'aurait déjà mise dans son lit. Mais peut-être qu'il ne t'aurait pas désirée aussi. C'est là le problème : c'est parce que tu es la petite sœur de James qu'il te veut, parce qu'il te connaît, parce que tu représentes le fruit défendu etc etc. Tu vois le topo? Un truc te fait envie. Mais si tu ne peux pas l'avoir, ce truc t'obsède et te fais de plus en plus envie...mais c'est aussi parce que tu es la sœur de James qu'il n'ose rien faire. Et en ce qui te concerne...? Béguin, pas béguin?

-Je...balbutiai-je. Tu sais, je connais Sirius depuis que j'ai dix ans. J'ai toujours...eu une sorte de béguin pour lui. Mais c'était malsain, ça me rendait malheureuse. Je savais très bien que c'était voué à l'échec : je n'étais pas le genre de filles auxquelles il s'intéressait, j'étais la sœur de James, il voulait pas de relation sérieuse...je suis passée à autre chose. En sortant avec Teddy, je l'ai enfin chassé de mon esprit. Pour la première fois.

-Mais? Fit Sarah en haussant un sourcil.

-Mais c'est vrai que maintenant que Teddy s'éloigne, qu'on traverse une mauvaise période, et que Sirius se rapproche imperceptiblement de moi...je commence à me refaire de faux espoirs. Je sais pas...si c'est de l'espoir ou autre...c'est comme s'il pouvait vraiment se passer quelque chose. Il y a des années, j'aurai jamais imaginé lui déclarer ma flamme et l'embrasser : je savais qu'il aurait été déçu, qu'il m'aurait rejeté, qu'il m'aurait évité comme la peste. Et aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que si je me jetais dans ses bras, il ne me repousserait pas. Pour une nuit, peut-être, mais il répondrait à mes attentes.

-Ouais, c'est parce qu'il te désire, je te dis, conclut Sarah. Il en a conscience lui-même qu'il pourra pas se contrôler longtemps. Mais il sait qu'avec toi, c'est tout ou rien. Il tient trop à James pour tenter quoi que ce soit avant d'être sûr que ça peut vraiment marcher entre vous. Mais...je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il pense à s'éloigner du Manoir.

Le serveur nous apporta nos verres, et je goûtai avec empressement au mien. Kir de lutin...hum...un régal français.

-Je n'ai pas envie, soupirai-je. Sirius me fait vibrer, ok. Avec pas grand chose, il me fait brûler de désir, alors que Teddy, qui est mon petit ami, n'y parvient pas. Mais avec Sirius...ce ne serait que mensonges, secrets et angoisses. Je...je préfère la stabilité de ma relation avec Teddy...

Sarah me fixa avec étonnement, puis porta sa propre coupe à ses lèvres avec un sourire désabusé.

-C'est un choix. Dit-elle.

OoOoOoOoO

Sirius et Remus n'étaient toujours pas rentrés lorsque j'arrivai au Manoir. Ne parlons même pas de James, qui était actuellement chez Frank Londubat. Alice Wilson, la copine de ce dernier passait le mois de Juillet chez eux, et Evans et Smith étaient venues lui rendre visite.

Un mot griffonné à la va-vite trônait sur la table basse du salon. M'informant que Sirius et Remus étaient de sortie toute la nuit, et qu'il ne fallait pas que je les attende pour dîner. Ils rentreraient certainement au petit matin.

Epuisée par ma nuit blanche, je décidais de profiter de la fin de mon jour de repos. Je me fis des croquemonsieurs, et achevais la soirée en regardant un livre. Le principe était simple : j'ouvrais le livre, récitais une petite formule magique, et les personnages prenaient vie contre le mur blanc du salon. Mieux que le théâtre ou le cinéma des moldus. Aucun problème de fidélité à l'œuvre originale. Je regardais ainsi les Hauts de Hurlevents en dégustant de la glace à la Vanille.

Il faisait toujours chaud. Ce serait la nuit la plus chaude de cet Eté.

Le livre et la glace finis, je voulu aller me doucher, avant de me rappeler que j'avais la piscine pour moi toute seule. Autant en profiter, tant que les garçons et mes parents n'étaient pas là !

Je montai à l'étage pour chercher mon maillot de bain. Mince. Il était entrain de sécher. Je fouillais pour trouver mon autre maillot; il avait un gros trou dans la culotte. Hum...

J'allais renoncer à prendre mon bain de minuit.

Et puis, finalement, j'étais seule. Je pris une serviette de plage, la pliai, et descendis au bord de la piscine. Je choisis de ne pas allumer les lumières de la terrasse, me contentant de laisser la maison allumée, et quelques spots extérieurs, produisant une douce lumière. Parfaite pour la pudique que j'étais, car, même si j'étais seule, ça me gênait de me baigner nue en pleine lumière.

Je touchais l'eau d'un pied. Elle était chaude. Plus chaude encore que l'extérieur. Je me déshabillai lentement, et pliai mes vêtements sur un transat. Je laissais ma serviette à proximité de l'escalier de la piscine, et, prenant une grande inspiration, je me glissai dans l'eau.

L'eau était toute chaude. Mon corps semblait dans un duvet tout cotonneux, tandis que l'extérieur paraissait désormais frais, alors qu'il m'avait semblé si étouffant tantôt. Je m'accoudai au rebord de la piscine, profitant du bien-être environnant. De la sensation de l'herbe sous mes doigts lorsque je tâtais l'extérieur de la piscine, de l'air frais qui envahissait mes poumons, de mon corps libre et délassé. Le paysage semblait piqueté de lucioles, effet dû à la multitude de petites lumières qui éclairaient le jardin.

C'est alors que j'entendis du bruit. Mon sang se glaça et la sensation de plénitude qui m'environnait céda à l'angoisse. Un voleur? Ou pire? ...mieux? Sirius et Remus?

Avisant le faible éclairage extérieur, la silhouette sombre qui avait envahie ma maison évolua vers le jardin, et se posta sur la terrasse. La silhouette resta un moment sur l'herbe, et je la vis soudain plonger dans l'eau. Abasourdie, je tentais d'identifier le nouveau venu.

-Sirius c'est toi ! Soupirai-je ne sachant pas si je devais être soulagée ou au contraire tétanisée.

-Tu...tu étais...

-Je pensais que j'étais seule ! Protestai-je. Je...enfin...

J'étais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Tétanisée. Une partie de moi m'intimait de m'enfuir, une autre de rester. Et de profiter. Comme l'aurait fait Sarah. Je n'eu même pas le bon sens de penser à Teddy. Et l'ombre de Sirius n'avait pas disparue.

-Où est Remus? Demandai-je, mal à l'aise.

-Remus est rentré chez lui, répondit Sirius d'une voix rauque.

Mon corps tout entier semblé électrisé. Il suffisait d'un pas. D'un pas à franchir et il serait près de moi. C'était facile. Si facile. Mon corps entier semblait me pousser à aller vers lui. A aller le toucher. Mon corps tout entier désirait s'offrir à lui.

-On était sorti en boîte, lança-t-il d'un ton badin en approchant.

-Qu...qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? Balbutiai-je.

-Ben...je te rejoins?

-N'y pense même pas ! Je n'ai rien sur moi, alors s'il te plaît, va-t'en et...

Son corps fut soudain près de moi, en plein milieu de la piscine, et s'accrocha au mien. Il prit mon visage en coupe, et mes jambes occupées à s'agiter pour me maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, touchaient les siennes dans un toucher presque sensuel.

-Ne me dis pas ça ! Rugit sa voix. Pourquoi tu me dis des trucs comme ça? T'essaye de m'exciter? T'essaye de...

-Arrête, répliquai-je. Je croyais être seule. S'il te plaît, va-t-en.

Je sentis alors qu'il parlait, son haleine me balayer le visage. Elle empestait le whisky pur feu.

-Sirius laisse-moi, répétai-je avec le peu de fermeté qu'il me restait.

Un de ses bras m'étreignit à la taille, tandis que l'autre tenait toujours ma joue qu'il caressait lentement. Je parvenais à voir son visage. L'humidité de ses cheveux qui dégoulinait sur son visage, les perles d'eau qui étaient accrochées à ses cils, et son regard fiévreux. Presque douloureux.

On y était.

Le point de non-retour.

-Tu es nue, dit-il doucement d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas, pleine de désir, légèrement tremblante.

Malgré moi, je sentis contre moi, son corps réagir à cette constatation, à notre contact physique.

Et sans vraiment que je réalise ce qu'il se passait, je me jetais sur ses lèvres. Loin de me repousser il m'empoigna la chevelure et répondit avec ferveur à mon baiser timide, le transformant en baiser passionné. Je me laissais aller à son baiser, au goût délicieux de sa bouche. Personne ne m'avait jamais embrassé comme cela. Et malgré son haleine alcoolisée, je savourai ce précieux moment. Ce moment si désiré. Tellement rêvé et imaginé...

Ca n'avait rien à voir avec les baisers timides de Teddy. On aurait dit que, par ce baiser, il tentait de me posséder entièrement, de me dominer. Sa langue força l'entrée de mon bouche, une multitude de sensations explosait dans mon bas-ventre. Sa langue caressa mes lèvres et les mordillèrent. Mais ça ne faisait pas mal. C'était tout le contraire. C'était même plutôt..._excitant_.

Je me soudai à son visage, et mêlai ma langue à la sienne, dans une union fougueuse.

Il rompit le baiser et posa sa tête contre la mienne. Je me noyais dans ses yeux gris comme un ciel d'orage, tellement remplis de désirs. Je m'accrochai péniblement à ses épaules pour ne pas couler, mes jambes faisant de brusques mouvements pour m'accrocher à lui.

Je devinais que cela l'excitait encore plus...

Il me guida jusqu'au bord de la piscine, et me plaqua contre sa paroi. Emprisonnée par son corps, un tas d'image m'assaillirent. Tout aurait pu basculer. Si vite. Lui contre moi, sans rien d'autre pour barrière que ses propres vêtements. Il aurait pu, si vite, si violemment, me faire l'amour, là, dans la piscine, contre son rebord.

-Sirius, murmurai-je.

-Non, répondit-il sur le même ton en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres entrouvertes. Chut...

Ses lèvres reprirent possession des miennes, et son corps se colla totalement au mien, de sorte que je sentais son torse contre ma poitrine nue. Je devais être écarlate. Je sentais son corps raidi de désir, son parfum qui m'enveloppait, m'enivrait. C'était comme s'il réussissait à me faire perdre la tête.

Son visage plongea dans le creux de mon cou pour un déposer une myriade de petits baisers.

Ses attouchements étaient délicieux, tellement délicieux que mon ventre se tordait de désir. J'avais envie de plus. Beaucoup plus.

-Sirius, gémis-je sans pouvoir contrôler ce qui avait dû ressembler à un soupir de jouissance.

-J'ai envie de toi, souffla sa voix contre mon cou sur un ton grave. Je veux...

Son visage revint vers le mien, et il reposa son front contre le mien, m'hypnotisant de son regard d'acier.

-Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. Ce soir encore, lorsque je faisais l'amour à une fille dont je ne me souviens même plus le prénom, je ne pensais qu'à toi. Je t'imaginais à sa place. J'imaginais que c'était toi sous moi, toi qui murmurais mon prénom, qui me criai, qui me touchais. Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Je suis entrain de devenir fou.

Il se recula légèrement. J'attrapai la serviette que j'avais laissée à proximité de l'escalier, et je m'en enveloppai, à demi sortie de l'eau.

J'étais sonnée. A genou sur la pelouse et emmitouflée dans ma serviette blanche, je le regardais, toujours dans la piscine, qui me fixait. Il avait bu, ça l'avait enhardie. Et il avait dit toutes ces choses...et il avait fait toutes ces choses...je n'avais plus toute ma tête. J'étais moi-même enivrée. Enivrée de ses baisers, de son toucher, de ses paroles, de cette scène qui aurait pu n'être qu'un fantasme, de cette scène qui pouvait prendre fin ici, là, maintenant. J'allais me réveiller c'était sûr...

-Tout était simple avec toi avant, murmurai-je.

Il me regarda sans comprendre, puis, il sembla avoir une idée. Je me redressai, et debout, je repartis à l'étage.

Il fallait qu'on parle. Ou pas.

Sarah avait dit que c'était à moi de décider quoi faire...j'avais dit préférer la stabilité de ma relation avec Teddy. J'avais juste oublié que nous étions deux à décider. Et si Sirius décidait de prendre le risque de tout foutre en l'air, de tenter le tout pour le tout et de me séduire, je n'étais pas sûre que mes convictions allaient tenir...non en fait...je le voulais. Moi-aussi.

Je voulais prendre le risque.

* * *

Comme toujours, je me permets de vous demander une petite review ) Plus j'en ai, plus je suis motivée pour écrire la suite J


	8. Accidentally in love

**Titre : **Temptation.

**Auteur : **Tiffany VanChester.

**Date : **13/06/2011

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling, exceptés certains personnages de ma création, comme Lux Potter ou Sarah Guerlishman.

* * *

**Le coin à Tif :**

Eh oui !

Une semaine seulement après le chapitre 7, voici le chapitre 8 ! Et bien plus long que le sept ! Aaah, malgré mon boulot saisonnier, j'ai beaucoup plus de temps pour écrire, et puis, nous entrons en pleine période estivale _ et comme je vis sur la Côte d'Azur, je suis en plein dedans et ce jusqu'en Septembre_ ce qui me met bien en condition pour écrire Temptation ! De plus, j'ai update mon profil si ça intéresse quelqu'un =)

Le titre de ce chapitre est une référence à la chanson des Counting Crows.

Donc voici un chapitre assez long qui marque le retour de James au Manoir. Les doutes de Sirius. Les révélations de Lux. Et qui se termine…hum…en beauté, dirai-je ^^

Je vous remercie donc pour vos nombreuses et gentilles reviews qui m'ont permis de franchir le cap des 200 reviews ! Nous en sommes donc à 202 pour mon plus grand plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci saura également susciter votre enthousiasme.

Merci à :

AliceDansLaLune, Audrey, Pattes-en-rond, Zecatwoman95, DracoRPG, Adou, Aragorn, Caliente57, Drottingulove, Caramelise, Moi 3, Sirius08, Takinza, Kiks, Shiriliz, MissEliza, Hliosmiam, Anaelle Roots, Mikebottero2245, Oscar, Maeva, Ero-Chikachu, Kayla-sensei, niammiaou, Miiliie, Elayna Black, Bella660, Mimoo, Anya, Raphou, Marie.

Je réponds individuellement à chaque revieweur qui me laisse son adresse. Pour les reviews anonyme, je vais tenter de faire une réponse générale car ça me fait toujours un peu mal au cœur de ne pas pouvoir leur répondre :

Tout d'abord, merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires, parfois assez longs. Vous êtes nombreux à remarquer une nette différence entre cette version et l'ancienne, ce qui m'a agréablement surprise, car j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir progressée grâce à cette remarque répétée, donc merci ! J'ai aussi remarqué que le POV Sirius avait été très populaire, et au vu de ce petit succès, je prévois d'en réintégré un prochainement. Qui sait ? Peut-être le prochain chapitre. La vision que je donne de Sirius plaît, et j'en suis très heureuse, car il arrive que la façon dont il soit manié dans une fic ne fasse pas l'unanimité, donc merci de l'aimer autant !

Enfin, merci à tous les nouveaux lecteurs qui ont la délicatesse de me laisser une review !

Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture & à bientôt !

**PS** : à la recherche d'un beta-reader si quelqu'un est intéressé.

* * *

**Chapitre 8-**

**Accidentally in love**

Il avait beau ne pas encore être sept heures, je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir. Pour tout dire, j'étais à peu près certaine d'avoir fait une nuit blanche, somnolant à intervalle régulière. Mon esprit tout entier était accaparé par les derniers évènements. En date de quelques heures. Seulement.

Merlin…

Rien que d'y repenser, je devenais rouge comme une pivoine. C'était la première fois que je ressentais une telle sensation. Mélange d'impatience, de gêne, de désir. Une espèce de confrontation entre mon corps et mon esprit. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais eu un contact physique totalement…abandonné. Oui, on pouvait dire ça.

J'avais embrassé des garçons dans ma vie, bien sûr. Mais d'une telle façon…jamais. C'était plus lui qui m'avait embrassé, pour commencer. Je m'étais jeté sur ses lèvres, mais c'est lui qui avait empoigné mes cheveux, m'avait collé contre lui, plaqué contre la paroi de la piscine…dingue…pour la première fois, on ne m'avait pas du tout ménagé. Et ça m'avait plus.

Beaucoup même.

Mais il fallait que je déguerpisse de la maison avant son réveil. Je n'arriverais jamais à le regarder dans les yeux.

Oui, mais…

Il fallait que j'en discute. Avec Sarah. Elle avait de l'expérience, et même si j'avais eu du mal à me confier à elle une première fois, je devais me rendre à l'évidence : malgré ses sarcasmes, c'était quelqu'un d'attentif et de compétent en la matière. Ainsi, je rédigeai une lettre en cinq minutes, lui donnant rendez-vous ce midi à la buvette du Ministère. Je pliai la lettre, écrivais en gros « URGENT » dessus au stylo orange, et l'accrochais à la patte d'un de nos hiboux. Il sortit peu de temps avant moi.

-Mais que faîtes-vous donc ici, Potter ? Fit la voix étonnée, limite choquée de Mrs Valmont. Vous ne commencez qu'à 8h30 ! Si vous espérez quitter votre poste plus tôt dans l'après-midi, c'est loupé ! Il ne faut pas exagérer !

-Non, je…balbutiai-je. Je n'avais rien de mieux à faire…alors je suis venue ici en avance. Je vais commencer à rédiger le dossier que vous m'avez demandé.

Mrs Valmont me regarda par-dessus ses lunettes d'un air sévère, soupira, et dit :

-Allons, venez dans mon bureau, Potter.

Je la suivis dans son bureau d'émeraude. Elle s'assit derrière son bureau et commença à sortir quelques dossiers de sa bibliothèque en chêne. Elle m'indiqua la place en face.

-Eh bien ne restez pas plantée comme une fleur, prenez place. Exigea-t-elle d'un ton impérieux.

J'obtempérai de mauvaise grâce. Et moi qui pensais être tranquille…il avait fallu que je tombe sur la reine des harpies.

J'entrepris de rédiger mon rapport du procès Rosier. Je le finis en une heure et demie, et le tendis fièrement à Mrs Valmont qui le lut d'un air sévère. Je vis quelques expressions de surprises et d'incompréhension sur son visage, mais malgré toute la sévérité de sa posture, je sentais qu'elle lisait avec beaucoup d'attention.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici, Miss Potter? Soupira-t-elle en reposant le long morceau de parchemin et en ôtant ses lunettes.

-Je...

-C'est un travail méticuleux, l'orthographe et l'expression sont soignés. Mis à part quelques erreurs de style, et de formulation, ce rapport est prêt à être envoyé à tous les employés du Département de la Justice Magique. Alors je vous le demande, pourquoi une jeune fille lettrée et douée dans ce domaine a-t-elle demandé à travailler dans ce département plutôt qu'un autre? Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi un stage à la Gazette du sorcier?

-Je...balbutiai-je. C'est à dire que...je n'ai pas trop eu le choix. Avouai-je. Ce sont mes parents qui m'ont imposé un travail d'été. Ils ont porté leur choix sur ce département car être employée dans le département de la justice magique est un emploi dont l'on peut se targuer. Mes parents espèrent pour moi une carrière dans la Justice Magique.

-Vous souhaitiez travailler pour la Gazette, Potter? S'enquit Valmont.

-Ben...pour tout vous dire, je souhaite y entrer dès l'obtention de mes ASPICs. Mais...je sais que ce n'est pas ce que mes parents veulent pour moi. Ils visent plus haut. James projette d'être Auror, c'est une fonction assez honorifique comparée à celle d'une journaliste...

Valmont me regarda de ses yeux perçants et scrutateurs. Je me sentais vraiment gênée et penaude d'avoir avouée à ma supérieure démoniaque une partie sombre de ma famille. James, la fierté, le champion de Quidditch, le futur Auror, l'élève populaire; Et Lux, élève banale évitée des filles, guère brillante en cours, ne montant jamais sur un balai et se destinant à une banale carrière de journaliste.

-Vous savez Potter, lança alors Valmont. Si vous vous occupez trop des désirs de votre famille, vous serez malheureuse.

-Mais...je...je...le procès de l'autre jour, c'était vraiment sensationnel ! C'était très...

-Bien sûr, répondit Valmont. Vous vous placez en tant que spectatrice littéraire vis-à-vis de ce procès. Cela se ressent parfaitement dans votre rapport; Pas en tant que juge, défenseur de la loi ou autre...enfin...je ne peux pas vous affecter au journalisme pour cet été. Mais soyez sûr que la mention d'un stage sous ma direction sera un énorme avantage lors de votre future recherche d'emploi.

Décidément, Valmont était une drôle de femme. Parfois, elle me faisait penser à McGonagall. Quoique...non...j'avais beaucoup d'affection pour McGonagall qui m'avait soutenue lors de mes piètres leçons de vol en première année.

-Mais sinon, vraiment, Potter, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette phrase incohérente? Vous êtes vraiment une bonne à rien !

OoOoOoOoO

Je fus libérée du bureau du démon sur les coups de midi. Je descendis à la buvette avec Bridget. Laquelle râlait car on lui avait confié la rédaction d'un article sur les familles les plus influentes du gratin sorcier.

-Je dois aller chez les Malfoy ! Non mais tu pense ! Chez les Malfoy ! Répétait-elle. Ils sont en première ligne car ils marient leur fils, Lucius, avec la fille Black. Donc, je dois évidemment aller chez les Black en deuxième position.

Les Black...une haine sans nom bouillonnait dans mes veines lorsque j'entendais parler des Black. Lorsque Sirius s'étaient enfuis, l'été dernier, il était venu directement chez nous. James effectuait alors un stage au Ministère comme moi actuellement et nos parents n'étaient que rarement là. C'était moi qui avais ouvert à Sirius un chaud et orageux matin d'été. Nous étions restés seuls toute la journée. Il avait un œil tout enflé, un dos dans un état indescriptible tant il était lacéré, une côte cassée et une lèvre fendue. Résultat de deux semaines de maltraitances.

-Vas chez les Black et écrit qu'ils ont battu leurs fils, et qu'ils l'auraient sans doute tué s'il ne s'était pas enfui à temps, crachai-je.

-Lux...soupira Bridget. Je dois vendre du rêve. Tu te rends compte des conséquences pour le journal si je salie la réputation de la famille Black?

-Quelles autres familles as-tu sur la liste?

-Euh...les Londubat. Ils voulaient aussi dresser le portrait de la famille de mon père, mais...j'ai préféré évité le sujet. Sarah n'aurait jamais voulu.

-Pourquoi? M'étonnai-je.

-Oh...euh...disons que nos parents sont séparés depuis déjà très longtemps.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Nous sortîmes et Bridget s'arrêta. Un sourire mutin s'inscrivit sur son visage.

-Quand on parle du loup...

J'aperçu alors Sarah, assise à la buvette du hall, occupée à parler avec un charmant jeune homme. Nous les rejoignîmes et le jeune homme quitta la table, en adressant un petit signe à Sarah.

-Oh, comme c'est attendrissant, elle fait sa mignonne, ironisa Bridget.

-Au moins je vois des mecs, moi, répliqua Sarah. Ce serait sympa que tu te trouves quelqu'un, tu crois pas?

-Lâche-moi un peu. J'ai une tonne de boulot, si tu veux tout savoir. Je vais prendre un sandwich et je pars au Manoir Malfoy. Quelle joie !

Bridget s'élança vers l'intérieur de la buvette, et je la vis discuter, accoudée au comptoir, avec Sabrina la serveuse. Sacrée Sabrina, elle aurait pu être psychologue. Toutes les employées du Ministère de moins de vingt-cinq ans venaient lui confier leurs problèmes.

-Alors ? Demanda Sarah.

Elle déplia un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier et m'interrogea du regard par-dessus le journal.

-Une citronnade peut-être ? Proposa-t-elle.

-Pourquoi pas, fis-je.

-Hey !

Un serveur plutôt pas mal se retourna, l'air exaspéré. Ses traits se détendirent lorsqu'il aperçut la perfection du visage de Sarah. Et une expression satisfaite de pur orgueil orna celui-ci.

Sarah…je n'arrivais décidément pas à la cerner…

-Que puis-je pour vous ? S'enquit-il en lorgnant sur Sarah.

-Amène-nous deux citronnades. Je prendrai la Salade du Centaure et mon amie…

-Euh…

Je plongeai aussitôt dans le menu, tout en épiant du coin de l'œil Sarah qui flirtait ouvertement avec le serveur. Je déglutis avec peine. Mince alors…elle était forte. Vraiment très forte. J'étais tout bonnement incapable de me montrer aussi…en fait voilà ! Mon problème, c'était qu'en flirtant, on affichait ouvertement son intérêt pour l'autre personne.

Et Merlin seul savait ce que j'allais devenir si je m'aventurais à flirter avec Sirius…il avait eu de la chance jusqu'à maintenant que je me contienne…enfin…pas tout à fait…

C'était dingue n'empêche. La façon dont Sarah riait. Je devinais qu'elle se forçait, j'arrivais à distinguer son rire franc et amusé, et le rire qu'elle destinait aux hommes qui tentaient de la séduire. C'était une vraie comédienne. Elle savait y faire. Elle touchait avec grâce l'avant-bras du serveur sans même qu'il s'en rendît compte, et lorsqu'il repartit avec nos commandes, ce fut lui et non elle qui se retourna pour jeter un dernier regard à son flirt du midi.

-Impressionnant, commentai-je.

-Une longue expérience, répliqua-t-elle. Alors mon petit, que puis-je faire pour toi ? Qu'y avait-il de si urgent pour que tu m'envoie ton hibou le plus agressif au petit matin ? Tu sais qu'à cause de toi, j'ai dû mettre une tonne d'anticernes et…

-Sirius m'a embrassé hier soir, avouai-je précipitamment en l'interrompant.

Sarah cilla, et un rire franc franchit ses lèvres.

-Ah c'était donc ça, fit-elle. Et donc ? Tu restes toujours figée sur tes positions et ne veut rien tenter ?

-C'est que…

Sarah me renvoyait mes propres doutes. Je m'en rendais compte, enfin.

Elle était ce que j'avais toujours souhaité être. Là-encore, elle était l'objet de tous les regards. J'étais la seule dans cet immense hall à savoir que Sarah était une joueuse de haut niveau, une actrice fourbe, une jeune femme calculatrice. Je me demandais encore pourquoi elle s'intéressait à mon cas sûrement un jeu de plus pour elle.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait mis le paquet. J'appris plus tard qu'elle avait un rendez-vous dans l'après-midi. Ses longs et soyeux cheveux bruns étaient ramenés en une haute queue de cheval, dégageant son visage. Ses yeux bleus avaient été agrandis par un trait d'eye-liner, la faisant ressembler à une biche. Elle portait un pantalon cigarette noir, moulant, épousant le galbe parfait des jambes, le tout perfectionné par deux escarpins ouverts couleur bleu roi. La couleur n'était pas sans rappeler celle de son bustier satiné, qui dévoilait ses fines épaules et son appétissante gorge.

Pour une fois, elle avait même opté pour quelques bijoux. De petits bracelets argentés à breloques tintaient à ses poignets, et un pendentif en swarovski habillait son décolleté.

Elle savait tout de moi. Elle connaissait tous mes tracas. Et son expérience des relations humaines l'avait sans doute déjà poussée à m'examiner. Je ne savais rien d'elle. Elle restait secrète. Je connaissais mieux Bridget alors qu'elle n'était pas ma confidente. Sarah n'avait sûrement pas assez confiance en moi…

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? M'entendis-je demander.

Sarah releva la tête, occupée à boire à la paille le reste de sa limonade.

-Pardon ?

Sans pouvoir interrompre le flot de paroles qui m'échappait, je dis :

-Ben, tu sais, tu aimes conquérir. Tu aimes jouer. Tu fixes les règles avec les hommes, tu ne t'attache pas, et au final, tu as le mauvais rôle. Tu as une réputation de vraie briseuse de cœur.

Elle me regarda sans rien dire.

-Pourquoi tu n'expliques pas dès le départ que ça n'est qu'un jeu ? Les hommes aiment les filles qui ne veulent pas se prendre la tête. Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ? On dirait que tu cherches à les faire tomber amoureux. Pour mieux les jeter ensuite.

-Tu ne comprendrais pas, répondit-elle simplement.

-Ben, explique-moi dans ce cas, insistai-je. Je ne connais rien de toi. Je sais juste que tu es étrangement gentille avec moi. Et ce que je sais d'autre, c'est ce que les ragots disent sur toi.

-Ah oui, les ragots, siffla-t-elle en riant. Que disent-ils ?

-Qu'il n'y a que le train qui ne t'ai pas passé dessus. Que tu es une salope, une fille de bas-étage, qui couche à gauche à droite, n'ayant aucun scrupule à balancer les gens qui se sont attachés à toi, ni à prendre des hommes déjà casés. Pour tous, tu es une briseuse de couple, tu es la personne à abattre pour la plupart des filles.

Elle me souriait toujours, silencieuse.

-Ça ne te fait rien de m'entendre dire ça ?

-Oh, Lux, trésor, si ce genre de propos me blessait, je me serai jeté d'un pont à l'âge de quatorze ans. On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde.

-Oui, mais là en l'occurrence, tu ne plais pas à grand monde, osai-je faire remarquer.

Elle éclata de rire.

-Tu es à croquer quand tu prends des gants pour me signifier que je suis la fille la plus haïe de tout Poudlard, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Non, sérieusement Lux, je m'en moque.

-Et tu ne souhaites pas avoir de relation sérieuse ?

-Aucunement, rétorqua-t-elle. Je ne dis pas que je suis contre les relations sérieuses e général, si tu te sens de foncer avec Black, fonce. Mais je ne désire pas m'attacher à quiconque. C'est bien trop compliqué. Et puis…neuf fois sur dix, tu souffriras. Autant que ça soit toi qui prenne, plutôt que l'on te prenne quelque chose.

-Quelque chose ?

-Ta fierté. Ton innocence. Ta confiance. Bref, tout ce dont une fille comme toi est dotée lorsqu'elle espère l'amour fou.

Je restais muette devant sa vision pessimiste de l'amour. A bien me rappeler…lorsque j'avais rencontré Sarah, elle pleurait. Elle avait dû se brûler les ailes en tentant une relation sérieuse…

-Allons, ne m'écoute pas trop. Chaque cas est différent. J'estime juste que je ne suis pas faite pour le grand amour.

-Je t'ai menti.

Elle rit. Encore.

Le serveur revint, observa un instant son rire puis déposa nos citronnades et nos deux salades. Peut-être remarquait-il la différence entre ce rire-ci, sincère et spontané, et le rire qu'elle lui avait offert tantôt.

-A quel sujet ? Me dit Sarah en se penchant par-dessus la table lorsque le serveur fut reparti.

-Sirius ne m'a pas embrassé. C'est plutôt moi qui me suis jetée sur lui.

-Aucune différence.

-Ben si…hier je t'ai dit que je choisissais la stabilité et la tranquillité de ma relation avec Teddy. Je crois que je me mentais à moi-même. J'ai fondu comme neige au soleil.

Un rictus moqueur s'épanouit sur son visage.

-C'est que…il faisait nuit, il n'y avait personne à la maison…j'étais nue dans la piscine…

Son sourire s'accentua.

-Oh, arrête ! Mon maillot était au lavage, et l'autre avait un énorme trou !

-Mais je ne dis rien, répondit Sarah. Tu crois que je ne l'ai jamais fait ?

-Oui, mais toi…répliquai-je avant de m'interrompre.

-Oui mais moi je suis à l'aise avec ma nudité, d'accord, acheva-t-elle. J'ai saisis le fond de ta pensée.

-T'es pas vexée ?

-Tu crois qu'il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de balancer des vannes ?

-Enfin…bon…et il est rentré. Je crois qu'il avait bu.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Bon d'accord, je sais qu'il avait bu, il empestait le whisky.

Je me lançai alors dans le récit de la soirée d'hier, dans ses moindres détails. C'est avec maints rougissements et bégaiement que je lui expliquais que j'avais bel et bien _senti_ l'excitation de Sirius. Je n'omettais pas les paroles qui avaient chamboulé mon cœur…

-Tu crois qu'il m'aime ? Me permis-je de demander.

-Non. Répondit-elle d'un ton catégorique. Non, je crois qu'il est pris entre deux feux. S'avouer à lui-même qu'il t'aime, ce serait déjà une trahison envers ton frère. Et ce n'est un secret pour personne à Poudlard, la personne qui compte le plus pour Sirius, c'est ton frère. Je pense qu'il essaye de repousser les limites parce qu'il ressent du désir pour toi. Plus tu lui donne, ne serait-ce qu'un restaurant, plus il en veut. Mais il se sent coupable.

Elle mordit dans une tomate avec hargne, et brandit sa fourchette vers moi.

-N'oublies pas une chose. Black peut se faire qui il veut. Sauf toi. Ça doit beaucoup jouer aussi. A la base, il t'aime bien. Puis, il réalise que Lux n'est pas seulement une extension de James, mais bel et bien une fille. Non, une jeune femme. Qui éveille énormément ses désirs. Rajoute à cela qu'il s'interdit de te toucher, et c'est fini ! Ça crée l'obsession.

-Mais pas de l'amour ? Insistai-je.

-Oh, Lux, je t'en prie, fit Sarah en levant les yeux au ciel. Toi-même tu ressens essentiellement du désir. Peut-être que tu éprouves de plus en plus de sentiments pour lui à mesure que tu passes du temps avec, et je le conçois. Il doit en être de même pour lui. Mais à la base, quand tu penses à Sirius Black, tu n'imagines pas un simple moment de tendresse, doucement enlacés sur un canapé, t'imagine un corps un corps violent, t'imagine Sirius sous la douche et pas habillé.

-C'est…probable.

-C'est certain, s'exaspéra Sarah. Maintenant, je vois bien que plus tu passes du temps avec lui, plus tu es chamboulée. Plus tu as envie de prendre le risque. De le revoir, et d'avoir plus. Tu es en train de tomber amoureuse. Lui-aussi sûrement. Va falloir faire un choix ma petite.

Je restais sans rien dire, et nous mangeâmes silencieusement. Arrivée à la fin de la salade, Sarah leva ses beaux yeux vers moi et dit :

-Sois sincère : ta vie ne t'apparaît-elle pas plus palpitante depuis que ce petit jeu de séduction, à peine déguisée, a commencé ?

Je devais être honnête. Effectivement, jamais je n'avais eu le cœur qui battait aussi vite, j'étais heureuse et paniquée dès que je voyais Sirius, j'étais pleine de désir, de craintes, de déceptions, mon esprit entier se focalisait sur lui.

Et la voix d'un Sirius âgé de quinze ans, me revenait en tête : « Avec moi, princesse, tu sais d'où tu pars, mais jamais où t'arrive, c'est ça l'aventure ! ». C'était au bal de Noël. Mon cœur n'avait jamais autant battue avant cette nuit-là, où pour la première fois, j'avais rêvé qu'il puisse m'aimer.

Aujourd'hui, il ne m'appelait plus princesse, mais le principe était le même.

-Oui, répondis-je avec un sourire.

-Mais alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ! Soupira Sarah en levant les yeux au ciel. Fonce ! Rentre dans son petit jeu ! Ton frère te fera la gueule quelques semaines, s'il l'apprend, et basta ! Il t'aime trop pour te renier à vie ! Et si tu t'inquiètes pour sa relation avec Sirius, dis-toi que le choix appartient à Sirius, et que James aime aussi énormément Sirius. Trop pour ne plus lui parler. T'es jeune ! T'as que seize ans ! T'es sans doute la seule fille dont Black puisse tomber amoureux, tu sais combien voudrait être à ta place ? Alors saisis ta chance, reste pas avec un type qui te fais pas vibrer.

Elle regarda sa montre, fit la grimace, et appela d'un geste de la main le serveur. Elle régla l'addition, et lorsque je protestais, elle déclara :

-Tu me rembourseras ce soir. Je t'emmène dans un club très branché.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Je ne suis pas là que pour subir l'étalage de ta vie privée, si ? Ironisa-t-elle. On ira boire un verre. Entre filles.

-D'accord, acceptai-je gênée.

Jamais je n'avais eu ce genre de relation avec une fille. Jamais je n'étais sorti le soir avec une fille.

-Allez, à ce soir. Et n'oublies pas : si tu laisses passer cette chance, tu le regretteras toute ta vie.

Elle disparut comme une flèche.

Je restais un instant assise toute seule à table. Bridget était partie chez les Malfoy. Sabrina était en plein service. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de connaissances au Ministère. Et je me voyais mal déjeuner avec Valmont qui devait sûrement, de surcroît être au dernier étage, dans le restaurant le plus huppé du Ministère.

Valmont allait me présenter des cas similaires à celui de Rosier cet après-midi. Au moins, ça allait être un minimum intéressant. Mais j'avais aussi hâte que Bee revienne. J'étais une fille. Et j'adorais les potins. L'entendre déblatérer sur les Malfoy risquait d'être marrant.

Aussi, quelle ne fut ma surprise, quand, ainsi plongée dans mes pensées, je vis la chaise en face de moi être tirée, et une personne s'installer dessus. Une personne que je connaissais que trop bien.

Bon sang…

-Salut, dit Sirius Black de sa voix chaude et grave.

-Salut, répondis-je en me faisant violence pour ne pas rougir.

Il fallait que j'arrête. Si j'avais décidais d'y croire. De nous laisser une chance, il fallait que j'arrête de piquer un fard pour tout. J'allais avoir seize ans, quand même ! L'année prochaine, je serai majeure !

-Que fais-tu là ? Demandai-je d'un ton badin.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il voit à quel point l'épisode de la veille m'avait bouleversée. Je m'étais sans doute déjà grillée en étant partie comme une voleuse le matin-même.

Malgré moi, je l'observais. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Il était à tomber. Il portait un jean foncé légèrement délavé, et un tee-shirt de la marque sorcière très tendance actuellement, Hargreaves. Le tee-shirt était blanc, mettait en valeur ses pectoraux, et était orné d'un drapeau du Royaume-Unis, méticuleusement travaillé _ il m'évoquait un drapeau de pirate_ sur lequel était écrit en gros Hargreaves. Du Sirius tout craché.

-Je pense qu'il faut qu'on ait une petite conversation. Et je savais que tu avais une pause ce midi, et que tu déjeunes toujours ici.

Au comptoir, Sabrina zieutait déjà sur Sirius.

Une petite conversation ? C'était pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu. Il y avait une différence entre entrer dans le jeu, et mettre des mots sur nos agissements. Sur la scène sensuelle d'hier.

-Pas de chance, dis-je en tentant de maîtriser les battements affolés de mon cœur. Je reprends bientôt. Comme tu le vois, j'ai déjà fini.

J'allais pour me lever. Et sa main s'agrippa à la mienne me forçant à me rasseoir.

-Je suis sûr que tu as deux minutes, dit-il en souriant.

C'était plus un sourire qui sous-entendait « ne me prends pas pour un con, et n'essaye pas de te défiler » qu'un sourire rassurant et chaleureux. Je me rassis calmement, tentant d'apaiser la tension :

-Ben vas-y, parle ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu prends cet air si sérieux, c'est à mourir de rire, Sirius, franchement !

-Hier soir, c'était…commença-t-il.

Je me raidis. Ah. Carrément. Il voulait parler d'hier soir. Il se souvenait donc de tout ?

-…enfin, je suis désolé. Finit-il par dire.

Je le fixai. Abasourdie. Non…il me faisait pas le coup de se défiler, là ? Si ?

Gêné, il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Et ça, ça me serra le cœur. Ce devait être la première fois que je voyais Sirius Black gêné. Waouh…sa conscience devait vraiment le travailler…

-J'avais un peu bu, je te promets que jamais j'aurai eu une telle attitude si j'avais été sobre. Alors…je souhaiterai que ça reste entre nous…

-Mais tu te souviens de tout ? Demandai-je.

Il acquiesça.

-Je tiens l'alcool, précisa-t-il. Seulement…je sais pas, ça me fait faire quelques conneries. Je sais que je t'ai déçu ces temps-ci, que tu m'as déjà demandé de pas déconner, et donc…ben, je voulais m'excuser. Et je te promets que ça se reproduira plus.

-D'accord, fis-je en essayant de sourire.

Je me voyais déjà renvoyer un hibou à Sarah avec marqué URGENCE en gros sur le parchemin à livrer. Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça…me faire réfléchir, décider que je le voulais, oui, entièrement, et se défiler sous peine qu'il a mauvaise conscience, ça, non ! Ses paroles d'hier…elles m'avaient laissé entendre qu'il n'osait rien faire mais qu'il en mourrait d'envie…qu'il ne pensait qu'à moi…

-C'était pas sérieux, conclut-il. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était l'alcool qui parlait. T'aurai été une autre, ç'aurait été pareil. Mais je te promets de me tenir à carreau à partir de maintenant. Et pour te le prouver je…

Il regardait ses mains jointes. Il se mordit la lèvre et releva la tête, plongeant son regard où dansaient des paillettes argentées dans le mien.

-Je déménage dans la semaine. J'ai trouvé une petite maison sympa dans la périphérie londonienne, alors…je vais pas rester au Manoir plus longtemps.

Quelque chose brisa en moi. Je ne fis même pas attention au reste. Il me parla avec un enthousiasme forcé de la maison qu'il avait acquis. Me demanda si je voudrai bien l'aider à choisir les couleurs des murs. Il me demanda de passer voir ce que je pensais du carrelage du salon et du plancher des chambres. Il repartit.

Il repartit avec tous mes rêves et tous mes espoirs.

Quel salaud. Il était vraiment trop cruel.

Vraiment trop Sirius Black.

OoOoOoOoO

Lorsque j'entrais dans le bureau de Valmont, celle-ci se massait les tempes en soupirant, penchées sur de gros dossiers. Moi-même n'étais pas au meilleure de ma forme.

-Potter, fit-elle en se redressant. Installez-vous.

J'obéis. Je regardais son dossier. Il était ponctué de grosses ratures et de rajouts ça et là, tantôt de couleur rouge sang, tantôt de violet. Le titre du dossier s'étalait en lettres gothiques, écrites à l'encre émeraude_ l'œuvre de Valmont, probablement_ « Affaire du massacre de Brighton », sous-titré « Attaque de géants ».

-Vous vous penchez sur une autre affaire ? Celle de Rosier est classée ?

-Rien n'est jamais classée, Potter, soupira Valmont. J'ose espérer que les mois qui suivront nous apprendront s'il s'agit d'un cas isolé, ou d'un groupe xénophobe. En revanche…

Elle poussa vers moi le dossier.

-L'histoire du massacre de Brighton n'est toujours pas résolue. En Mai dernier, un groupe de géant a massacré une trentaine d'habitants d'un quartier de Brighton. Tous moldus. Nous avons déployés tous les efforts nécessaires pour ôter à la population, tout souvenir d'apparition de géants.

-Les géants ? M'étonnai-je. Je croyais qu'ils ne se mêlaient pas à nous.

-Nous ne craignions aucun acte de violence de leur part auparavant, admit Valmont. Pourquoi des géants descendraient-ils de leurs montagnes pour assassiner des moldus ? Cela n'a pas de sens…

Elle resta un instant à regarder le dossier, perdue dans ses pensées, avant de reprendre contenance.

-Allez Potter. Vous allez me recopier l'intégralité du dossier, dans une calligraphie impeccable et sans rature. Incorporez au nouveau dossier les ajouts et les rectifications que vous voyez ça et là.

Elle poussa vers moi un flacon d'encre verte.

-Allez, déguerpissez aux bureaux des rédacteurs, je ne veux pas vous avoir dans les pattes. J'attends un représentant de la justice magique française. Et pardonnez-moi, mais votre présence ici serait un affront pour un homme d'une telle importance. Allez, allons ! Déguerpissez ! Et plus vite que ça !

Avec l'impression de m'être faite chassé à coup de balai, je m'enfuis aux bureaux occupés par la Gazette du Sorcier, et m'installais sur une petite table, en regardant avec envie les rédacteurs et les maquettistes s'affairer autour de l'édition du lendemain. Sans parler de leurs plumes à papote qui me faisaient plus qu'envie…

Je pris une grande inspiration, extirpai une longue plume de faon, la trempai dans l'encre de jade, et entrepris mon travail de scribe. Au moins, je ne pensais pas à Sirius le temps de ce travail.

Bridget arriva vers quinze heures. Elle fut un peu étonnée de me voir, et impressionnée par la masse de parchemins que j'avais déjà recopiés au propre. Elle s'assit à côté de moi, se délassant et étala les rapports de sa plume à papote sur le coin de la table que je n'utilisais pas.

-Alors, m'enquis-je en attaquant la deuxième partie de l'Affaire de Brighton.

-Très beau manoir aux prestations spectaculaires, lança-t-elle d'un ton morne. Malfoy Mère trépigne à l'idée de marier son fils. Je plains sa future bru. Elle n'a le droit de rien dire la pauvre enfant ! Elle était là. Narcissa Black. Les parents de la future mariée sont ravis, tu penses ! Avec le fiasco de leur aînée, Androméda. Mais je n'ai pas pu voir Malfoy père.

-Ah non ?

-Non, lui et son fils étaient en voyage. D'affaire paraît-elle.

Bridget se mit à tourner sur sa chaise rotative. Elle se tourna en un geste sec de mon côté.

-Tu trouve pas ça bizarre toi, que les principaux concernés par un mariage de raison soient en voyage ?

-Euh…si…sans doute, marmonnai-je, plongée dans mon recopiage

-Mouais…ça sent encore la magouille. Je vais laisser tomber. Je dois vendre du rêve et pas autre chose !

OoOoO

J'étais plus qu'heureuse que Sarah m'ait proposé une soirée entre fille. J'en avais besoin. Quel plaisir se serait de me vider la tête. De me vider la tête de toute la paperasse et de Sirius, ce crétin indécis !

Je rentrai chez moi avec pour projet de prendre un bain, et de me préparer immédiatement pour ma soirée. Mais lorsque je rentrais, Sirius était encore là. Pire encore, James était revenu. Il se jeta sur moi à peine arrivé.

-Luuux ! Brailla-t-il. Tu m'as manqué ma petite sœur chérie !

-Tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop ? Protestai-je en tentant de le repousser.

-Juste un peu, rit-il. Alors, raconte-moi tout ! Je veux savoir tout ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Mais mon inattentif de frère ne le remarqua pas, occupé à gesticuler dans tout le salon. Mon regard croisa inévitablement celui de Sirius. Si James savait…

Il nous en voudrait, c'est sûr.

-Aaah ça fait du bien de revenir chez soi ! Soupira James en se laissant tomber avec fracas sur un canapé du salon. Pas que Smith soit chiante mais…ça me fatiguait de devoir faire gaffe à mes moindres faits et gestes…Lux, je veux un risotto ce soir. Aux truffes ! Aux truffes !

-Non mais t'as craqué, James ! Répliquai-je. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai des truffes ici ?

-Vas en acheter, alors.

-J'ai travaillé toute la journée.

-Oh ça va, ça va pas te tuer, non plus, râla mon aîné. Tu feras comment dans dix ans avec mari et marmots sur les bras.

-Je…

-Oui-oui je sais, m'interrompit-il en me tendant les bras. Lux n'aura jamais ni mari, ni marmot, elle vivra chez James et Lily Potter et gardera les enfants pour que James et Lily Potter puissent se faire une soirée.

-C'est à se demander s'il veut garder sa sœur, ou s'il veut une esclave à domicile, fit remarquer Remus que je n'avais même pas vu.

James éclata de rire.

Oh Merlin. A peine était-il rentré que déjà il me fatiguait.

-C'est vraiment l'avenir que tu veux pour ta sœur ? Fit Remus tout d'un coup sérieux. Une vieille fille que personne n'aura jamais aimée et qui n'aura même pas de famille à elle ?

-Exactement ! Vociféra James. Bon, allez, sans déconner, fais-moi à manger, j'ai faim ! Smith cuisinait que des trucs de nana, bio et pas de pâtes ou de frites…

-J'ai franchement pas le temps, James. Ni l'envie : j'ai vraiment passé une sale journée.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as de si important à faire ?

Je m'étirais et décidais de jouer le jeu à fond.

-Je dois me préparer. Je sors avec Sarah ce soir.

-Tu quoi ?

-Elle connaît un club branché, apparemment très prisé. Je la retrouve chez elle, vers vingt-et-une heure. Et…comme tu le vois…il est déjà dix-neuf heures. Le temps que je prenne un bain, que je m'y détende et que je me prépare…

-Sirius et moi on peut t'accompagner, tu sais. On sait jamais ce qu'il y a dans ce genre de boîte, pas vrai, Padfoot ? Et toi, Remus ça te dit ?

-Non, James, répliquai-je d'un ton catégorique. J'en ai un peu marre que vous soyez toujours dans mes basques. J'ai vraiment envie de voir un peu d'autres personnes. Ce sont tes amis, je les aime, mais j'en ai un peu assez maintenant.

J'aperçu Remus jeter un imperceptible regard à Sirius.

-Moi-aussi j'ai autre chose à faire, intervint Sirius en baillant exagérément. Je sors ce soir, on avait prévu ça depuis un petit moment avec Frank et Remus. Franchement, James, un peu ça va, mais Lux est une grande fille. Elle saura se débrouiller sans nous, j'ai autre chose à faire que de servir de chaperon à ta petite sœur. J'ai mieux à explorer.

Quel mauvais joueur. Il était vexé comme un pou. Et je le connaissais par cœur. Quand Monsieur se vexait, Monsieur devenait très méchant. Je lui jetai un regard noir, et je repartis dans ma chambre me préparer. Je refermais la porte derrière moi et m'appuyai dessus.

Mince alors. Mon cœur s'affolait dans ma poitrine. Malgré tout, j'étais blessé par ces propos acerbes. Mais je savais, j'avais compris. Il me désirait, il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Il voulait m'éviter, j'allais l'éviter, j'allais le pousser à bout, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

Enfermée à double-tour dans ma chambre, j'étalais devant moi mes vêtements. Notamment mes dernières acquisitions. Mais rien ne me parlait. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment m'habiller pour aller dans un club londonien branché. Ni dans un club tout court.

Je me fis couler un bain, y ajoutai des savons parfumés à la framboise, et du produit pour la mousse. J'avais besoin de me détendre. Sirius était sans doute le pire garçon du monde. J'étais fatiguée de passer d'une émotion à l'autre, entre crainte, excitation et déception.

Je réfléchissais aux derniers évènements dans mon bain. Je me rappelai inévitablement la fameuse fois où il était entré dans cette salle de bain ci.

Je pris un jean et un tee-shirt, et descendis en bas. Les garçons n'étaient plus là. Ils avaient dû partir à la piscine, ou faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je préparai le risotto aux cèpes de James. Ainsi, il serait content. Je déposais le plat sur la table de la cuisine et y joignis un mot.

L'instant d'après, j'entrai dans la cheminée de notre salon pour atterrir chez Sarah. C'est elle qui me tira de la cheminée poussiéreuse. J'observais les alentours. Je me trouvais dans le hall de sa maison, tout recouvert de parquet.

-Ponctuelle, apprécia-t-elle d'un ton amusé.

-Toujours, répliquai-je. A quelle heure part-t-on ?

-On mange un bout et on y va…mais tu… ?

Elle s'interrompit et me regarda avec une expression déçue, faisant la grimace.

-Un jean et un tee-shirt ?

-Ben je…balbutiai-je. Te moque pas de moi mais je sais pas comment on s'habille pour aller dans un club. J'y suis jamais allée. Et puis, je sais pas vraiment me maquiller. Les seules fois où je mets du fond de teint, on voit une nette différence de couleur entre mon cou et mon visage alors…

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel.

-Laisse tomber, soupira-t-elle. Je te prêterai une robe à moi, et je m'occuperai de te maquiller. On a qu'à manger d'abord, vu que tu n'es pas prête.

Elle m'indiqua la porte au fond du hall, et j'entrai.

Il s'agissait d'une vaste salle à manger de forme ovale, au centre de laquelle trônait une large table en chêne vernie, recouvrant un immense tapis persan. Le tout encadré de chaises en velours, style Louis XVI. Un long buffet courrait le long du mur, surmonté d'un tableau de maître. Au fond de la pièce, une cheminée sans flamme imposait sa magnificence, faite en marbre rosé, et ornée d'un somptueux miroir aux bordures dorées.

Dans cette salle, il y avait un homme, de grande taille, qui devait avoir dans les trente-cinq ans. C'était un très bel homme, aux très fins, et à la petite moustache. Tout en lui respirait l'élégance, de sa cravate carmine à ses cheveux noirs de jais plaqués en arrière sur son crâne.

Il plaisantait avec sa voisine, une adolescente plus jeune que Sarah, au teint mate et aux cheveux coupés courts, de la même couleur que ceux de Sarah. Parfait mélange de Bridget et de Sarah, il devait s'agir de Noa, la petite dernière des sœurs Guerlishman. En me voyant entrer, elle posa sur moi son regard doré, curieux.

La troisième personne se figea en plein rire. Elle se retourna vers moi. Aucun doute sur son identité. C'était forcément la mère de Sarah. Car, si elle n'avait pas les mêmes yeux que mon amie, elle lui était semblable en tout point. Elle devait faire la même taille, possédait la même chevelure souple et chatoyante d'un brun soyeux, le même teint de porcelaine, les mêmes courbes. Seules quelques rides attestaient de son âge plus avancé que celui de Sarah.

-On mange un bout et on s'en va, lança Sarah en entrant devant moi. Viens Lux.

Elle désigna sa copie conforme.

-Voici ma mère, m'informa-t-elle.

-Enchantée, bredouillai-je.

-Moi de même, répondit la belle dame. Tu peux m'appeler Isidore.

-Le mari de ma mère, poursuivit Sarah en pointant de son index l'homme, Edmond. Et la fille à côté, c'est ma petite sœur, Noa.

-Merci de me recevoir chez vous, remerciai-je, gênée par cette présentation à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit Isidore Guerlishman, tout sourire. C'est rare que Sarah amène une amie chez nous. Tu es la fille Potter, c'est bien ça ?

J'acquiesçai. Sarah s'installa avec sa désinvolture habituelle et un elfe de maison aux oreilles tombantes apporta deux grosses pizzas.

-Prends des forces, me dit-elle. T'as l'air lessivé.

-Mauvaise journée, répondis-je.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna-t-elle. Toujours pas venue à bout de ton dilemme ?

-Si…répondis-je. Mais…j'ai l'impression qu'il fuit.

-Ah ouais, il fait marche arrière. Classique. Ça durera pas, vas. Profite de la soirée comme il se doit.

Nous achevâmes nos pizzas après que la famille de Sarah eût terminé leur repas. Sarah me guida jusqu'à l'étage où nous pénétrâmes dans une pièce immense. Sa chambre.

Les murs étaient recouverts d'une tapisserie couleur vieux rose, et un mobilier luxueux habillait la pièce. Du lit à baldaquin d'époque, recouvert d'édredons roses et dorés, au tapis en peau de mouton qui ornait le marbre de la chambre, jusqu'à la coiffeuse sur laquelle s'étalaient des bijoux. Je la vis ouvrir la porte d'une pièce adjacente.

-Alors, fit-elle. Une robe pour toi…

Je me penchais pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait là de son dressing personnel. Elle piocha quelques robes au hasard, les mit devant moi, fit plusieurs grimace, et finit par arrêter son choix sur une robe bustier à motif tartan, s'arrêtant au niveau des genoux.

-Parfait, sourit-elle. Ça te changera des robes unies. Voyons les chaussures maintenant…tu sais marcher avec des talons ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Bah ! Tu apprendras ! Attrape-moi ça !

Elle me lança une paire d'escarpins ouverts, rouge à motif noir. Très excentrique. Très vite, je me retrouvais dépassée.

Elle me prêta de la lingerie. Pour ça, Sarah était comme Sirius, elle aimait me mettre mal à l'aise. Mais comme avec Sirius, je finis par me prendre au jeu. Ainsi, je finis par accepter de mettre sa lingerie fine, tout en dentelle noire. Du soutien-gorge au porte-jarretelle. Nous rîmes beaucoup, elle opta elle-même pour un ensemble de lingerie à motif léopard.

Je la vis avec émerveillement passer une robe bustier couleur émeraude qui épousait la moindre de ses courbes. Le genre que je ne m'autoriserai jamais à porter. D'un coup de baguette, je la vis se boucler les cheveux, ce qui la changeait considérablement. Elle noua un bandeau dans ses cheveux et grimpa sur de sandales noires. Elle était vraiment belle. De quoi vous filer la nausée. A l'aide de sa baguette, elle se maquilla.

-Bien, fit-elle en tournant ses prunelles bleues vers moi. Passons à la désespérée de service.

Je déglutis avec peine en la voyant s'approcher de moi, robe dans une main, et chaussures à talons dans l'autre.

OoOoOoOoO

-On entrera jamais ! Gémissais-je en tremblant, perchée sur mes stiletos. Attention !

Sans prévenir gare, je tombais sur Sarah et lui écrasais le pied. Elle m'offrit un grimace et un regard courroucé avant de le reporter sur le couple derrière nous qui m'avait bousculé.

-Non mais ça va, ouais ? Glapit-elle. Vous pourriez au moins vous excuser ! C'est pas en poussant qu'on entrera plus vite !

-C'est à moi qu'elle parle ? S'égosilla la blonde derrière nous. C'est à moi qu'elle parle ?

Sarah allait pour répliquer, et je la retournai vers le devant de la file. Sous les néons violets fluos de la discothèque « His Majesty », une imposante foule grouillait. Et nous étions en plein dedans, et malgré mes supplications, Sarah n'en démordait pas : elle passerait la soirée assise à une table de ce club.

Et moi, embarrassée comme jamais dans ma robe à tartan rouge et blanche, j'avais les jambes flageolantes, menaçant de chuter à tout instant des vertigineux talons que m'avaient imposés Sarah.

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Heureusement que j'avais les cheveux remontés en une haute queue de cheval. Comme j'aurai souhaité être la veille…dans la piscine du Manoir…ignorant encore que j'allais finir dans les bras et sous les baisers de Sirius…

-Sarah… ! Essayai-je une nouvelle fois de négocier.

-Ah ! S'écria-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Fis-je en me penchant, tentant d'apercevoir ce qui avait retenu son attention. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je connais le videur. M'annonça-t-elle.

Puis avec un coup d'œil entendu :

-Je le connais même très bien.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Me surpris-je à exiger.

Elle me regarda, étonnée, puis eût une moue satisfaite et s'élança dans la masse qui nous précédait, à coup de bousculade, d'écrabouillage de pied et de coup de coude, le tout rythmé par son impérieux et tonitruant : « S'il vous plaît ! Allons, écartez-vous ! »

Avisant le remue-ménage crée par Sarah, le videur, un bel homme noir d'une vingtaine d'année intervint. Son regard se fit doux lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur Sarah. Moi-même j'étais sciée. Il était assez impressionnant : ses mains faisaient la taille de ma tête.

Je le vis extirper Sarah de la foule, sourire avec elle. Sarah fit un geste de mon côté, et cinq minutes plus tard, Sarah et moi-même foulions l'intérieur du sanctuaire de la fête.

-Eh bien tu vois, bichette, me glissa Sarah. C'est pas avec une relation sérieuse qu'on serait entré ici !

Nous descendîmes au sous-sol et le son assourdissant d'un DJ nous y accueillit. Sarah arrêta un garçon pour exiger une petite table.

Sarah me poussa sur la piste de danse.

Moui…ça pouvait être pas mal…

-Regarde, me souffla Sarah en pointant un doigt vers un point à l'autre bout de la piste de danse.

-Que… ?

Je suivis son doigt. Accoudé au bar, nous faisant face, il y avait Remus. Mais il ne devait pas nous voir. Il était accompagné par un grand châtain à l'air tendre avec qui il papotait. J'identifiai aussitôt le frère aîné de Terry, Frank Londubat. Et il y avait un dos. La dernière personne passait commande au bar. Ou draguait la barmaid. Au choix. Evidemment. Inutile de vous préciser _qui_ était cette personne.

-Tu vas aller lui parler ? Me demanda Sarah.

-J'sais pas.

-Autant jouer.

-Autant jouer.

-Allons prendre un verre. Ne les regarde pas, fais comme si nous ne les avions pas vu.

Je suivis Sarah dans le dédale de danseurs. Sur une banquette blanche, un gars avait allongé une fille.

-Euh…très Gomorrhe ton club, non ?

Sarah suivit mon regard et soupira :

- Oublies. Un videur va les jeter dehors dans dix minutes. Ils sont morts.

Nous gagnâmes le bar. Sarah s'accouda à celui-ci, non loin des Maraudeurs. Enfin…je les épiais en douce histoire de vérifier si James était là ou non. Normalement, il aurait dû être là. Et pourtant…pas de tignasse folle à l'horizon…pas de binoclard sexy dans les parages…

-Tu crois que James est ici ? Murmurai-je à Sarah.

-Faut croire que non, répondit-elle. Ah ! Deux whisky pur feu s'il vous plaît !

On me bouscula et je trébuchai violemment, arrêtée dans ma chute par un corps masculin.

-Eeeeh ! Regardez les gars ce qui m'est tombé dessus ! S'enflamma le propriétaire dudit corps. Mais c'est que c'est un mignon p'tit bout ! Comment tu t'appelles ma jolie ?

-Comment ça alcool interdit aux moins de dix-sept ans ! Glapissait simultanément Sarah. Mais enfin, c'est la première fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, Katie !

-Lâchez-moi, protestai-je en tentant de repousser ma rencontre du soir.

-Prends un verre avec nous, poupée ! Je suis sûre que quelqu'un va aller lui chercher à boire ? Pas vrai ?

Toute la bande de garçon se regardait. Et Sarah semblait en proie à une crise de nerfs, sautant presque par-dessus le comptoir.

-Lux ! T'étais là ! Je te cherchais !

La voix de Remus me tira d'affaire. Le groupe de garçons s'écarta, et le bras de Remus m'attrapa fermement. J'entendis le groupe se retirer en grommelant :

-Merde, elle est avec son mec.

-Merci Remus, soupirai-je.

-Pas de quoi, répondit le lycanthrope. T'es venu seule ? Ou est Guerlish…

-C'est un scandale ! Vociféra la voix de Sarah qui se propulsa à mes côtés comme par magie. Lupin ! Salut !

Tiens…à voir ma brune préférée et le plus doux des amis de mon frangin…je commençais à me demander s'ils ne feraient pas un beau couple tous les deux…

-Salut Guerlishman.

-Ils ne servent pas d'alcool aux mineurs ce soir, fit Sarah, dépitée en me regardant. Apparemment, des parents se sont plaints auprès des autorités, et il risque d'y avoir des contrôles ce soir.

-Fais jouer tes relations, plaisantai-je.

-Je connais la barmaid ! Mais elle a rien voulu savoir…

Alors que nous suivions Remus, nous avions irrémédiablement rejoint Frank…et Sirius.

Il était à tomber, dans un jean brut et une chemise noire, dont les premiers boutons avaient été ouverts. Son regard m'enflamma. Et me prouva une nouvelle fois qu'il mentait : je l'attirais.

-Où est James ? Demandai-je en tentant de ne pas regarder Sirius.

-Il devait nous accompagner mais…Intoxication alimentaire, chantonna la voix de Sirius me forçant à poser mes yeux sur lui. Il a beaucoup apprécié ton risotto.

-C'est pas vrai ! M'écriai-je. J'ai utilisé…

-C'est pas grave Lux, coupa Remus en grondant Sirius du regard. Si t'avais vu à quel point James était ravi que tu aies pensé à lui.

-Et Peter ? Poursuivis-je déjà contrariée par les sarcasmes de Sirius.

Je sentais son regard me brûler. Moi-même je luttais pour ne pas le mater. En sa présence, tout mon corps s'était tendu. Je devinais son trouble. Il pensait m'éviter. Au maximum. Il pensait sortir pour me chasser de sa tête, tout comme je l'avais fait. Mais non. J'étais encore dans les parages.

-Il est actuellement en Italie, avec son père, m'informa Remus. Lux, tu es vraiment belle dans cette robe.

-Euh…

-N'est-il pas ? Piaffa Sarah. Y a du potentiel, faut juste l'exploiter !

Nous échangeâmes un regard puis éclatèrent de rire. Remus et Frank eurent un sourire poli. Seul Sirius ne riait pas.

-Londubat, chéri, nous ferais-tu le plaisir d'aller nous chercher à boire ? Dit Sarah.

-Ben…C'est-à-dire que je suis pas encore majeur moi non plus. J'aurai dix-sept ans fin Août.

-Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que tu appartiennes à l'année suivante ! Fis-je remarquer.

-Remus, tu…poursuivit Sarah.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour enfreindre le règlement, fit Remus, amusé.

Sarah tourna ses yeux suppliants vers Sirius. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-_On_ veut deux whiskies purs feu. Bien dosés de préférence.

Sirius se retourna vers le bar, et nous donna nos verres. Nos mains se frôlèrent et il eût un regard fuyant en enlevant vivement les siennes. Rien qu'à ce contact, tout mon corps s'était remémoré ses caresses.

Je regardais mon verre, n'osant presque pas y toucher. Vraiment…sortir en boîte avec Sarah, ça pouvait être marrant. Une soirée entre filles, sans contraintes, sans soucis. Mais sortir avec eux…c'était…gênant. Mon assurance était en train de m'abandonner…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? M'apostropha la voix acide de Sirius.

-Ben quoi, intervint Sarah en me prenant par les épaules. Tu crois qu'il y a que toi qui a le droit de t'amuser ?

Elle avait beau prendre un air de petite fille, son regard était inquisiteur. Il semblait vouloir dire « Tu t'amuses un peu trop mon grand. Dans tous les sens du terme. A nous de jouer maintenant ».

Sarah me dit un clin d'œil, et leva son verre en criant « Un, deux…TROIS ». Elle le vida en une fois, et je l'imitais. Bien mal m'en prit, je trouvai le goût insupportable, et ne put réprimer une grosse grimace.

-Eh ! Mam'zelle !

Je reconnais un des garçons sur qui j'étais tombée dix minutes plus tôt. Et contrairement à ce que j'avais cru comprendre…il s'adressait à moi, et non pas à Sarah.

-En fait, on fête l'enterrement de vie de garçon d'un pote. Alors j'ai une question à vous poser. Vous voulez bien répondre ?

-Quelle est cette question ? Dis-je, amusée.

-Non, dîtes d'abord que vous allez répondre.

-Elle va répondre, assura Sarah.

-Ok. Allez-y.

-Vous portez bien des bas noires ? Avec porte-jarretelle ?

Je rougis, et Sarah éclata de rire. Le type précisa, comme pour se justifier :

-Quand vous nous êtes tombée dessus, votre robe s'est retroussée. Mais on s'est pas trop rincé l'œil, hein ! Juste, je gagne dix gallions si j'ai juste !

-Vous avez tout à fait juste, répondis-je.

Il se retourna vers ses amis en ricanant et leva son pouce. Ils lui répondirent par des gestes incompréhensibles. Il me refit face.

-J'ai cinq gallions supplémentaires sur vous remontez votre robe pour que l'on voit le porte-jarretelle.

Je croisai le regard de Sarah. Oh…après tout, nous avions parlé de jeu. Il jouait, je jouais. Il m'avait bien allumé le soir de la fameuse fête chez Sarah. Et puisqu'il n'y avait qu'ainsi que Monsieur perdait de sa lâcheté légendaire…

Je remontais ma robe, dévoilant mes cuisses, et les bas de Sarah que je portais parfaitement. J'aperçu Remus rougir et détourner précipitamment les yeux. Je fixais Sirius avec insolence et défi, tandis que l'autre garçon retournait en riant à gorge déployée, à la table de ses amis.

-A boire, Black, exigea Sarah en lui tendant son verre vide.

-Oublie Guerlishman, protesta Sirius. La barmaid est pas conne. Elle m'a précisée que c'était les deux seuls qu'elle me laissait prendre pour vous.

Sarah fit la grimace.

Nous nous séparâmes là. Peu à peu, la piste de danse se vida. La grande majorité des clients étaient des mineurs. La grande majorité n'eût donc droit qu'à un jus de citrouille, et déserta la piste. A minuit et demi, il n'y eût plus grand monde dans la boîte.

Sirius ne cessait de me regarder. Je le voyais bien. Je flirtais donc ouvertement. Je voulais le pousser à bout. Complètement. Je pouvais gagner le jeu. Au jeu de la tentation, il avait été le premier à s'y brûler les ailes. Et la soirée était loin d'être fini…le mur de froideur allait tomber…et ensuite c'était toutes les résistances une à une…

Il s'approcha soudain de nous, escorté par Remus et Frank, et ces mots jaillirent de sa bouche :

-Voulez-vous aller à une vraie fête ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il ne savait décidément pas ce qu'il voulait.

C'est ce que j'étais entrain de me dire alors que j'enfilai un casque de moto. Sarah et Frank était parti avec Remus, en transplanant. Remus qui ne savait pas transplaner depuis longtemps n'avait pas pu prendre une troisième personne. Et Sirius ne voulait pas abandonner sa moto. Ou il souhaitait passer un moment avec moi.

-Où va-t-on ? Demandai-je en enfonçant le casque sur ma tête.

-Dans un endroit assez insolite, mais où l'on peut s'amuser jusqu'au petit matin.

-Je travaille demain, précisai-je.

-Tu pensais vraiment sortir avec Guerlishman et être fraîche comme un rose demain ?

Il remarqua que j'étais aux prises avec l'attache du casque, et son regard perdit de sa dureté. Il tendit les mains vers moi et m'attacha correctement le casque. Ses mains, si proche de mon cou firent s'affoler mon cœur qui ne se rappelait que trop bien de ses lèvres baisant ma clavicule.

Je jouai franc jeu.

-Tu veux prendre la moto parce que tu ne souhaites vraiment pas l'abandonner ? Ou c'était une excuse pour me parler ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'aurai d'intéressant à te dire mini-Potter ?

Je restai muette. Il reprit en riant :

-Et toi ? Tu as délibérément empoisonné James pour me voir seul ou c'était vraiment un accident ?

-Tu crois vraiment que j'aurai rendu malade mon propre frère ? Protestai-je. J'ignorai où Remus et toi alliez passer votre soirée !

-Je plaisantais. Tu es une bonne petite fille.

Il s'assit au-devant de la moto, et m'intima de m'accrocher à sa taille.

-Je ne suis pas une petite fille, chantonnai-je, l'air de rien.

Il attrapa mes bras et les enroula autour de sa taille. Fermement. Il me jeta un coup d'œil, de devant. Le même genre de regard auquel j'avais souvent eu affaire ces derniers temps.

-Tu devrais porter un casque, lançai-je mal à l'aise.

-Dans ce cas, toi tu n'en aurais pas. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque avec la précieuse petite sœur de James.

Vers une heure du matin, nous étions arrivés dans un coin désert du Londres moldu.

Sirius me fit descendre de la moto. Et je trébuchais de mes talons aiguilles. Il me rattrapa. Sans rire. Sans boutade. Sans moquerie. Son bras me retenait. Comme s'il m'enlaçait. Il me retira sans mot dire le casque, et je secouai ma tête pour chasser mes mèches rebelles qui s'étaient collées à mon visage. Il attrapa les mèches et les lissa derrière mon oreille.

-Sirius, soufflai-je consciente de l'atmosphère lourde de désir.

Ses lèvres étaient si proches des miennes. Un pas. Un seul aurait suffi à nous réunir. Son bras enserra ma chute de rein.

-C'est toi, murmura-t-il.

-De quoi ?

-C'est toi qui m'a demandé de ne pas dépasser la limite.

Il se décolla de moi, et partit droit devant. Je lui emboîtai le pas. Frustrée comme jamais. D'accord j'avais dit ces bêtises…mais c'était parce que je ne savais pas ce que je voulais…aujourd'hui encore je ne le savais pas bien. Une chose était néanmoins claire dans ma tête : je le voulais lui. Sur le long terme de préférence. Mais je le voulais lui.

Nous étions entrés dans un petit pub irlandais, aux néons d'émeraudes qui indiquait « Au Farfadet des collines ».

La vérité, c'était que nous ne nous étions probablement jamais autant amusés.

A peine étions-nous entrés que les bières s'entrechoquaient. Les clients étaient nombreux et regardaient un match de rugby à une télévision. Ils chantaient. Un petit groupe d'hommes s'était improvisé musiciens et jouaient des airs gaies, des chansons paillardes.

A deux heures et demie du matin, nous sommes montés sur les tables. Après une bière et des plaisanteries communes, Sirius s'était dégelé. Il m'avait aidé à grimper sur la table et m'avait retenu de trébucher en riant aux éclats. Ce fut lui qui m'enleva mes chaussures de torture.

J'étais assise sur la table en bois. Et il s'était penché pour m'ôter les escarpins. Son regard me vrillait. Je balançai les jambes et il protestait de ne pouvoir m'enlever les chaussures. Imperceptiblement, il caressa un de mes mollets.

Sarah aussi s'amusait. Je le voyais bien. Nous rions comme des fous, tous ensemble, et nous finîmes par danser avec les autres clients du bar, à tourniquet, croisant nos coudes, dansant le rock'n'roll.

-Fais-moi danser, Sirius, demandai-je après avoir dansé une dernière fois avec Remus.

Je m'étais postée devant lui, le seul encore à notre table, qui buvait une chope de bière.

-S'il te plaît, insistai-je en le prenant par la main et en lui offrant un grand sourire.

Je le sentis frémir.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as Remus.

-Oui, mais j'en ai marre de me faire marcher sur les pieds.

-Hey ! Protesta la voix de Remus.

-S'il te plaît…

Il posa violemment sa chope et se leva de sa chaise.

Pendant un instant, Sirius redevint le Sirius d'autrefois. A mille lieues de celui que je voulais séduire. A mille lieues de celui qui avait été si froid avec moi. Ses mains caressaient mes cheveux.

-J'aime bien quand tu me tiens contre toi, soufflai-je un peu grisée par les nombreuses chopes de bières que nous avions déjà bu.

Il s'assit à côté de moi, lorsque nous décidâmes de faire une partie de poker. Les derniers clients du pub s'installèrent avec nous.

-Arrêtez de tricher ! S'énervait Remus alors que Sirius se penchait régulièrement vers moi pour observer mon jeu.

-Je triche pas ! Protestai-je.

-Elle triche pas ! Renchérit Sirius en m'attirant à lui dans un geste consolateur.

Je souris comme une bienheureuse, blottie dans ses bras. Même si je devinais que son geste avait plus été machinale. Il m'enlaçait souvent dans ce geste fraternel lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Ça n'avait rien avoir avec l'étreinte bestiale d'hier. Mais c'était très tendre. Tellement bon.

-Elle non, toi oui, répliqua Remus d'un ton sans appel.

-Il est vraiment méchant, marmonnait Sirius en posant sa tête sur la mienne, zieutant sur mon jeu.

-Vraiment méchant, répétais-je.

J'étais exténuée. Exténuée et un peu joyeuse. Je m'emparai de la main que Sirius avait posée sur sa cuisse. Et il ne la retira pas. Je le vis juste se pencher vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Me demanda-t-il si doucement que je fus la seule à l'entendre.

-La même chose que toi, répondis-je en faisant semblant d'être concentrée sur mon jeu.

Plus tard dans la soirée, je partis aux toilettes me rincer le visage. Devant le miroir, je me dis que Sarah avait vraiment fait des merveilles, tant avec ma coiffure qu'avec mon maquillage. Je me dis aussi que je risquais d'avoir un réveil douloureux le lendemain…

En sortant, j'entendis Remus et Sirius qui parlaient dans les toilettes des hommes.

-J'ai vu comment tu regardais Lux ce soir, disait Remus.

-Ah. Et ?

-Et c'était tout sauf un regard fraternel.

-Si tu le dis.

-Elle non plus ne posait pas sur toi un regard purement amical.

-Je sais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu mijote ?

-Oh rien. Je vis au jour le jour. C'est plus simple, dans ce genre de situation, tu ne crois pas ?

-C'est…c'est à toi de voir…mais ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter ensuite…

J'entendis Remus sortir des toilettes. Je vis sa chevelure de miel passait à proximité de moi. Je sortis des toilettes pour femmes, et me mis dos au mur, m'appuyant sur celui-ci.

Sirius ne tarda pas à sortir et me regarda étonné. Je vis ses yeux se baisser inévitablement sur ma poitrine mise en valeur par le bustier étriqué de la robe. Sur mes jambes dévoilées par le jupon de la robe qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus du genou.

Je décidai de jouer franc-jeu. Autant y aller sans se prendre la tête avait-il dit. Mais honnêtement, la fatigue et l'alcool ingéré m'avaient beaucoup enhardi.

-C'est vrai que j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu dépasses les limites. Mais j'avoue que je préfère ça plutôt que tu m'évite.

-Je n'ai jamais…

-Si, répliquai-je. Mais c'est dans ta nature, ça va de pair avec ta lâcheté, alors je te pardonne.

-Ma quoi ? Non mais t'as pas…

-Je vais te dire ce que je pense, Sirius, dis-je. Approche.

Il eût un sourire désabusé et franchit les trois pas qui nous séparaient.

-Je t'ai demandé de ne pas faire ça, souffla-t-il.

Il était si près que je sentais son souffle sur mon visage. Joueuse, je commençai à caresser ses avant-bras en me mordillant la lèvre supérieure.

-Faire quoi ?

-C'est comme si tu essayais de me draguer. Tu me…

-Peut-être que j'essaye vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais ?

-Que ça n'est pas dans ta nature.

-J'ai envie de toi, déclarai-je d'un ton sérieux en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Peut-être autant que toi. Autant que toi hier soir. Je pense qu'à toi. Je pense plus qu'à toi qu'à Teddy. Je rêve de toi. Je veux que tu me touche. Comme hier. Plus qu'hier.

Il eût un sourire amusé. Et une de ses mains se faufila sur ma jambe et remonta le long de ma cuisse, sous la robe.

-Comme ça ?

-Encore plus, répondis-je en me mordant la lèvre.

-Si tu fais ça, ça m'excite, dit-il.

-Faire quoi ?

-Avec ta lèvre.

-Désolée. Je ne faisais pas exprès.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Une petite voix au fond de moi me soufflait que le lendemain matin, lorsque les effets de l'alcool auraient disparus, je serai morte de honte de lui avoir dit tout ça. Mais je préférais ranger cette petite voix. J'avais tout le lendemain pour regretter. Toute la nuit pour profiter.

-Je veux te toucher aussi, poursuivis-je. Je veux être à toi. Mais j'ai peur. Parce qu'il y a James. Je te crois pas quand tu dis qu'hier t'étais pas sérieux. Je sais que toi-aussi tu veux. Et que toi aussi t'ose pas. Mais moi, je suis prête à prendre tous les risques.

J'attrapai le col de sa chemise pour l'amener près de moi. Il plaqua ses mains contre le mur, m'enfermant. Je gardai son col entre mes mains.

-Tu ne te souviendra pas de ça demain, chuchota-t-il tout contre mes lèvres.

-Peut-être pas, répondis-je en fermant à demi mes yeux.

-Alors ok. Déclara-t-il. J'étais sérieux hier soir. Je ne regrette pas, c'est sûrement ça le pire. J'étais sérieux. J'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête.

Une part de moi jubilait. Une autre répétait ses paroles en boucle dans ma tête afin de les ancrer profondément en moi, de sorte que je m'en souvienne demain matin.

Je levai les yeux pour croiser les siens. Il baissa son regard sur moi.

-Si je t'embrasse, tu fais quoi ? Dit-il.

-Je t'embrasse encore, répondis-je. Je ne te laisse pas retourner avec les autres.

Ses lèvres caressèrent mes joues. Puis se plaquèrent sur les miennes. Je serais davantage son col, puis posai mes mains sur mes joues. Je le sentis frémir, se détendre. Je me délectai de la sensation de sa peau sous mes mains. Sa langue se faufila entre mes lèvres, et je soupirai de bien-être dans ce baiser que j'aurai souhaité éternel.

Haletant, il se détacha de moi, et reprit mes lèvres.

Encore.

* * *

A suivre dans le **chapitre 9**, qui sera intitulé _« We can be lovers »_.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! Vous remarquerez qu'elles m'ont bien encouragé à écrire le plus rapidement possible ce chapitre-ci =)


	9. We can be lovers

**Titre : **Temptation.

**Auteur : **Tiffany VanChester

**Date : **22.06.2011

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling, excepté certains tels Lux Potter et Sarah Guerlishman.

* * *

**Le coin à Tif :**

Eh oui !

Les miracles peuvent se reproduire plusieurs fois en moins d'un mois ! Et je ne suis pas peu fière d'être parvenue à vous écrire ce nouveau chapitre en si peu de temps…Je profite à fond de mes vacances, et je suis vraiment motivée pour écrire cette histoire : elle est de loin celle que j'écris avec le plus de plaisir, j'ai une multitude d'idées concernant tous les personnages, et vos reviews m'encouragent énormément !

Pour répondre à une question récurrente, cette fic devrait comporter une trentaine de chapitres =)

Il est donc intitulé « We can be lovers » en référence à la célèbre BO du film _Moulin Rouge ! _Et étrangement, j'ai l'impression que ce chapitre va plus que vous satisfaire…malgré une révélation un peu dérangeante au tout début.

Spéciale dédicace à Caramelise qui a eu la gentillesse de corriger ce chapitre, que je remercies du fond du cœur !

Je vous remercies pour vos 34 reviews que lis toujours avec un réel plaisir_ quand je travaille, j'attends toute la journée avec impatience à l'idée de retrouver quelque chose dans ma boîte mail :D

Donc merci :

_xxShimyxx, Pattes-en-rond, Elayna Black, Caramelise, Malilite, Sirius08, Shiriliz, Takinza, Ero-Chikachu, Gwelle, Alicedanslalune, Miiliie, Safira, Myself, Anaelle Roots, Alexandra07, Pims21788, Tictatine, Lissoue, Oscar, Lady Black S, Bella660, Laure, Drottingulove, Kayla-sensei, MikeBottero2245, Aragorn, Heliosmiam, CFLM Angel, Marie, Raphou._

Ça semble impossible, mais si on passe le cap des 300, je publie un OS sur le fameux bal de noël où Sirius et Lux avaient failli franchir la limite : )

Bonne lecture & à bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 9-**

**We can be lovers.**

_Une semaine plus tard…_

Dans la pénombre artificielle crée par les rideaux rosés, une porte s'ouvrit doucement, lentement, et là une silhouette féline s'engouffra dans la pièce.

Les cheveux courts, la peau mate et un œil doré comme celui d'un chat, la silhouette bondit avec grâce sur le lit à baldaquin couleur vieux rose. Blottie dans le lit, une voix agressive protesta.

-Noa ! T'es malade ! Laisse-moi dormir !

Sarah Guerlishman émergea des draps de satin rosés, les yeux recouverts d'un large cache-œil en soie nacrée.

-Maman demande si tu veux venir faire du shopping avec nous sur le Chemin de Traverse, chantonna la voix.

Sarah Guerlishman retira son cache-œil, et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Mais elle était bien réveillée.

-Du shopping ? répéta-t-elle.

-Du shopping, confirma Noa en riant.

Sarah se redressa dans son lit, se massa les tempes et passa les doigts dans ses cheveux, en grimaçant.

-Ok, dis-lui que j'arrive.

-Nul besoin, répliqua Noa. Maman te connaît. Elle savait que tu te réveillerais en entendant le mot « shopping ».

Sarah l'incendia du regard. Elle sortit du lit, trébucha et s'assit devant sa coiffeuse.

-Elle a aussi demandé si tu voulais manger avec nous à « La table des attrapeurs » à midi, mais je lui ai dit que tu rejoindrais probablement ta nouvelle copine, là, Lux.

Sarah grogna en guise de réponse. Elle attrapa un flacon de crème, et s'en tartina le visage, le massant pour faire pénétrer la pâte couleur ivoire.

-À vous voir, on pourrait presque croire que vous êtes amies. Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour la laisser tomber ?

-Boucle-la, Noa.

Sarah avait beau bien aimer sa petite sœur, elle la voyait souvent comme un moustique. Un moustique particulièrement agaçant qui bourdonnait à ses oreilles. Et piquait de temps à autres. Or vous savez ce que l'on fait avec un moustique qui ne cesse de vous provoquer ? Eh oui…

-Non…t'es pas entrain de t'attacher à elle ? fit la voix scandalisée de Noa. On dirait un pauvre chien qui te suit partout ! Elle sait même pas se débrouiller toute seule !

Elle poursuivit avec panache :

-J'ai quatorze ans et je sais mieux y faire que cette pauvre fille !

-Ne sois pas ridicule, Noa, répliqua Sarah en ouvrant les portes de son dressing. Je ne m'attache pas…je…les choses prennent une tournure différente.

-Ah. Ouais. Tant pis.

-Pourquoi tant pis ? Je t'ai dit que c'était un jeu marrant, râla Sarah.

Elle extirpa une tenue de son dressing et la mit sur elle, se regardant dans le miroir, l'air songeur.

-Oui, je sais que tu t'amuses bien. Mais je trouve juste que là, tu vas un peu loin. Jouer les confidentes de la fille Potter pour la pousser dans les bras du meilleur ami de son frère, c'était déjà gonflé. Ensuite, lui piquer le dit meilleur ami pour lui briser le cœur et provoquer la séparation des Maraudeurs, c'était encore pire ! Allez, quoi, tu peux le dire, je vois bien que tu l'apprécies, tu l'as ramenée chez nous…

-Il faut bien qu'elle ait confiance en moi.

Noa resta un instant interdite.

-Quelle pétasse tu fais, siffla-t-elle. Pas étonnant que tu n'aies aucun ami. T'es nulle. C'est peut-être qu'un chien pas débrouillard, mais c'est un chien fidèle qui t'aime bien. Tu pourrais éviter de lui pourrir la vie, c'est peut-être ta seule chance d'avoir une amie.

-Boucle-la, Noa, répéta Sarah. Je sais tout ça.

-Alors quoi ? Quel plaisir tu peux avoir à saboter ton amitié avec la fille Potter ? T'es franchement bizarre quand tu t'y mets…je te jure…si tu n'étais pas ma sœur, je te détesterais aussi !

Noa partit en claquant la porte, et Sarah l'entendit vociférer « Elle arrive, elle se prépare ! » dans toute la maison.

Sarah se regarda dans le miroir. Oh, ça faisait un moment qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'y regarder sans éprouver un semblant de répugnance.

Tout avait commencé par un jeu de rien du tout. Noa avait suggéré qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout faire. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout briser. Rien n'était plus sacré à Poudlard que l'amitié des Maraudeurs. Effectivement, c'était un pari osé…mais quand Sarah l'avait vu devant le restaurant…avec la fille Potter, avec Lux Potter, tout avait été clair. Il suffisait de les mettre ensemble pour mieux les briser ensuite. De rage, Lux Potter dévoilerait tout à son frère, et ce serait la fin de la belle amitié entre les Maraudeurs, car non seulement Black aurait abusé de la confiance de James Potter mais en plus…il aurait brisé le cœur de sa petite sœur chérie. Et elle, Sarah Guerlishman, elle pourrait ajouter Black à son tableau de chasse.

Mais non…

Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Elle voyait bien que la fille Potter l'admirait. Que la fille Potter l'aimait beaucoup. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à tant de confiance. Ni à tant d'affection de sa part. Et peu à peu, ses convictions s'étiolaient. Quand elle voyait le regard que posait Black sur Lux, elle se disait de plus en plus que jamais elle n'arriverait à le séduire, malgré tous ses atouts. Lux avait un truc qu'elle n'avait pas, aux yeux de Black. Et peu importait que ses cheveux fussent soyeux, qu'elle eût été plus mince et qu'elle eût apprit des pratiques sexuelles dont Lux n'eût pas même la connaissance… il tombait amoureux de Lux. C'était évident.

Quatre heures plus tard, Sarah pénétra dans le hall du Ministère. Elle balaya du regard la petite buvette où sa sœur aînée et sa nouvelle _meilleure amie_ avaient pour habitude de se restaurer. Personne en vue. Elle s'installa à une table et posa ses sacs de shopping autour d'elle.

Sabrina, la serveuse lui jeta un regard mauvais. Sarah lui sourit, et la serveuse détourna la tête, la snobant clairement. Sarah savait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Elle n'était pas aussi confiante que Lux. Elle se fiait davantage à sa réputation qu'aux paroles mielleuses qu'elle pouvait déblatérer. Et elle avait bien raison…

Lux finit par arriver. L'air dépité. Elle eut un petit sourire en reconnaissant Sarah et lui fit un signe de la main auquel cette dernière répondit.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma biche ? s'enquit Sarah.

-Je…ça va vraiment de mal en pis.

-Raconte-moi tout ça. Oh attends !

Elle héla Sabrina, qu'elle avait affectueusement surnommée la « mal-baisée » et celle-ci accourut, la toisant d'un œil torve.

-Tu peux nous apporter deux kirs du lutin, s'il te plaît, Sabrina ? demanda Sarah d'un ton exquis. Je crois que notre Lux a besoin d'un petit remontant.

Sabrina déguerpit.

-Ma sœur n'est pas là, Lux ?

-Non, elle est débordée avec tout le reportage sur les dix familles les plus influentes. Elle doit boucler l'article de la semaine, consacré aux Malfoy. Elle revient du mariage de Lucius et Narcissa. Elle fait développer les photos et doit toutes les légender, faire la mise en page, tout ça pour demain. Un calvaire, dit-elle.

-Hum. Passionnant.

-À qui le dis-tu.

-Donc, pourquoi fais-tu une tête pareille ? Tu n'as toujours pas vu Sirius sans ton frère dans les parages ?

Cela faisait une semaine que Lux était revenu, les lèvres gonflées, des toilettes du pub. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle se désolait et se rongeait les sangs de ne pouvoir discuter avec Sirius. Clarifier la situation. Une semaine qu'elle passait son temps au boulot. Lorsqu'elle n'y était pas, Sirius préparait son déménagement. Ou était en compagnie de James.

-Pire…il est parti.

Sarah haussa un sourcil.

-Parti ?

-Hier…je suis rentrée, il n'y avait personne…James m'avait laissé un mot me disant qu'ils étaient partis aider Sirius à s'installer…J'ai couru jusqu'à sa chambre…Et quand j'ai ouvert ses placards, ils étaient vides. Il n'y avait plus de bouquins sur sa table de chevet, plus de photos de James, des Maraudeurs…c'est…c'était redevenu une chambre d'ami. Ça m'a tellement foutu le bourdon que j'ai fondu en larmes…

-J'avais plutôt l'impression que ça y était, que c'était parti entre vous deux ! s'étonna Sarah.

Elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais elle avait de la peine pour Lux.

-Je pensais aussi…la dernière fois…au pub…il semblait si…enfin, je pensais qu'il cédait vraiment totalement à la tentation ! Comme moi ! Et depuis, on ne trouve plus une minute pour se voir…Je pensais qu'il renoncerait à déménager, mais non…alors je suis paumée…J'ai l'impression qu'on s'éloigne de plus en plus l'un de l'autre et hier quand j'ai trouvé la chambre vide…Tu vas rire, mais Remus est rentré dans la chambre quand j'étais dedans entrain de pleurer. Il a eut un regard…Si tu avais vu ! On aurait dit qu'il lisait en moi. Je suis partie me coucher, et ne me suis relevé que pour aller travailler tout à l'heure…

Sarah hésitait. Elle voyait que Lux était amoureuse de Sirius. Ça ne faisait aucun doute maintenant. Elle était montée trop haut pour accepter de redescendre après avoir ressentie toutes ces émotions…devait-elle… ? Oh, après tout…

-Je pense que tu devrais lui parler.

-Comment ?

-T'as son adresse, non ? Tu te pointes chez lui

-Ecoute…il sait ce que je ressens…j'ai déblatéré tout un tas de conneries lors de la fameuse soirée au pub…et il s'enfuit comme un voleur. Sans donner de nouvelles. Je pense que c'est assez clair. Je vais pas non plus réclamer qu'il me dise texto que le jeu est fini. C'est ma faute. C'est Sirius Black, j'aurai dû le savoir. J'ai été naïve…j'ai été beaucoup trop naïve…tu avais raison : j'aurai dû jouer sans mettre de sentiments. Toi, t'es toujours la grande gagnante. Tu prends aux autres. Mais tu ne perds rien, au fond.

Sarah soupira. A ce rythme-là, cette pauvre petite fille à la vie trop rose allait vouloir mener la même vie de décadence qu'elle. Et ça, elle ne le souhaitait à personne.

-Arrête ton char, dit Sarah. J'ai vu comment Sirius te regardait. Crois-moi, il va revenir. Il en pince pour toi, c'est clair et net.

Et si ce crétin ne réalisait vraiment pas ? Et s'il ne réalisait vraiment pas que Lux Potter était l'amour de sa vie ? Sarah se crispa. Non…elle n'avait pas pu dire…elle n'avait pas pu _penser_ ça ? Pas un truc aussi cliché. Ça n'était…ça n'était pas Sarahsien…

-Quoi ? fit Lux à qui la grimace de Sarah n'avait pas échappé.

-Excuse-moi, je…je viens de me rappeler que j'avais une affaire importante à régler. Je te laisse là. On se voit demain, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Sarah s'éclipsa en deux mouvements. Elle sortit du Ministère et alla errer dans le Londres sorcier. Près des plages artificielles. Une douce brise rafraîchissait l'air brûlant.

Elle regarda les plages. Des couples s'y prélassaient. Des enfants jouaient aux raquettes. D'autres aux ballons. Des amis gonflaient des pneumatiques à la moldue. Tiens…ce serait marrant d'y aller avec Lux. Entre amies.

Sarah secoua la tête. Non ! Elles n'étaient pas amies ! Il n'y avait que cette idiote qui y croyait ! Elle refusait de la considérer comme une amie. Elle n'avait pas d'amies, n'en avait jamais voulue, et n'en aurait jamais ! Elle irait au bout de ses plans, sinon, Noa se moquerait d'elle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…

Noa…Noa qui avait été si froide aujourd'hui…Noa qui l'admirait tant, pourtant.

Sarah eut un sourire désabusé en se souvenant du pincement au cœur qu'elle avait ressenti devant la peine de Lux. Se pouvait-il, que peu à peu, elle en vienne à éprouver de l'amitié, de l'affection pour cette fille empotée, comme l'on tombe peu à peu amoureuse ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Pov Sirius-_

-Ca va être encore long ? demandai-je, adossé à l'embrassure de la porte.

Les maçons lançaient divers sortilèges pour poser le carrelage couleur crème, à l'intérieur de mon séjour. Mon séjour ! Oh putain, c'était juste une victoire ! Une victoire que j'avais arrosé hier soir avec Remus, James et Peter fraîchement rentré d'Italie. Une victoire sur ma putain de famille.

Ahah, riez Black ! Mais l'ingrat fils a réussi à se payer une coquette maison qui n'aura jamais rien à voir avec votre maison glauque avec en guise de déco, les têtes décapitées de vos elfes de maisons.

Non…en fait, c'est une victoire sur moi-même. J'ai réussi à me vider la tête, cette semaine. Complètement. J'ai réfléchi à tête reposée. Il n'y avait plus Lux pour m'ensorceler. Plus de minishort, plus de robe bustier, plus de poitrine collée contre mon dos alors que je faisais rugir la moto. Il n'y avait que moi dans cette maison. Comme un exilé.

-Y en a plus pour longtemps, M'sieur ! Répondit un des maçons.

-Ca avait été plus rapide pour poser la cuisine, fis-je remarquer.

-Mais c'est parce que c'est plus simple, M'sieur, protesta l'autre maçon.

-Ouais, Ok…faites-moi signe quand ça sera fini.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. J'allai pour ouvrir, jetant un coup d'œil appréciateur à la cuisine, qui se trouvait à droite de l'entrée. J'ouvris la porte, et un coup de poing magistral m'accueillit.

-Ca va pas ou quoi ! criai-je. Non mais t'as perdu la tête ! Tu m'as cassé la mâchoire !

Les maçons s'étaient arrêtés de travailler, et dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée fraîchement posée, il y avait Remus qui se malaxait le poing qui devait être sacrément endolori, parce que ce crétin m'avait tout bonnement explosé la joue !

-C'est une nouvelle façon de dire bonjour ? poursuivis-je sur le même ton. T'es pas bien !

-Ça c'est pour Lux, sombre crétin ! me répondit hargneusement Remus. Et estime-toi heureux que je t'en colle pas une autre pour James ! Que tu choisisses d'en rendre un malheureux, c'est inévitable, là t'es en train de faire les deux ! T'es allé trop loin pour que cette histoire ne revienne jamais aux oreilles de James et t'as brisé le cœur de Lux, pauvre naze !

J'eu droit à un coup de poing dans le ventre, et je me pliai en deux.

-T'es pas bien, répétai-je en haletant. Tu comprends pas…

-Oh si. C'est toi qui comprends pas. T'avais même pas dit à Lux que tu te cassais. Et nous, pendant qu'on faisait la fête ici, la pauvre, elle était en train de pleurer dans ton ancienne chambre.

Cette nouvelle me serra le cœur. Merde…c'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer…

-Continuez de travailler vous autres ! glapis-je à l'intention des maçons. Je vous paye pas pour vous voir vous payer ma tête !

Je me retournais vers Remus.

-Ecoute, c'est une énorme méprise, je…

-T'as joué, t'as peloté la petite sœur de James, et ça y est, tu t'es déjà lassé, alors tu te casses. Je t'avais PREVENU ! Je t'avais dit qu'elle en pinçait déjà pour toi alors !

-JE SAIS ! me mis-je à crier. ARRETE DE ME HURLER DESSUS ! C'EST JUSTEMENT PARCE QUE JE SUIS PAUME QUE JE SUIS PARTI !

Pour le coup, ça lui a cloué le bec. Il resta silencieux et me regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Je soupirai, et l'invitai à s'asseoir dans la cuisine, toute neuve, couleur taupe.

Entendre parler de Lux, c'était un peu voir son fantôme pénétrer les murs de ma maison. Et se re blottir contre moi comme elle l'avait fait une semaine plus tôt.

-Ecoute, soupirai-je. J'ai pas peloté Lux. Je suis pas fou. Mais elle m'a dit toutes ces choses et moi…

Je déglutis avec peine.

-Je suis pas fou, mais je le deviens. Je ne pense qu'à Lux. Je couche plus avec personne. Elle a envie de moi, elle me l'a dit. J'aime James, mais…je sais pas. C'est comme si d'un seul coup, James avait moins d'importance. Je l'aime toujours, c'est mon frère. Mais j'arrive pas à culpabiliser quand j'ai sa sœur dans les bras.

Remus ne disait toujours rien.

-Je l'ai embrassée. Y a huit jours, dans la piscine. Tu te rappelles quand je suis rentré seul au Manoir ?

-Après avoir baisé ton pseudo sosie de Lux ? Ouais, je m'en souviens, répondit Remus.

-Elle était nue dans la piscine. Tu peux pas t'imaginer à quel point ça m'a…Merde quoi ! J'avais passé la journée à tout faire pour me calmer, pour la chasser de mon esprit…et là…elle était nue, et c'est elle qui m'a embrassé. J'avais bu, j'aurai rien tenté sinon. Le lendemain même je me suis excusé. Et le soir, t'as vu comment elle m'a allumé ! A coup de porte-jarretelle, elle a flirté ouvertement avec des gars sous mes yeux ! Et après…

-J'ai vu comment tu étais après avec elle au pub, dit Remus en s'adoucissant un peu. Tu étais tendre avec elle. On aurait pu vous prendre pour un couple. Frank m'a même demandé s'il se passait quelque chose entre vous. J'ai démenti, bien sûr.

-Merci…ouais, je sais que j'étais comme ça. Ecoute, je sais ce que tu penses et tu dois avoir raison : j'ai un espèce de gros béguin pour Lux. Mais…je veux attendre. Je veux voir si en m'éloignant, ça persiste. Je veux avoir les idées claires. J'ai déménagé pour ça. Ici, je suis tranquille. Au Manoir, elle était sans cesse sous mes yeux. Elle m'obsédait ! Elle me rendait dingue ! C'était que du désir, de la tentation ! C'était comme si une pizza se promenait sous les yeux d'un affamé !

Remus me regarda. Ses lèvres frémirent et…il éclata de rire.

-Une pizza ! Tu compares Lux Potter à une pizza ! Mon pauvre Sirius, t'es vraiment un handicapé des sentiments !

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Sacré Remus…LE grand frère de service. La voix de la raison.

-Ça va, grognai-je.

-Tu es tout mignon quand tu t'y mets !

-Ca va ! Répétai-je en haussant le ton.

-Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne pour l'instant ?

-Pas grand-chose, soupirai-je. Je coupe un peu le cordon avec James. J'étais trop dépendant de lui depuis qu'on est à Poudlard. Ma vie entière tournait autour de lui. Bientôt, on sera de vrais adultes. Alors…même si j'aime James, faut que j'arrête de flipper comme un taré à l'idée de me faire sa sœur.

-Sirius, protesta doucement Remus. Ne ramène pas cette histoire au sexe. Encore. T'es là pour ne pas avoir les idées focalisées uniquement là-dessus, non ?

-Sûr, répondis-je. Mais ça n'empêche pas à mes fantasmes de reprendre le dessus la nuit.

Nous rîmes.

-Non, mais sans char, pour l'instant, ça donne rien. Je pense encore et toujours à Lux. Mais…je veux vraiment être sûr. J'ai bien vu que Lux était sérieuse. Elle est sûre. Elle me veut, elle a pas arrêté de le dire. On s'est embrassé toute la soirée. C'était sûrement un des meilleurs moments de ma vie.

-Oooouh, fit Remus exprès pour m'énerver. C'est d'un romantisme !

-Ta gueule, Remus, sifflai-je. Ça n'a rien à voir, c'est juste que…je devais en avoir envie depuis longtemps. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

-C'est plus que probable.

-Elle, elle est déjà bien accrochée, si j'en crois ce que tu dis, soupirai-je. Elle pleurait ?

-Ouais, répondit mon copain. Quand je suis entré, elle était à genoux au milieu de la chambre, les mains sur le visage et elle pleurait. Toutes les armoires et tous les tiroirs étaient ouverts. Je l'ai consolé du mieux que je pouvais. Elle disait des trucs qui m'ont franchement fait de la peine.

-Du genre ?

-« C'est ma faute, Remus, je suis trop conne. J'ai été trop naïve. Comme si Sirius pouvait changer. Comme si Sirius pouvait être sérieux. Comme si je pouvais avoir une chance ». Comprends que voir notre Lux dans cet état m'a donné envie de te foutre mon poing sur la gueule.

-Je comprends. Désolée.

-Pardon de t'avoir frappé. C'était pas réfléchi.

-C'est rien. Pour une fois que tu laisses ton impulsivité parler !

-C'est parce qu'on approche de la pleine lune, soupira Remus.

J'eu un pincement au cœur. Déjà, savoir que Lux avait dit tout ça à Remus me foutait le moral à zéro. Ensuite, savoir que Remus, un de mes meilleurs amis allait encore souffrir, ça me serrait la poitrine. Et une vague de haine s'emparait de moi, rien que d'imaginer la souffrance que ressentait Remus lors de ses transformations. Tout ça à cause d'un connard de Fenrir qui l'avait mordu alors que Remus n'était encore qu'un gamin.

-T'inquiète Remus, je m'offre encore trois jours pour réfléchir, et je verrai Lux.

-Un rendez-vous ?

-Pas exactement.

Lux. Lux et ses paroles sucrées. Lux et ses longs cheveux qui m'hypnotisaient. Lux et son air gourmand tandis qu'elle touchait mes avant-bras. Lux qui se mordait la lèvre. Lux qui dévoilait son porte-jarretelle.

Lux qui pleurait dans mon ancienne chambre. Merde…ça devait pas se passer comme ça à la base. C'était un jeu. On riait, on se faisait du bien. Il devait pas y avoir de larmes. Dès qu'il y avait des larmes, ça devenait franchement trop compliqué.

Une partie de moi voulut la serrer dans mes bras, de la bercer et de la consoler. J'étais vraiment un salaud de première. Elle avait juste dit un truc bizarre. « Comme si Sirius pouvait changer ». A croire que si j'en venais à tomber amoureux d'elle, je changerai. N'importe quoi, vraiment ! Comme si une vraie relation ça vous changeait un homme. Tss.

Amoureux de Lux ? Moi ? Mouais. Ça sonnait vraiment pathétique. Je préfèrerai dire que je décide de prendre le risque et qu'après je vivrai au jour le jour, et qu'il n'est pas exclu que je tombe un jour amoureux de Lux.

La phrase cinglante de Remus me revint en pleine face sur ces réflexion « T'es vraiment un handicapé des sentiments ». Naaaan…c'était pas ça. Mais rien que de de m'imaginer dire « Je t'aime » ou parler d'être « amoureux » je me sentais con. Ça me filait la nausée.

-C'est son anniversaire mercredi soir. Et James prépare une fête d'anniversaire surprise. Leurs parents rentrent spécialement pour l'occasion. J'ai pour mission de la divertir, et de l'emmener au « Dragon écarlate » pour dix-neuf heures trente. Où tout le monde l'y attendra. Tu es invité. Ainsi que Peter. Et des amis de Lux.

_Le Dragon écarlate_. C'était moi qui avais suggéré ce restau' à James. OK, il était hors de prix, mais rien n'était trop beau pour les Potter dès que cela concernait leur parfaite petite fille. Je connaissais bien les prix. J'y avais emmené Lux au début des vacances. Un espèce de clin d'œil à Lux. Merde…encore une fois, c'était contradictoire. Mais pour l'instant, j'en étais toujours au point mort. Je n'avais plus que trois jours pour me la sortir de la tête avant de foncer…et le truc con, c'est que j'attendais avec impatience ces trois jours, non pas pour l'oublier, mais pour foncer. J'étais vraiment le roi des imbéciles.

-Hum. Je vois.

La sonnerie de ma porte d'entrée retentit à nouveau.

-Euh…ouvre, ordonnai-je à Remus.

Devant son regard interrogateur, je précisai :

-On sait jamais. J'ai la mâchoire défoncée et un mal de ventre que t'as sans doute jamais connu !

Il eut un sourire sceptique et ouvrit la porte. Oula…j'avais eu raison. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à se pointer chez moi, ces défenseurs de Lux Potter !

Guerlishman était en train d'entrer dans ma maison. Ok, c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir une si jolie nana chez soi mais…nan franchement, Guerlishman était bizarre. Le genre névrosé, je dois dire. J'en connaissais qui se l'était faite. Un type avait trompé sa copine avec elle. A peine avait-il largué sa copine pour Sarah que Sarah l'avait laissé tomber. Un autre m'avait raconté qu'elle adorait être adulée. Qu'elle avait réclamée plein de mots doux pendant le sexe. Bizarre pour une salope comme elle.

-Déjà fait, Guerlishman, dit simplement Remus.

-Ah, fit-elle en avisant ma mâchoire abîmée. Je vois. Parfait. Je n'aurai jamais cru ça de toi, Lupin !

-Il faut se méfier du loup qui dort, grognai-je.

-De l'eau qui dort, Black, de l'eau, me corrigea Guerlishman.

-Je le sais. Mais je préfère dire loup, la narguai-je comme un gosse capricieux.

-Alors il compte faire quelque chose, ou laisser Lux en proie aux interrogations ?

-Oh, vous m'emmerdez tous à la fin ! m'exclamai-je, agacé pour de bon. Sachez que je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. Et si je ne donne pas de nouvelles, c'est parce que je veux réfléchir sans qu'on vienne m'influencer toutes les cinq minutes !

-On dirait une gonzesse, se moqua Guerlishman.

-Guerlishman, tu…

-Je te vois, Black, m'asséna-t-elle. Et ce que je vois, c'est un pauvre type même pas foutu de s'avouer qu'il aime une fille. Un pauvre type trop fier, sans doute. Il est temps que tu prennes des risques. Parce que Lux un jour, elle rencontrera quelqu'un qui l'aimera vraiment pour ce qu'elle est et qui hésitera pas. Et ce jour-là, toi, tu seras out !

-Bon, maintenant, sortez ! m'écriai-je en me levant de ma chaise. Sortez, j'ai du boulot ! Je veux être tranquille !

Je les empoignai tous les deux et les mis dehors, sous les protestations de Guerlishman qui répétait « Quel caractère ! ». Sacrée meilleure amie de la fille avec qui j'allais prendre le risque. Une emmerdeuse, ouais ! Il était pas question qu'un type vienne prendre ma place auprès de Lux, et devienne le frère de James ! Oula…merde…j'ai pas pensé ça…j'ai pas pensé ça… !

Je claquai la porte, mis le verrou, et regardai au fond du couloir qui donnait au fond sur le séjour, les trois maçons qui me fixaient, stupéfaits.

-Le spectacle est fini ! Au boulot ! J'vais vous aider, ça m'évitera de penser !

Dehors, j'entendis nettement la voix de Guerlishman qui affirmait à Remus :

-S'il est troublé à ce point, c'est qu'il l'aime.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Le lendemain._

_Pov classique- Lux_

Je rentrai du Ministère vers dix-sept heures. Ereintée. Quel été ! Rester enfermée à l'intérieur toute la journée, c'était vraiment déprimant. Heureusement, aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas regretté d'être enfermée : le ciel était tout grisâtre. Il avait fait tellement chaud qu'on frôlait l'orage de chaleur. Bizarrement, le temps me renvoyait ma situation avec Sirius. Ça avait été chaud, très chaud, deux soirs de suite. Peut-être trop vite. Peut-être trop chaud. Depuis on ne s'était plus vu. Il m'évitait. Il faisait tout orageux.

James m'accueillit et me fit asseoir dans la cuisine : il m'avait préparé un milkshake. La première fois qu'il m'en avait fait un, je l'avais soupçonné de vouloir se venger de son intoxication alimentaire. Mais finalement non. Mon frère n'était pas comme ça. C'était vraiment quelqu'un avec le cœur sur la main. Il y avait Peter qui l'aidait à les préparer. Peter était un vrai cordon bleu.

-Alors ta journée ? me demanda-t-il.

-Bien, bien…soupirai-je. Tu sais, Jamie, tu es adorable, mais tu n'es pas obligé de me préparer un milkshake tous les soirs.

-Si, répondit-il. Tu passes toutes tes journées en compagnie de ce dragon de Valmont ! C'est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour atténuer ton calvaire !

J'éclatai de rire.

-Tu sais, elle n'est pas si horrible que ça.

James et Peter me regardèrent comme si j'étais folle. Je repérai sur la table un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier. En première page : « Dossier spécial : le Gotha sorcier ! Venez découvrir ces familles dont le quotidien est fait de paillettes ! En Exclu : un mariage royal chez les Malfoy ! Une ancestrale famille qui impose le respect parmi notre communauté ! Par Rita Skeeter & Bridget Guerlishman ». Je l'attrapai aussitôt.

A l'intérieur, on pouvait voir la jeune mariée, Narcissa, portant la traditionnelle robe de mariée des Malfoy. Une vraie meringue. Elle avait l'air pur, Narcissa Black…et timide. Presque effrayée. Mais elle savait offrir un magnifique sourire à son mari, Lucius Malfoy.

-Faudrait pas que Sirius voit cet article, souffla James.

-Difficile à éviter, fit remarquer Peter. C'est en première page ! Le reportage que vont effectuer Skeeter et Guerlishman couvre toute la saison ! Y aura probablement d'autres familles qui lui seront affiliées.

-Pourquoi ne devrait-il pas le voir ? Demandai-je.

-Oh ben, il aimait bien Narcissa, m'apprit James.

-Ah ? Je l'ignorai. Je croyais qu'il n'avait eût d'affection que pour Androméda.

-Androméda, c'est autre chose. Disons qu'en fait, Sirius a toujours pensé que Narcissa était une pauvre fille. Elle était gentille. Trop gentille en fait, disait-il pour aller à l'encontre des désirs de ses parents, de sa sœur Bellatrix qui la mate carrément, ou de ses copines de classe. Mais d'après lui, c'était une chouette fille, avoua Peter.

-Mais vous inquiétez pas ! Avec ce que je lui prépare, Sirius oubliera vite le mariage forcé de sa cousine !

-Et peut-on savoir ce que tu maniganes? m'enquis-je.

-Kathleen Smith !

La bombe lâchée, j'eus du mal à ne pas pleurer. Non seulement Sirius me laissait complètement tomber, mais en plus, James allait lui donner un nouveau jouet. Cette fille…cette sale blondasse…je la détestais déjà…

-Tu sacrifies la meilleure copine d'Evans sur l'autel du sexe ? m'étonnai-je.

-Arrête tes conneries, Lux ! Protesta James. Kath' est vraiment amoureuse de Sirius !

C'est ça. Que devais-je dire moi, alors? Moi qui le connaissais depuis tant d'années ? Moi qu'il avait fait danser à ce fameux bal de quatrième année ? Moi qui étais tellement, tellement amoureuse de lui. Qui étais là depuis le premier jour. Autant pour rire que pour panser ses blessures secrètes.

Bordel…je le voulais… je le voulais tellement que ça me dévorait intérieurement.

-Comme si Sirius pouvait être amoureux.

-Il le sera bien un jour ou l'autre ! Et je te jure, Kathleen a le profil i-dé-al ! Tu l'adoreras toi-aussi, j'en suis sûr !

-Je la hais, James, crachai-je.

Il me fixa, abasourdi.

-Pourquoi ? Tu lui as jamais parlé ?

-Je la connais de réputation. Et de vue.

-Ben dis donc, si Sarah avait fait comme toi, t'aurai toujours pas d'amies. Parce que niveau réputation…

-La faute à qui, James ? m'énervai-je.

-Ah ! J'ai entendu du bruit ! Glapit Peter.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Remus qui avait tranplané dans le hall franchissait la porte de la cuisine. Il posa les yeux sur moi, et je détournai les miens, en rougissant.

Il savait. Il savait tout. Il m'avait vue pleurer comme une conne, hier, dans la chambre de Sirius. Mais il ne m'avait pas jugée. Il s'était abaissé à ma hauteur et m'avait prise dans ses bras, m'avait bercée, consolée. Remus était comme toujours adorable. Et si discret.

C'était de lui dont j'aurai dû être amoureuse.

-Salut, fit-il.

-Salut Remus, répondit James, puis, se retournant vers moi : donc je disais que t'es vraiment nulle avec Kathleen ! On dirait vraiment une sale petite fille trop gâtée et capricieuse !

Il eut droit à un regard polaire de ma part. Je me levai et déguerpis.

-Et ça aussi c'est une réaction d'ado ! l'entendis-je me crier.

Je montais les escaliers. C'était trop. Je n'en pouvais plus.

Ça faisait trop longtemps que je ne l'avais plus vu. Que je ne l'avais plus touché. Une partie de moi-même était partie avec lui. Il ne m'avait pas fait de promesse pourtant. Ne m'avait, finalement, pas beaucoup touché. Que se passerait-il si un jour, je finissais par lui appartenir totalement ? Ça m'effrayait. J'étais totalement dépendante de lui.

J'entrai dans sa chambre. Il ne restait qu'une chose. Ses draps. Et ils étaient encore imprégnés de son fragrance. J'inspirai à fond, me délectant de son odeur masculine, mélange d'amande et de cannelle. Un parfum assez boisé.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_21 Juillet._

Honnêtement ?

J'hésitai. Qu'est-ce qui était le pire ? Travailler le jour de mon anniversaire ? Ou que personne n'ait eu la délicatesse de me le souhaiter ? J'avais décrété à dix heures du matin que cet anniversaire était le pire anniversaire de toute ma vie.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de dix jours que je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle de Sirius. Quatre jours qu'il avait déménagé, et s'était enfuit comme un voleur. Plus de dix jours que James s'était réinstallé définitivement au Manoir. Au moins j'avais ça. Et j'en profitais. Inconsciemment, je m'étais rapprochée de mon frère lorsque Sirius s'était enfui. Rien n'était plus consolateur que les doux bras de mon grand frère qui me cajolaient comme lorsque nous avions dix ans. Mais pas ce jour-là. Je n'avais même pas eu ça. Même pas le sourire attendri de mon frère.

Et j'étais là, comme une imbécile, à trier les dossiers de Valmont, laquelle semblait plus irritée que jamais et passait sa colère sur moi. J'étais là alors que j'aurai eu envie de gifler James et de lui hurler « C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ! Tu crois pas que t'aurai pu être présent ce matin ? Au lieu de me laisser un mot comme quoi t'avais des trucs urgents à faire ? Tu crois pas que t'aurais pu ajouter PS : Joyeux anniversaire ? ». J'avais envie de débarquer chez Sirius qui était si _busy_, pour tout massacrer. Et d'hurler : « Je t'avais prévenu ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas repousser les limites ! Tu ne m'as pas écouté ! Tu n'en avais rien à faire ! Tu as continué ! Et aujourd'hui, je suis irrémédiablement amoureuse de toi ! Et toi comme le bel enfoiré que tu es depuis toujours, tu t'es cassé ! Tu mériterais que je te balance à James ! ».

Et pour couronner le tout, Sarah n'était même pas venue ce midi-ci. J'avais mangée seule comme une conne. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Sabrina se glisse furtivement jusqu'à ma table, cachant quelque chose en-dessous de son tablier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? m'étonnai-je.

-Ton ami est passé tout à l'heure, me dit-elle en dévoilant de sous son tablier un coffret noir. Il m'a dit de te le passer quand je te verrai.

-Mon ami ?

-Oui, tu sais…le grand brun si séduisant, fit la serveuse d'un ton rêveur.

Sirius…Je soupirai intérieurement. Je fixai la boîte elle était de forme carrée, en velours noir et enrubannée d'un flot en satin argenté. Apparemment, quelqu'un n'avait pas oublié mon anniversaire. Il semblait cependant absurde qu'il s'agisse de la seule personne qui m'évitait avec un soin tout particulier depuis plus d'une semaine. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Sabrina qui m'observait avec impatience. Je lui fis un regard étonné pour lui faire comprendre que je préférai qu'elle me laisse seule. Elle protesta :

-Je l'ai gardé toute la matinée ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a dedans !

-Tu vas me faire croire que tu ne l'as pas ouverte de toute la matinée ?

-Hé ! Regarde le ruban, comment il est bien ficelé ! Tu crois que j'arrive à faire un travail aussi impeccable, moi ? Allez…Ouvre-le…

Soupirant, je tirai sur le ruban sélénien, et ouvris la boîte de velours noir. À l'intérieur, il y avait…une boucle d'oreille. Je ne le remarquais pas tout de suite, occupée à m'extasier devant la pierre. Connaissant Sirius, il ne s'agissait pas d'un vulgaire zirconia. Ce devait être un diamant. Un vrai. Je savais que Sirius faisait de très beaux cadeaux. Ce ne fut donc pas tant la présence d'un diamant sous mes mains qui m'impressionna, mais la taille de cette boucle d'oreille. Il s'agissait d'une boucle d'oreille dite clou, qui devait recouvrir les trois quarts du lobe d'oreille, à en juger par sa taille imposante.

-Pourquoi il n'y en a qu'une ?

Je sortis de ma rêverie par la question de Sabrina. Je fronçai les sourcils et cherchai des yeux la jumelle de la boucle que j'avais déposée dans ma main. Aucune trace. J'aperçu un petit morceau de parchemin soigneusement plié. Il avait même été cacheté. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Autant Sirius Black pouvait être un petit ado rebelle et trash, autant il pouvait revenir à ses manières d'aristo hautain et minutieux.

« Si tu veux l'autre, viens la chercher ! »

Mon cœur rata un battement, et une impression étrange commença à se répandre en moi. C'était…oui…de l'excitation. Malgré moi, le jeu venait de recommencer. A l'instant même où j'avais ouvert la boîte, à l'instant même où Sabrina me l'avait remise. Et c'était ça qui m'avait manqué ces dix jours-ci. Ma vie était redevenue d'une platitude démoralisante. Et là, d'un seul coup, par cette minuscule phrase, l'excitation du jeu m'avait redonné le moral.

-T'es sûre qu'il se passe rien entre toi et le brun ? S'enquit Sabrina.

-C'est…compliqué, marmonnai-je en mettant l'unique boucle d'oreille que j'avais en ma possession. Elle se voit bien ?

-Ah, ça pour se voir ! C'est pas un petit clou ! Elle a dû coûter une petite fortune ! C'est pour ça que je réitère ma question : il se passe vraiment rien entre le beau brun et toi ? Parce que…déjà pour donner qu'une boucle d'oreille et enjoindre à l'autre de venir chercher la seconde boucle, c'est tordu. Mais alors, offrir un tel bijou à une fille qu'on n'essaye pas de séduire…je pige plus rien, moi !

-Peut-être qu'il se passe quelque chose. Mais tu ne dis rien à personne, Sabrina, compris ?

-Ma pauvre poupée, soupira-t-elle. Si je dévoilais le tiers de ce que tout le monde me confie ici, je déclencherai la troisième guerre mondiale !

Je ris. Déjà, cet anniversaire m'apparaissait un peu mieux. J'étais impatiente. Impatiente de finir ma journée, que dix-sept heures sonne et que je puisse filer dans la bourgade où Sirius avait élu domicile. Pour répondre au défi. Ou non, plutôt…

-Peut-être que je ne vais pas y aller…murmurai-je.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

Je relevai la tête pour fixer Sabrina.

-Ecoute. Ce type, c'est le meilleur ami de mon frère. Et mon frère est très possessif. Ce type est un homme à femme, aucune ne lui résiste.

-Ça, je veux bien te croire, rêvassa Sabrina. Mais je t'en prie, continue.

-Il croit que rien ne lui résiste, et essaye de m'allumer. Après, il recule quand il voit que ça va trop loin. Il y a dix jours de ça, il m'a embrassée et a tout mis sur le compte de l'alcool. Le lendemain, en boîte avec Sarah, j'ai joué moi-aussi à mon allumeuse. On a passé la soirée à se rouler des patins, il a avoué qu'il était complètement obsédé par moi. Depuis, aucune nouvelle. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Je brandis le mot sous son nez.

-C'est de la provoc', non ? m'écriai-je. J'ai un minimum de fierté ! Monsieur a même quitté notre maison où il logeait depuis deux ans, pour avoir son propre domicile! Il est parti comme un voleur ! Je vais pas rappliquer comme un chien qui a été sifflé par son maître !

-Ou bien…

Une étincelle de malice s'était allumée dans les yeux de Sabrina. Intéressée, je me penchai par-dessus la table.

-Dis.

-Tu y vas pour lui rendre la boucle d'oreille, acheva Sabrina. Il sera vexé comme un pou. Sa fierté à lui va en prendre un coup. Surtout que, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il a très envie d'être avec toi. Il doit penser que lui, peut t'avoir quand il veux et que c'est pas toi qui décide. Fais-le mariner un peu, qu'il se retrouve pris à son propre piège !

L'idée était tentante. Je poursuivais le jeu tout en gardant la tête haute. Elle avait raison : c'était trop facile pour lui. Ok, il était Sirius Black. Mais moi, j'étais Lux Potter. J'avais beau ne pas avoir la réputation de James Potter, mettre Lux Potter dans son lit, c'était pas donné à tout le monde, et ça, il l'apprendrait rapidement !

Je passais une après-midi épouvantable. Rongée par l'impatience. J'avais même oublié que c'était mon anniversaire_ en même temps, il n'y avait personne pour me le rappeler, même mes parents ne m'avaient pas envoyé une lettre_ tout mon esprit était focalisé sur cette chose : le jeu reprenait. C'était comme un phare en pleine nuit.

C'est avec l'impression d'avoir passée des années à l'intérieur du Ministère que je rentrai au Manoir. Valmont avait été horrible avec moi, mais cet après-midi, tout m'était passé au-dessus de la tête. Ce matin encore, j'avais l'impression que tout était contre moi. Mais là, je me sentais différente. J'avais ça. Ce petit secret qui me permettait de m'évader. Valmont avait beau être une vieille harpie rabougrie, j'avais mon jeu de séduction.

Je choisis mes vêtements avec soin. Il ne fallait pas que Môsieur s'imagine que je veuille lui plaire. Mais je devais tout de même dévoiler un minimum ce qu'il loupait. J'avais bien compris qu'il me désirait. J'ignorai comment il pouvait être attiré par moi avec tous les canons qui avaient défilé dans son lit, mais je mis mes formes en valeur. S'il y avait bien une chose dont je pouvais me vanter, à côté de mes quelques kilos en trop et de ma petite taille, c'était ma poitrine. J'en avais probablement plus que Sarah Guerlishman elle-même. Au moins un domaine dans lequel je la surpassais.

J'hésitai entre le short et le jean moulant. Je jetai un coup d'œil dehors. Le temps était assez couvert. Il risquait bien de pleuvoir. Un orage de chaleur. J'éliminai le short, et optai pour le jean foncé, délavé aux petites déchirures. Je piochai dans les derniers achats que m'avaient fait faire Sarah et choisis un top noir à volant aux bordures dentelées. Parfait. Je laissais mes cheveux libres sur mon dos, tout en sachant que j'allais vite mourir de chaud. Et je gardai ma boucle d'oreille. Je l'enlèverai une fois là-bas.

Je savais qu'il n'habitait pas loin d'ici. Nous habitions en périphérie londonienne, à Cherlingston. Il habitait du côté de Jackson Drive. Je pris tout de même le Magicobus qui desservait les banlieues chics.

J'eu du mal à trouver sa maison. J'errai un petit moment dans un quartier mal famé, où je me cramponnai à mon sac à main, me félicitant intérieurement d'avoir résisté aux supplications de Sarah qui se lamentait que je n'achète pas de sac à main griffé.

Enfin, lorsque je fus devant sa maison, le doute s'empara de moi. J'étais comme pétrifiée, et une voix perfide s'insinuait en moi « Voilà ce qu'on gagne à être intrépide ! Ah, il est beau ton amour du jeu ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? ». Et elle renchérissait « Chaque année tu dis la même chose : je ne tomberai plus amoureuse de Sirius Black. Chaque année tu replonges au moindre sourire. Hier encore tu disais que c'était fini. Et avant demain, tu seras dans ses bras, il suffit qu'il claque des doigts ».

C'était une belle petite maison de banlieue chic. Elle n'était pas bien grande, en comparaison d'autres demeures devant lesquelles j'étais passée. Elle avait une couleur jaune pâle. Un minuscule jardin qui bordait une allée rectiligne. Une marche au perron. J'étais sur cette marche.

La porte s'ouvrit avant que je n'eus le temps de sonner.

Une jeune femme brune, assez élégante sortait de la maison. Elle me jeta un coup d'oeil étonné. Sirius, qui la saluait, fixa un regard sur moi, interdit. Son sourire se fana, automatiquement. L'hésitation me clouait sur place. Faire une scène et partir, me rendant ridicule ? Ou garder la tête froide, rendre sa boucle d'oreille à ce connard et m'en aller une bonne fois pour toute ?

-À la semaine prochaine, Sirius, lança la brune en gloussant.

-À plus ! répondit Sirius en la regardant partir. Lux, déjà là ? Je pensais que tu passerais un peu plus tard. Quelque chose me disait que tu n'avais pas trop envie de me voir.

-Je suis pas passée pour encaisser tes remarques acerbes, répliquai-je d'un ton glacial. Tiens !

Je m'arrachai la boucle d'oreille et la lui tendis. Il resta pétrifié.

-Tu… ? Euh…

-Tu crois que tu peux me prendre pour une conne, m'acheter avec un bijou et que tout aille bien ? Tu rêves !

-Eh, calme-toi, j'ai pas essayé de t'acheter…

-Et puis, tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de me dire de venir à un moment où t'es pas entrain de recevoir une de tes pétasses peroxydées !

-Euh, Lux, c'était une brune.

-Reprends-là ! exigeai-je en lui tendant la boucle d'oreille.

-Allez, entre boire un verre. Je suis désolé pour ma première remarque. C'est que…c'est marrant quand tu t'énerves.

-Ça te fait rire ? grognais-je, davantage en colère.

-Entre, on a des trucs à se dire.

-Je pensais que ton silence était clair, crachai-je sur un ton plein de reproches.

-Entre, répéta-t-il.

A contrecœur, j'obéis.

J'avais entendu James parler de l'avancée des travaux…effectivement, tout était déjà presque terminé. Un carrelage blanc aux reflets rosés recouvrait tout le couloir d'entrée ainsi que le séjour, situé au terme de ce couloir. La cuisine était sur notre gauche, depuis l'entrée, toute faite dans les coloris taupe et beige. Criant le neuf. Quelques murs avaient commencé à être peints.

Je m'assis sur un tabouret de la cuisine, placé devant le plan de travail central. Sirius me servit un jus de citrouille et s'installa en face de moi, me regardant. Je serrais toujours le diamant dans ma main. Il m'écorchait la peau.

-Jalouse ? Fit Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

-Quoi ? M'étouffai-je en recrachant la gorgée de jus de citrouille que je venais d'avaler. Je ne…

-C'était mon architecte, m'apprit-t-il.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis ça, répliquai-je avec insolence. Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

-« Pétasse peroxydée » me singea-t-il.

-Tu as toujours ramassée des salopes mon ami, excuse-moi, rétorquai-je.

-Comme tu es vulgaire ! Tu embrasses ta mère avec cette bouche ?

-Je n'ose même pas imaginer qui embrasse ta bouche avec ce que tu fais avec, répondis-je du tac au tac.

Il haussa encore plus haut les sourcils, et se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son tabouret, le faisant tourner, soupirant.

-C'est pas grave, déclara-t-il. T'as raison. J'ai merdé. Je comprends.

-Tu comprends quoi ?

-Garde les boucles d'oreilles, Lux.

-Je ne veux pas.

-Pourquoi ? Garde-les au moins…de la part d'un vieil ami.

Ça sonnait presque comme une rupture. Ça me gonfla le cœur de sanglots. Je baissai la tête.

-Le vieil ami m'a énormément déçu en tant qu'ami.

Je le regardai tournoyer sur son tabouret. Il s'arrêta d'un coup et me regarda. Nous nous regardâmes en chien de faïence cinq minutes, puis nous éclatâmes de rire.

-Excuse-moi, fit-il, hilare. Je suis vraiment trop con. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à tête reposée.

-Je sais, oublie, répondis-je. Je deviens trop conne quand je suis énervée. Je voulais venir chercher l'autre boucle d'oreille.

-Je sais, je voulais te revoir cette semaine.

-J'aime le jeu.

-Moi-aussi j'aime le jeu. Mais je préférai m'éloigner pour savoir si ce jeu valait le coup. Tu m'as manqué.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Et je me sentis conne. Je devenais vraiment nulle dès que j'étais énervée. Violente et agressive. Tout comme lui devenait vraiment méchant il cherchait toujours à appuyer là où ça faisait mal.

-Et ? M'enquis-je. Tu as décidé qu'il valait le coup ou pas ?

Il me jeta un coup d'œil, et eut un sourire moqueur. Il descendit de son tabouret, et alla chercher l'autre boucle d'oreille. Je le vis revenir avec le diamant dans la main. Et il me prit celui que j'avais dans ma propre main.

Il en posa un sur le plan de travail, et replaça une de mes boucles châtaines derrière mon oreille.

-Joyeux anniversaire Lux, souffla-t-il tout contre mes lèvres.

C'était facile. Comme toujours. Ç'eut été facile de l'embrasser.

-Tu es le premier qui me le souhaite, dis-je en riant.

Il eut une moue étonnée, et m'accrocha une première boucle. Puis une seconde. Je le vis caresser mes boucles. Il entortilla une longue boucle couleur miel autour d'un de ses doigts et la porta à ses lèvres tout en me fixant de son regard lourd de désir. Comme toujours. Il posa une main sur ma joue, et rien qu'à ce contact, tout mon corps frémit.

Il le remarqua, car pour la première fois depuis que le jeu avait débuté, il me regarda d'un air hautain et supérieur. Conscient de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi. Et combien de fois verrai-je par la suite ce petit air hautain et moqueur, par la suite !

-Aujourd'hui, dit-il. Je veux que tu réfléchisses. Vraiment. Parce qu'il y aura qu'aujourd'hui pour réfléchir. Si tu décides de foncer, on foncera sans se soucier de l'après. On vivra au jour le jour, ce ne sera plus le moment de s'inquiéter. Et aujourd'hui, je ferai pareil. Je ne te toucherai pas. Je ne t'embrasserai pas.

Ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres des miennes. Je pouvais sentir tout son souffle.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir, si tu veux encore réfléchir ? fis-je.

-Je te l'ai dit, tu me manquais, répondit-il. La Lux que je connais depuis toujours me manquait, précisa-t-il en s'éloignant de moi.

J'étais frustrée. Mais j'adorai ce jeu du chat et de la souris. Et merlin…je lui avais manqué. Il s'était éloigné pour réfléchir…mon corps entier bouillonnait.

-Je vais…je vais rentrer chez moi…balbutiai-je.

-Non, tu restes, répondit-il précipitamment.

Devant mon air interrogateur, il poursuivit :

-Enfin. Le soleil est revenu, on a qu'à aller faire un tour aux plages artificielles, non ?

-Revenu, répétai-je en regardant le ciel grisâtre. Tu as bu quoi, Black ?

-On pourrait regarder un livre, finit-il par dire. On se calle dans le salon ? J'ai acheté le dernier best-seller d'Ann Lowell, version enchantée. Et de première qualité ! On dit que la version projetée est celle qui est la plus fidèle au livre

-Faisons cela, soupirai-je.

-Euh…ouais.

Nous essayâmes de sortir de la cuisine en même temps et nos bras se frôlèrent. Imperceptiblement, il se retourna et me regarda gravement avant de passer devant moi. Nous longeâmes un petit couloir, et il m'indiqua la porte des toilettes, et celle du bureau. Il ouvrit grand la porte pour que je puisse admirer la pièce encore vide, recouverte d'un parquet en chêne verni. Un seul mur avait été peint en violet. Au bout du couloir, il y avait la grande pièce principale : le séjour. Il avait aménagé un coin salle à manger avec une longue table entourée de chaises, un buffet encore plein de polyester, et un coin salon, tout à droite de la pièce. Un confortable canapé d'angle rouge séparait la salle à manger de la cuisine.

Sur sa suggestion, je m'assis et le regardai fouiller dans un petit meuble bibliothèque à la recherche du fameux livre. Il le trouva, et le posa sur la table. Il l'ouvrit et le tapota à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Ah oui…j'oubliais parfois que Monsieur, du haut de ses dix-sept ans_ presque dix-huit_ pouvait se permettre d'utiliser sa baguette magique en dehors de Poudlard.

Une faible lumière s'échappa du livre, et un écran prit place devant nous, comme au cinéma, sur lequel défilaient personnages et lieux.

-C'est quel genre de bouquin ? Demandai-je.

-Euh…science-fiction.

-Ça va, alors, dis-je.

Il s'installa à côté de moi. Au dehors, l'orage s'était mis à gronder. Et le ciel se couvrait de plus en plus. Bientôt, il du lancer un sort d'éclairage, et la maison fut lumineuse. Blottie sur le canapé, je regardai défiler le scénario du film de science-fiction.

Il apporta un gros saladier plein de pop-corn, et nous piochâmes dedans. J'étais affamée. Je n'avais pas beaucoup mangé ce midi.

Nos mains se frôlèrent il détacha ses yeux de l'écran projeté par le livre, et les posa sur moi. Moi-même à ce simple contact je m'étais raidie et m'étais mise à la fixer. D'un seul coup, le souffle me manquait. Et il semblait ne vouloir revenir qu'à condition que je me jette sur Sirius.

Il eut un sourire, et porta un pop-corn jusqu'à ma bouche.

Merlin…la sensation de ses doigts sur mes lèvres. De sa peau, de son odeur…

Je l'imitai, voulant connaître aussi la sensation de ses lèvres si parfaites sous mes propres doigts. Et puis…il était beau…si désirable…et son regard…c'était sûrement ça, le pire. Ces regards de braise dont il me couvrait. Ses regards qui criaient « Je te veux ».

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Il baissa ses yeux dessus, et je me souvins un peu tard qu'il m'avait demandé de cesser de faire cela, car rien ne l'excitait autant.

Et puis, il y avait ses mains aussi. Sa façon de frôler mon épaule, mon bras, ma main. Cette folle idée que j'eus lorsque je le vis poser sa main non loin de moi, je m'étais imaginé qu'il s'en emparerait. Je ne m'intéressais pas du tout à ce qu'il se passait sur l'écran, mon esprit entier était focalisé sur lui. Tellement que finalement, je ne réfléchissais pas à ce qu'il m'avait demandé.

Pour moi tout était très clair. C'était Sarah qui m'avait ouvert les yeux en me faisant réaliser que rien ne m'avait rendu aussi heureuse jusqu'alors que ces moments intimes passés avec lui. Et je me demandais combien de filles mourraient pour une après-midi cinéma avec Sirius Black.

Nous avions presque fini de « regarder » le fameux bouquin, quand un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge fit réagir Sirius. Il leva sa baguette et interrompit le livre.

-Hey ! Protestai-je pour la forme.

-Il est tard, marmonna-t-il. Déjà dix-neuf heures, j'avais pas vu l'heure passer.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de spécial ? Demandai-je.

-J'ai un truc important à aller chercher dans le Londres sorcier, c'est pour James. Je dois aller lui chercher une connerie qu'il a réservé, d'après lui c'est vraiment LE truc de l'année. Sûrement une babiole pour son Evans. Enfin bref, tu comprends…

-Il peut pas aller le chercher lui ? m'étonnai-je.

-T'as vu James ce matin ? me demanda Sirius en haussant les sourcils.

-Euh…non ? Il est partit ?

-Dans le mille ! Bon, allez, je vais me débarrasser de ce tee-shirt et je descends. J'en profiterai pour te déposer chez toi après avoir été chercher le truc de James.

-Ok, répondis-je.

Je le vis redescendre dix minutes plus tard, les cheveux merveilleusement coiffés, arborant une élégante chemise noire cintrée et un jean foncé.

-Tu vas à un mariage ? ironisai-je.

-Toujours à te moquer, soupira-t-il. Tu sais que j'ai cessé de compter le nombre de fois où tu m'avais balancé tes sarcasmes acides ! Exagéra-t-il.

-Que tu es à plaindre.

-Allez, amène-toi.

Nous sortîmes. Il m'enfonça un casque de moto sur la tête, et refusa d'un mettre un. Il avait passé du temps à se coiffer, merde ! Tss…une vraie nana ce garçon. Je ne me plains pas longtemps. Il avait cessé de bruiner, et malgré l'orage qui grondait toujours, mon cœur palpitait comme jamais. Il était sous mes mains, entre mes bras. Et il ne pouvait pas constater ma gêne cette fois-ci.

-Tu sais, Sirius, dis-je lorsque nous fûmes arrivés et qu'il m'ôta mon casque. J'ai bien réfléchi et…

-Chut, fit-il en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres - et tout mon corps s'électrisa.

Puis avec un sourire suffisant :

-Qui t'as dit que moi-même j'avais fini de réfléchir ?

-Oh, répondis-je avec un sourire insolent, rentrant dans son petit jeu. Je vois.

Je me figeai en reconnaissant l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. C'était le restaurant chinois du quartier huppé où j'avais exigé de manger au début de l'été. Lorsqu'il s'était engagé à m'offrir une journée de shopping pour se faire pardonner son départ…et d'avoir « interrompu » mon rendez-vous avec Teddy. Comme tout ça me semblait loin dorénavant…

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ici ? Demandai-je.

Avait-il réservé une table pour que nous passions mon anniversaire en tête-à-tête ? Nan…c'était trop…romantique pour Sirius Black. C'était impossible. Pourtant, nous entrâmes, il annonça son nom au portier. Et lorsque nous fûmes à l'intérieur où je reconnus les aquariums gigantesques et les belles tables chinoises, j'entendis :

-SURPRISE !

Je sursautai. C'était eux. Ils étaient tous là. Debout derrière une énorme table. Je me sentis très bête d'un seul coup…ils ne m'avaient pas oubliés. Aucun d'eux n'avait oublié mon anniversaire. Je m'en sentis d'autant plus bête que c'était un classique des fêtes surprises : tout le monde faisait mine d'avoir oublié l'évènement. Mais j'avais été tellement triste ces derniers-temps…

-Maman ! Papa ! C'est pas vrai ! M'écriai-je en délaissant Sirius pour aller saluer toute l'assemblée.

Il y avait vraiment tout le monde…mes parents étaient revenus de mission. J'inspirai à fond le parfum de femme de ma mère lorsqu'elle me serra dans ses bras. Ils n'avaient pas du tout changé tous les deux. Je me rendis compte seulement à cet instant à quel point ils m'avaient manquée.

Il y avait aussi James, bien entendu, accompagné de Remus et de Peter, revenu d'Italie qui, fier comme un paon, me glissa en douce qu'il avait lui-même concocté mon gâteau d'anniversaire. Je m'en réjouissais d'avance car Peter était un cordon bleu et il n'était pas rare qu'il mette au point de toutes nouvelles recettes et me les fasse expérimenter. J'aimai beaucoup Peter, il était un peu comme moi. Là où j'étais le vilain petit canard des Potter, il était le vilain petit canard des Maraudeurs.

Je reconnus les Londubat, Davies et Augusta, très bons amis de mes parents qui me connaissaient depuis que j'étais toute petite, Frank qui était venu avec sa petite-amie, Alice, Terry qui déplorait de ne pas avoir eu de garçon à inviter, Gabriella Garner qui fut prévenue par Terry. Gabriella était d'origine moldue, nous nous voyions rarement l'été.

Je vérifiai rapidement que James n'avait pas eu la formidable idée d'inviter les copines d'Alice, c'est-à-dire, Evans et Smith. Mais non. Par contre, il y avait mes amis garçons. Louis Wilson, le petit-frère d'Alice, Oliver Parker et Nathan Newton. Pas de Teddy bien sûr.

Je reconnus Sarah et sa sœur aînée, Bridget. Et je vis avec ravissement mes grands-parents paternels. Ma mère ne parlait plus à sa mère, ça réglait clairement l'histoire de ma famille maternelle.

-T'as trouvé quelle excuse pour l'amener jusqu'ici ? Entendis-je demander James.

-Je lui ai raconté que j'avais un truc urgent à prendre pour toi, répondit Sirius.

-Ce type est vraiment pas doué ! Lança James à la cantonade. Et toi, ma pauvre sœur, encore plus bête de marcher avec une histoire aussi minable ! Franchement, tu te doutais de rien ?

-Ben non, répliquai-je.

-Tu croyais vraiment qu'on t'avait tous zappée ?

J'acquiesçai, penaude.

-Bon, et si on buvait quelque chose, maintenant ? S'écria James en balayant toute l'assemblée du regard. Je crève littéralement de soif, moi ! Cocktail pour tout le monde !

-James ! Le rabroua ma mère.

-T'as rien le droit d'me dire, répliqua James avec effronterie. C'est l'anniversaire de ma petite sœur, ce soir, et ce soir, je fais ce que je veux !

Nous prîmes place. On me plaça au centre, côté fenêtre. J'avais une vue imprenable sur les poissons lumineux. James s'installa d'office à côté de moi, et je vis avec plaisir Sirius prendre place en face de moi, non sans m'avoir jeté un regard brûlant.

Mes parents prirent place à ma droite, et un serveur apporta à chacun d'entre nous, un cocktail typique de Chine, tout rouge, dans lequel se trouvait un gros litchi.

Merlin…Ce devait être le plus bel anniversaire de toute ma vie…

Je discutai un peu avec mes grands-parents, Milton et Felicia Potter. Felicia, dont j'avais hérité le second prénom. Elle n'avait décidément pas changé. Toujours aussi exubérante, avec son éternel chignon et ses mèches argentées qui s'en échappaient.

J'étais aux anges.

Bridget qui possédait un appareil photo dernier cri bombardait tout le monde. Sarah me força à me lever pour prendre des photos devant l'aquarium. Au bout d'un moment, je fis signe aux autres filles de nous rejoindre et Gaby et Terry posèrent avec nous pour la première fois. Parfaitement dans son élément, Bee indiqua à mes parents la position à adopter, et c'est ainsi que nous eûmes une parfaite photo de famille des Potter. Nous laissant tranquilles, elle effectua des tours de tables.

James m'attrapa par les épaules pour un gros câlin lorsqu'elle revint de notre côté. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire mes parents et mes grands-parents.

-James, enfin ! le rabroua gentiment ma grand-mère. Quand vas-tu laisser Lux voler de ses propres ailes.

-Ja-mais ! asséna mon frère. Jamais je ne l'abandonnerai. C'est mon rôle à vie de la protéger.

-Jusqu'au jour où un autre garçon viendra prendre ta place, glissa discrètement ma mère.

-Ah ça non, jamais ! s'écrièrent en même temps mon frère et mon père.

-Euh…

Remus nous regardait avec un petit sourire. Je ne vous parle même pas de celui qu'arborait Sarah ! Quelle situation déplaisante…ils n'allaient pas me faire fuir Sirius, si ?

-Ah ces hommes, soupira ma grand-mère en échangeant un regard entendu avec ma mère. Ça a tellement brisé de cœurs que ça surprotège la petite dernière.

-Rien à voir, répliqua James. C'est mon rôle, c'est tout.

-En tout cas, ils sont supers mignons tous les deux ! s'enthousiasma Bridget. On croirait un mini-couple ! J'aurai trop aimé avoir un grand-frère moi !

-Ils sont pas tous comme ça, entendis-je déclarer Terry qui lança un regard appuyé sur son propre frère.

-Que veux-tu ! fit ma grand-mère en regardant Sirius à ses côtés. Quand cette petite est née, tout le monde lui a dit qu'elle était désormais la chose la plus importante de sa vie, et qu'il devait tout faire pour en prendre soin. Résultat : à l'heure où il devrait se trouver une vraie femme…

-Je l'ai trouvée, Granny ! Rétorqua James en me lâchant les épaules. C'est juste elle qui veut pas de moi !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Luxy, me lança Granny. Le jour où il l'aura, il te fichera la paix.

-Il m'en reste toujours un, fis-je remarquer en lançant un coup d'œil à mon père.

-Bah ! Lui c'est normal, tu es sa fille unique. Tu seras toujours sa petite fille pour lui. Ton frère en revanche, c'est un éternel gamin.

L'air de rien, Sarah me dit d'aller prendre une photo avec Sirius, l'investigateur de toute cette mise en scène. Sirius contourna la table pour se mettre derrière moi et le flash nous éblouit.

-Oh, oh ! Avec moi, avec moi ! Réclama James.

Il se mit entre nous deux sous le rire de Bridget. Remus secoua la tête un peu plus loin, l'air désabusé.

Plus tard dans la soirée, entre les délicieuses entrées (des nems fourrés au crabe) et le plat principal, je vis Sirius s'éclipser. Je discutai encore un petit moment avec Oliver, Nathan et Louis avant de me lever de table, prétextant un petit tour aux toilettes.

J'attendis devant la porte des toilettes des hommes. Un vieux monsieur en sortit et me toisa, scandalisé. Je soutenais son regard avec courage, et réalisai alors soudain que j'avais changé en un rien de temps. Deux mois auparavant j'aurai rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et aurai bégayé des excuses en m'enfuyant. Je me serai aussi juré de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans ce restaurant, tant la honte m'étouffait.

-Lux Potter m'attendant devant les toilettes masculines, lança la voix sarcastique de Sirius. Que dirai ta famille ?

J'eus un sourire amusé.

- On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, alors je vais être claire : ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, concernant notre jeu, le fait de réfléchir, enfin…tu vois…c'était une excuse pour réussir à m'amener ici ? Ou c'était vrai ?

Malgré moi, je lui tendais une perche monumentale. C'était si facile de se défiler. Il eut un sourire moqueur, et me frappa la tête de son poing refermé en riant. Il examina sa montre.

-Il te reste à peine trois heures pour prendre une décision, dit-il. C'est ton anniversaire, ce qui doit donc te laisser en tout vingt minutes grand max pour penser à tête reposée, et tu consacres ce temps à te demander si je me fous de ta gueule ou non ?

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois, fis-je remarquer d'un ton acerbe.

-J'ai rien à perdre, rit-il. J'ai une échappatoire. Si tu décides de foncer et que je choisis de ne pas le faire…

-Tu… ! M'offusquai-je.

Ses bras se plaquèrent sur le mur de chaque côté de ma tête, comme dans le pub, et rien qu'à cette évocation mon cœur s'emballa. Le pub me rappelait la très agréable activité que nous avions pratiquée.

-Profite, glissa-t-il en se penchant vers mon oreille.

Je pouvais sentir son souffle brûlant tout contre mon visage.

-Et selon ce que tu décides…on verra bien...

-Tu as déjà décidé, dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il rit.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais !

-Tu me regardes comme si tu ne désirais qu'une chose : qu'on reparte chez toi et qu'on aille visiter l'étage.

J'aperçu une étincelle traverser ses yeux orageux. Consciente de mon petit effet, j'affichai un sourire supérieur.

-J'ai jamais nié que j'en brûlais d'envie, répliqua-t-il. J'ai juste à voir si ça vaut le coup de mettre en péril mon amitié avec James. Mais vraiment, Lux, tu ne devrais pas t'aventurer sur ce chemin.

-Oh, vraiment ? Ironisai-je, volontairement insolente. Et pourquoi donc ?

-Ton pauvre petit esprit chaste n'a même pas idée de ce que je pourrai lui faire à l'étage.

Pour le coup, je me sentis toute chose. En fait, ce devait être ça que je préférais. Ces joutes verbales. C'était à celui qui réussirait à faire craquer l'autre. Je t'allume, tu l'allumes. Et si je gagne, je joue l'indifférent. Sa main caressait ma hanche droite et avait remonté légèrement le tee-shirt de façon à ce que ses caresses soient à même la peau.

-Je croyais que tu ne me touchais pas jusqu'à minuit, dis-je tout simplement. Remonte en haut le premier.

Sa main se décolla de moi, l'autre s'enleva du mur, et avec une nonchalance exquise, il repartit à l'étage.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_23h_

-Un…deux…trois… !

J'inspirai à fond et soufflai de toutes mes forces sur les seize bougies qui trônaient sur mon gâteau d'anniversaire. Une omelette norvégienne de la création de Peter Pettigrow. Hum…un régal. Ce type était né avec une spatule dans la main !

-T'as fais un vœu ? me lança James.

-Pas besoin, répliquai-je. J'ai tout pour être heureuse, moi !

-Espèce de sale harpie, vas ! Si t'as tout, t'avais qu'à demander pour moi ! Demande Evans ! Ressoufle, allez !

-C'est fini, James, le calma ma mère. Ça ne compte plus, après…

-Si ça se trouve, m'asséna-t-il. Tu viens de me briser ma seule chance d'avoir Evans et de connaître le bonheur !

-Oh allez, James, le taquinai-je. Tu veux bien que je ne connaisse jamais l'amour, comprend que je ne puisse pas accepter que toi tu sois heureux.

-Mais ma petite sœur chérie, si je te couve ainsi, c'est parce que la plupart des mecs sont abonnés au sexe et pas à l'amour. Je t'évite de te faire briser le cœur. Et la réputation par la même occasion. Les mecs, c'est tous des salauds sans exception.

-T'as qu'à la donner à un de tes Maraudeurs dans ce cas, James ! proposa Sarah l'air de rien.

Je vis mon père recracher son café.

-Sûr, répondit James. Peter déjà, est trop gros…

-Hey ! protesta la voix du grassouillet Pettigrow.

-Remus, trop…enfin, trop Remus quoi…

Mal à l'aise, il s'ébouriffa les cheveux. Je savais qu'il voulait évoquer le petit problème de fourrure de notre ami. Remus se refusait toute relation à cause de ce qu'il appelait sa « malédiction ». Il était conscient qu'une fois transformé, il pouvait s'en prendre à n'importe qui. Et qu'il avait de forte chance d'enfanter quelqu'un comme lui…Pauvre Remus. Je l'aimais tellement, il était tellement doux. Rien à voir avec une bête féroce.

-Et Sirius…

-Trop Sirius ? hasarda Sarah.

-Enfin, tout le monde le connaît ! Elle est pas née la fille qui le fera se ranger, moi, je vous le dis !

J'étais mal à l'aise par la tournure que prenait la conversation. Sirius et moi n'avions jamais parlé d'amour. Mais d'attirance. Sirius n'avait jamais parlé de se ranger. Et je trouvais ça très traditionnel, l'histoire du type coureur de jupon qui réalise un matin qu'il est fou amoureux d'une fille, et cesse toute séduction avec les filles.

Nous mangeâmes dans un énorme brouhaha, et lorsque nous eûmes fini, James s'exclama :

-Bon, qui me suit pour aller prendre un dernier verre dans un bar du Londres sorcier ? J'offre la tournée pour les seize ans de ma sœur.

Il se tourna vers mes parents alors que ma mère ouvrait déjà la bouche pour protester.

-Je vous la ramène en un morceau et pas trop tard, précisa-t-il.

Ma mère fit non de la tête.

-Inutile, elle dort chez…euh…chez…

Elle peinait visiblement à se rappeler qui lui avait spécifié que je dormais chez lui.

-Sarah, Madame Potter, intervint Sarah.

-Oh oui, bien sûr ! Excusez-moi, je suis étourdie !

-On va y aller, chérie, dit mon père en encerclant tendrement les épaules de ma mère. Tu es exténuée. Le voyage a été long et éreintant. Profitons du Manoir.

J'avais de la peine de voir ma mère si fatiguée. Leurs missions de l'Ordre leur minaient vraiment la santé. Ma mère n'avait jamais été une femme très active. Elle était une gynécomage réputée et adorait son métier. Elle suivait de très près les grossesses sorcières, et avait déjà assisté à de très rares cas de grossesses difficiles. Mais c'était surtout une femme d'intérieure, elle était pour moi une grande dame. Elégante et raffinée, elle organisait des réceptions en un coup de baguette, et sa bienséance était reconnue partout dans la société magique.

-Jusqu'à quand restez-vous ? Demandai-je.

-Nous repartons demain matin, me répondit mon père.

-Comment ! Déjà ! Gémis-je, déçue.

-On a fait le voyage spécialement pour tes seize ans, m'expliqua mon père. Mais nous sommes débordés.

-Je rentre dormir au Manoir alors…

-Non, m'interrompit ma mère. C'est ta soirée, chérie, profites-en. On dormira, on ne verra pas. Autant que tu sois avec tes amis à t'amuser.

J'acquiesçai, quand soudain…

-NON ! M'écriai-je. Je peux pas venir ! J'avais oublié, je travaille demain !

-Eh non, chantonna James à côté de moi. Où crois-tu que j'étais aujourd'hui ? J'ai tout planifié avec le chef cuistot d'ici, j'ai pris un déjeuner avec Valmont pour lui exposer la situation. Elle a grogné mais a capitulé. Et puis…j'ai aussi…

Il leva sa baguette et un sifflement d'air m'apprit qu'il avait lancé un sort informulé. Il excellait en la matière ce bel arrogant. Un cadeau tomba sur mes genoux.

-Je suis parti faire quelques courses, acheva-t-il en portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres.

Ce fut alors la distribution des cadeaux. Le traditionnel sac à main de la célèbre marque sorcière _Fairy_ au ruban en tulle sur lequel étaient parsemés des morceaux des dentelles, d'un blanc pur ; l'écusson argenté représentant un lion. Il était offert par James, mais je soupçonnais Sarah de l'y avoir poussé. Il y eût également quelques vêtements, un maillot de bain de la part de Terry, une plume de paon à l'embout d'or, offert par mes grands-parents, un grand classique de la littérature moldue par Remus…

Après avoir remercié tout le monde, et salué les adultes, nous partîmes dans le Londres sorcier. Nous nous installâmes à la terrasse d'un lounge club « Havana » où James avait réservé, et nous commandâmes à boire, dans la détente la plus totale.

Là, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder Sirius, assit en face de moi. Comme toutes les filles, d'ailleurs. La serveuse le reluquait sous toutes les coutures, les filles de la table derrière nous zieutaient sur Sirius avec effronterie, et l'une se leva même pour venir s'incruster avec nous.

Serrés les uns aux autres, nous commençâmes à boire nos verres. Des musiques à sonorité latine retentissaient. Tout était parfait.

Et tout le serait encore plus dans quelques heures. Sarah m'attira dans les toilettes sous prétexte de retoucher son maquillage, ce qui ne parût bizarre à personne.

-Alors comme ça, je dors chez toi ?

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais une demeurée et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pauvre petite fille inexpérimentée, soupira-t-elle. Tu ne dors pas chez moi, non. Je t'ai juste fabriqué un alibi en béton pour que tu puisses passer la nuit avec ton beau brun, mais au vu de ton esprit innocent, je commence à me demander si ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée que de t'offrir au grand méchant loup.

Je me sentis toute…bizarre tout d'un coup. Un peu comme dans la piscine. Entre impatience, plaisir et gêne. Sirius n'habitait plus au Manoir. Passer la nuit avec lui, ça signifiait…

-Tu veux dire…que je le rejoigne chez lui ?

-J'avais cru comprendre que les choses avaient évolué entre vous, dit simplement Sarah en haussant les épaules.

-C'est le cas mais…comment tu le sais ?

Elle rehaussa les épaules d'un air blasé.

-Je suis au courant qu'à la base il se passe des trucs. Donc j'observe. Ça se voit dans son regard. Il se maîtrise mais il est à deux doigts de craquer. Quand à toi…t'as plus l'air de lui en vouloir. Et tu es transparente : toutes tes émotions se lisent sur ton visage si l'on y est un tant soit peu attentif. J'en ai conclu que vous aviez dû avoir une petite discussion.

Je restai bouche bée.

-Une carrière de psychologue te séduit-elle, Sarah ? Me moquai-je.

-C'est ça, lance ton venin, il n'empêche que je t'ai fabriqué un alibi en béton. Profites-en, ce genre de chance ne se reproduit pas tous les jours. D'autant que demain tu ne travailles pas.

Nous sortîmes des toilettes. A table, il riait avec une des filles qui s'étaient installées à notre table dans le but de le charmer. Mais je connaissais Sirius, cela faisait partie du jeu pour lui, me pousser à bout, me faire enrager. Aussi, dès qu'il me vit sortir avec Sarah, il cessa de rire avec elle, et eut un sourire suffisant qui m'était clairement destiné.

OoOoOoOoOoO

J'aurai probablement dû réfléchir comme il me l'avait demandé.

Mais j'en étais tout bonnement incapable.

Mes désirs avaient pris le dessus. Mon corps entier me poussait vers lui.

Alors, lorsque nous repartîmes chacun de notre côté, je pris la décision de saisir ma chance. Cette chance factice, crée de toute pièce par Sarah Guerlishman, la fille la plus étrange que je connaissais.

Lorsque je sonnai à trois heures du matin dans Jackson Drive, il ne sembla pas étonné le moins du monde en ouvrant la porte. Ni quand je posai mes mains sur ses joues, et le regardai, me délectant de la perfection de son visage, de ses traits fins et aristocratiques, de sa bouche aux proportions divines, de ses yeux argentés tantôt durs, tantôt féeriques. Il ne sembla pas plus étonné lorsque je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser comme une damnée.

Il se baissa, me facilitant la tâche, et referma la porte d'entrée de sa main, me plaquant dessus.

C'était si bon de faire ce qui était interdit…surtout quand l'interdit portait le nom de Sirius Black.

-Il est passé minuit, dis-je simplement en rompant le baiser. Le délai de réflexion est terminé. Laisse-moi passer la nuit ici. Sarah m'a fait un alibi en béton.

Il eut un sourire désabusé, et me laissa entrer dans la maison. Après avoir formulé les sortilèges de protection, il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa tout doucement_ ce qui me surprit. Pressant juste ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Il se détacha de moi et colla son front au mien, plongeant ses iris gris dans les miens, comme s'il cherchait à lire au plus profond de moi. J'allai chercher ses lèvres. Encore. Les petites caresses, les petits touchers par-ci, par-là ne me suffisaient plus. Il me fallait plus. Beaucoup plus. Qu'il ne me ménage pas. Comme lorsque nous étions dans la piscine. Et surtout, je ne voulais plus craindre que chaque baiser soit le dernier.

Comme au pub la semaine précédente, j'attrapai le col de sa chemise pour l'attirer à moi, et finissais par lacer mes doigts dans ses cheveux d'ébènes, légèrement humides. On y était à nouveau. Le point de non-retour. Il rompit encore le baiser. Je voyais clairement que ses yeux se faisaient de plus en plus fiévreux, voilés d'un désir à peine contenu.

Je connaissais Sirius. Dès qu'il avait voulu une fille, il se l'était faite le soir même. Il devait sûrement se faire violence pour se retenir. Pour ne pas brusquer les choses.

-Enroule tes jambes autour de ma taille, souffla-t-il à mon oreille d'une voix légèrement tremblante de désir.

Il caressa ma cuisse droite et la fit remonter le long de son bassin, avant de m'intimer de l'entourer autour de ses hanches. Il plongea à nouveau vers moi et le baiser se fit plus violent, plus avide, plus féroce. Ses mains prenaient mon visage en coupe. Ses mains soulevaient légèrement mon haut pour caresser la peau de mes hanches. Elles se glissaient sur mes cuisses pour les maintenir autour de lui. Et son corps s'écrasait contre le mien, nous faisant tomber tous les deux contre le mur. Ses doigts jouaient avec ma nuque sur laquelle ils s'étaient posés.

Sa langue força presque l'entrée à ma bouche, que je lui avais pourtant accordée avec un léger gémissement de bien-être. J'étais enivrée de son parfum, de ses baisers, de ses caresses. J'aurai pu me laisser aller, là, sous ses caresses. Et soudain, je compris toutes ces filles qu'il avait pu mettre dans son lit. Les libertines comme les filles sages. Personne ne pouvait résister à ça.

Personne.

Je ne me rendis même pas compte qu'il était en train de nous guider à l'étage. Que nous avions emprunté un petit escalier situé dans le séjour, et qu'il s'arrêtait sur le palier de l'étage pour plus de baiser. Beaucoup plus. J'en avais les lèvres rouges. J'avais le cœur sans dessus dessous.

-Sirius, gémis-je alors qu'il reprenait encore mes lèvres.

Nous entrâmes dans sa chambre, et il nous fit tomber sur le lit.

On resta un moment comme ça. Il me regardait. Et je le regardais. Une part de moi se demandait quelle conduite il allait adopter. Je voyais qu'il était pris entre deux feux il voyait bien que je n'opposerai guère de résistance s'il décidait d'aller plus loin.

Il eut un sourire et se redressa.

-Un tee-shirt, peut-être ? Me lança-t-il.

Il y eut un grand bruit, et je remarquai alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir un gros carton. Recouvrant peu à peu mes esprits, grisés par cet élan passionnel, j'observais les lieux. Sa chambre…je remarquai alors que le lit sur lequel il m'avait renversée n'était pas un lit, mais un énorme matelas. Et qu'il n'y avait en tout et pour tout comme ameublement que…des cartons de déménagement.

-Tu n'as encore rien déballé ?

-J'ai pas fini, répondit-il en me jetant un tee-shirt blanc. Vas te changer, la salle de bain est à côté. Si tu veux dormir ici…

-D'accord, bredouillai-je.

Sans rien dire de plus, je sortis et allai me changer dans la salle de bain. J'inspirai un grand coup en me regardant dans la glace. J'étais toute décoiffé. Je me déshabillai et mis le tee-shirt qui m'arrivait en haut des cuisses. Bah ! Ca suffirait comme pyjama. Je me brossai les cheveux afin qu'ils redeviennent souples et brillants.

Lorsque je revins dans la chambre, il était assis sur le lit, perdu dans ses pensées. Je remarquai qu'il s'était débarrassé de ses vêtements ne portant plus qu'un bas noir de pyjama.

-Sirius ? Dis-je.

Il me regarda et m'attrapa par la main, me tirant vers lui.

-Bon sang, murmura-t-il en caressant mes jambes dénudées.

Je frémis de la tête aux pieds, mais ne pouvais détacher mon regard de sa fine musculature. Son torse était nu, et je pouvais admirer sa sculpturale poitrine.

-Le spectacle te plaît, ma belle ? fit-il, amusé. Alors, tu as assez réfléchi ?

-Oui, répondis-je.

Je le regardai dans les yeux et dis très sérieusement :

-Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Je veux prendre le risque.

Il eut un sourire légèrement affligé. Il lui était impossible d'aller au bout de ses convictions. Il leva sa baguette et les lumières s'éteignirent.

-Hé ! Protestai-je. Tu n'as pas… !

-Je n'ai pas quoi ? Répliqua-t-il en rabattant un drap sur nous.

-Ben, murmurai-je un peu impressionnée d'être dans le même lit que Sirius Black. Tu disais que toi-aussi tu voulais…ben…réfléchir… ?

Je le vis inspirer à fond et un sourire mutin étira ses lèvres alors qu'il embrassait ma mâchoire.

-Je pense que ça vaut le coup de prendre le risque.

Et là, dans la pénombre de sa chambre, pleine de carton, alors que la pluie recommençait à tomber tout doucement, Sirius Black continua à m'embrasser une bonne partie de la nuit, laissant ses mains au niveau de ma gorge, les glissant simplement par moment sous le tee-shirt pour caresser la peau nue de mon ventre.

Oui, décidément. C'était le plus bel anniversaire de toute ma vie.

* * *

**A suivre dans le chapitre 10 qui sera vraisemblablement intitulé «_ Little Sister_ ».**

Comme toujours, je vous invite à me laisser votre review : c'est grâce à elle que je parviens à poster rapidemment les chapitres ces temps-ci !

Bisous & à bientôt !


	10. Little Sister

**Auteur** : Tiffany Vanchester.

**Titre** : Temptation.

**Date** : 02/08/2011

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling, exceptés quelques personnages comme Lux Potter ou Sarah Guerlishman.

* * *

**Le coin à Tif :**

Coucou !

Eh bien oui, le voilà ! Ce chapitre 10 est assez riche en rebondissement, bien que ça ne soit rien par rapport au contenu du 11. Ce prochain chapitre est déjà en cours d'écriture et plutôt bien entamé, je dois dire. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression, mais j'ai eu l'impression que le chapitre précédent a moins plu ? Ou bien est-ce à cause des vacances et que vous êtes nombreux à n'avoir pas pu le lire ?

En tout cas, comme toujours, je vous remercies chaleureusement et me désole de ne pouvoir répondre aux reviews anonymes, je vais m'acharner à créer un site où je noterai l'avancée de mon travail et où je publierai les RAR des anonymes. Donc, merci :

Caramelise, Pattes-en-rond, Lissoue, Takinza, Shiriliz, Sceptrum, Tictatine, Alexandra07, CFLM Angel, Miiliie, AliceDansLaLune, Oscar, Me Myself I, Lyli13, Sirius08, Marxie10, Anya, Heliosmiam, Catherine Broke, Safira, Maeva, Lalyh, Gwelle, Pims21788, Anas, Montana2010, DevoneLestrange, White Magician.

Si quelqu'un n'en a pas reçu, merci de me le signaler.

Le titre de ce chapitre est une référence à la chanson Little Sister de Jean-Philippe Verdun.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 10-**

**Little Sister.**

_POV Sirius Black. _

Lux avait toujours été mignonne.

Elle était mignonne, lorsqu'à dix ans, elle m'avait ouvert son cœur, la parfaite petite sœur de James qui m'apportait les cookies que sa mère avait préparé, Lux qui m'avait entraîné sous le gui pour exiger un bisou sur la joue, si innocente. Elle était mignonne à onze ans, alors qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément à nous, seule première année à ne pas avoir d'amis, craquante lorsqu'elle pleurait parce qu'elle était nulle en cours de vol, parce qu'elle n'était pas digne de son frère, le grand James Potter. Même si elle avait rangé les nœuds qu'elle nouait enfant dans ses cheveux, elle était toujours aussi adorable à douze ans, alors qu'elle petit-déjeunait avec moi dans la cuisine des Potter, mangeant à la cuillère du Nutella avec gourmandise. Et j'adorais les soirées où James et moi ramenions des films d'horreur, et qu'elle, âgée de treize ans, ne dormait plus de la nuit; nous finissions tous trois endormis dans le même lit, et là, déjà, elle nouait ses bras autour de moi. A quatorze ans, elle avait changé. Elle était merveilleuse la nuit du bal de Noël de ma cinquième année. Dans sa robe argentée, seule, comme une femme éplorée assise sur les marches dans le hall du château.

Mais je crois qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi mignonne qu'en cet instant.

Oui, Lux avait toujours été mignonne. C'était bien ça le problème. Pas belle, non. Mignonne. Le genre de bouille qui vous fait craquer, le genre enfantin qui vous donne envie de la câliner. Seulement, même si elle avait conservé certaines manières enfantines, et sa bouille de petite fille, il y avait désormais un corps derrière le visage, derrière les paroles sucrées.

Il devait être huit heures du matin. J'étais réveillé depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure. J'ignorais s'il faisait beau ou pas. Je n'osais même pas bouger. On avait le temps. On avait tout le temps. Elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui. Elle avait noué ses mains autour de ma nuque et dormait contre moi, uniquement vêtue d'un de mes tee-shirts, qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses.

Hier soir encore, elle s'était littéralement jetée sur moi. Comme dans mes fantasmes. Mieux que dans mes fantasmes. Elle avait fait le forcing pour que j'accepte. Mais putain, ça valait le coup. Ça avait été une soirée…frustrante, honnêtement. Mais délicieuse.

Et au petit matin, c'était la Lux habituelle, câline et mignonne que j'avais dans les bras.

Elle était mignonne et sexy en fait. Parce qu'elle avait entrelacé ses jambes aux miennes, et sentir la peau nue de ses pieds, de ses chevilles, de ses mollets, de ses cuisses, m'excitait comme un taré ! Et ce n'était pas tout…Rien que le fait de savoir qu'il m'aurait suffi de descendre la main que j'avais sagement posé sur sa hanche, pour caresser ses cuisses et aller vérifier quelle genre de culotte elle portait, ça me rendait dingue ! En plus…Lux avait enlevé son soutien-gorge la veille.

Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu tout de suite. Mais en dormant à côté d'elle, je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais une vue parfaite sur ses épaules. Et j'y voyais deux traces blanches. La trace de son maillot de bain qui dévoilait sa peau habituellement blanche qui avait déjà bronzé au cours de ce mois de Juillet. Et oui…il n'y avait pas de bretelles parce qu'il n'y avait pas de soutien-gorge…À force de bouger, elle avait dévoilé le haut de sa poitrine. Le tee-shirt s'était légèrement tendu, m'offrant une vision sublime sur tout son décolleté, sur l'arrondi assez généreux des seins de Lux Potter.

Ouais, j'avais du mal à m'y faire. Rien que de prononcer son nom, ça me faisait frissonner. J'avais la sœur de James dans mon lit. Et je voulais pas qu'elle s'en aille. J'avais pas l'intention de la laisser partir, et ça me faisait peur.

En fait, aussi con que ça puisse paraître, ce que j'avais le plus aimé dans cette nuit, c'était que quand je m'étais réveillé et l'avais trouvé tendrement enlacé contre moi (n'allez pas croire qu'elle s'était d'elle-même positionné ainsi, bizarrement, elle semblait avoir une certaine retenue niveau tendresse avec moi) elle avait eu un sourire bizarre et avait murmuré mon prénom.

Ça m'avait carrément remué les entrailles. Personne m'avait jamais fait ça. Aucune fille que je m'étais envoyée n'avait prononcé mon prénom dans leur sommeil.

Et puis, alors que je la tenais contre moi depuis un moment, je vis son visage se tendre, ses yeux papillonner. J'hésitai un instant à faire semblant de dormir pour ne pas l'embarrasser, mais bon. Autant clarifier les choses tout de suite. Ça ne me gênait pas qu'elle s'accroche à moi de cette façon.

Bon, et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il fallait dire ? Vite…une idée…un grand classique…ah oui !

-Salut toi, dis-je en me sentant con.

Elle mit un peu de temps à émerger. Ses yeux s'agrandissaient petit à petit. Elle les baissa sur mon cou, sur ses propres bras, les remonta sur mon visage et je vis ses joues s'empourprer d'un seul coup. Marrant. Elle avait l'air d'essayer de se maîtriser mais…nan, franchement rien à faire. Elle détacha ses bras de ma nuque, et répondit gênée :

-Euh…Salut.

Elle se redressa dans le lit, s'asseyant. Malgré moi, mes yeux descendirent illico presto sur ses cuisses, pratiquement dévoilées dans leur intégralité.

Merlin…

Elle était mignonne, comme ça, Lux avec ses cheveux un peu emmêlés. Lux au réveil. Lux comme dans mes fantasmes. Ne manquait qu'un peu d'action…oh non…merde…C'était pas demain la veille que mes fantasmes se réaliseraient dans leur intégralité. Pourtant, là, dans la faible lumière de la chambre, je discernai l'arrondi de ses seins, le fait qu'elle devait porter une culotte de petite fille. Car le tee-shirt dévoilait pas mal de choses.

Un tas d'images commençaient à me flotter dans la tête.

-Euh, je vais prendre une douche, marmonnai-je. Mais fais comme chez toi, t'as qu'à te servir dans la cuisine et prendre un petit dej', j'en ai pas pour très longtemps.

-D'accord, répondit-elle en évitant soigneusement de me regarder dans les yeux.

Une Lux toute timide, c'était presque plus _excitant_ encore qu'une Lux aguicheuse.

Je m'enfermai à double tour dans la salle de bain. Douche froide. Encore un matin qui commence ainsi.

Là, je donnais libre cours à mes fantasmes. Lux était partout. Et jamais mon imagination n'avait été aussi fertile qu'avec Lux. Lux qui revenait de la salle de bain, hier, uniquement vêtue de mon tee-shirt qui semblait immense sur elle. Lux dont je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de caresser les cuisses. Imaginer les seins fermes contre mon tee-shirt. Mon tee-shirt que je ne regarderai plus jamais comme avant, sans ressentir une once d'excitation. Ses seins que j'avais sentis contre moi la fameuse soirée où elle se trouvait dans la piscine.

Alors j'imaginais à fond. J'inventai plein de scènes. Où tout dérapait. Lux dans mon tee-shirt, dans mon lit, qui me laissait aller plus loin. Qui me laissait voir sa poitrine. Sa poitrine que je ne pouvais qu'imaginer. Qui me laissait la toucher. Lux entrain de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Lux, les joues rouges, la respiration saccadée, le corps humide. Lux la bouche entrouverte, les yeux fermés, le visage transcendé par le plaisir. Lux qui devait être si chaude, si humide…

Je n'eus pas besoin de bien longtemps avant de jouir, et de sortir de la douche.

Je pris des fringues qui trainaient et me hâtais de descendre au rez-de-chaussée, l'air de rien. Ça sentait bon. Il y avait Lux qui avait préparé des gaufres et qui me jeta un coup d'œil en m'entendant arriver.

-T'étais pas obligé, dis-je. Je t'avais dit de te servir un p'tit truc, y avait des céréales dans le placard ou…

-T'as pas dû manger un vrai p'tit dej' depuis longtemps, répondit-elle simplement en déposant une nouvelle gaufre sur le tas déjà conséquent qu'elle avait fait.

-Ça va être comme ça tout le temps ? l'interrompis-je. Tu vas être passionnée le soir, te jeter sur moi, et au petit matin redevenir toute timide ? Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ?

Elle leva sur moi un regard agacé. Caractéristique première de Lux : elle s'énervait très facilement.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise, Sirius ? répliqua-t-elle. Que c'était bon ? Que j'arrête pas d'y penser depuis des semaines ? Que j'ai le cœur qui bat tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine ? Ou bien, je sais pas moi…si tu veux entendre que c'était la plus belle nuit que j'ai jamais passé, alors…

-Arrête tes conneries, Lux, la coupai-je. Je veux pas que tu dises quoi que ce soit, je veux juste que tu sois un peu plus démonstrative…

Elle eut un regard rempli d'incompréhension.

-Que je sois…

-Je suis sûr que tu as une petite idée de ce que je veux dire, affirmai-je avec un grand sourire.

Je m'approchai, entrai carrément dans la cuisine. Elle eut un sourire mutin, et franchit les quelques pas qui nous séparaient pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Merlin…c'était pas possible que ça soit aussi bon à chaque fois…Elle avait une façon d'embrasser assez timide, assez innocente. Des baisers qui resteraient chastes si je n'avais pas un peu plus d'expérience.

Je passai une main derrière sa nuque pour la presser contre moi. Elle s'accrocha à mon tee-shirt, une de mes mains se posa sur sa cuisse. Je la vis entrouvrir un œil, puis le refermer. Moi-même gardai un instant les yeux ouverts pour constater qu'elle avait le visage empourpré. Je commençai à mordiller ses lèvres et elle émit un gémissement guttural qui m'excita plus que nécessaire. Bientôt, plus aucune pensée cohérente ne me parvint.

Je rompis le baiser, sentant que ça pouvait rapidement dégénérer, et je la gardai contre moi. Elle avait sa tête posée contre mon torse, et j'avais une main dans ses cheveux. J'enlevai progressivement la main que j'avais posé sur sa cuisse, peinant à me résoudre à lâcher cette partie de peau nue. Je la sentis soudain sourire contre moi, et elle se recula, puis déclara d'un ton franchement moqueur :

-Oh oui, tu as raison de t'arrêter là, on devrait petit-déjeuner.

-Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? demandai-je en la suivant du regard tandis qu'elle déposait de la pâte à tartiner sur la table de la cuisine.

-Je sais que tu es très excité, dit-elle simplement.

Ce fut à mon tour d'avoir un regard sarcastique. Oh…Alors comme ça l'innocente petite Lux était ni plus ni moins entrain de me dire qu'elle avait senti mon érection ? Ben tiens…tu veux jouer à ça…jouons.

Encore.

-Tss, sifflai-je. T'y connais rien. Je suis excité, vrai. Très excité, non.

-Tu peux éviter de dire ce genre de chose, s'énerva-t-elle en me lançant une gaufre que je réceptionnai gauchement.

-Quoi ? m'étonnai-je.

-Que je n'y connais rien.

-Ben…c'est vrai.

-C'est pas la peine de me rappeler tout de suite que tu t'es envoyé les trois quarts de Poudlard et que moi, je n'ai aucune expérience en la matière.

Ok, ça avait été un peu maladroit. Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. Pour tout dire, j'étais sans doute malsain, mais je préférai largement que Lux n'ait aucune expérience. Ça la rendait encore plus craquante. Et je savais que lorsqu'elle découvrirait petit à petit l'univers du sexe, ça m'exciterait encore plus. Beaucoup plus que si je me l'étais faite dès le premier soir. Lux qui ne devait _rien_ y connaître. Elle devait croire que toutes les filles faisaient l'étoile de mer, et s'offusquaient de toutes pratiques orales. Elle s'imaginait sans doute que les préliminaires se résumaient aux baisers.

On déjeuna en silence.

-Et si on allait manger un bout ce soir ? proposai-je l'air de rien.

Elle écarquilla ses yeux chocolats.

-Pardon ?

-Ouais, hum…un restau'. Juste toi et moi.

-Tu es entrain de me filer un rencard ?

-Je te demande si ça t'intéresse. Si t'as pas envie, te sens pas obligée.

Elle se pencha par-dessus la table, l'air conquis.

-Et où irait-on ?

-Dans un restau' moldu où personne ne nous connaît. Ou personne ne pourrait rapporter à James qu'on dînait ensemble.

Elle se rassit confortablement sur son tabouret et entreprit de finir sa gaufre.

-D'accord, répondit-elle.

En fait, je n'étais pas vraiment entrain de lui filer un rencard. Seulement, si on se voyait exclusivement chez moi, je savais d'ors et déjà que mes bonnes résolutions allaient fondre comme neige au soleil. Je ne pouvais pas rester des journées entières avec Lux chez moi, en petite tenue sans craquer.

Et c'était la sœur de James, merde ! Je pouvais pas me la faire comme ça. Il me fallait des limites.

Au moins dans un restaurant, il y aurait une ligne à ne pas franchir. Au moins, au restaurant, elle serait bien plus habillée que cela.

Alors qu'on prenait notre petit-dej' et qu'elle avait un adorable sourire au coin des lèvres, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Lux et moi échangeâmes un regard anxieux. Aïe…

Je débarrassai la table en un mouvement de baguette et j'allai pour ouvrir la porte tandis qu'elle grimpait à l'étage. Heureusement, parce que lorsque j'ouvris la porte, James s'écria :

-Eh ben, pas trop tôt ! Ca fait cinq minutes que je sonne ! Tu pionçais encore ou quoi ?

-Salut James, répondis-je calmement. Si ne te pointais pas chez les gens dès huit heures du matin…

Il me lança un regard blessé.

-Neuf heures, Padfoot. Neuf heures, me corrigea-t-il d'un ton solennel.

Il me poussa et entra dans la maison comme s'il était chez lui. Oui, bon, ok. Je pouvais pas vraiment faire de commentaires là-dessus, étant donné qu'il m'avait ouvert les portes du Manoir Potter voilà déjà six ans et que j'en étais jamais vraiment reparti avant aujourd'hui.

Il s'installa confortablement dans la cuisine et fixa avec ahurissement le plat de gaufres qui dégageait une odeur plus qu'agréable.

-Merde alors, depuis quand tu fais des gaufres ?

-Depuis que je vis seul, répondis-je du tac au tac.

-Ah ouais. Je peux t'en prendre une ou deux ? Lux est toujours chez sa fameuse copine. Du coup, ce matin, y avait rien à manger.

J'haussai un sourcil.

-Lux en fait toujours trop, y a pas de restes ?

-Ouais, mais moi j'aime pas les restes. Y avait bien des muffins et des cookies, mais ils étaient même pas chauds. Alors que là, ces gaufres… !

Il en installa une dans une assiette et commença à l'enduire de pâte à tartiner.

-Bref, je suis venu jusqu'ici parce qu'il fait super beau, conclut-il en mâchant grossièrement une gaufre. Alors j'ai pensé à toi, dans ton p'tit pavillon traditionnel. Sans piscine. Et je me suis dit alors que tu me trouverais vraiment super sympa de te proposer un barbecue ce midi avec Remus et Peter. On se baignerait et tout. J'ai acheté des bières.

Il dévora en un rien de temps une gaufre et s'en prit aussitôt une seconde.

-J'irai chercher Lux chez Sarah aussi. Tu viens avec moi ?

-Euh…tu crois pas que ce serait plus sympa de la laisser passer tranquillement sa journée avec Guerlishman ?

-Oh ça va, râla James. C'est ma sœur après tout. Je lui proposerai d'inviter Guerlishman, ajouta-t-il après avoir un peu réfléchi. Comme ça elle sera contente.

Je le regardai si confiant, si paisible. Mon meilleur ami. Je sentais la culpabilité m'envahir. J'étais vraiment un sale chien de lui faire un coup pareil. Mais malgré ma mauvaise conscience…nan. J'arrivais pas à regretter la nuit qui venait de se passer.

J'avais même hâte de recommencer.

-Ok, dis-je. Tu m'excuse cinq minutes, je vais chercher deux-trois affaires…

Il fallait que je monte prévenir Lux. J'arrivai sur le palier de l'étage. Aucune trace de Lux. J'ouvris en grand les portes de ma chambre, de la salle de bain, du bureau et…voilà. Il y avait un petit mot laissé sur le lit écrite à l'encre enchantée, qui ne rendait les mots visibles que pour le destinataire. C'était une lettre très courte : « Partie chez Sarah. A tout à l'heure ».

-Y avait une fille ici ?

La voix de James me fit sursauter. Je chiffonnai le message dans ma main, et secouai vivement la tête en signe de négation. Troublé, James me jeta un coup d'œil rempli d'incompréhension, et je le vis brandir un soutien-gorge de dentelle noire.

Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit. Mélange de panique à l'idée que James reconnaisse le soutif de sa sœur. Excitation dû à la découverte d'une lingerie si…sexy. En paradoxe avec la culotte de petite fille qu'elle portait.

-J'ai trouvé ça dans ta salle de bain. Pourquoi tu me caches qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici cette nuit ?

-Euh…pourquoi t'as fouillé dans la salle de bain ?

-Je me suis foutu du chocolat sur le tee-shirt. Bon, tu me réponds ? Pourquoi tu me fais des cachotteries ?

Là, j'étais à court d'excuse. Au moins, ainsi, on donnait plus de temps à Lux pour repartir chez Guerlishman.

-Je la connais peut-être ? poursuivit James.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa ses yeux.

-Non ! Ne me dis pas que tu t'es envoyé une copine de ma sœur ! Pas la petite Gabriella, quand même ? Y a pas plus sage que cette fille-là ! C'est un ange de pudeur, tu la classes dans la catégorie des filles à ne pas fréquenter habituellement ! Ou bien…non ! Pas Terry, hein ? Frank te tuerait !

-Mais non, James, répliquai-je. J'avais juste oublié. C'est une des filles qui sont venues à notre table hier soir.

-Ah. Bon, on y va ?

-Laisse le soutien-gorge ici James, ordonnai-je. Je…je le rendrai à la propriétaire.

Je devenais vraiment con. Comme un gosse de quatorze ans. J'avais juste envie de voir de plus près ce que cette petite portait comme sous-vêtement. Parce que j'avais clairement identifié sa culotte comme une culotte de petite-fille. Le genre en coton blanc orné d'un petit flot bleu. En fait, bizarrement, l'association soutien-gorge osé et culotte enfantine correspondait tout à fait au tempérament actuel de Lux.

James eut un sourire amusé et me lança le soutif que je posai simplement sur le lit, l'air de rien.

L'instant d'après, nous partions chez les Guerlishman. Le jeu du je t'aime-moi-non-plus s'était peut-être calmé, mais on avait accédé au niveau supérieur. Level 2 : se cacher du frère possessif. J'ignorais alors que ce second niveau allait s'étendre sur de longs mois…

OoOoOoOoOoO

_POV Lux Potter._

-…Et donc, je suis venue ici, conclus-je en suivant Sarah dans les escaliers de sa maison.

-Tu as de la chance, me répondit-elle. A cinq minutes près, j'étais partie.

-Tu as quelque chose de prévu ? m'enquis-je.

-Bof. Non. J'avais juste l'intention d'aller faire deux-trois courses.

-Je ne t'embête pas longtemps ! affirmai-je. Juste le temps que James arrive et je rentre chez moi.

-Tu m'embêtes pas, soupira-t-elle. Mais honnêtement…tu devrais t'habiller.

-Arrête ! protestai-je. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie !

Elle éclata de rire. Je fis la moue quelques secondes, prenant le parti d'être vexée. Puis…à mon tour, je me mis à rire. Quelle honte ! Pas coiffée, pas maquillée, et uniquement vêtue d'un tee-shirt trois fois trop grand dans le Magicobus ! Le chauffeur m'avait regardée comme si j'avais été un ovni. Heureusement que Sarah n'habitait pas trop loin de Jackson Drive.

-Excellent ! haleta Sarah encore secouée par son fou rire. Vraiment excellent ! Allez, vas. Jette un coup d'œil dans mon dressing et mets-toi quelque chose sur le dos !

Je me retrouvai dans sa chambre. Devant son impressionnant dressing. Je choisis un ensemble pantalon noir + tee-shirt jaune. Sarah, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte me lança :

-Choisis-toi une robe pour ce soir si ça t'intéresse. J'en ai des sympas.

Je lui avais confié plus tôt que Sirius m'avait proposé d'aller dîner au restaurant avec lui, le soir-même.

-Regarde !

Elle tenait devant elle une robe d'un rose pâle, presque couleur chair. La robe en question était dotée d'une seule et unique manche, très vaporeuse. Du tulle, probablement.

-Celle-ci est splendide. Tu te feras une tresse, je t'ai souvent vue en porter. Mais essaye de la faire un peu plus lâche que d'habitude, pour un petit effet éméché. Ou bien…

Elle extirpa de sa garde-robe une ravissante robe violette, s'arrêtant au niveau des genoux. Le tissu était soyeux, et la robe s'accrochait à une seule épaule, mettant l'autre en valeur, dans une multitude de drapés.

-J'aime bien la porter, me dit Sarah. Je suis sûre qu'elle t'ira à ravir. Tu la mets avec ce serre-tête-là, dans les cheveux. Tu vois comme le noir va bien avec cette couleur ? Et dans ta chevelure, il ressortira bien plus que dans mes cheveux à moi et…

Elle s'interrompit me fixant, réalisant que je l'observais avec un petit sourire.

-Quoi ? fit-elle l'air tout d'un coup agacé.

-T'es forte, répondis-je. Mais t'auras vraiment du mal avec moi. Je ne suis pas très féminine.

-Ça, répliqua-t-elle, c'est parce que tu n'as jamais fréquenté que des garçons.

Elle me glissa les deux robes dans un sac.

-Prends les deux, t'auras sûrement d'autres rendez-vous. Allez, vas t'habiller, avant que ton frère arrive.

Elle m'indiqua la salle de bain adjacente dans laquelle je m'enfermais. J'entendis alors la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, et la voix de Noa, la petite sœur si jolie de Sarah, retentit :

-Sarah ! Y a James Potter en bas ! Il réclame sa sœur. Apparemment t'es invitée à passer la journée chez eux.

-Ah, marmonna la voix de Sarah. Ben, dis-lui que Lux est sous la douche et qu'elle arrive.

-Sérieux ? Elle est vraiment là ? s'écria Noa. Je croyais…

-Potter est passée chez Black avant de venir frapper ici. Lux a eu de la chance.

-C'est clair ! Bon, tu descends ? J'ai pas trop envie de tenir la discussion toute seule aux fameux Maraudeurs !

Il y eut des pas, et bientôt j'entendis une porte claquer. Je m'habillai rapidement et entrepris de me coiffer, pensant avec gêne aux robes que Sarah m'avait données. Mais la gêne ressenti à l'égard de ces tenues n'était rien comparée à celle qui s'emparait de moi au souvenir de la merveilleuse nuit qui s'était écoulée…

Ça n'était pas du tout ce que j'avais imaginé. Il avait été assez…respectueux en fait. La seule fantaisie qu'il s'était accordée, ç'avait été de caresser mes cuisses. Il l'avait fait sous le coup d'une impulsion, sans réfléchir. Et puis rien d'autre. Que des baisers. Il n'avait fait que me tenir dans ses bras tout en m'embrassant. Et ç'avait été plus qu'agréable.

Merlin…comment avais-je pu embrasser Teddy ? Comment avais-je pu résister si longtemps à Sirius Black ? Ses lèvres étaient délicieuses. Douces et chaudes. Et ses baisers me faisaient littéralement perdre la tête. Mon esprit tout entier était embrumé. Je voulais plus. Et je voulais prendre mon temps.

J'étais comme dans un état second lorsque j'étais avec lui. Plus entreprenante. Plus joueuse. Mais en même temps, il était assez intimidant. Et rien que d'imaginer aller plus loin avec lui…ça m'embarrassait horriblement. J'aurais pu m'offrir à lui sur un coup de tête, dans le feu de l'action. Mais le préméditer c'était…

Tout était contradictoire.

Je ressortis de la salle de bain, vêtue d'un pantacourt noire et d'un top jaune. Je remarquais Noa dans la vaste chambre, perchée sur la coiffeuse de Sarah.

-Tiens, fis-je en la voyant.

-Tiens, m'imita-t-elle. Déjà fini ?

-J'ai fait vite.

-Pressée de retrouver Black ? tenta-t-elle de plaisanter en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Noa Guerlishman était à Poudlard. Ça ne m'arrangeait pas que le secret s'ébruite déjà. Elle sembla comprendre mon trouble car elle s'écria :

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je serai muette comme une tombe ! Mais honnêtement, mini-Potter, tu devrais te méfier de Sarah.

J'eus un sourire amusé.

-Noa…franchement…Tu me crois si bête ? répondis-je. Je manque peut-être de discernement, mais je ne suis pas stupide au point de croire que Sarah Guerlishman m'a approché sans arrières pensées.

-Et ça ne te fait rien ? s'exclama Noa, choquée.

-Pour l'instant, elle n'a rien fait de mal, dis-je simplement. Peut-être qu'elle…

-Non ! m'interrompit Noa. Oublie ! Ma sœur est pas du genre à changer ! T'es peut-être la seule fille à pouvoir se vanter d'avoir un semblant de relation avec Black, mais dis-toi que Sarah est encore plus dure que lui !

-Je dis juste que pour l'instant, elle a été une amie exemplaire.

-C'est surtout une excellente actrice, affirma Noa. Ne sois pas trop sûre de toi, mini-Potter. Sarah ne se laisse pas si facilement amadouer.

Féline, elle bondit de la coiffeuse et m'adressa un sourire mutin avant de partir en gambadant. Décidément, aucune des filles Guerlishman n'était semblable. Et Noa Guerlishman avec ses beaux cheveux courts et ses yeux dorés avait tout du chat errant qui retombe toujours sur ses pattes.

OoOoOoOoO

La journée avait été longue. Très longue.

Et faire ce fameux barbecue avec mon frère et les amis de celui-ci ne m'avait pas aidée. Voir Sirius torse nu, entrain d'aider James et de rire avec Remus était un vrai supplice. Je me faisais violence pour garder mon attitude habituelle avec lui. Le soucis, c'est que notre comportement classique n'était pas de s'ignorer royalement, mais d'être proches, un peu comme avec James.

Les garçons nous avaient laissées tranquilles. James tentait de se débrouiller sans magie au grand dam de Sirius. Notre père avait un peu transmis à mon frère sa passion des objets moldus. Malheureusement, James avait aussi hérité du caractère empoté de notre père. Remus les regardait, amusé, et je voyais bien que ses yeux mordorés épiaient nos moindres gestes à Sirius et à moi. Ce fameux lycanthrope avait les sens surdéveloppés. Il devait bien sentir que quelque chose se tramait. Il ignorait simplement que nous avions pris les risques.

Heureusement, Sarah était là pour me divertir. Ravissante dans son maillot de bain orange qui mettait en valeur sa peau bronzée.

-AHAH !

Le rire triomphant de mon frère dut retentir dans tout Cherlingston. Il me fit signe :

-Viens voir ! Viens goûter ! Ca y est ! La première grillade est prête ! J'ai réussi ! Et sans magie !

Je sortis de la piscine et m'approchai de leur fameux barbecue qui grillait, effectivement, des saucisses.

-Merguez, annonça James. Prends-en une et dis-moi si c'est assez cuit à l'intérieur. Attention, c'est chaud !

Rien à voir avec la bouffée de chaleur qui m'avait envahi lorsque, à côté de Sirius, j'avais senti son bras nu frôler le mien. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : être le soir. Je découpai un morceau, le mâchai.

-Parfait, James ! On va peut-être enfin pouvoir manger ! Alleluja !

Sarah applaudit depuis le fauteuil gonflable sur lequel elle se prélassait.

-Apéro ! lança Peter en sortant du Manoir avec de gros plats de toasts.

-Super timing ! s'esclaffa Remus.

Sarah battit des mains pour regagner le bord. J'entourai une serviette autour de mes hanches pour éviter de tremper ma chaise, et nous nous installâmes tous autour de la table à manger du jardin, en résine tressée.

Peter était un vrai cordon bleu. Je n'étais rien par rapport à lui. Il m'avait souvent filé des tuyaux, et avait même consenti à partager avec moi d'ancestrales recettes de famille. Je lui avais filer un petit coup de main en fin de matinée, tandis qu'il enduisait de jaune d'œufs les feuilletés aux saucisses qu'il préparait afin de les dorer. J'étais toujours impressionnée par la vitesse à laquelle il travaillait. Il m'avait confié avoir ramené de véritables petits trésors d'Italie.

Peter avait beau être un sorcier, le plus grand de ses rêves était de finir chef dans un grand restaurant du Londres sorcier. De son propre établissement, de préférence.

Les autres ne réalisaient pas à quel point il était un cuisinier hors-norme. James et Sirius étaient habitués à se goinfrer. Et toujours de bonne cuisine, que ce soit avec ma mère qui préparait toujours de bons petits plats, ou avec moi qui faisais toujours des gâteaux pour le petit-déjeuner.

Pourtant, l'apéritif était chargé. Mini-sandwich au pain brioché fourré au saumon fumé, feuilletés aux saucisses, dorés à point, chips faites à la main, cake au jambon et aux olives...et cocktail fait maison.

L'après-midi, se passa dans la bonne humeur. Un parfait brunch d'été. Rythmé de fous rires incessants. Nous finîmes dans la piscine, tant il faisait chaud, avant même d'avoir débarrassé la table. Comme toujours, Sirius essayait de me couler, et je m'accrochais à James qui jouait les chevaliers servants.

Si ce n'était les quelques regards que me jetaient Sirius, tout était normal.

A la fin de la journée, Sarah rentra chez elle après que James l'ait invité à revenir dès qu'elle le souhaitait, et je prétextai une migraine en montant à l'étage.

J'avais veillé à ne pas trop manger pour ne pas gâcher ma soirée. James s'était goinfré et, affalé sur le canapé du salon déclara qu'il ne mangerait rien au dîner. J'entendis Sirius lui dire, alors que je grimpai les marches de l'escalier, qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec une serveuse, et qu'il ne restait donc pas.

-James, fis-je en redescendant. Je me sens vraiment pas bien, j'ai dû rester trop longtemps au soleil. Je vais me coucher pour être en forme demain, ne me réveille pas, d'accord ?

-Entendu, répondit mon frère. Je crois que je ne vais pas faire long feu moi non plus. Tu restes dormir ici, Remus ?

-Si ça ne pose pas de problème.

-Aucunement, aucunement ! répondit James.

Je m'enfermai dans ma salle de bain, pris une douche et hésitais un instant entre les deux tenues que m'avait prêtées Sarah. La première était sobre par rapport à l'autre. C'était une marque sorcière aussi la robe épousa parfaitement ma taille, s'élargissant au fur et à mesure que je me glissai dedans. Je l'enfilai et me dépêchai de me sécher les cheveux.

Il était déjà tard.

J'entendis la moto de Sirius partir. Merde…J'étais sensée le rejoindre dix minutes après au bout de la rue, m'avait-il glissé en douce lorsque nous étions dans la piscine.

Je décidai d'écouter les conseils de Sarah : je me fis une longue tresse dont je laissai échapper des mèches, lui donnant un petit air déstructuré. Je me regardai dans le miroir. Bah…un peu de maquillage ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. Je restai dans les tons pastel et osai un blush rosé.

Fin prête, je pris un sac au hasard dans mon armoire, et tentais de descendre. Effectivement, c'est toujours hyper romantique les scènes où l'héroïne ou le héros passe par la fenêtre de la chambre…en l'occurrence, avec de petits talons et une robe habillée, l'expérience s'avérait assez dangereuse.

Je finis en bas. Le doute s'insinua en moi. Avais-je fermé la porte de ma chambre à clef ? Je remontai à l'étage. Je l'avais fermée. Quelle conne.

Je vécus à nouveau le même calvaire pour redescendre, et finis par marcher le plus vite possible jusqu'au portail du jardin. Mince alors, lorsqu'on faisait le chemin à pied, il semblait vraiment long. Discrètement, j'ouvris le portail et le refermai.

J'aperçus la moto de Sirius à l'angle de la rue, et le rejoins. J'étais déjà fatiguée avec toutes ces péripéties ! Enfin…au moins, j'étais habituée aux relations secrètes et tumultueuses. C'était déjà ça.

-Ben dis donc ! s'exclama-t-il. Heureusement que je t'avais dit dix minutes ! Vous les filles, vous savez jamais être ponctuelles !

-Parce que ça ne valait pas le coup d'attendre ? ironisai-je en tournant sur moi-même.

-Pas mal, ma belle, pas mal. Bon, magne-toi maintenant parce qu'il se fait tard.

J'enfonçai le casque sur ma tête en veillant à ne pas trop me décoiffer, et grimaçai en constatant que le sac prit au hasard était en fait une pochette argenté. Le genre très pratique à porter. Super…cette soirée commençait vraiment bien !

J'eus raison d'être si cynique.

La soirée avait mal commencée et ça n'avait fait qu'empirer par la suite. On s'arrêta devant une brasserie classique du Londres moldu. Au fond de moi, j'étais déçue. C'était Sirius Black, qui m'avait payé le chinois le plus cher du monde magique lors d'un pseudo-rendez-vous, le mec qui m'avait offert des boucles d'oreilles en diamant. Et notre premier rendez-vous se faisait autour d'un panini et d'un steak-frite. Je m'étais imaginée quelque chose de plus romantique, quand même…

La serveuse le reluquait ouvertement, et lui, ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Il restait sympathique avec elle. Moi, je bouillais.

Mais tout ça, à la limite, je m'en moquais. C'était Sirius Black que j'avais en face de moi, et même si j'avais l'étrange impression de n'être plus que Lux, la petite sœur de James, rien que le fait de dîner avec lui était un miracle.

Non…en fait, il ajouta quelque chose qui me déplut. Et pas qu'un peu.

-Au moins ici, on est sûr que James nous trouvera pas, finit-il par dire.

-C'est sûr, répondis-je en retenant de toutes mes forces les propos acerbes qui menaçaient de m'échapper.

J'étais sûre qu'il me traiterait de petite bourgeoise. Alors que ça n'avait rien à voir. C'était le peu de romantisme de l'endroit qui me déplaisait : il faisait une chaleur étouffante, la terrasse où nous nous trouvions était située sur un trottoir, et l'on s'entendait à peine entre le brouhaha causé par les discussions environnantes, et le vrombissement des voitures. Nous mangions un panini, un steak-frite, j'étais trop bien habillée pour cette brasserie, bref…l'horreur totale.

Il se mit à rire.

-Quoi ? demandai-je.

-Tu sais ce qui est bien, finalement dans le fait que James ne soit pas au courant pour nous ? me dit-il.

Je secouai la tête, perdue.

-On n'a pas besoin de se prendre la tête, pas besoin d'officialiser.

Il m'aurait jeté un sceau d'eau glacé à la figure que ç'aurait eu le même effet.

Pauvre mec…

Pas étonnant qu'il ait pris la décision de prendre le risque. Il n'imaginait même pas qu'un jour James puisse être au courant. Finalement, j'étais un jeu pour lui. Un jeu sans prise de tête, un jeu qui prendrait fin lorsqu'il l'aurait décidé, et qui ne reviendrait donc jamais aux oreilles de mon frère. Il devait savoir que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Bien trop pour tout divulguer à James par vengeance.

Pauvre mec.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, chantonna la voix de Sarah.

-M'en fiche, rétorquai-je.

Je grattai une allumette, et le petit tas formé par les lettres de Kathleen Smith s'enflamma. Toutes des lettres adressées à Sirius. Qu'elle pouvait être idiote ! Envoyer toutes ses lettres dégoulinantes de guimauve ici ! Et mon abruti de frère qui ne l'avait même pas prévenu que Sirius avait quitté le Manoir !

-Tu sais, je comprends que tu lui en veuilles, poursuivit Sarah en enfonçant une cuillère dans son pot de glace. Mais…à mon avis, ce mec n'a pas de tact. Il doit pas voir les choses comme toi. Tu devrais lui en parler.

-Ne pas officialiser, ça veut dire quoi pour toi ? répliquai-je. Qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire sinon « relation basée sur le désir et l'amusement. Rien de sérieux ». Il l'a dit clairement qu'au moins il ne se prenait pas la tête !

-Et donc tu interceptes et détruis les lettres d'amour de Kathleen Smith, conclut Sarah.

-Voilà, approuvai-je en regardant les bouts de papiers noircis.

-A tes risques et périls, déclara Sarah en se levant. Mais si Sirius l'apprend, ça va barder. Je peux reprendre un pot ?

-Sarah, soupirai-je en la regardant s'élancer dans le couloir de l'étage.

Ca faisait trois jours que mon rendez-vous foireux était passé. J'avais repris le boulot, évité Sirius. Et Sarah passait la journée chez moi. Elle était salement déprimée. Ce jour-là, c'était le

mariage de son amant. McLeod. Je n'avais jamais vu Sarah engloutir autant de sucreries qu'alors.

Sarah…Décidément j'avais du mal à la cerner.

Elle était probablement une vraie peste et n'avait pas que des intentions honorables vis-à-vis de moi. Pourtant, j'étais certaine qu'elle n'avait jamais dévoilé à personne auparavant une faiblesse pareille. Sarah, qui se goinfrait pour ne plus penser au mariage de son amant. Qu'elle devait aimer au fond d'elle. Ou bien voyait-elle en cela une défaite ?

-Noix de pécan ! l'entendis-je crier de la cuisine. Je t'en prends ?

Suspendue à l'escalier du hall, j'eus un sourire. C'était sans doute cela avoir une amie passer une journée enfermée chez soi, en pyjama, à se goinfrer et à parler de nos problèmes sentimentaux. Ça n'était pas avec Nathan que j'aurai pu faire une chose pareille.

-Pourquoi ça barderait ? repris-je après avoir entamé un nouveau pot de glace.

-Mhm…c'est simple, dit Sarah en léchant la glace qui s'était collée au-dessus de ses lèvres. Sirius est un type qui aime sa liberté. S'enticher de toi, c'est déjà une défaite pour lui, un renoncement à une part de sa liberté. Il ne peut plus fréquenter d'autres filles.

-Pas d'officialisation ! scandai-je. A ton avis, ça veut dire quoi si ce n'est qu'il peut justement fréquenter d'autres filles ?

-Et puis ! cria-t-elle plus fort que moi en brandissant sa cuillère. Toi, tu interceptes le courrier de Smith. Tu essayes un peu de le manipuler. C'est une espèce de crise de jalousie. C'est à lui, ces lettres. Si tu commences à contrôler ses moindres faits et gestes, il va se barrer en courant à coup sûr.

-Et la boucle d'oreille ?

-Mouarf…je sais pas…disons que vu qu'il est blindé, ça m'étonne pas. Alors, je sais pas s'il l'a fait inconsciemment parce qu'il en pince pour toi. Il te l'aurait peut-être aussi offerte si t'avais juste été la sœur de James pour lui.

Elle planta sa cuillère dans le pot, la lécha comme une petite fille. Un sourire mutin étira ses lèvres et elle éclata de rire.

-Quoi ? demandai-je, bêtement gagnée par son fou rire.

-Je t'ai pas dit ! Mais…en parlant de boucle d'oreille, tu sais pas ? Remus a cassé la gueule à Sirius !

Elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire tandis que l'information arrivait péniblement jusqu'à mon cerveau. Remus ? Le gentil et adorable Remus ? Il aurait levé la main sur un de ses meilleurs amis ?

-Raconte ! la pressai-je.

-Ben…y a quelques jours, je suis allée chez Sirius histoire de lui expliquer ce que je pensais de sa façon de faire ! Et quand je suis arrivée…Lupin était là, et Sirius était sacrément amoché. Il avait la lèvre en sang.

-J'ai rien remarqué le jour de mon anniversaire, m'étonnai-je en haussant les sourcils.

-Pas faux…Il a dû se rafistoler ça pour l'occasion.

Je restai muette. Franchement abasourdie par cet accès de violence. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Remus. Il devait vraiment être perdu lui-aussi. Peut-être autant que moi. Voir plus. Il voyait les choses sans pouvoir intervenir. Il me voyait tomber amoureuse de Sirius, il voyait les indécisions de ce dernier. On ne pouvait plus vraiment faire marche arrière. Et il le savait. Il devait craindre pour l'amitié des Maraudeurs. Elle était sacrée pour lui.

Pour James, c'était une évidence. Les Maraudeurs étaient sa seconde famille. Il était un peu comme un guitariste dans un groupe de musique : le groupe était un château qu'il avait construit et qu'il entretenait. Pour lequel il était prêt à tout sacrifier. James était un grand idéaliste. Il était loin de penser que les amitiés s'arrêtent au collège. Pour lui, c'était à la vie à la mort. J'avais beau me plaindre de sa possessivité, j'adorai mon frère. Depuis toute petite. Il avait longtemps été un Dieu pour moi. Rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Il était toujours positif, fier et fort. Tout le monde l'aimait, et je le comprenais aisément. Il avait beau m'étouffer, je me sentais toujours protéger lorsqu'il était auprès de moi. Il était assez clanesque mon frère. Il choisissait son entourage et dédaignait les autres. Pratiquement tous les Gryffondors bénéficiaient de ses faveurs. Il était infect avec les Serpentards, et les quelques élèves des autres maisons qu'il jugeait « non-fréquentables ». Figuraient dans cette liste les ex de Lily Evans. Mon premier petit-ami qui avait eu le malheur d'être officiel.

Pour Sirius, les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas une seconde famille, mais sa famille. Et pour cause, en devenant le meilleur ami de James, il avait acquis une place définitive chez les Potter. Mes parents avaient même proposé de l'adopter lorsqu'il s'était enfui de chez les Black, et avaient intenté un procès à leur encontre. Qui n'avait jamais aboutis par refus de Sirius de témoigner. Pourtant, au début, ce dernier aurait dû être tout seul. Mon frère et lui se détestaient. Sirius avait été envoyé à Gryffondor, et sa mère lui avait envoyé une Beuglante dès le lendemain. Les Serpentards lui crachaient à la figure et les Gryffondors se méfiaient de ce serpent infiltré. Et lui clamait haut et fort qu'il n'était pas un Gryffondor. James était populaire_ déjà_ et le méprisait. Remus était seul et souvent malade. Peter subissait les brimades des autres élèves. C'est en secourant les deux plus faibles que les futurs frères s'étaient finalement trouvés. Sirius avait assumé sa place de Gryffondor, et y avait découvert les points positifs. Mon aîné était revenu sur ses premières impressions et s'était découvert une foule de points communs avec Sirius. Le Choixpeau n'avait pas menti : Sirius était un vrai Gryffondor, et James le découvrit rapidement. Sirius est probablement le seul « Serpentard » qu'il ait fait l'effort de connaître. Sirius avait tout perdu en devenant un Gryffondor, James avait été sa bouée de sauvetage. Les Maraudeurs étaient devenus sa famille.

Pour Remus, c'était encore différent. Il était pauvre. Vivait seul avec sa mère. Souffrait du suicide de son père qui n'avait pu supporter la tragédie qui s'était produite des années plus tôt : il n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver son petit garçon des griffes de Fenrir le loup-garou. Remus n'avait jamais eu d'amis, et ne pouvait poursuivre sa scolarité qu'au prix de maintes cachoteries. Côtoyer James et Sirius, les élèves les plus populaires était quelque chose d'inespéré. James était chaleureux. Sirius était la loyauté même. Ils ne le fuirent pas lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'il était un loup-garou, et lui prouvèrent leur amitié de la manière la plus spectaculaire : ils devinrent des animagi. Remus veillait toujours sur eux. James et Sirius avaient beau le protéger les nuits de pleine lune, Remus posait toujours sur eux un regard bienveillant et leur imposait des limites. Pourtant, il n'était pas la sagesse-même. James s'était violemment énervé lorsque Remus avait déclaré que jamais il ne voudrait sortir avec une fille, ni se marier, car il serait à jamais un monstre, un monstre capable de transmettre sa lycanthropie à un bébé.

Peter était le plus faible. Mais il avait été le point de rencontre des Maraudeurs, qui s'était réuni une fin d'après-midi, au début de l'automne, autour d'un Peter Pettigrow enfermé dans les toilettes, assis en caleçon sur la cuvette des WC entrain de pleurer. Aujourd'hui, Peter n'était pas un exemple de courage, mais il avait un peu plus confiance en lui. Je ne pense pas que mon frère et ses amis avaient imaginé qu'il les suivrait, Peter était resté à leur côté car plus personne ne le maltraitait lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence d'un James défenseur de la justice. Il les admirait tous, autant que moi-même je les admirais. C'était sans doute parce que Peter me ressemblait que je m'étais toujours sentie proche de lui. Moins intimidée en sa présence.

-On devrait…on devrait aller à la soirée de ce soir, murmurai-je.

-Hein ?

La voix stridente de Sarah me sortit définitivement de mes pensées.

-La soirée sur la Grande Place, précisai-je. Tu sais bien...sur le thème cubain. A côté des plages.

-Ah ouais ! Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on reste ici à se morfondre !

-Je préfèrerai qu'on aille prendre l'air ce soir, soupirai-je. Ça te fera du bien, lâche cette glace maintenant ! Un amant t'a préféré sa fiancée, et alors ? Tu sors à une soirée et voilà dix paires d'yeux sur toi !

Elle eut un petit sourire.

-Plein de cœurs à briser, souffla-t-elle avec sadisme.

-Tu m'effraies parfois, m'écriai-je en riant. Tu as vraiment un côté diabolique et totalement destructeur.

-On me le dit souvent, s'esclaffa-t-elle. J'ai de qui tenir.

-C'est-à-dire ? demandai-je toujours sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et me dit, toujours avec un grand sourire :

-Mon père aimait bien détruire ce qu'il avait sous la main. Sa famille, par exemple.

J'arrêtai de rire. Elle se leva avec élégance, ouvrant mes armoires :

-Voyons voir si je trouve quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos pour ce soir…

C'est tout ce qu'elle trouvait à ajouter ?

Apparemment.

OoOoOoOoOoO

-Tu vois, claironna la voix de Sarah à mon oreille. Je t'avais bien dit qu'il viendrait. Que ça marcherait !

-Et je t'avais bien dit que j'espérais le contraire, grognai-je.

-Allez…sois diabolique…fais-le enrager.

Assises à l'une des rares tables disponibles dans le jardin du bar très réputé « La licorne malicieuse », Sarah et moi buvions deux grands cocktails, spécialités cubaines d'après le serveur. Entre les musiques latines et les costumes colorés des danseuses, on se serait vraiment cru à La Havana. Un groupe d'ami avait pris place à notre table. Que des garçons. Et je n'étais pas idiote : j'avais bien vu le pied de Sarah remonter plus que nécessaire sous la table.

En fin d'après-midi, les Maraudeurs au grand complet étaient rentrés. Sirius avait fait comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué que je l'évitais depuis quelques jours déjà. Il m'avait discrètement proposé d'aller quelque part ce soir, j'avais poliment décliné, prétextant que j'avais déjà des projets. Et Sarah avait clamé devant tout le monde que nous passions la soirée sur la Grande Place, pour la fameuse soirée latine. Et il était là.

-Nul besoin, intervint Noa Guerlishman. Regardez-le : il est vexé comme un pou d'avoir été rejeté pour une soirée entre filles.

Effectivement, il fallait le voir pour le croire. Il y avait tout le monde. James se prélassait sur une chaise longue que lui avait cédée une fille. Il était chanceux ! Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup autour de la piscine ! Il ne m'avait pas encore vue, trop occupé à boire des cocktails et à plaisanter avec tout le monde. C'était une caractéristique de mon frère : il connaissait tout le monde. Vous pouviez partir en vacances dans un bled du Canada…vous entendiez tout de même quelqu'un le héler dans la rue ! Il y avait Remus, l'air plus épuisé que jamais. Sûrement son petit problème de fourrure…la pleine lune avait eu lieu peu de temps avant cette soirée. Peter goûtait de toutes les spécialités cubaines et avait sorti son petit calepin : il assommait les serveurs de questions. Je vis bientôt un employé agacé le saisir par le poignet et emmener un Peter radieux dans leurs cuisines.

Seul Sirius m'avait remarquée. Logique. C'était probablement lui qui avait attiré tous les Maraudeurs ici. Quel mauvais joueur, vraiment…si je l'intéressais si peu, il pouvait bien se passer de moi quelques jours durant, non ?

Non, bien sûr, j'avais saisi. Si je m'éloignais, l'excitation du jeu augmentait.

Mais il n'y avait pas seulement les garçons. Au bout d'un moment, je vis, sidérée, la chevelure blonde et soyeuse de Kathleen Smith qui tourbillonnait tandis qu'elle saluait un à un tous les Maraudeurs. Il fallait l'avouer, Kathleen Smith était mignonne. Elle n'avait rien de la blonde sulfureuse, en apparence. Elle était ce genre de beauté froide, aux cheveux blonds foncés et au teint clair. Une beauté plutôt discrète. Mais j'abhorrais la familiarité dont elle faisait preuve envers mon frère et moi-même.

Evidemment…quand Smith est dans le coin…BINGO ! J'aperçu James qui se redressait d'un geste brusque. Lily Evans suivait péniblement Smith qui évoluait avec aisance parmi la foule. Evans…toujours mignonne dans sa robe bustier à volant d'une couleur opaline. Son chignon déstructuré cassait son image de petite fille parfaite. Et James la couvait d'un regard passionné.

BEURK ! Je détestais cette sale rouquine. James n'aimait que moi. J'étais sa fille préférée. Et il était hors de question qu'il pose un tel regard sur une autre fille.

-Brother Complex.

Tirée de mes pensées, je fis face à Sarah. Elle avait lu dans mes pensées ou quoi ?

-Arrête de haïr la rouquine à ce point, elle est pas prête de te voler ton frère. Elle le déteste.

-Je ne hais pas Evans, répliquai-je d'un ton hargneux en coinçant la paille de mon Mojito entre mes lèvres. Je n'en ai que faire.

-C'est ça, c'est ça…

-Ah ! Tiens ! Voilà Londubat et Wilson ! Ah ! Terrence, c'est pas ta copine, mini-Potter ?

Légèrement agacée par le surnom dont m'affublait Noa Guerlishman, j'allais protester, quand mon esprit saisit le sens de ses paroles. Terrence ? Elle voulait parler de Terry ?

-Grand rassemblement, commenta Sarah avec dédain. Tu parles, c'est la soirée de l'été, paraît-il.

-Et la soirée hawaïenne de la semaine prochaine ? fit Noa en écarquillant les yeux.

-C'est pourquoi j'ai précisé « paraît-il », Noa, répliqua Sarah.

J'identifiai Terry Londubat et Gabriella Garner parmi la foule. Mhm…les rejoindre ?

-Si tu les rejoins, tu auras à supporter Evans et Smith, précisa Sarah.

-Mais tu pourras provoquer Black, ajouta Noa.

-Vrai !

Je me levai, et Sarah me fit signe que Noa et elle gardait la table si convoitée. Je partis en direction de la bande de mon frère. Sirius me toisait, droit comme un I. James se redressa et me regarda, abasourdi. Terry bondit vers moi et Kathleen Smith pivota pour m'offrir un sourire radieux. Probablement calculé.

-Lux ! s'écria Terry. Bon sang, envoie-nous un hibou quand tu sors qu'on se voie un peu

-Tu pourrais le faire aussi, rétorquai-je pince sans rire.

-Elle n'a pas tort, intervint Gabriella de sa voix douce à côté d'elle.

Terry eut un geste de dédain.

-Tu parles ! Tu as toujours été casanière ! Toutes nos invitations se soldaient toujours par une excuse bidon. Tu vas être contente, les garçons aussi sont là ! Ils devraient pas tarder à arriver !

-Luuuux !

Et merde. Satanée Smith. Elle accourut vers moi et m'ébouriffa la tignasse. Pour qui se prenait-elle, bon sang ?

Je vis Sirius esquisser un sourire moqueur en ma direction.

-Comment ça va ?

-Bien, répondis-je d'un ton glacial.

-Héhé, effectivement il y a tout le monde…

Je fis volte-face. Cette façon de ricaner. Je fis la moue en la voyant. La chipie s'était glissée derrière moi, et avait fini par attraper mon bras. Ses yeux dorés observaient tout le petit monde et un sourire malicieux s'était glissée sur son visage.

-Qui c'est ? s'étonna Kathleen Smith.

-Ahem…c'est…euh…Noa. La petite sœur d'une amie.

-Une amie ? répéta Terry.

-Sarah est la meilleure amie de Lux ! claironna Noa.

-Euh…excusez-nous, on revient tout de suite.

J'empoignai Noa et l'entraînai hors de la foule. Elle avait croisé les bras et me regardait avec défi. Mince alors…comment une gamine de quatorze ans pouvait-elle avoir plus d'assurance que moi ?

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

-Je suis venu te soutenir, répliqua Noa. T'étais dans la fosse aux serpents. Avec eux, tu redeviens une petite fille. Il faut t'affirmer mini-Potter !

-Que…je…mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ?

-Voilà ! triompha Noa. Réponds-leur avec autant de hargne, et tu réussiras peut-être à quitter ton statut d'enfant parfaite des Potter ! C'est pas en te faisant rabaisser et en te laissant marcher sur les pieds que tu vas faire envie à Black. Tu veux qu'il t'aime non ? Alors arrête d'être aussi faible.

Elle me sourit.

-Commence par dire à Smith que tu détestes que l'on t'ébouriffe les cheveux !

-Noa…je déteste que tu m'appelle mini-Potter.

-Je sais, mais moi, tu n'es pas prête ni de me vexer ni de m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux, ricana-t-elle. Allez, passe devant eux, restes-y cinq minutes avec moi, plaisante, prends un verre, et reviens à notre table. Provoque Black.

-Je suis pas comme ça, moi, Noa.

-Bien sûr que si. Tu as ça en toi. Toutes les filles ont une allumeuse qui sommeille en elles.

Noa était la digne sœur de Sarah. Nous revînmes du côté de mon frère et ses amis. Smith était collée à Sirius, et parlait avec lui. Elle faisait son aguicheuse. Elle riait avec. Lui, comme toujours, jouait le jeu. Il répondait à son flirt. J'étais dans une rage sans nom.

Je pris un verre. Des toasts. Je ris avec les gens alentours. Et je repartis, en précisant à James que Noa, Sarah et moi avions une table. Et de nouveaux amis.

Forcément, il ne résista pas longtemps. Moins de cinq minutes après que Noa et moi ayons repris place, James se frayait un passage parmi la foule pour se rapprocher de nous. Il s'accouda au buffet le plus proche de notre table, et je vis qu'il était furieux d'avoir dû délaisser son transat.

-Donc vous êtes français, disait Sarah plus fort que nécessaire en reluquant le groupe de garçons à notre table.

-Eh oui, répondit l'un des garçons avec un accent irrésistible.

-J'adore les français, piailla Sarah. Votre accent est vraiment _vraiment_ sexy.

Elle me mit un discret coup de coude pour que j'intervienne. Mais franchement, je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. J'eu droit à un regard furieux, et elle m'empoigna les épaules.

-Lux voudrait apprendre le _French Kiss_. Tu crois que tu saurais l'éduquer, Lucas ?

-Oh, on peut toujours essayer, répondit un beau garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Il se leva et prit la place de Sarah à côté de moi. J'étais morte de honte. Maudite Sarah ! Le dit Lucas enroula un bras autour de mes épaules et fit signe à un serveur de remplir mon verre de cocktail. Je vis Noa jeter un coup d'œil amusé en direction du buffet où étaient rassemblés mon frère et sa bande.

Il était vraiment beau garçon ce français. Avec de beaux yeux verts.

-Il est mort.

Deux secondes plus tard, le poing de mon frère jaillit pour aller frapper la joue du jeune français. Je me retournai.

Remus avait fermé les yeux. Tout le monde nous regardait. Et les autres français s'étaient levés. Prêts à défendre leur copain.

-C'est MA sœur espèce de connard, cria James. Ose poser encore une fois tes sales pates sur elle, et ta mère ne te reconnaîtra plus à ton retour !

-James, soupira Remus en arrivant. Calme-toi. Excusez-le, il…

Mais Remus n'avait pas fini de présenter ses excuses qu'un des compagnons de Lucas lui avait envoyé un magistral coup dans la tempe droite. L'instant d'après, Frank et Sirius s'étaient mêlé à la bagarre.

-C'est pas vrai, murmurai-je.

-Joli coup, s'esclaffa Noa. Vraiment !

Les vigiles du club finirent par intervenir. Bientôt, les français repartirent sous le regard déçu de Sarah. Nous fûmes jetés dehors, et restâmes sur le rebord de la fontaine de la Grande Place.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ! rugit James avec humeur.

-Désolée, bredouillai-je penaude. Je pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin.

-Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais tranquillement regarder ce type t'explorer les amygdales ?

-Il a rien fait ! protestai-je.

-Il en espérait pas moins ! French kiss, merci Guerlishman !

Sarah eut un sourire gêné.

-Je vais avoir un œil au beurre noir. Faut que je rentre mettre de la glace. Putain, quand je pense qu'il y avait Lily ce soir !

Je m'en voulais sincèrement. J'avais vraiment mal joué. Je n'avais pensé qu'à énerver Sirius. Sans penser que mon frère allait enrager. Sans imaginer que tous les garçons allaient se retrouver mêlés à cette histoire.

James transplana et nous laissa seules.

-Laisse tomber, Lux, c'est pas grave, dit doucement Remus. Il s'énerve pour pas grand-chose.

Il eut un sourire désolé. J'eus le même en constatant qu'il avait l'arcade sourcilière dans un piteux état.

-Je vais rincer tout ça, ça vaudra mieux, dit-il. Je reviens.

-On se voit demain Lux, me dit Sarah en empoignant Noa par les épaules. Désolée pour tout ce grabuge.

OoOoOoO

Je me sentais vraiment nulle.

Je n'avais jamais voulu que les choses prennent de telles proportions. Comment avais-je pu oublier la possessivité maladive de mon frère ? Noa avait eu raison cependant. Jouer les allumeuses m'avait plu. Je m'étais sentie…différente. Désirable. Vraiment. Pas comme la sœur de James qui excitait le meilleur ami de ce dernier. Non, vraiment désirable. Même pour un parfait inconnu. Je m'étais sentie puissante, aussi con que cela sonne.

J'étais maîtresse de mon jeu. Et dans la peau de cette fille si sûre d'elle, je m'étais sentie bien. J'avais eu confiance en moi. J'avais quitté momentanément mon statut de petite fille chérie des Potter pour me métamorphoser en une allumeuse. Une femme. Une femme qui avait fait naître une colère froide en Sirius Black.

Je m'étais mise en pyjama. Je portais celui en satin d'une couleur rouge. Je possédais ce pyjama dans tous les coloris imaginables. Je me regardais dans le miroir de ma coiffeuse avec l'impression de découvrir une autre fille. Je me démaquillai lentement, redevenant Lux.

Sarah avait vraiment beaucoup d'influence sur moi. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Je n'avais eu que des amis garçons. J'avais l'impression étrange de devenir enfin féminine à son contact. Je prenais plus d'assurance. J'ouvris mes armoires pour contempler le fruit de notre nouvelle amitié. En son centre trônaient des vêtements étincelants, de couleurs vives. De belles matières nobles et raffinées. Ces quelques habits étaient entourés de mes anciens vêtements. Il y avait l'uniforme de Poudlard, bien sûr, et de gros pulls informes, des tee-shirts basiques, des jeans trop grands sans aucune coupe. Aucune fantaisie. Aucun short. Aucune jupe. Aucune robe.

C'était ça alors…j'avais changé. J'avais pris plus d'assurance, j'étais devenue une véritable fille. C'était ça l'élément perturbateur. J'étais une fille, une vraie, depuis quelques années déjà. Mais je ne l'avais jamais montré. Il avait dû avoir l'impression que du jour au lendemain, j'avais grandi.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et je fis volte-face.

Sirius. Bien évidemment.

-Tu n'es pas chez toi ? m'étonnai-je.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? gronda-t-il.

Je l'avais rarement vu dans une fureur aussi…effrayante. Il était glacial. En cet instant, il était le digne fils de la famille Black.

-Oh…euh…avec le français ? Oh tu sais ce que c'est…

-T'as pas juste un peu l'impression de te foutre de ma gueule ?

J'éclatais de rire, préférant cette option plutôt que de rentrer dans une violente confrontation. A sa dernière réplique, toutes les raisons de ma colère à son encontre me revinrent de plein fouet. Sirius qui flirtait outrageusement avec Kathleen Smith. Sirius qui ne voulait décidément rien officialiser.

S'il avait décidé de me faire du mal, je pouvais faire de même.

-Tu trouves ça drôle ? rugit-il en serrant les poings.

Il se retenait manifestement de me casser la gueule.

-Oh Sirius, pas besoin d'en faire tout un drame. Après tout, toi et moi ce n'est pas officiel. Tu ne t'y attendais pas, honnêtement ? Je suis avec Teddy officiellement. Si j'ai pu me foutre de sa gueule, je peux me foutre de la tienne également.

Il se pétrifia un instant avant d'éclater de rire et se laissa tomber sur mon lit. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'ébène, dans un geste d'une exquise nonchalance.

-Non mais tu te prends pour qui, Lux ? me lança-t-il. Tu peux essayer de jouer les salopes avec les autres, mais bordel, depuis le temps que je te connais, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert ! Teddy, le pauvre Teddy !

Il m'envoya un regard noir.

-C'est pas ce que tu penses réellement ? Prétends pas le contraire, tu empestes la culpabilité !

-C'est sûr, répliquai-je d'une voix légèrement tremblante. C'est sûr que je m'en veux. J'aurais sans doute jamais dû faire tout ça. Je sais même pas où je vais avec toi !

Une nouvelle fois, il éclata de rire.

C'était marrant de voir Sirius Black s'esclaffer de la sorte sur mon lit. De la pure provocation. Quelque chose d'étrange bouillonnait dans mes veines. J'avais envie de me jeter sur lui pour lui rabattre son clapet, pour défigurer son visage parfait. Envie de me jeter sur lui pour plus. Beaucoup plus.

Sirius Black ne m'inspirait pas souvent de la tendresse. C'était plutôt quelque chose de…sauvage. Un corps à corps bestial. Du désir pur.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, _princesse_, ironisa-t-il. C'est ce qu'il y a de bien avec moi. Tu sais d'où tu pars, jamais où tu arrives.

Il répétait presque mot pour mot ce qu'il m'avait dit quelques années plus tôt, le soir du bal de Noël de ma quatrième année, lorsque, divin dans son costume qui contrastait avec son éternel air rebelle, il m'avait tendu la main, enjoint de quitter le château avec cette phrase si parfaite. A l'époque déjà, je frémissais du risque, du danger.

Du poison Sirius Black.

-Ah oui, fis-je avec mon plus beau sourire narquois. Toi pourtant tu as l'air de savoir où tu vas. Mhm…avec Kathleen Smith si je ne m'abuse ?

Son sourire se fana instantanément et il me regarda avec incompréhension.

Hum. Plus efficace qu'une gifle.

-Plaît-il ? finit-il par dire de son ton mondain et glacial.

-J'ai bien compris l'idée : on n'officialise rien. Pas d'exclusivité donc. Tu vas voir qui tu veux, pareil pour moi. Alors je t'en pries, Black, ne t'offusque pas que je flirte avec un français quand tu es entrain de faire glousser Kathleen Smith en lui chuchotant je-ne-sais-quoi à l'oreille.

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur son visage et il éclata à nouveau de rire. Là, il commençait sérieusement à m'agacer.

-Tu peux arrêter de te foutre de moi cinq minutes ? m'impatientai-je.

-Hilarant. Totalement hilarant.

La colère me fit monter le rouge aux joues.

-Co…comment peux-tu être aussi désinvolte ? Aussi calme ? Merde ! Je te parle sérieusement et toi, tu… !

Il bondit d'un seul coup du lit et fut sur moi, m'embrassant à pleine bouche pour un baiser violent. Il semblait céder à tous ses désirs, comblant toutes ses frustrations. Sa bouche bougeait avec hargne contre la mienne. Sa langue s'immisça dans ma bouche pour caresser vicieusement la mienne. Ses mains se faisaient baladeuses.

En un rien de temps, il me fit tomber sur mon lit et fut au-dessus de moi.

Il n'y avait plus rien de calme ou de désinvolte en lui. Son regard était orageux. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sourire sarcastique. Sa bouche suçotait la peau de ma gorge, une partie à la jonction de mon cou et de mon épaule. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir, et cela dut l'exciter car il s'installa entre mes jambes, me forçant à les écarter et il reprit mes lèvres.

J'étais si haletante, si prise dans les affres de la passion que je ne réalisai pas tout de suite qu'il avait posé sa main sur ma poitrine.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de réfléchir que la gifle partit toute seule.

Il se redressa lentement.

-J'ai l'air calme ? dit-il simplement sans même me regarder.

Je le vis se lever et se retourner.

-Sirius…attends ! appelai-je. Je…tu peux pas faire ça ! Tu peux pas faire ça et me laisser comme ça !

-Smith et moi parlions de banalités, James était satisfait que je fasse un effort, vu qu'apparemment elle se désole de ne pas avoir de réponse à ses lettres. Quant à toi.

Il se retourna pour me regarder.

-Si t'es pas foutu de comprendre que l'autre nuit quand je t'ai dit que je pensais que ça valait le coup, j'entendais par là que toi et moi débutions une relation _exclusive_, je peux rien pour toi.

OoOoOoOoO

-Pizzas ?

J'avais le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Je n'avais jamais rien fait de tel. J'étais morte de peur. Et en même temps assez fière de moi. Jamais auparavant je n'avais pris autant d'initiatives, et il m'avait fallu beaucoup de courage pour me traîner jusqu'ici.

Je m'étais moins inquiétée que d'habitude. Pour une fois. J'avais toujours tendance à tout dramatiser. J'avais passé toute cette journée à réfléchir aux derniers évènements et à mon comportement. Il fallait que je sois honnête avec lui. Si je ne lui disais pas clairement ce que j'attendais de lui, je fonçais droit dans le mur et j'allais souvent me retrouver aux prises avec mes doutes.

Alors, au lieu d'angoisser toute la journée, je m'étais tranquillement rendue à mon travail, avais plaisanté avec Sabrina et Bridget, m'étais montré exquise avec Valmont, et m'étais plongé dans les dossiers de cette dernière avec acharnement. En rentrant, j'avais attendu 22 heures. Je m'étais bien coiffée, avais orné mes oreilles des diamants offerts par Sirius et j'étais partie avec des pizzas pour Jackson Drive.

Dans mon pyjama rouge.

J'avais prié pour croiser le moins de monde possible. C'était un véritable challenge ce soir. Oser sortir en pyjama au risque de croiser du monde. Aller voir Sirius après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Découcher sans prévenir James. Sans alibi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il était sincèrement étonné. Il se tenait, appuyé dans l'embrassure de sa porte d'entrée. Stupéfait. J'espérais qu'il soit seul. Il n'y avait pas un bruit à l'intérieur de sa maison. Il était toujours aussi magnifique. Il ne portait qu'un boxer, et je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder comme une enfant contemple avec gourmandise une sucrerie. Ses yeux à lui me balayèrent et s'attardèrent sur la marque rouge que je portais au cou.

-Ben, j'avais envie de manger une pizza avec toi, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il me regarda et un sourire mutin vint se poser au creux de sa mâchoire. Il éclata de rire et m'attira à lui.

-Arrête de rire ! protestai-je.

Il prit mon visage en coupe et nous nous sourîmes. Il posa son front contre le mien et m'embrassa tout doucement.

-Tu es venu en pyjama ? rit-il en me laissant entrer.

-Ben ouais, répondis-je en m'installant dans sa cuisine. Il avait l'air de te plaire hier soir.

Il eut l'air de penser à quelque chose puis rit en regardant mon pyjama. Je le fixai, perdue. Il ouvrit une boîte à pizza.

-Tu l'as dans toutes les couleurs ce pyjama, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda-t-il en effleurant le satin carmin.

-Euh…exact.

-C'est ce que je me disais. Merde, Lux ! Elle est froide la pizza !

-Ah.

Nous nous regardâmes et rîmes une nouvelle fois. Je le regardai tandis que nous mangions, et une foule de souvenirs m'assaillirent. La façon dont j'avais réagi la veille de notre départ en vacances en le découvrant avec une fille dans une salle de classe vide. Je le revoyais, reboutonnant sa chemise avec paresse, insolence. Il avait été si maladroit les jours suivants, ignorant les vraies raisons de ma colère en son encontre. Et les situations gênantes, troublantes, s'étaient enchaînées à mesure que le temps passait.

Il avait toujours été d'une assurance hautaine. Trop sûr de lui. Il fonçait sans réfléchir, sans penser aux conséquences. Pour le coup, lorsqu'il avait décidé, le soir de l'anniversaire de Sarah de me prouver qu'il pouvait « m'avoir quand il voulait » il n'avait probablement pas imaginé que nous finirions dans sa cuisine à manger une pizza un soir d'août à vingt-deux heures.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il en me voyant sourire.

-Je me demandais juste si tu étais conscient au début de l'été que ça finirait comme ça.

-Bah…c'est pas fini.

Il finit sa part de pizza, et rejeta sa tête en arrière, ses fins cheveux suivant le mouvement. Il semblait embarrassé. Apparemment c'était sa façon à lui de me dire qu'il comptait pas me larguer d'ici trois jours.

-Mais j'avais raison, poursuivit-il avec un sourire suffisant. Je peux t'avoir quand je veux.

-Tu… ! protestai-je dans un élan de colère.

-Chut. J'ai compris le message envoyé ces jours-ci : tu peux me pousser à bout. J'ai saisi le truc.

Je le vis faire un mouvement du poignet, et la seconde suivante la boîte à pizza vide avait disparu. Il me regarda intensément.

-Dis-moi juste…

Il fut interrompu par une grosse détonation. La lumière qui éclairait la cuisine grésilla, faiblit, et un éclair plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes dans le noir.

-C'est pas vrai ! Pas encore ! s'écria-t-il en se levant.

-Pas encore ? dis-je en haussant un sourcil.

-Ces foutues banlieues moldues, tout fonctionne à l'électricité ici, grogna-t-il. J'aurai dû investir dans le Londres sorcier.

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée, et je pivotai sur mon tabouret. A peine avait-il ouvert la porte que le son agressif de la pluie qui martelait violemment le sol et du tonnerre retentit.

-C'est le déluge, constatai-je heureuse d'être arrivée plus tôt.

Il murmura « lumos » et sa baguette émit une petite lumière. Il referma la porte à clef, et je l'entendis chuchoter un sortilège de protection.

Malgré moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir toute chose. Cette situation ne me rappelait que trop bien le soir de notre arrivée à Londres, où je l'avais rencontrée dans la cuisine sombre. Nous avions alors échangé un baiser indirect. A nouveau, il me regardait avec un petit sourire arrogant. Il n'y avait plus lieu de plaisanter et de rire comme des enfants.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je te dise ? demandai-je en le voyant approcher.

-Viens, dit-il simplement en me prenant par la main.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Il m'avait embrassée, m'avait passionnément enlacé, avait tenté de me toucher, mais…je n'avais pas souvenir qu'il m'ait une fois tenu par la main de la sorte. Bien sûr, je savais pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait pas pour lui d'un geste tendre et romantique, non. Il m'avait simplement pris la main pour me guider jusqu'à l'étage.

Parce que nous y retournions, à l'étage. Je fus surprise de constater qu'il avait défait tous ses cartons : il y avait désormais un vrai lit qui trônait sur le parquet clair et plus aucun carton ne jonchait le sol. Il avait installé deux tables de nuit, et il y n'y avait pour seule décoration qu'une descente de lit couleur chocolat.

-Tu disais alors ?

-Je voulais simplement savoir qu'est-ce qu'il t'avait pris ? Enfin, ça te ressemble pas. Ni de venir ici après ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Ni de traverser tout le quartier en pyjama.

J'eus un sourire.

-Lux, je veux clarifier les choses. Je suis pas Teddy.

-Je…je sais bien.

-Non, tu es trop bien habituée. Je ne suis pas Teddy. Il est mignon tout plein, gentil, attentionné. J'ai rien à voir avec lui. Je suis pas du genre à te ménager comme lui le fait.

-Bien sûr, répondis-je. Tant mieux.

-Tant mieux ? répéta-t-il d'un ton stupéfait.

-Je veux aussi clarifier les choses, lançai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne suis pas Kathleen Smith. Je ne suis pas comme toutes les salopes que tu as fréquentées. Alors ne me prends pas pour une conne.

-C'est le jeu, souffla-t-il en se rapprochant imperceptiblement de moi tel un félin. Te faire enrager, c'est le goût du risque, du jeu.

-Non, il arrive un moment où le jeu prend fin, Sirius. J'ai pas apprécié que tu flirte comme ça avec Smith. Toutes sauf elle.

-J'ai rien fait de répréhensible, répliqua-t-il. Tu m'avais déjà snobé toute la soirée. Ça faisait plusieurs jours que tu me snobais. Y a que comme ça que tu te réveilles, Lux. Quand je te provoque. Tu aimes bien que je joue avec tes nerfs, ça t'excite en fait.

Il n'avait pas tort. Hier soir encore, un savoureux mélange de haine et de désir avait bouillonnait dans mes veines.

-Le deal, c'est que tu ne vas pas voir d'autres garçons et je ne vais pas voir d'autres filles, souffla-t-il en se penchant de plus en plus sur moi. Juste toi et moi.

J'arrivais péniblement à tenir ma position assise sur son lit à mesure qu'il me faisait ployer. Bientôt, je ne pus que rendre les armes, et ses mains encerclèrent mes poignets pour me maintenir allongée. Une sonnette d'alarme s'était déclenchée dans ma tête.

D'une part, j'étais aux anges. J'avais l'impression d'avoir remporté une très jolie victoire. Combien de filles mourraient pour que Sirius Black leur accorde une relation exclusive ? Une _vraie_ relation. Avec restaurant, même s'il s'agissait d'une brasserie en bord de route ?

D'autre part, je m'étais complètement raidie, entre panique et impatience. Je m'en étais énormément voulu pour la réaction démesurée que j'avais eu la veille. Le _frapper_ parce qu'il avait essayé de me toucher. Il avait dû me prendre pour une sainte nitouche. Alors qu'en vérité…une partie de moi refusait alors de le laisser me toucher s'il ne me considérait que comme un simple divertissement.

-C'est ce que tu voulais non ? finit-il par dire. Officialiser.

La gorge sèche, j'acquiesçai. Il était magnifique, vraiment. Je m'étais toujours figurée ce genre de scène avec une vue externe. Le voir au-dessus de moi, penché, sentir son corps puissant, c'était tout à fait autre chose. C'était même assez impressionnant.

-M…mais pourquoi l'autre soir quand on mangeait tu as dis…

-J'ai dit quoi ?

-Ben, bredouillai-je en sentant toutes mes défenses céder. Que tu…tu…enfin que c'était pratique que l'on se cache, car on n'avait pas besoin d'officialiser.

-C'est le cas, répliqua-t-il. On est tranquille. Personne n'est au courant, à part nous. Pas de pressions extérieures, qu'il s'agisse de ton frère ou des élèves de l'école.

Ses lèvres tombèrent sur les miennes et je me fondis aussitôt dans ce baiser. J'avais l'impression de l'attendre depuis des années, celui-ci. Et pour cause, il avait mis les choses aux claires. Un sens à la relation bizarre que nous entretenions. Nous avions une _relation_ _exclusive_. Et moi, comme une conne, je m'étais figurée qu'il ne voulait pas officialiser pour fréquenter d'autres filles.

Je nouai mes bras autour de son cou, et il se pencha totalement sur moi, sans desserrer sa poigne sur mes bras. Je pris l'initiative, et allai moi-même caresser timidement ses lèvres de ma langue. Avec un sourire suffisant que je sentis contre mon visage, il entrouvrit la bouche et je pus bientôt me délecter de la sensation de sa langue contre la mienne, de son haleine.

Il n'interrompait nos baisers que pour que nous reprenions notre souffle. Il posait sa tête contre mon front et me regardait. Je me noyais littéralement dans son regard orageux. J'ouvris légèrement les paupières en plein baiser et constatai qu'il avait lui-même les yeux entrouverts. J'avais déjà remarqué qu'il faisait souvent cela.

On en était arrivé à un point où je n'avais plus conscience de rien. Ni du temps, ni de la pluie, ni de la lumière provoqué par les éclairs dorés qui zébraient le ciel d'encre. Il n'y avait que la sensation de sa bouche, de ses lèvres délicieuses, de ses mains qui m'emprisonnaient.

Bientôt l'étau formé par ses mains se détendit, et ses lèvres quittèrent mon visage. Ses doigts caressèrent la peau de ma gorge et descendirent effleurer mes hanches. Ses lèvres trouvèrent le chemin de mon cou, je le vis apprécier avec un sourire arrogant le suçon qu'il m'avait fait la veille et qui était on ne peut plus visible_ j'avais d'ailleurs dû cacher à James cette partie de mon corps toute la journée.

Je découvris assez vite l'exquise sensation de sa bouche sur mon corps. Il balaya tout mon visage de ses lèvres avant de les faire descendre le long de ma gorge, de mon décolleté, sans toutefois oser s'aventurer plus bas. Ses mains caressaient avec plus d'assurance mes hanches, remontant jusqu'en-dessous de ma poitrine.

Je cru mourir de délice et de affolement lorsque je le sentis qui relevait légèrement le haut de mon pyjama de façon à dévoiler totalement mon ventre. Je sentais un feu s'allumer dans mon bas-ventre et un soupire m'échappa. La nuit de mon anniversaire, il avait déjà osé s'y aventurer, aussi lorsqu'il fit passer ses mains dessus, je ne paniquai pas outre-mesure, me délectant simplement de la sensation de sa peau sur la mienne.

Je le sentais totalement. Pour plus de confort, il s'était à nouveau glissé entre mes jambes écartées, et une partie de moi ne pouvait que faire le rapprochement entre cette position et celle qu'il adopterait probablement un jour dans un moment beaucoup plus intime. Je sentais la peau de ses jambes qui se frottaient parfois par inadvertance contre celle de mes cuisses dénudées. Ses mains effleuraient légèrement mon short en satin, comme s'il se demandait s'il pouvait l'enlever. J'étais entrain de mourir de désir. La sensation de son corps, encastré entre mes cuisses était tout simplement parfaite. Un cognement de bassin aurait suffi à l'exciter à son tour.

Je le vis bientôt se courber pour lécher la peau de mon ventre. Sa langue s'arquait contre mon abdomen dans un toucher buccal très sensuel. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait s'il osait aller plus bas. Il suçait, léchait et mordillai ma peau et avant que j'ai le temps de le retenir, un gémissement guttural s'échappa de ma bouche. Je me raidis aussitôt, morte de honte qu'il ait pu entendre ça. Je le sentis sourire contre mon ventre.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer à me faire ça. Ça n'était juste…pas assez. Je craignais qu'il n'ose pas aller plus loin au vu de ma réaction de la veille. Mais là, c'était…différent. J'en avais vraiment envie.

Je pris une de ses mains dans la mienne alors qu'il me regardait avec incompréhension. L'esprit embrumé par la vague de désir et de plaisir qui me submergeait, je posai sa main sur ma poitrine.

-Touche-moi, soufflai-je tout en réalisant que ma voix tremblait.

C'est ce qu'il fit. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un simple toucher comme celui-ci puisse être aussi intense. Ses lèvres vinrent recapturer les miennes et ses deux mains se posèrent sur mes seins. Sans bouger. Il n'y avait que la sensation divine de ses paumes qui recouvraient ma poitrine. Je n'avais fait que fantasmer sur la sensation de ses doigts, de ses mains, de sa bouche sur mes seins. Enhardie, je fis descendre mes bras le long de son dos que j'effleurai doucement. Sa bouche malmenait la mienne. Je le sentais de plus en plus frustré. De plus en plus…_excité_.

Il se détacha totalement de moi, se mettant à genou sur le lit devant moi qui me tenait désormais sur mes coudes. Mes yeux s'étaient bien habitués à la pénombre, je pouvais clairement discerner l'air grave qui maculait son visage, son torse divinement sculpté mettant en valeur ses pectoraux, et son ventre ciselé par des abdominaux. Un régal pour les yeux.

Identifiant mon regard gourmand, il eut un sourire narquois.

Sa main passa dans mon dos et il me redressa contre lui. Il passa son pouce sur mes lèvres, les caressant, l'introduisant légèrement à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Mon bas-ventre se tordait de désir, un feu semblait s'y être allumé, je me mordais la lèvre inférieure pour me retenir de supplier. Ses yeux se fixèrent dessus et il empoigna le débardeur en satin rouge par le bas pour le tirer vers le haut.

A nouveau allongée, j'étais totalement à sa merci. Offerte à son regard. Il avait le regard fiévreux, la respiration saccadée. J'étais très gênée, mais je devais avouer que la fièvre qui animait son visage n'était pas sans me rassurer.

-Oh bon sang, souffla-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Cela faisait écho au soupir de frustration qu'il avait poussé en caressant mes cuisses le soir de mon anniversaire. Moi-même je respirai fort, tandis que je scrutai son visage. Sirius était tellement frustré que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il souffrait. Mais c'était exactement ça : il mourait de ne pas me toucher.

Ses mains se posèrent sur mes seins rebondis et dénudés. Il semblait soudain faire quarante degrés dans cette chambre. Je sentis une bouffée de chaleur me submerger alors que ses mains commençaient à bouger sur ma poitrine. Ma respiration se fit davantage saccadée. Et entre deux souffles, je murmurai :

-Ne te retiens pas.

Je voyais clairement qu'il était pris entre deux feux. Il voulait me céder. J'étais sa tentation. Le supplice incarné. Je l'emprisonnai contre moi en enroulant légèrement mes jambes autour de lui, et en le rapprochant ainsi, je pus sentir qu'il était vraiment _très excité_. Rien à voir avec l'autre matin où je lui avais fait remarqué d'un ton amusé que je sentais qu'il me désirait.

J'avais même du mal à me reconnaître. Jamais personne n'avait éveillé un tel désir en moi. Personne. La vision de son corps à moitié nu me faisait me consumer. Ses mains juste posées sur ma poitrine m'excitaient horriblement.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

Luttant pour garder un minimum de contrôle, il effleura de son pouce un mamelon et sa main caressa la courbe de mon sein. Ses lèvres vinrent reprendre les miennes je réalisais cependant qu'il m'embrassait avec distraction, son attention devait être entièrement focalisée sur mes seins. Moi-même je ne prêtai pas trop d'attention à ce baiser, plongée dans le bien-être.

Tout en malaxant mon sein droit, il posa sa bouche sur l'autre, prenant la pointe durcie entre ses lèvres. Je fermai les yeux de délice. Je n'avais pas imaginé ça. Je n'avais jamais imaginé ça. Il ne s'agissait pas juste de poser sa main. Sa main faisait des choses qu'effectivement, comme il l'avait dit le soir de mon anniversaire, mon pauvre petit esprit chaste n'imaginait même pas. Il caressait un téton qu'il tenait entre son pouce et son index, et sa bouche était devenue un véritable instrument de torture tandis qu'elle aspirait, suçait et mordillait mon sein gauche.

Je soupirai son prénom sans trop vraiment m'en rendre compte, et enfouis une main dans ses cheveux, pressant davantage son visage contre ma poitrine. J'avais besoin de le toucher. j'avais besoin de le sentir plus. Je commençai à caresser la peau de sa nuque, de son dos, de ses hanches, de son ventre. Je sentis ses muscles se contracter lorsque je posais ma main sur ses abdominaux, et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Après avoir infligé le même traitement à mon autre sein, le couvrant de baisers, et faisant des choses mutines avec sa langue, il se saisit de mes hanches et les plaqua contre le matelas. Je réalisai alors seulement que j'avais tendance à m'arquer contre lui. Je le regardai, pleine de frustration, et caressai langoureusement la peau juste au-dessus de son boxer. Tout son corps se raidit et il bloqua mes mains.

-Honnêtement, on devrait arrêter là, dit-il le souffle court.

Une partie de moi refusait cette option. J'avais envie qu'il me touche encore. Qu'il me touche plus, qu'il ose faire toutes ces choses que mon « esprit chaste » n'était pas même en mesure de se figurer. Une autre partie était déjà comblée par tout ce qui venait de se passer. Par la façon dont j'avais affronté notre problème et la délicieuse manière dont s'était conclue notre altercation.

Il fit redescendre mon haut de pyjama, cachant ma poitrine. J'étais encore toute retournée par la sensation exquise de ses paumes chaudes couvrant mes seins. J'étais frustrée, mais il l'était encore bien plus. Ce devait être une première pour lui que de ne pas pouvoir aller au bout avec une fille.

Il me tint contre lui, et s'allongea sur le flanc, juste à côté de moi. Encouragée par cette proximité, je me nichai au creux de ses bras, nouant mes mains autour de sa nuque. Ses lèvres baisèrent mes tempes, mes joues, laissant une traînée humide et brûlante sur leur passage. Mon cœur commençait à battre à un rythme plus décent, et sa respiration à lui redevenait calme.

-Tu sais, Lux, finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment. Il n'y a pas qu'avec les mots qu'on peut officialiser une relation.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 10.**

**A suivre dans le chapitre 11.**


	11. Our Last Summer

**Auteur : **Tiffany Van Chester.

**Titre : **Temptation.

**Date : **10/10/2011

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K Rowling, excepté une petite panoplie de personnages et l'histoire.

* * *

**Le coin à Tif :**

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui clôt cet été innocent et festif pour avancer dans le monde torturé des Potteriens ! Tout d'abord, sachez que j'ai désormais un Homepage que vous trouverez dans ma biographie, et que je répondrais sur celui-ci à toutes les reviews anonymes donc n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter régulièrement un petit coup d'œil ) Il y aura également certaines petites choses, comme des news concernant l'avancée des chapitre, vous pourrez écouter les chansons dont sont inspirés mes titres etc etc.

Je travaille actuellement sur le Conte de Noël que j'espère publier à raison d'un chapitre par semaine dès que le mois de Décembre sera entamé. On verra bien ! Je suis également sur un prochain de recueil d'OS sur l'univers de The Vampire Diaires, pour ceux qui connaissent, et qui porterait sur le couple Damon/Elena.

Ceci étant dit, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Bon, déjà, il est considérablement long_ une cinquantaine de pages_ et est assez riche en rebondissement ! Il marque également un grand tournant dans la relation Sirius/Lux et Sarah/Lux. Par contre, âmes sensibles s'abstenir, que ce soit pour l'évolution de la relation Sirius/Lux ou pour l'horreur des évènements.

Le titre du chapitre est un petit clin d'oeil à la chanson d'ABBA ;)

Donc, merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review (si vous saviez comme je vous aime, je les relis dès que j'ai un coup de blues =) ) :

_Marion86, Catherine Broke, AliceDansLaLune, Shiriliz, Lalyh, Caramelise, CLFM Angel, Elissa Black, Devone Lestrange, Montana2020, Samnina, Raphou, Miiliie, Sirius08, Marxie10, Pattes-en-rond, Sceptrum, Lissoue, Tictatine, Elayna Black, Anya, Takinza, Oscar, The Perv (petite référence à DSK ? Ok je sors ), Lolo, Gwelle, Drottingulove, Cassy69._

Et encore une fois merci à Caramelise pour avoir eu la patience et le courage de corriger ce chapitre-ci.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11, **

**Our Last Summer.**

En demi-teinte.

L'été avait été ainsi. En demi-teinte.

Le temps, à l'image des évènements, de mes sentiments, avait oscillé entre orage et ciel bleu. Tantôt les journées étaient brûlantes, on entendait au loin les petits grésillements des cigales, les rues se faisaient désertes entre midi et seize heures tandis que les plages artificielles se remplissaient et que les gens restaient chez eux, à l'abri de la chaleur torride. Tantôt, ce trop plein de chaleur explosait en un orage démentiel, qui tonnait une nuit ou une journée entière, déversant un torrent de pluie. L'air était parfumé d'humidité. Et l'on jouait aux cartes dans la cuisine du Manoir.

Mes doutes avaient cédé la place à la plénitude. Nous étions bien, et le monde entier n'y voyait que du feu. Personne ne s'apercevait que lorsque nous jouions aux cartes, les après-midis orageux, mon pied remontait lascivement le long de la jambe du meilleur ami de mon frère. Personne ne remarquait qu'il quittait la table peu de temps après moi. Seul Remus nous jetait de temps à autres des regards soucieux.

Nous étions insouciants. Et malgré moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que tout allait voler en éclat. Tout était trop…équilibré pour ce que cela dure ainsi. Il allait forcément y avoir une merde. J'étais heureuse, mais je voyais cet état de bonheur comme le calme avant la tempête. Une voix susurrait ces paroles empoisonnées une fois que j'étais couchée et seule.

Le reste du temps, je profitais du dernier mois d'été. Même Kathleen Smith ne parvenait plus à entamer ma bonne humeur. Et j'étais plus que jamais attachée à Sarah. J'en venais même à penser qu'elle-aussi s'était attachée à moi. En tout cas, Noa qui passait chaque semaine un peu plus de temps avec nous, ne m'avait plus fait de mise en garde.

Là, encore, c'était une journée étouffante de chaleur. J'avais une longue pause ce midi-ci. Valmont était à un colloque sur les conditions de détention à Azkaban. Sarah avait insisté pour aller pique-niquer sur la plage, et j'avais accepté.

-Attrape !

Je secouai vivement la tête. J'étais debout, sur la vieille balançoire en bois accrochée à deux arbres sur un recoin éloigné de la plage_ notre petit paradis. La balançoire balançait au-dessus de l'eau turquoise, mais cette fois-ci, je tournai le dos à la mer pour discuter avec Sarah.

Sourde à ma protestation, elle me lança son soda glacée. J'essayai de lâcher les cordes de la balançoire pour réceptionner l'objet. La tentative fut infructueuse et je me ratatinai comme une imbécile dans l'eau, après avoir goûté la morsure glacée de la bouteille contre mon ventre.

-Les fiiiilles !

La voix de Noa interrompit le flot de paroles acerbes que je m'apprêtais à déverser sur Sarah qui riait à s'en tordre le ventre.

-Ah, le repas est arrivé ! constata Sarah. Pas trop tôt !

-Eh ! Je suis pas ton esclave ! protesta Noa en lui tendant un sachet en plastique.

-T'es ma petite sœur, ça revient au même, répliqua Sarah. Tu l'ignorais, mon chaton ? Petite sœur est synonyme d'esclave.

-Ouais, et aînée équivaut à tyran ?

-Y a pas à dire, intervins-je. Elle a de la répartie.

-Le fruit d'un dur labeur, soupira Sarah d'un ton faussement tragique. Bon ! Et si on attaquait !

Je la vis extirper du sachet blanc des bacs de plastiques dans lesquels il y avait trois salades.

-Nickel ! lança Sarah. Allez, approche donc chaton. Lux, sors un peu de l'eau !

Maintenant que j'y étais, je devais avouer qu'elle était délicieuse. Ni trop chaude ni fraîche. Un régal.

J'en sortis à contrecœur. J'aurai pu y passer le reste de l'après-midi. D'autant que dans notre coin excentré, nous étions totalement tranquilles. Pas d'enfant qui courent et vous éclaboussent. Pas de vieux pour protester dès qu'on les frôle. Pas de couples en pleine crises de libido. C'était notre petit coin de paradis. Sarah se percha sur un des deux palmiers qui supportait la balançoire et attaqua sa salade de sa fourchette en plastique.

-Putain ! s'énerva-t-elle, et désignant sa fourchette : déjà cassée !

Effectivement, des pics manquaient. Je ris en sortant de l'eau et m'installai sur une serviette à côté de Noa.

-Ils vendent plein de trucs sympas dans ces baraques ! s'exclama Noa. Ils proposaient aussi des…des…mince alors, comment ça s'appelle ? Tu sais le truc avec de la glace pillée…

Depuis la création des plages artificielles pour la saison estivale, les baraques de plages s'étaient multipliées et l'on trouvait toute sorte de bars, de plages privées ou de boutiques souvenirs, le tout sur des thèmes exotiques. La plage privée la plus proche de nous où Noa s'était servie était sur le thème de Bali. Exotique à souhait.

-Granite, Noa, lança Sarah de son arbre.

-Oui ! Voilà ! C'est ça ! Je voulais en prendre, mais avec cette chaleur, le temps que je revienne et qu'on mange nos salades… !

-Ç'aurait été du sirop, conclut Sarah.

-Voilà !

Nous mangeâmes en silence, nous délectant de la brise marine, du son des vagues s'échouant à nos pieds, et des cris des enfants, alentours.

-C'est reposant, souffla Noa. On dirait pas que dans deux semaines, c'est la rentrée.

-Si c'est pour dire des trucs aussi déprimants, rentre à la maison, Noa ! gronda Sarah.

-Ça va…souffla Noa. Tout le monde redoute la date fatidique, mais les listes de fournitures vont bientôt arriver, non ? Et puis, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui souhaite que les vacances durent éternellement, c'est Lux, non ?

Les regards convergèrent vers moi et je m'immobilisai.

-Pardon ? fis-je.

-Pas faux, admit Sarah en bataillant avec sa fourchette. Tu dois flipper à l'idée de la rentrée.

-Pourquoi ? m'étonnai-je.

-Ben, intervint Noa sur un ton passionné. Là, c'est l'insouciance. Tu arrives à éviter ton frère, Black a quitté le Manoir. Mais au collège, les Maraudeurs sont presque une seule et même personne. Tu vas revoir Marlowe en plus. Partager ton dortoir avec les pétasses habituelles, et leur cacher ta relation. En plus, avec tous les cours…ça va être beaucoup plus compliqué.

-Noa, soupirai-je. Sarah a raison : si c'est pour dire des trucs déprimants, rentre chez toi.

-Pas de soucis pour le dortoir, glissa Sarah la bouche pleine. J'ai…j'ai envoyé de l'argent aux préfets en charge des dortoirs. Tu seras peut-être encore avec Lopez et une de ses acolytes, mais y a de fortes chances que tu sois avec moi.

-Oh. Cool.

J'achevai ma salade et restai un moment à regarder le ciel bleu. Aucun nuage à l'horizon.

-Sarah, il est quelle heure ? demandai-je soudain.

-Ah ! Euh…

Je la vis fouiller dans la poche de sa tunique de plage.

-Quatorze heures et quart. Tu… ?

-Merde !

En moins de deux, je piochai dans mon sac, me jetait de la poussière de séchage. Je m'époussetai deux secondes plus tard : j'étais désormais sèche et fraîche, comme au sortir de la douche. Plus de sel collé sur ma peau, plus de sable dans mes cheveux. Entortillée dans ma serviette, j'enlevai mon maillot et remis mes vêtements. J'attachai mes cheveux pour ne pas être à nouveau trempée de sueur en arrivant au Ministère. L'inconvénient des cheveux longs : l'hiver, ils réchauffent. Mais alors, l'été…

-À plus ! lançai-je en balançant mon sac sur mon épaule. Profitez bien ! On se voit ce soir !

Je croisai alors mon frère qui arrivait, haletant, devant les plages.

-Lux ! souffla-t-il hors d'haleine. Putain, désolé, j'ai été retenu. Tu repars au Ministère ?

Eh oui, je lui avais dit de nous rejoindre. À lui et sa bande d'amis, s'entend. C'était ma nouvelle tactique avec James. Au moins, nous ne tombions pas l'un sur l'autre par hasard, et il n'y avait pas d'histoires. Il était content car il profitait de moi, en restant avec ses amis et dans les lieux qu'il fréquentait habituellement. Et moi, je pouvais voir Sirius à volonté. Alors, je le prévenais de mes sorties. Il avait finalement accepté que je grandisse. Mais rien qu'un tout petit peu. Il comprenait que je sorte le soir avec Sarah, et que je boive un peu d'alcool. Bien sûr, il était toujours aussi obtus concernant un éventuel petit-ami. Ou même un flirt. Mais on avançait !

Nous étions parvenus à ce compromis le lendemain du clash au bar _La Havana_.

-Ouaip ! répondis-je. Je suis déjà en retard ! On se voit ce soir, James !

-Ok, répondit-il.

Je partis, et je l'entendis crier derrière moi :

-On se retrouve ici, d'accord ? Pique-nique sur la plage ?

-D'accord, répondis-je sur le même ton.

Journée parfaite. Vraiment. Même le fait de retourner au Ministère n'entamait pas ma joie.

OoOoOoOoO

Non, mais regardez-moi ! Sincèrement ! On y croirait, non ?

Je marchais d'un pas assuré dans mes mules rouge, dans le hall du Ministère. On pouvait presque penser que j'étais une femme d'affaire, super sûre d'elle. Bon, la vérité c'était que j'avais les pieds assez douloureux, et que ma chemise rose à col lavallière était un peu trop étriquée, de sorte que j'avais un peu de mal à respirer, mais…l'effet était là !

-Bridget !

J'agitai mon bras à l'attention de la blonde dans l'ascenseur. Elle bloqua la porte et je m'engouffrai dans celui-ci. Là, enfin au frais et presque arrivée à destination dans un temps record, je défis l'élastique entortillé n'importe comment dans mes cheveux que je secouai. Je coulai un regard à Bridget. Mince alors. Elle semblait vraiment exténuée. De grandes cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux.

-Ça va pas, Bridget ? m'enquis-je. T'en tires une tête.

Elle sembla sortir de sa léthargie et me sourit gentiment.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Lux, ça va, répondit-elle. C'est juste…je travaille d'arrachepied sur le dossier des familles sorcières les plus illustres.

-Mais tu devrais franchement prendre un jour de repos. T'as pas fait une grasse matinée depuis combien de temps ?

-Je sais, dit-elle. Mais…je veux vraiment réussir.

-Vous êtes que deux c'est ça ? Comment s'appelle ta collègue, déjà ?

-Rita Skeeter. Et elle en veut. Elle est coriace.

-Bee, je comprends pas tout, fis-je en m'appuyant contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Si ce travail t'épuise autant et que ta collègue est exécrable, pourquoi tu ne t'en plains pas à ton patron ? Du rythme et de l'ambiance, je veux dire. Ou…pourquoi tu t'y implique autant ? T'as même plus de week-end !

-Parce que j'en veux moi-aussi. C'est Skeeter ou moi.

-Comment ça ? m'étonnai-je. Une de vous va être virée ?

-Non. Mais une de nous va être promue.

-Ah oui ? M'enthousiasmai-je. Mais c'est super ça ! C'est une opportunité en or pour toi !

-Oui.

Elle sourit faiblement.

-J'aurai ma propre chronique dans la Gazette si je plais au patron. Si j'ai un article en or. Mais pour ça…

Elle soupira.

-Mais pour ça ? relevai-je.

-Il me faudrait un truc inédit. Le mariage Malfoy était simple ! Ils voulaient tellement que l'évènement soit couvert. Ça n'a pas du tout impressionné mon patron. Je ne peux pas faire de scandale, donc exit les Black révoltés ! Non, en fait, ce qui m'ouvrirait toutes les portes c'est…

Elle leva les yeux, rêveurs.

-C'est quoi ? Insistai-je.

-Non, rien. Oublie. Je rêve.

-Dis-moi !

Elle eut un sourire amusée.

-Soit la famille Valmont, ou la famille Newton.

Newton ? Attendez, comme… ?

-Valmont est discrète. Elle n'acceptera jamais. Je crois qu'elle a quelques enfants. Mais c'est tout, je ne pourrait pas te dire combien, ni si ce sont des filles, des fils, si elle a le choix du roi, leur âge, si elle est mariée, veuve, divorcée, cette femme est une énigme à elle toute seule. Mais…je comprends. C'est ce qui fait son austérité. Elle est respectée parce que tout le monde ne voit en elle que la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique. Si elle s'avérait être une mamie qui prépare des gaufres à ses petits-enfants tous les dimanches et qui est allée samedi dernier choisir la robe de mariée de sa dernière fille…son image en prendrait un certain coup.

-Oui, mais…tu as bien dit Newton ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

J'étais sur le point lui claironner que j'allais lui arranger les choses, mais je me tus. Ouf ! Voilà quelque chose que j'avais appris : tourner sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de parler. Inutile de mettre la charrue avant les bœufs : la mère de Nathan était très _très_ spéciale. Ils étaient tous spéciaux, en fait dans cette famille. Même s'ils m'aimaient bien.

Le père, appartenait à une très ancienne et respectable famille. D'où le désir de Bridget, sans nul doute. Il était un peu étrange : il avait monté une société de production de balai. Et au vu du prix du dernier Nimbus, il n'avait pas de problèmes d'argent ! Il avait apparemment un enfant d'un premier mariage.

La famille Newton vivaient à York dans une maison de ville grandiose. Mais ils possédaient un appartement à Londres, au grand bonheur de Nathan.

La mère était une jeune fille de très bonne famille. Elle appartenait à l'illustre famille Taylor, et avait passée toute son enfance aux Etats-Unis. Elle était diplômée de Salem, et avait fait le forcing pour que Nathan y suive sa scolarité. Mais le père n'avait pas cédé. Mrs Newton était vraiment bizarre…elle entretenait une relation bizarre avec sa sœur, sa jumelle. Nathan m'avait tout raconté dans les moindres détails et je ne l'avais encore répété à personne. J'ignorais alors que je serais amenée à tout avouer à Sarah dans les prochains mois.

Moi, j'étais bien vue chez eux. Je soupçonnais même Victoria, la mère, de projeter de me marier avec Nathan. C'était tout à fait son genre.

-Enfin, c'est pas demain la veille que Skeeter ou moi l'aurons dans nos pages ! Elle a déjà essayé en traître, la garce ! Elle m'avait fait croire qu'on bossait ensemble pour mieux m'amadouer, mais maintenant, je l'ai cernée. Elle est plutôt du genre à me planter un couteau dans le dos pour réussir.

-POTTER !

La voix de Valmont résonna dans tout le couloir du Département de la Justice Magique. Je me rendis alors compte que nous étions descendus de l'ascenseur.

-DANS MON BUREAU ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Mhm…allons, détendons-nous. Je fermai les yeux et imaginai alors Valmont comme une gentille grand-mère préparant le goûter de ses petits-enfants, et essuyant une larme en voyant sa petite dernière tournoyer dans une robe de mariée meringue.

Oups.

Non, en fait. Avoir Valmont comme grand-mère devait être plutôt flippant.

OoOoOoOoO

Valmont était vraiment d'une humeur massacrante. Et elle avait passé ses nerfs sur moi.

Pour changer.

D'après ce que j'avais compris parmi ses grognements, Azkaban était en état d'alerte. Apparemment, des Détraqueurs avaient disparu. Elle m'envoya dupliquer les affiches de préventions dans la grande volière pour les envoyer immédiatement à tous les foyers. Apparemment, d'autres personnes s'en occupaient en temps normal, mais avec la prochaine rentrée à Poudlard, toute l'équipe chargée de l'envoi du courrier avait été réquisitionnée pour l'envoi de la liste des fournitures. J'étais épatée. Je m'étais toujours imaginé que McGonagall s'occupait chaque année de toutes les lettres. L'idée était absurde maintenant que j'y pensais.

Elle précisa alors que je sortais de son bureau vert, qu'à mon retour, j'allais devoir ré-ouvrir le dossier des Géants.

J'étais un peu inquiète. Je savais que Valmont était sèche et autoritaire mais là…ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle avait l'air franchement inquiet. Et voir l'inébranlable Windona Valmont céder à l'anxiété ça me…glaçait le sang.

Je regardais l'affiche que je devais dupliquer, tout en longeant les corridors sombres du Ministère. Je n'étais jamais allée à la volière, moi !

_Etat d'Alerte !_

_La disparition de Détraqueur a été faite mention le quinze Août. Leur nombre s'élève à dix. _

_Le Ministère vous invite à revoir le sortilège du Patronus, et à signaler toute apparition de ces êtres qui, une fois libérés de la tutelle du Ministère, peuvent s'avérer maléfiques. _

_Windona Felicity Valmont. _

_Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique._

_Membre du Magenmagot._

Tiens…alors comme ça, le second prénom de Windona était Felicity ? C'était marrant, parce qu'il ressemblait un peu au mien. Je m'appelais Lux Felicia en référence à ma grand-mère paternelle. Vu comme ça, Valmont était encore plus impressionnante. Elle envoyait des missives à chaque foyer sorcier et portait tous ces titres honorifiques…et dire qu'elle m'avait offert un thé et des biscuits à tremper dedans !

Elle avait beau être sadique et austère, je l'aimais bien. Je l'appréciais parce que lorsqu'elle était en réunion où je devais prendre des notes, ou que nous croisions une personnalité importante du Ministère_ qu'il s'agisse du Ministre en personne ou du Directeur du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques, Hamish McFarlan, l'ancien célèbre joueur de Quidditch, capitaine des Pies de Montrose, elle me glissait un sourire rassurant. Tant qu'elle était dans les parages, je me savais en sécurité.

Valmont avait des ennemis et des protégés. Son plus grand ennemi semblait être un certain dénommé Bartemius Croupton. Elle marmonnait de temps à autre qu'il n'était qu'un maudit arriviste trop sûr de lui qui voulait prendre sa place. Malgré moi, j'admirais ce Croupton. Il fallait avoir un sacré courage pour oser défier Valmont et s'imaginer être plus compétent qu'elle au poste de Directeur de la Justice Magique ! Elle avait un protégé au Bureau des Aurors. Il s'agissait d'un homme qui était arrivé ici à sa sortie de Poudlard, et qui était le plus intrépides de tous les chasseurs de mages noirs. Il était sanguin, un peu farfelu, et Valmont vantait ses mérites avec une voix emplie de fierté, il s'agissait d'un type balafré appelé Alastor Maugrey.

BAM !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? fis-je, enchantée.

C'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais imaginé avant. Déjà, il fallait un sacré toupet pour venir flirter avec moi pendant que je travaillais, et puis…oh bon sang…

Sa main se glissa sur mes reins pour me retenir, la feuille de prévention s'échappa de mes doigts, et son regard m'incendia. Il m'avait à peine touchée que déjà tout mon corps bouillonnait. Je lui souris avec retenue. Nous étions dans un couloir du Ministère, et si je me laissais aller à mes désirs…

-Regarde où tu marches, lança sa voix moqueuse.

-J'étais occupée, protestai-je. Et toi, tu peux pas ne pas raser les murs ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu abusé de venir jusque là ? Je sais qu'on se voit généralement avec tout le monde autour de nous mais quand même…

Il éclata de rire et sa main vint cueillir ma joue. Il sentait la plage. Le sable. Le sel de mer. Je mourrais d'envie d'être ce soir.

-Arrête de croire que mon monde tourne autour de toi, ricana-t-il. Je suis pas venu pour te voir. Je suis venu accompagner Peter qui passe son permis de transplanage. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fous au dernier étage ? Et stressée de la sorte ?

-Oh, fis-je d'une petite voix. Valmont m'inonde de travail. Peter passe son permis ? Je l'ignorais.

-Bien sûr, répondit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. Il est majeur aujourd'hui. On fêtera ça dignement ce soir sur la plage. James m'a dit que c'était ton idée.

-Foutaises, répliquai-je en tentant d'ignorer sa main qui caressait mon pantalon noir. Je lui avais proposé_ je vous avais proposé_ de nous rejoindre ce midi. C'est James qui, en retard, a du coup proposé que l'on…

Je lui envoyai un regard amusé.

-Arrête !

-Quoi ? fit-il d'un ton faussement innocent.

Oh Merlin. Ça n'était pas bon, ça. Pas bon du tout. Généralement, lorsqu'on se voyait, c'était prévu. On n'avait pas vraiment le choix avec James, le Ministère, bref, tout ce qui nous entourait. Alors là…le croiser par hasard. Je ne m'étais pas préparée, soit à pouvoir laisser libre cours à mes désirs, soit à me calmer et à ne faire que le regarder en fantasmant.

Là, c'était…

D'un battement de cils, il enlevait mon chemisier, d'un sourire en coin, il déboutonnait mon pantalon. Ce type était un brasier. Un allumeur de première. Il avait ces regards érotiques, ce corps, appel à la luxure. Le moindre de ses touchers me faisait frémir. Ces regards amusés semblaient me susurrer d'une voix sucrée qu'il savait tout ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête en ce moment-même.

Avec un sourire narquois, il ploya pour ramasser ma feuille, sans même y jeter un coup d'œil. J'étais une biche aux abois en sa présence. Je perdais toute ma superbe. Il s'approchait de moi, tel un léopard qui va bondir sur sa proie. Je pouvais presque voir ses omoplates rouler sous sa peau.

-Non non non, me surpris-je à supplier. Ne joue pas comme ça avec moi. Pas ici. Pas aujourd'hui.

-Mais je ne fais que te rendre l'affiche que tu as laissée tomber, répliqua-t-il.

Je regardai ses lèvres pleines et si proches. Je regardai son sourire arrogant. Je regardai ses épaules mises en valeur par le débardeur qu'il portait.

-Oh tant pis, m'entendis-je gémir.

En un mouvement, je le plaquai contre moi, et enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Je réalisai à peine que ma feuille venait de se froisser : une de ses mains venait de s'enrouler autour de mes hanches tandis que l'autre se plaquait contre le mur.

Qui n'en était pas un.

Je sentis la porte derrière moi céder, et j'entrouvris légèrement les yeux pour reconnaître les toilettes immaculées du Ministère. Heureusement, ils étaient vides.

Avec un sourire mutin, je nous entraînai dans des cabinets et refermai la porte à clef derrière nous. Ç'avait beau être étroit, c'était parfait. Je me posais sur la cuvette des WC.

-Euh…marmonnai-je. Ce serait plus…

Dix secondes plus tard, les rôles avaient été inversés, et je me rendais alors compte de la situation. J'étais sur lui. Je tentai de maîtriser le feu qui avait embrasé mes joues. Allons…un peu de désinvolture. A son image.

-C'est carrément plus…souffla-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

-Carrément plus quoi ? fis-je un peu perdue par son air plus que ravi.

-Oh laisse tomber ma petite fille, m'interrompit-il en m'attirant à lui de façon à ce que mon corps soit collé au sien.

-Arrête de m'appeler petite fille ! protestai-je alors que sa langue caressait sensuellement le lobe de mon oreille. C'est malsain !

Il rit contre ma nuque, et ses soubresauts me firent frémir. J'étais très très sensible de tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin ma nuque et ma gorge.

-Malsain, répéta-t-il. Et t'es pas malsaine, peut-être, de sauter sur le meilleur ami de ton frère ?

-Alors, déjà, je ne t'ai jamais sauté dessus ! Et puis…je ne vois pas les choses comme ça. Disons pour résumer que tu es le grand Sirius Black, le séducteur irrésistible, et que je n'ai été qu'une de tes victimes.

J'ajoutai après une œillade appuyée :

-Tu sais pertinemment que nul ne peut te résister.

-Ravi de te l'entendre dire, mais tu te voile la face, ma _petite fille_.

Comme je ne répondais rien, il poursuivit :

-Vous, les filles, vous avez toujours besoin de vous placer en victime. Comme si vous étiez pas responsable. A t'écouter, tu m'as dit « bonjour » et je me suis jeté sur toi comme un loup affamé. Mais j'avais plus de retenu que toi, _princesse_. Si on en est là, c'est pas parce que je t'ai voulu et que tu es venu manger dans ma main. Si on en est là, c'est parce que tu m'as allumé.

-Je…m'étouffai-je d'effroi. Je ne t'ai jamais…allumé !

-Vraiment ? Ironisa-t-il. Bon, le coup de la salle de bain, c'était peut-être pas calculé, je le conçois.

Une nouvelle bouffée de gêne me submergea au souvenir de cette situation _extrêmement_ gênante.

-Mais quand le lendemain, on était dans la piscine, tu flirtais avec moi. Tu m'as délibérément proposé le jeu lorsque tu as suggéré que je ne pouvais pas t'avoir. Comme si tu attendais que je tente quelque chose, et tu n'as pas dit non à l'anniversaire de Sarah. Que ce soit l'épisode de la piscine ou quand tu jouais la provocation en boîte et au pub irlandais, tu n'as pas arrêté de m'allumer, Lux.

J'ouvris la bouche. Puis la refermai. Bon…il n'avait pas tort sur toute la ligne. Mais mon flirt à moi avait été innocent, sans pensée perverse, alors que lui… ! Lorsque je lui expliquai ce point de vue, il s'esclaffa :

-Non mais t'as pas honte d'être aussi hypocrite ! Tu crois que je ne remarquais pas tous tes gestes : cette façon de mordiller tes lèvres d'un air frustré, ta manière de déguster de la crème avec tes doigts, de me regarder comme si tu voulais me dévorer…toutes les fois où tu m'as _imperceptiblement_ frôlé ! Tu crois que je ne remarquais rien ou quoi ? Petite joueuse !

Je le regardai, incrédule. Et éclatai de rire.

-Mon pauvre ! Mon monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, affirmai-je en reprenant ses mots. Non sérieusement, je n'aurai jamais imaginé que le fait que je mange avec mes doigts ait pu t'apparaître comme une tentative d'excitation. Ni mes regards, ni le fait que je me morde les lèvres.

-C'est pas délibéré ? demanda-t-il avec ahurissement.

-Nullement, répondis-je.

-Mais…

Il avait repris son air séducteur, il devenait léopard qui guette sa proie. Il effleura tout doucement mes lèvres des siennes sans se poser dessus.

-…il n'empêche que tu essayais de m'allumer, acheva-t-il. Que ce soit avec tes bas ou avec tes talons, et les autres mecs…

-Je te l'ai dit, soufflai-je en caressant les petits cheveux qui voletaient au bas de sa nuque comme des plumes noires. Nul ne peut te résister, et même si mes tentatives prêtaient au rire…

-Oh non, me coupa-t-il. Je trouvais ça…_excitant_ que l'innocente petite sœur de James essaye de me brancher.

-Et tu…

-Oh Lux.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tais-toi. Et profite avant que tu ne doives repartir pour le boulot de Valmont.

Quelque chose dans ma tête se demanda de quel boulot il parlait. Et je ne pensais brusquement à rien d'autre qu'à sa bouche, qu'à ses yeux, qu'à ses sourires en coin, qu'à ses mains qui déboutonnaient fébrilement mon chemisier. Alors qu'il commençait à caresser fiévreusement mes seins, n'ayant ouvert la chemise qu'au niveau de ma poitrine, je sentis contre moi quelque chose de dur et…

Il m'attira contre son torse et son érection frotta un instant contre mon entrejambe. La sensation était tellement délicieuse que l'on aurait pu penser qu'il avait préparé son coup. Il avait sûrement prévu la chose, parce que lorsqu'un gémissement m'échappa, il ne sembla pas du tout étonné, et je devinai que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire arrogant.

Je le sentis passer ses mains dans mon dos pour me guider. Il intimait à mes hanches le mouvement à suivre, et sa bouche commençait à lécher le bout de mes seins.

Non vraiment…ce n'était pas comme ça que c'était censé se passer. J'étais sensée dupliquer une affiche de prévention contre les Détraqueurs. Et je me retrouvai à califourchon sur Sirius Black, le chemisier à moitié ouvert, et incapable de lui dire d'arrêter.

En fait, c'était comme dans mes fantasmes. Déjà à quatorze ans, je regardais avec jalousie la fille qui se permettait de s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel il était pelotonné. J'avais des envies de meurtre lorsque le bras de Sirius encerclait sa taille, et que ses lèvres parsemaient de baisers le visage de cette fille.

…et je jubilais deux jours plus tard lorsque nous étions dans la Grande Salle ou au détour d'un couloir, et que Sirius ne lui offrait plus qu'un regard glacial, et la larguait cruellement. Moi, je triomphais, parce qu'une petite voix dans ma tête criait que moi, je serai la seule fille de sa vie pour toujours. Moi, j'avais droit aux étreintes, à l'attention et aux confidences. J'étais la petite sœur de cœur. Il avait beau avoir son regard cruel lorsqu'il regardait la fille larmoyante, une heure plus tard, il me tirait de mes devoirs de Potions à grands coups de chatouillis. Et il me les faisait en dix minutes pour que je vienne jouer aux échecs avec lui.

Mais je l'avais payé le prix fort. Elles me haïssaient toutes. Il avait fallu un démenti de James pour prouver que non, je ne couchais pas avec Sirius. Parce que vu le nombre de filles qu'ils fréquentaient, il n'aurait pu y avoir que du sexe entre nous.

Pourtant, deux jours après la jalousie me rongeait à nouveau. Parce que j'avais beau être la chouchoutée, celle avec qui il prenait ses petits-déjeuners en plaisantant, en étant naturel, jamais il ne m'avait touché. Jamais je n'avais connu le délice de ses bras, de ses mots chuchotés à l'oreille dans les moments intimes.

Et je fantasmais. Qu'un jour, j'ai leur place. Même pour une nuit.

-Je…

Il se redressa et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière avec élégance. Je me levais et reboutonnai mon chemisier. J'avais le cœur sans dessus dessous alors qu'il était parfaitement calme. Maudit Sirius Black !

-Il…il faut _vraiment_ que j'y aille. On reprendra ça…une autre fois.

-Ok, répondit-il en m'aidant à boutonner ma chemise. Plus tard…

Sa main caressa ma joue. Mon bas-ventre se tordit à l'idée de tout ce que l'on pourrait faire plus tard. Ce soir. Demain soir. Dans une semaine. Dans un mois.

Oh Merlin. Au rythme où les choses avançaient, dans un mois, nous aurions sans doute fait l'amour.

Une sonnette d'alarme retentit dans ma tête. Dans un mois, il ne serait peut-être plus avec moi. Dans un mois, la rentrée serait déjà derrière nous, j'aurai eu à rompre avec Teddy et…

Non !

Je me ressaisis. Dans un mois, il serait encore avec moi. Je ferai tout pour. Et puis…je l'avais observé durant des années. Il avait une façon de m'observer qui n'avait rien à voir avec les autres filles.

-Arrête, soufflai-je en souriant.

-Arrête quoi ? répliqua-t-il en répondant à mon sourire.

Il avait posé sa tête sur la mienne.

-De me sourire comme ça. De m'allumer !

Il se recula en riant.

J'adorai le voir rire. J'étais une des rares privilégiés à le voir rire. Il riait rarement avec ses conquêtes. Tout n'était que jeu d'acteur. Plaisanteries de flirt. Il riait avec les Maraudeurs. Et moi.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu te liquéfies de désir, déclara-t-il avec arrogance.

Je poussai la porte des toilettes. Mon reflet m'accueillit dans le miroir qui surplombait les lavabos. J'avais les lèvres rouges comme des cerises, et le visage tout empourpré. Mes cheveux s'étaient emmêlés. Un désordre…charmant.

-Très échevelé, commenta Sirius d'un ton narquois.

Le petit ton moqueur utilisé exprès pour m'agacer. Il sortit sa baguette de la poche de son jeans et l'instant d'après mes cheveux redevinrent souples et brillants, et mon visage parut de la peau de porcelaine.

-Allez, dit-il en ébouriffant ma tignasse. A plus ma Lux !

Il sortit des toilettes avec un signe de la main.

Maintenant que j'y repense, on avait eu de la chance que personne n'entre dans ces toilettes. Nous étions complètement inconscients.

Un petit sourire flottait sur mon visage tandis que je m'en allais avec mon affiche légèrement froncée.

_Ma_ Lux.

OoOoOoOoO

J'aurais pu repasser à la maison me changer.

Mais non.

J'avais fini ma journée et même si Valmont s'était montrée exécrable (mon retard ne lui avait pas échappé et elle m'avait accablée de reproches et d'insultes) j'étais de bonne humeur. Je me suis changée en vitesse dans les toilettes, mettant mon plus beau maillot de bain, déniché par Sarah, et rajoutant un top à volants noirs et une jupe en jean mi-longue. J'attachai mes cheveux, et je partis en direction de la plage.

Il y avait toujours Sarah lorsque j'arrivais qui arborait un bronzage impeccable. Sa peau devenait presque aussi mate que celle de Noa qui était halée naturellement. Je reconnus dans l'eau Remus et Peter qui me firent un signe de la main.

-Noa n'est plus là ? m'étonnai-je.

Sarah haussa un sourcil.

-Elle a ses propres amis tu sais, me répondit-elle. Alors, après-midi pénible ?

-Ouais, apparemment des Détraqueurs traînent dans la nature.

-Rien que ça ! railla-t-elle.

Je regardai la plage se vider. Il était dix-huit heures. J'adorais ce moment. Les gens remballaient leurs affaires, le soleil se faisait moins agressif et commençait à décliner. Ne restaient que quelques personnes dans l'eau. Il y avait beaucoup plus de place.

Je me déshabillai et rejoignis Remus et Peter dans l'eau.

Bizarrement, Remus ne m'a jamais intimidée. Ni Peter. Et ce jour-là, de nouveau, tout fut facile avec eux. Je ne voyais aucune ambiguïté lorsque Remus me soulevait et que ses mains s'agrippaient à mon ventre pour me jeter dans l'eau. Il jouait avec moi comme James jouait avec moi. Sirius l'avait fait aussi, mais tout était alors plus…spécial.

Je finis par sortir de l'eau et m'étendis le plus au bord de la plage. Les vagues qui échouaient sur le sable doré, venaient chatouiller mes pieds. Le soleil se faisait cramoisi. Le temps passait, l'été agonisait tout doucement dans cette plénitude mirifique. Pourtant, le temps semblait s'être arrêté, là, sur cette plage artificielle, et nous baignons tous dans cet état d'euphorie. Nous étions inconscients. Totalement inconscients. Nous étions jeunes. Nous ignorions encore que nous allions être forcés de grandir d'un seul coup.

-JE LES AIIIIIIIES !

Le cri victorieux de James retentit sur la plage. Je me retournais pour le voir faire des bonds de cabris sur la plage désertée. Il tenait plusieurs boîtes à pizza dans les bras, et je voyais Sirius qui le suivait péniblement, encore chaussé et tenant deux casques de moto.

James lança les pizzas sur le sable, et se dépêtra de son tee-shirt pour rejoindre Remus et Peter.

Mon frère avait toujours été très bruyant. Autant, nos jeux avaient été calmes jusque-là, autant il nous était désormais impossible de passer inaperçu.

Je tentai d'ignorer le mieux possible Sirius qui déposait ses affaires sur une serviette déjà dépliée, et qui se déshabillait. James aurait trouvé ça bizarre que je me retourne pour le mater. Je le sentis soudain s'asseoir à côté moi.

-Je voulais te prévenir, me dit-il à voix basse. Il se pourrait que Frank Londubat nous rejoigne. Ainsi que Lily Evans.

-Oh, répondis-je.

Je me redressai sur mes avant-bras et lui souris.

-Est-ce une façon de me prévenir que Smith sera là et que tu vas me faire mourir de jalousie ? le taquinai-je.

Il roula des yeux.

-Bien sûr que non ! protesta-t-il. Je te préviens juste qu'elle sera probablement là. Et que James ne lésine pas sur les commentaires agaçants.

-Et si…

Je m'interrompis aussitôt devant la bêtise de ma requête. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui demander ça.

-Et si quoi ?

-Rien, répondis-je en souriant.

-PAAAAAADFOOT ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

James s'était mis à gesticuler dans l'eau. Sirius se leva en riant et finit par le rejoindre. James était un éternel gamin. Je le vis gonfler sa bouche d'eau avant d'asperger Sirius. Il riait aux éclats. Je fis la grimace.

Dégoutant.

Je sentis Sarah s'affaisser à côté de moi. Mhm. Bizarre. Elle avait passé pratiquement toute la journée perchée sur son arbre. Je lui coulais un regard en douce. Elle était vraiment divine. J'avais bien vu le regard appréciateur de Peter. Oh, bien sûr, je savais que rien ne se passerait jamais entre Sarah et lui. Sarah était bien trop…méprisante. Et ça n'était pas plus mal, Peter n'avait pas besoin qu'une salope lui brise le cœur.

-Quoi ? grogna-t-elle alors que mon regard se faisait plus insistant.

-La dernière fois, tu as dit un truc…

-Je dis souvent des trucs intéressants, piailla-t-elle.

-Tu as dit que ton père avait détruit ta famille. Pourquoi ?

Elle eut un sourire, et une légère brise fit ondoyer sa queue de cheval brune aux reflets chocolatés.

-Parce que c'est le cas.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Sarah ! m'emportai-je.

-Oh, chérie, soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Il n'y a rien de passionnant à raconter. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, mes parents sont divorcés.

Bien sûr que je m'en étais apperçue. J'avais aussi pu constater que le nouveau mari de la mère des Guerlishman semblait très bien s'entendre avec les filles.

-A cause de ton père ?

-A cause de mon père, à cause de moi, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

-Mais…

-Ecoute.

Elle planta son regard dans mes prunelles. Elle avait soudain perdu toute sa superbe. Tout son masque arrogant et supérieur. Elle me fit un peu peur tant son visage s'était durci.

-Je ne suis pas une de ces connes qui passent leur vie à pleurnicher et à raconter leurs malheurs de partout. Alors si tu attends que je te décrive un monstre et une enfance abominable, va voir ailleurs.

Son visage se détendit.

-Profite donc de l'été, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle se glissa gracieusement dans l'eau tiède aux reflets rougeoyants. Je partis à grandes enjambées dans l'une des baraques de plage. La plus proche de nous était celle faite sur le thème de Bali. Je demandai à ce qu'ils nous préparent plusieurs cocktails, essayant d'évaluer le nombre de personnes que nous serions ce soir, et comment j'allais pouvoir porter plus de quatre gros verres à cocktails toute seule.

-Besoin d'aide ?

Cette voix…je l'aurai reconnue entre mille !

Je me retournais, et à la vue de son visage aux traits fins, de ses cheveux châtains, presque blonds qui balayaient son front halé, je poussai un cri de joie et lui sautai dans les bras. Le barman haussa un sourcil, l'air incrédule, puis, secoua sa tête avant de retourner à ses préparations.

-Nathan ! m'écriai-je. Bon sang, ce que je suis contente de te voir ! Comment ça se fait que tu sois ici ?

-Tu m'as invité, me rappela-t-il.

-Oui, mais tu n'as jamais répondu !

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Je repris mon calcul mental. Il y avait donc James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Sarah, Nathan et moi. Ajoutons à cela les futurs arrivants : Frank, Alice, Lily, Kathleen. En espérant que Terry et Gaby ne soient pas là…

-Onze cocktails Sex on the beach, dis-je.

-Vous êtes loin? s'enquit Nathan.

-Pas trop, répondis-je. On est au fond, là-bas tu vois ? Derrière les arbres.

-Ton petit coin de paradis, se moqua-t-il.

-Oh, arrête !

Ça me faisait tout drôle de revoir Nathan. J'avais l'impression que les années s'étaient écoulées depuis que je l'avais vu pour la dernière fois. Tant de choses avaient changé. J'avais rencontré Sarah, franchis les limites avec Sirius, avais pris plus d'assurance… ! Tiens tiens, en songeant à Sarah…

-Nathan, j'aurai un immense service à te demander ! me mis-je à le supplier.

-Déjà ? railla-t-il. A peine je te retrouve que tu…

-C'est pour une amie ! protestai-je. Dis oui, s'il te plaît ! Il s'agit d'une journaliste qui travaille pour la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle réalise un reportage sur les familles du gratin sorcier et…

-Même pas en rêve ! répliqua Nathan.

-Oh, Nathan, s'il te plaît ! Ca ne vous coûtera rien ! Mais pour elle…sa carrière décollerait rien qu'avec ça !

-Elle est déjà venue embête ma mère, m'apprit-il. Une sale bonne femme avec un nom à coucher dehors…

-Bridget ? m'étonnai-je. Enfin, Bee est la personne la plus douce que je connaisse…avec Gabriella Garner.

Il secoua la tête.

-Non. Elle s'appelait Skeeter.

-C'est sa rivale ! Oh je t'en prie, Nathan, donne sa chance à la concurrente de Skeeter ! Elle en sera verte de rage !

Je le vis réfléchir. Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais Nathan était un garçon de seize ans assez mignon. Il avait un visage aux traits extrêmement fins, des cheveux dorés qui caressaient comme des plumes d'ange le bas de sa nuque. Ses yeux avaient une couleur semblable aux miens mais étaient bridés, et ça lui donnait un charme fou. Il était encore plus séduisant, là, la peau bronzée et uniquement vêtu d'un short de bain et d'un débardeur gris.

Mais Nathan n'avait rien d'un séducteur. C'était quelqu'un d'assez posé et je ne lui connaissais pas beaucoup d'histoires d'amour, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait fréquenté une fille, ç'avait duré longtemps.

-J'en parlerai avec ma mère. Mais rien n'est sûr, finit-il par dire. En parlant de tes _amies_…

-Et voilà les cocktails !

-Oh euh…

Je ne pus en empoigner que deux tandis que Nathan en pris quatre avec aisance. Nous prévînmes le barman que nous faisions plusieurs voyages et partîmes, les pieds dans le sable. Qui aurait pu croire que cette plage fantasmagorique était artificielle ?

-Il paraît que tu as de nouvelles…_fréquentations_.

-Oh tu veux parler de…Sarah ? C'est Sarah qui t'intrigue à ce point ?

-Voyons Lux, tu ne peux quand même pas _croire_ que cette fille est ton amie ? Comment as-tu pu être aussi naïve ?

-Euh…

Nous étions arrivés sur notre coin de plage. Je sortis d'un sac le plateau en bambou qu'avait apporté Sarah et y disposait les six premiers cocktails. Ma nouvelle fréquentation sortit aussitôt de l'eau.

Elle portait un maillot de bain fuchsia et chocolat qui mettait en valeur sa peau dorée et sa chevelure sombre. Je vis Nathan hausser un sourcil en la voyant. J'étais assez inquiète quant à cette rencontre. Il était mon meilleur ami depuis mes onze ans, elle était devenue indispensable à ma vie en un été. Et…ils étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Elle aimait l'extravagance et les folles soirées, il aimait le calme et une nuit passée sur une terrasse entre amis. Elle aimait la vie, le sexe et enchaînait les conquêtes, il n'avait connu que deux ou trois filles et prônait la fidélité.

Ça promettait d'être un fiasco. Et je ne pouvais que sourire en attendant que le choc se produise.

-Des cocktails ! s'exclama Sarah. Lux, tu es un amour d'attention !

Elle se pencha, et appuya ses lèvres contre une paille avant de fermer les yeux de délice. C'est moi où elle essayait de faire sa mignonne à cause de Nathan ? Je plissais les yeux. Elle ne pouvait _pas_ ne pas l'avoir remarquer. Effectivement, la scène aurait pu en exciter plus d'un. Je vis même Remus mater Sarah. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Elle était belle, bronzée, son corps luisait de particules d'eau, et elle s'était penchée pour boire un peu de cocktail, mettant en valeur l'arrondi de ses hanches et de ses fesses.

-Divin ! soupira-t-elle. Je vous attends pour le reste, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle posa son regard de prédatrice sur Nathan et lui sourit. Je le vis esquisser un sourire poli, mais clairement, il devait penser que Sarah était la dernière des salopes et la trouvait ridicule.

-Tu ne nous as pas présenté ?

-Ben, bredouillai-je. Tu connais Nathan, non ? Il était à ta soirée…

Ses yeux papillonnèrent et elle se massa la tempe.

-Bien sûr ! Je sais pas où j'avais la tête ! Nathan Newton, c'est bien ça ? Je suis…

-Je sais parfaitement qui tu es, répondit Nathan en ployant légèrement la tête en signe de salut.

Nathan était très bien élevé. Je savais que dans son langage, cette phrase signifiait tout bêtement « Je connais ta réputation, alors arrête de faire ton hypocrite, tu me débecte ». Sarah lui fit un sourire enjôleur et retourna dans l'eau. Je me tournai vers Nathan et nous repartîmes chercher les autres cocktails.

-C'est exactement ce que je disais, reprit-il. Enfin, tu l'as vu, non ? Cette fille n'est pas…saine pour toi. Elle empeste la décadence et la luxure à des kilomètres à la ronde !

-Ecoute Nathan, déclarai-je en me postant face à lui.

Il eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul, étonné par mon ton.

-Je ne suis plus une enfant, j'ai assez de mon frère pour jouer les chaperons, assenai-je. Je ne suis pas stupide, je me méfie de Sarah seulement…

Je me retournai pour la voir. Son rire faux mais cristallin résonnait, et l'eau explosait en gerbe translucides tandis qu'elle sautait dans la mer. La vérité, c'était que parfois, j'avais envie de la protéger. Elle était toujours la forte, l'archétype même de la fille qui ne craint rien ni personne. Pourtant, à plusieurs reprises, j'avais pu constater qu'il y avait quelques failles dans son armure. Cette armure faite de moqueries et de répliques narquoises qui déstabilisaient les plus hardies. Il y avait des moments où Sarah ne ressemblait plus à une jeune fille provocante de seize ans, mais à une gamine perdue de huit ans. Et cette image de Sarah, en tee-shirt, ni coiffée ni maquillée, riant sans arrière-pensée et mangeant des pots de glace à la petite cuillère était l'un de mes trésors le plus précieux. Cette fois-là, je m'étais occupée d'elle.

Cette Sarah-là m'appartenait à tout jamais.

-Elle est comme moi, soufflai-je. Elle me ressemble.

-N'importe quoi ! protesta Nathan. Absurde ! Tu es ABSURDE Lux !

Je le regardai durement.

-Sarah n'a personne. Aucune amie. Tout le monde la fuit comme la peste.

-Mais putain Lux, ouvre les yeux ! Si tout le monde la fuit, c'est pas pour rien !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? m'énervai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de Sarah ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais de comment elle était à onze ans ou à quatorze ans ?

-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu sais de Guerlishman ? m'interrompit-il.

Je me tus.

Rien. Je ne savais rien. Elle ne parlait pas d'elle. Plusieurs fois, j'avais été tentée de questionner Bridget. Mais je ne l'avais pas fait, je n'aurai pas aimé que Sarah fouine dans ma vie privée. Mais Sarah n'aurait jamais eu besoin de m'espionner_ je lui avais ouvert mon cœur sans rien demander en retour. J'avais du mal à cerner les filles Guerlishman. Comment Bridget, dix-neuf ans, pouvait-elle être aussi soumise à sa petite sœur ? Pourquoi Noa, quatorze ans semblait suivre les traces de Sarah, sûre d'elle et machiavélique ? Pourquoi Sarah détestait-elle son père, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de Bridget ?

-Chaque famille a ses secrets, répondis-je simplement.

-Et quel secret ! s'esclaffa Nathan.

Nous récupérâmes les derniers cocktails dans le silence et repartîmes en direction des autres. Je marchais sans mot dire à côté de Nathan. Je voyais bien qu'il savait quelque chose. J'avais peur de lui demander. Peur que ma vision de Sarah Guerlishman change à tout jamais. Mais Nathan appartenait à une famille renommée. Il ne parlait sûrement pas de ragots sans fondements.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? osai-je enfin demander.

Il me regarda à nouveau, une petite lueur de triomphe au fond des yeux, conscient que j'ignorai tout de la bombe qu'il s'apprêtait à me lâcher.

-Lux, Guerlishman est totalement névrosée. Et pour cause. Il faut voir ce qu'elle a fait à son père ! Sa mère s'est retrouvée au tribunal à cause d'elle !

Malgré la chaleur ambiante, je sentis un filet de sueur froide couler le long de mon dos. Je frémis en repensant aux paroles de Sarah « A cause de mon père, à cause de moi ».

-Pas à cause d'elle, le défendis-je tout de même. Sa mère divorçait.

-Non ! fit Nathan en secouant sa tête. C'est après ce que Sarah a fait que sa mère a bien du divorcer !

-Son père a brisé sa famille, dis-je en reprenant ses propres mots.

Nathan leva un sourcil. Nous étions presque arrivés au bord de l'eau.

-T'es sûre que c'est pas elle qui détruit tout ce qu'elle touche ? lança-t-il en déposant les derniers cocktails.

Je me sentais complètement sonnée. Sarah avait détruit sa famille ? Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire à son père ? Un tas d'images obscènes m'assaillaient. Et si…elle avait été une enfant incestueuse ? Et si elle avait tentée de le tuer ?

Non ! Il fallait que je me raisonne ! Tout cela était tout bonnement impossible ! C'était Sarah ! Elle était ma plus belle histoire après Sirius Black.

Il fallait que je parle à Bridget. Tant pis.

Je ne remarquai même pas que Londubat, Wilson, Evans et Smith nous avaient rejoints. Ni que Smith collait outrageusement Sirius sous le regard appréciateur de mon frère, lequel venait de se faire jeter par Evans.

Nous ouvrîmes les boîtes à pizzas et j'eus énormément de mal à me remettre dans l'ambiance estivale. Revoir Nathan m'avait fait redescendre de mon petit nuage, il incarnait ma vie sociale d'antan et son sourire chaleureux me criait deux choses : Guerlishman veut ta peau, Black veut ton corps. Nous avions mis des bougies sur la pizza, et Peter, tout enthousiaste les souffla sous les applaudissements.

Le soleil se déclinât, et nous observâmes un moment le coucher de soleil. Je finis par mettre en action le petit plan que je n'avais pas osé proposé à Sirius et je m'acharnai à rester à côté de lui et à en profiter comme jamais Smith ne pourrait jamais en bénéficier. J'étais la sœur de son meilleur ami, il avait quitté notre manoir, aussi notre attitude complice et tendre n'étonna pas.

Seul Remus gardait ses yeux dorés braqué sur nous. Comme s'il voyait la catastrophe se profiler sans pour autant pouvoir l'arrêter.

Nous finîmes par manger des glaces apportées de la baraque de plage Bali, blottis les uns contre les autres, à écouter James jouer de la guitare autour du feu de camp que nous avions allumé. J'ignorais où il l'avait dégotée, mais après l'avoir accordée, il se mit à en jouer, relayé par Nathan, meilleur musicien que mon frère.

La nuit devenait humide, et le sable se faisait frais sous nos pieds. Sarah nous installa sur une serviette de plage et se pelotonna contre moi. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux qui n'étaient plus que légèrement mouillés et ses mains s'étaient enroulées autour de mon cou. Elle semblait subjuguée par le son de la guitare. Elle n'écoutait même pas Frank Londubat qui racontait la fameuse blague du gobelin et du troll.

Je sentis soudain Sarah frissonner.

-Tu as froid ? m'enquis-je.

Nathan cessa de jouer et balança son sac à dos vers nous. Sarah soupesa le sac, franchement étonnée pour ne pas dire choquée.

-Prends un tee-shirt, lança Nathan.

Je vis la commissure des lèvres de Sarah trembler et un rictus les étira. Elle ouvrit le sac et déplia un large tee-shirt blanc. Elle l'enfila, sans se dépêtrer de son sourire narquois, ce qui finit par agacer Nathan.

-Qu'as-tu à sourire comme ça, Guerlishman ? finit-il par demander

-Oh rien, chantonna-t-elle. C'est juste que…je ne pensais pas que Newton, le petit puceau essayerait de me draguer.

James qui s'était mis à fouiller frénétiquement dans son sac stoppa net et posa un regard scandalisé sur Sarah. Evans et Smith la fixaient avec dégoût et moi-même lui mis un coup de coude dans les côtes en écarquillant mes yeux, l'air de dire « Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? ».

-Dis donc Guerlishman, je suis bien élevé mais si ça te pose problème, crève de froid et rends-moi mon tee-shirt, s'écria Nathan. Tu es absolument ridicule. Tout le monde sait ici que tu n'es qu'une garce !

Je devinais que Nathan regrettait déjà de s'être monté courtois avec Sarah. Il n'avait pas dû réfléchir, c'était quelqu'un comme ça Nathan : un espèce d'éternel preux chevalier avec les filles. Seul bémol : il était extrêmement susceptible et Sarah semblait l'avoir compris. Comme si elle l'avait testé, elle se contenta de s'installer un peu plus confortablement sur notre serviette sans se départir de son sourire sardonique et provoquant.

-Je pense que ça ira, intervint Remus.

Nathan se tut. James cessa brusquement de retourner son sac sur le sable, et chercha Sirius du regard qui était également à côté de moi.

-Padfoot, tu as un tee-shirt ou un pull ? Ma sœur doit avoir froid.

En comparaison de Sarah ça n'était rien. J'avais toujours mon maillot humide, mais j'avais remis mes vêtements, à savoir un débardeur et une jupe. L'ensemble ne tenait pas très chaud mais…je vis Sirius me tendre un pull gris perle. Je l'enfilai aussitôt, en jubilant du regard envieux de Smith.

Si elle savait…

Je me délectai de la sensation du pull sur ma peau. Il était totalement imprégné de l'odeur de Sirius, mélange de cannelle et d'amande. C'était comme s'il me tenait entre ses bras.

Pour une fois, je vénérais mon frère.

Une fois que la soirée fut bien entamée, que James et Nathan eurent épuisé tout leur répertoire de chansons et que deux bouteilles de vodka eurent été vidées, je vis les garçons sortir des sacs de couchages. J'écarquillais les yeux en entendant James dire à Evans :

-On a tout apporté pour dormir à la belle étoile. Peut-être que Kathleen et toi…

-Dormir à la belle étoile avec toi ? fit la rouquine d'un ton dédaigneux. Sûrement pas !

-Oh, Lily… ! protesta gentiment Smith.

Peuh ! Comme si la rouquine allait se laisser amadouer ! Il faudrait la séquestrer pour que cette vamp' fasse un effort et se montre sympa. Il aurait été agréable qu'elle ait reçu une éducation similaire à celle de Nathan : il détestait Sarah, elle l'avait traité de puceau devant tout le monde mais il restait avec nous.

A mon grand bonheur, Evans et Smith déguerpirent, et après moult hésitations, Frank Londubat et sa copine restèrent.

Je m'entortillai dans un sac de couchage, parfaitement consciente que j'aurai à affronter une sensation plus que désagréable le lendemain : celle de ne pas avoir dormi chez moi et donc, par extension logique, d'être toute poisseuse. Bah ! Je me débrouillerai et ferai un saut au manoir avant d'aller au Ministère !

Et là, je parlerai à Bridget de Sarah. Il fallait que je le fasse et de toute urgence.

Les garçons éteignirent le feu. Je vis Frank se glisser dans le même sac qu'Alice Wilson. Quelle chance ! J'en étais verte de jalousie ! Je n'avais plus pu dormir avec Sirius depuis notre…_réconciliation_ et notre officialisation. Nous nous voyions toujours en coup de vent, comme ce matin au Ministère. J'avais à peine réussi à passer chez lui un après-midi et nous avions visité sa chambre plus que nécessaire. Mais il ne m'avait pas trop touchée. Nous avions prévu de passer la soirée ensemble, mais James avait débarqué.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il était venu au Manoir Potter et m'avait dit d'une voix sensuelle qui me rejoindrait dans ma chambre…tout était tombé à l'eau une nouvelle fois. J'avais attendue jusqu'à deux heures du matin avant de comprendre qu'il était sorti avec James. Nous nous étions disputés pour la forme, il s'était excusé, m'avait expliqué qu'il serait étrange s'il cessait de sortir en boîte avec James et j'avais fait la moue. L'instant d'après, il s'emparait de mes lèvres pour un baiser plus que torride. Ce qui m'avait clairement fait penser qu'il voulait bien plus et que nos rares rencontres ne faisaient qu'augmenter sa frustration. J'avais été moi-même tellement ardente dans notre baiser que je compris qu'il fallait vraiment que nous nous voyions davantage.

Alors là, dans le noir et en retenant mon souffle, alors que tous avaient les yeux rivés sur la voûte céleste, je me mis sur le ventre et sortis ma main du sac de couchage. Tel un verre de terre, je me rapprochais de son propre sac, et trouvais sa tête. Il laissa tomber sa main à côté d'elle, et je pus m'en emparer.

Je me retournais alors, contemplant également le ciel constellé d'étoiles, et collai ma tête contre la sienne. Je le sentis toucher mon visage de son autre main. La position était tout sauf pratique mais il arriva jusqu'à mes lèvres dont il traça le contour de son index.

Il se retourna et je fis de même. Mes yeux s'habituant au noir, je vis clairement son visage. Il caressait mon visage et je me délectai de la sensation de ses doigts sur ma peau. La soirée avait été longue. Etre si proche de lui sans pouvoir le toucher, sans pouvoir manifester trop d'intérêt à son égard…c'était tout simplement inhumain.

Il pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes plusieurs fois. A chaque fois, ce fut comme une décharge électrique. Mes lèvres semblaient brûlées. Je ne réalisais qu'alors combien il avait été pénible de me retenir toute la soirée. Combien j'avais envie de me glisser dans son sac de couchage et de passer la nuit sous ses mains expertes.

Bien sûr, je ne le fis pas. Quand j'y repense, nous étions totalement inconscients. N'importe qui : James, Nathan, Frank, que sais-je ? N'importe qui aurait pu détacher ses yeux du ciel, se réveiller, se lever ou nous entendre, même si ni avions été très discrets.

Ç'avait été magique, bien que bref. Rien que le fait de le sentir près de moi et de tenir sa main me comblait. C'était dangereux. Je n'avais même plus besoin de physique pour être totalement dépendante de Sirius Black.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Je fis volte-face.

J'avais entendu mon prénom. C'était certain. Lux était tout sauf courant.

Je jetais un coup d'œil en biais à Nathan qui eut un petit sourire, signe qu'il avait lui-aussi entendu quelqu'un m'appeler et qu'il avait même identifié ces personnes.

Le Chemin de Traverse était bondé. Evidemment, les lettres de Poudlard étaient arrivées, avec la liste de nos fournitures, pas plus tard que la veille, et des familles entières défilaient dans le Londres sorcier. Beaucoup venaient de Province et se comportaient en véritables touristes sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'aurai volontiers laissé s'écouler plusieurs jours avant de courir après mes fournitures, mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de jours de repos. Je pestais contre toutes ces familles qui auraient pu choisir une date ultérieure. Il fallait être bête pour choisir ce jour-ci, _sérieusement_ !

Heureusement, j'étais flanquée de Nathan. Je n'avais pas encore percuté qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. Il me bassina pendant tout le trajet avec Teddy et je devinai que mon petit-ami officiel lui avait confié que mes lettres s'étaient considérablement espacées. Teddy était un très bon ami de Nathan, ce qui rendait ma situation d'autant plus délicate.

Deuxième piège…

-LUX !

Cette fois, je reconnus la voix. Ainsi que le visage. La chevelure flamboyante de Terrence Londubat tournoyait tandis qu'elle s'approchait de nous à grandes enjambées, bousculant une foule pressée et râleuse. Derrière elle, Gabriella Garner se fendait d'un sourire gêné et arriva à notre hauteur un petit moment après Terry.

Terry et Gaby. Le démon et l'ange. C'était _exactement_ ça. J'avais encore du mal à me figurer comment Terry était devenue amie avec la timide Gaby. Ç'avait dû être dans le genre de Peter. Gaby, la faible. Terry la forte.

-On va boire un verre, décida Terry en empoignant mes mains.

Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

D'habitude, même si je fréquentais Terry et Gaby à Poudlard, elles ne cherchaient pas à m'inclure dans leur duo de folle amitié. Pas de soirées pyjama, pas de rencontre hors de l'école, pas de shopping. Et surtout : nous ne nous confions rien. C'est pourquoi je les suivis, anxieuse à l'intérieur d'un petit bar.

Terry s'assit la première et ouvrit en grand la carte des boissons. Gaby me regardait avec un petit sourire gêné et Nathan faisait la conversation.

-…merveilleuses plages hawaïennes, vous rendez-vous compte ? Sans charre, l'année prochaine, j'exigerai qu'il m'embarque avec lui !

-Je pense que c'est surtout Lux qui voudra passer l'été avec lui l'année prochaine, intervint Gabriella de sa voix douce.

Je sentis mon estomac se contracter à ces paroles. J'étais tout bonnement incapable de me projeter. Et surtout pas avec Teddy. Une chose était sûre : j'allais rompre avec lui à la rentrée. Même si Sirius se lassait de moi d'ici là. Je ne pourrais jamais plus me regarder en face si je continuais à sortir avec un garçon que j'avais honteusement trahi. Mais avec Sirius…oui comme il le disait si bien, je ne savais pas où j'allais, c'était la grande aventure. Impossible de savoir si d'ici l'année prochaine…

-Et toi, Nathan ? lança Terry. Tu n'es avec personne en ce moment ?

-Non, répondit Nathan en riant. Mais je m'intéresse à une fille.

-Qui ? Qui ? voulut savoir Terry.

-Oh je te le dirai, ironisa Nathan, si je voulais que toute l'école soit au courant.

-AHAH ! triompha Terry. Elle est donc à l'école !

Nathan roula des yeux. J'étais assez étonnée qu'il projette de fréquenter à nouveau une fille. La dernière en date était Lisbeth Williams. Elle était pure et fragile. Nathan ne s'entichait que de petits anges comme elles. L'avantage, c'était que je m'entendais toujours bien avec : aucun sujet de discorde avec de pareilles petites merveilles. L'inconvénient c'est qu'elles devenaient vite agaçantes tant elles étaient parfaites. Et puis, Nathan craquait toujours pour les filles à problèmes, il avait ce que j'appelais le complexe du héros. Lisbeth avait perdu son petit-frère lorsque Nathan en était tombé amoureux, et au début de leur relation, la mère de celle-ci s'était suicidée.

Ils étaient restés ensemble un an. Et puis, Lisbeth avait couché avec un Serpentard. Son nom était devenu tabou.

-Bon, et à part ça, quoi de neuf pour toi, Lux ?

La voix de Terry m'attaqua. Elle me regardait avec un sourire forcé, comme si elle attendait quelque chose de particulier.

-Il paraît que de tu as de nouvelles fréquentations ? me questionna timidement Gaby.

-Une meilleure amie, insista Terry en me vrillant d'un regard furieux. N'est-ce pas ce qu'a dit la petite sœur ? Lors de la soirée cubaine ?

Ah. Effectivement. Je revoyais mentalement le visage félin de Noa clamant que Sarah était ma meilleure amie devant tout le monde lors de la soirée cubaine.

-Oui, répondis-je l'air de rien.

-Non mais tu as perdu la tête ?

Terry m'avait toujours impressionnée. Elle était d'un tempérament fort. Depuis toute petite, ses parents l'avaient laissé se montrer autoritaire avec tout le monde. Un vrai petit kapo. Terry n'avait peur de rien ni de personne. Rien à voir avec moi.

Son comportement m'avait souvent agacée sans que j'ose lui faire de reproche. Mais là, j'avais compris. Nathan connaissait ma faiblesse et avait donc tout comploté avec Terry dans le but de saboter mon amitié naissante avec Sarah Guerlishman. Et Terry avait beau se comporter comme une vraie maîtresse d'école, je n'avais d'autre choix que de me défendre.

-Terry, s'il te plait…tentai-je de plaider.

Elle leva la main pour me faire taire et me fixa droit dans les yeux tandis que Gabriella la regardait, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Alors quoi ? me lança Terry. Je ne dois rien dire ? Tu fais ami-ami avec le Diable en personne et je dois la boucler ?

-Mais ça ne te regarde pas ! répliquai-je. Ça ne regarde aucun d'entre vous ! C'est mon affaire !

-Pitié ! gémit Terry en roulant des yeux. Tu es d'une naïveté affligeante ! Je ne viens pas te voir pour te séquestrer ! J'essaye de t'aider !

-Peut-être que tu m'aiderais davantage si tu t'occupais de tes affaires !

Elle se tut, choquée, et je vis la peine ainsi que la surprise se mélanger dans ses yeux myosotis. Un serveur vint prendre notre commande, et elle marmonna du bout des lèvres l'ensemble de nos choix. Gabriella m'observait avec un intérêt qu'elle peinait à dissimuler.

-Quelle gratitude, ironisa Terry d'un ton glacial. Tu ignores tout de Sarah Guerlishman. Tu ne sais rien d'elle. Elle te fait marcher depuis le début, et toi, tu cours !

-Tu te souviens de Brittany Korps ? intervint doucement Gaby.

-Euh…

Je réfléchis à toute allure, préparant mentalement ma défense. Une seule chose me vint à l'esprit : le dortoir que j'occupais en quatrième année. Je le partageais alors avec Terry, Gaby, Serena Lopez et une fille du nom de Brittany Korps.

-Elle était dans notre dortoir en quatrième année, poursuivit Terry. Elle ne faisait que de nous parler de son copain, avec qui elle était depuis un an. C'était l'amour fou ! Elle se vantait à tous les coins de rues des cadeaux qu'elle recevait, des compliments qui lui étaient faits…

-Et puis un jour…fit Gaby d'un ton mystérieux.

Terry imita le son d'une explosion en me regardant d'un air triomphant.

-L'ouragan Guerlishman, conclut-elle d'un ton satisfait.

C'était tout ? Elle croyait sérieusement que j'ignorai tout du manque de scrupule de Sarah ? Bien sûr qu'elle avait brisé des couples. Lorsque je l'avais rencontré, son amant venait de lui annoncer qu'il épousait sa copine !

-Sarah a toujours été comme ça, dis-je, elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

-Non non non, s'écria Terry vexée par mon manque de réaction. Ça, ce n'est que la partie immergée de l'iceberg ! Guerlishman est cinglée ! Elle rendait fou les garçons ! Et elle se moquait d'eux comme de sa dernière chaussette ! Elle arpentait les couloirs de l'école, les salles de classe, choisissait une proie et passait à l'attaque, brisant le cœur de la fille, et détruisant petit à petit le garçon !

-Ecoute, soupirai-je. Sarah est une salope, mais ce n'est pas la première ni la dernière. Elle aime jouer. Si les garçons sont faibles et ne lui résistent pas, c'est que…

-A quatorze ans, elle était déjà diabolique, poursuivit Terry avec véhémence. Personne n'avait jamais vu une adolescente aussi vulgaire ! Et bon sang…cette sale petite… ! Elle dirigeait toute sa famille comme un vrai führer ! On ne compte pas le nombre de beaux-pères qu'elle a rejetés ! Sa mère n'avait même pas le droit de refaire sa vie ! Ses sœurs vivaient dans son ombre, attendant toujours son approbation sur tout ! Et son père… !

-Quoi son père ? m'emportai-je.

-Elle aurait pu aller en prison, marmonna Terry. A six ans elle était déjà totalement démoniaque. Et elle a monté ses sœurs contre lui alors qu'il était gravement…

-Vous savez quoi ? Je m'en vais. Non sérieusement, Terry, j'ignore pourquoi tu fais tout ça. C'est pas comme si Gaby, toi et moi avions jamais été proches. On papotait de temps en temps, sans se livrer nos petits secrets, sans sortir ensemble. Tu te bases sur des ragots. Moi, j'aime bien Sarah. Elle ne m'a jamais fait de mal.

Gaby et Terry échangèrent un regard entendu.

-Pour l'instant, déclara Gaby.

Je me levai, balançai mon sac à main sur mon épaule, et quittai le café, bousculant au passage le serveur qui apportait nos commandes. J'inspirai à fond l'air brûlant de cette fin de matinée.

-ELLE A COUCHE AVEC LE COPAIN DE SA SŒUR ! me cria la voix furieuse de Terry qui s'était levée et me regardait avec hargne.

Je me faufilai chez _Fleury and Bott_ pour acheter mes nouveaux manuels scolaires. Je n'y croisais que des visages connus. Je passais ensuite un petit moment à la boutique de Quidditch pour trouver de nouveaux matériels pour James, capitaine de l'équipe. Je flânai un peu à la Ménagerie magique, admirer les nouveau-nés hiboux.

Je soupirai. Nous avions trois hiboux et deux chouettes à la maison. Un pour chaque membre de la famille et un dont tout le monde pouvait se servir pour envoyer son courrier, il était le hibou de la famille Potter. Ça n'était donc pas demain la veille que nous pourrions acquérir un nouvel oiseau.

Je n'avais jamais trop aimé les rats. Ni les crapauds. Les chats en revanche, me faisaient littéralement craquer. Je partis en soupirant, me promettant mentalement que, le jour où j'aurai un chez-moi, je m'offrirai un chaton.

Ce n'est qu'en passant chez Mrs Guipure me faire faire mes nouvelles robes de collégienne que je repérai les Guerlishman. Elles étaient installées à la terrasse d'une brasserie et papotaient avec enthousiasme. Mon estomac se serra. Il ne s'agissait que de Bridget et Noa. Sarah ne les accompagnait pas, ce qui me semblait bizarre. J'avais toujours vu Bridget flanquée de Sarah, ou Noa de Sarah, mais jamais l'aînée et la cadette ensemble. Une impression désagréable se saisit de moi.

Je réglai mes achats, satisfaite. Je m'étais procuré un nouvel uniforme neuf et avais acheté le gilet d'hiver assorti que j'avais troué l'année précédente, trois capes dont une classique et une robe de sorcière très pratique pour les cérémonies scolaires. Je vis alors les sœurs Guerlishman entrer dans la boutique de Mrs Guipure, accompagnées d'un homme aux cheveux blond platine plaqués à l'arrière de sa tête.

Je fus horrifiée par la marque écarlate qu'il portait au visage. Celle-ci s'étendait de sa paupière à son menton sur toute la partie droite de son visage, éclaboussant au passage son nez et la commissure droite de sa bouche.

Outre cette trace sanguine, il était bel homme, en dépit de ses quarante ans. Je fus frappée en plein cœur en remarquant que ses beaux cheveux platines se retrouvaient dans les reflets séléniens qui illuminaient les boucles blondes de Bridget, que ses yeux mordorés se confondaient avec ceux, félins de Noa. Et ce sourire arrogant…c'était tout Sarah.

Sarah qui était la grande absente de cette réunion de famille.

Le sourire qu'offrait Noa Guerlishman à son père se figea lorsqu'elle me reconnut.

-Lux…souffla-t-elle.

Le regard de Bridget s'accrocha au mien et son sourire se fit forcé. J'empoignais mes paquets et me dirigeai vers eux, aussi souriante que je pouvais l'être.

-Lux ! fit Bee. Quelle surprise !

-Salut les filles, dis-je en leur faisant la bise tout en tentant de ne pas porter un regard trop intéressé sur leur père. Sarah ne vous accompagne pas ?

-Non ! répondit précipitamment Bridget, crispant ses doigts sur le papier de son sac de chez _Fleury and Bott_. Nous…nous faisions les courses pour la rentrée de Noa…en famille. Tu ne connais pas notre père ?

Ce type était tellement tabou avec Sarah qu'il était clairement impossible que je le connaisse. Bridget jouait les hypocrites à la perfection tandis qu'elle me présentait à coup de grands sourires enjôleurs à son père.

-Ludwig Von Olfeng, déclara ce dernier d'un ton solennel en s'inclinant légèrement devant moi.

J'étais surprise de constater qu'il ne s'appelait pas Guerlishman. Mais ce n'était pas bête. Isidore portait le nom des Guerlishman et n'était plus son épouse depuis bien longtemps. Ses filles semblaient avoir renié le nom paternel.

-Ravie de faire votre connaissance, marmonnai-je. Excusez-moi, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester, je dois finir mes courses avant midi et…

Je fis volte-face et posai la main sur la poignée de porte. Je sortis de la devanture de Mrs Guipure et je sentis Noa poser sa petite main sur moi. Elle semblait complètement perdue, et sa voix tremblait légèrement lorsqu'elle me dit :

-Surtout, ne dis rien de tout ça à Sarah, tu veux bien ?

J'acquiesçai, moi-même mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression d'être face à un secret de famille qui m'échappait et m'échapperait toujours. Un secret qui rongeait chaque Guerlishman. Assez pour que l'aînée et la cadette craignent d'être découvertes par leur autre sœur. La voix de Terry m'affirmait que Sarah les gouvernait tel un kapo me revenait sans cesse en tête.

Sonnée, j'allai m'asseoir sur la fontaine de la Grande Place. Je vis passer toute sorte de gens. L'été s'achevait, chaque chose commençait à reprendre sa place. Les gens regagnaient Londres, Poudlard rouvrait ses portes et la routine allait récupérer ses droits.

Je vis passer Narcissa Black, qui venait de devenir Narcissa Malfoy, dissimulée sous une ombrelle et plus maigre que jamais, ses soyeux cheveux blonds ondoyant au rythme de son pas. J'eus de la peine pour elle, petite fille timide des Black qui n'osa et n'oserait jamais dire non.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toute seule ?

Sa voix toujours teintée de suffisance me tira de mes pensées, et c'est sans étonnement que je reconnus son visage parfait enluminé de ses divins cheveux bruns.

-Tu as toujours un timing formidable, soupirai-je.

Sarah s'assit à côté de moi, et se mit à effleurer l'eau translucide de ses doigts en sifflotant.

-Tu veux aller manger un bout quelque part ? finit-elle par dire en me souriant. C'est moi qui régale. Je suis désolée de t'avoir envoyé chier la dernière fois, à la plage. Et d'avoir embêté ton ami, Newton. Vraiment. Alors tu veux bien ?

Comment Sarah pouvait-elle paraître si détestable et devenir cinq minutes plus tard aussi délicieuse ? Il n'y avait plus de kapo dissimulé en elle. Plus d'air sombre et mystérieux affiché sur son visage. Il n'y avait plus qu'une amie prête à vous raconter les derniers potins de la journée.

Je la suivis dans un petit restaurant japonais de la grande place. J'étais soulagée que l'on reste en plein cœur du Londres sorcier, sachant que les Guerlishman et leur père se trouvaient sur le Chemin de Traverse.

C'est une Sarah toute souriante, de bien meilleure humeur que lors de notre soirée à la plage, qui commanda deux kir de lutin et un plateau complet de sushi.

-On peut savoir ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? m'enquis-je, amusée.

-Nous reprenons bientôt le chemin des cours, chantonna Sarah en tripotant deux sacs de shopping d'un air trépidant.

-Et ? Je croyais que ça te déprimait ?

-Oh, ça c'est la première phase. Merci, fit-elle en empoignant le verre que lui tendait la serveuse asiatique. Phase 1 : regrets de laisser ce bel été derrière soi. La chaleur, la plage, les mini-jupes, la beau hâlée, les beaux touristes, la farniente.

Elle poussa un profond soupir puis monta sur la table ses sacs de shopping.

-Et puis, phase 2 : les bons côtés de la rentrée ! S'acheter de nouvelles fringues, passer aux mini-jupes d'hiver, retrouver ce bon vieux château, faire la cérémonie de rentrée que j'ai toujours adoré, s'envoyer en l'air dans les toilettes du Poudlard Express, jouer les étudiantes dévergondées…

Une petite partie de moi liait cette hâte de retrouver Poudlard au soulagement qu'elle éprouverait à être loin de son père. Je débloquais. Voilà que j'essayais de trouver un lien à tout !

-Il faut que j'aide Noa. Elle doit aussi s'acheter des fringues des nouvelles collections automne-hivers.

-A ce sujet, intervins-je.

Il fallait que je la joue fine.

-Mhm ?

Sarah avait déjà vidé son verre. Mince alors ! Comment avait-elle fait ? Je n'avais pas encore touché le mien !

-Je voulais t'en parler depuis un moment. C'est qu'une impression ou tu es plus proche de Noa que de Bridget ?

Elle reposa son verre et éclata de rire.

-Non ! J'aime autant les deux ! Mais Noa a besoin d'un mentor. J'aurais fait pareil à l'époque si Bridget et moi n'entretenions pas alors des relations tendues.

-Tu t'étais disputée avec Bridget ? m'étonnai-je.

La voix de Terry me revint en tête hurlant « Elle a couché avec le copain de sa sœur ! ». Impossible…jamais Bridget n'aurait pu lui pardonner une telle chose. Et pourtant, Bridget était tellement douce que je ne voyais pas quel aurait pu être le sujet de leur dispute si ce n'était une trahison aussi ignoble de la part de Sarah.

-Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Sarah.

Voyant que j'attendais des détails, elle se contenta de préciser :

-Elle fréquentait un sale con à l'époque. _Heureusement_ que j'ai foutu la merde entre eux.

-Heureusement que tu quoi ? m'écriai-je, choquée.

La serveuse asiatique nous apporta le plateau de sushi. Sarah se frotta les mains avec réjouissance.

-La qualité du service asiatique ! souffla-t-elle d'un air enjoué.

Je n'avais toujours pas touché à mon verre. Elle m'avait coupé l'appétit. Toute envie. J'étais encore plus énervée par ce côté désinvolte de sa personne que par le côté violent qu'elle avait manifesté lorsque j'avais tenté de lui parler de son père. Comment pouvait-elle trouver normal de régir ainsi la vie de sa sœur ? Elle n'aimait pas son copain et les avait tout simplement séparés ?

Si Terry ne m'avait rien dit, j'aurai ri de sa réaction passée. Mais Terry avait bien réussie à semer le doute en moi. Je me sentais comme face à une meurtrière impunie. Une récidiviste en puissance. Le démon incarné qui ne regrettait aucun de ses gestes. Inviter les garçons de l'école à la luxure, c'était une chose. S'en prendre à sa famille, c'était…

-Oh, arrête de me regarder ainsi ! soupira Sarah. Elle allait l'épouser ! Lui ! Alors qu'il était même pas foutu d'être fidèle !

-Tu as… ? M'étranglai-je.

-_Il a_ ! Corrigea-t-elle. Il était son fiancé !

-Tu as osé fricoter avec le fiancé de ta sœur ?

-Eh oh, il était pas tout blanc non plus, monsieur je-me-tape-la-sœur-de-ma-future-femme !

-Mais c'est ta sœur, bon sang !

Elle rit, et je m'aperçus alors qu'elle tentait maladroitement depuis un moment déjà d'attraper un sushi avec ses baguettes. Je fixais les baguettes en question. Elle les avait mal cassés. Vraiment très mal cassé.

-Tu as bu quoi, Sarah ? demandai-je, glaciale.

Elle me regarda, amusée, fit la moue et m'indiqua à l'aide de son pouce et son index une faible quantité.

Evidemment. Si Sarah parlait de ses actes nauséabonds avec tant de désinvolture, elle qui piquait des crises ou éludait chaque chose concernant sa famille, il y avait forcément une cause extérieur.

-Il n'est que midi ! Pourquoi tu as… ?

-Noa m'a pris la tête, répondit-elle d'un ton cassant.

-Tu t'es disputée avec elle ?

-Apparemment, Bridget et elle voulaient voir notre pro géniteur aujourd'hui. Evidemment, je me suis opposée.

-Sarah ! protestai-je. C'est quand même pas tes affaires ! Si toi, tu ne veux pas le fréquenter, c'est ton droit, mais elles sont…

-Tais toi, Lux.

-Tu… !

Elle leva les yeux du sushi qu'elle tentait en vain d'attraper et me fusilla du regard. Ça n'avait rien às voir avec son air morose de la plage, elle était furieuse. Si son regard avait pu tuer, je l'aurai été sur le champ.

-Arrête de parler de ce que tu ignores ! vociféra-t-elle. Mes sœurs sont de pauvres imbéciles ! Elles croient qu'il va changer ! Non ! Qu'il _a_ changé !

Tout le restaurant s'était arrêté de parler pour se concentrer sur Sarah qui semblait dans une bulle, occupée à hurler, déconnectée du monde réel.

-Il ne changera jamais, une ordure reste une ordure ! Tu crois que j'ai pas mon mot à dire ? Tu crois que j'essaye de réglementer et de pourrir leur vie ? Mais bordel, si je n'avais pas été là, il y a des années, il les aurait _tuées_ toutes les deux ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? Tu voulais des détails morbides, non ?

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, tandis que j'étais tétanisée par sa rage. Elle suintait la haine de toute part.

-_Je_ leur ai sauvé la mise, ok ? Noa était trop petite pour s'en rappeler, mais elle _sait_ ce qu'il s'est passé ! Bridget était _déjà_ faible ! Ma mère, n'en parlons pas ! Personne ne les a défendues ! C'est moi qui ai du intervenir !

-Mais de quoi tu parles, enfin !

-De mon père, conclut-elle d'un ton théâtral en se rasseyant au fond de sa chaise. Il les terrorisait. Ça a commencé avec rien. Une gifle. Et puis, c'est vite passé à la vitesse supérieure. Demande à ma mère elle en garde des cicatrices. Il lui disait tellement que si elle le quittait, il nous prendrait avec lui et quitterait le pays pour toujours. Elle était terrifiée, elle savait qu'il pouvait la tuer. Mais elle pensait qu'il changerait. Par amour pour elle. Par amour pour ses filles. Après, il s'en est pris à nous. Quand Maman a dû être hospitalisée suite à une « chute dans les escaliers », Bridget l'a remplacée aux fourneaux. Elle avait dix ans. Et je suis sûre qu'elle se souvient de chaque parole blessante, de chaque coup de poing. Au retour de ma mère, c'était fini. Si Bridget pleurait, il la frappait. Si Maman s'interposait, elle en repartait avec une lèvre fendue. Alors, le jour où il a frappé Maman avec la lampe du salon, j'ai pris l'eau qui bouillait dans la casserole de la cuisine. Et je lui ai tout jeté en plein visage. J'ai tout raconté aux Aurors. Ma mère a comparue devant la Justice, car mon père racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle nous avait monté contre lui, pauvre victime. Qu'elle avait un amant. Ça a duré des années. Nous étions obligées d'aller le voir un week-end sur deux pendant que ma mère dilapidait sa fortune et sa santé dans ce procès. Alors oui, j'estime que Noa et Bridget sont des traîtresse de le fréquenter encore. Après tout ce qu'il a fait. Tout ce qu'il _nous_ a fait.

Je restai sans mot dire. La regardant tout simplement. Ça semblait tellement évident maintenant que ma Sarah n'était pas une meurtrière. Ça me semblait tellement normal qu'elle cherche à tout contrôler, elle qui à sept ans s'était levée pour protéger toute sa famille. Elle, l'enfant qui aurait dû être protégé.

-Je…je ne savais pas Sarah…balbutiai-je.

Elle eut un geste désinvolte comme pour me signifier que ce n'était rien. Mais au ton de sa voix, je devinais qu'elle n'avait jamais - voir très rarement - raconté cette histoire. Elle semblait plonger dans une sorte de léthargie que je ne lui connaissais pas. Pour la première fois, l'invincible Sarah Guerlishman, arrogante et resplendissante de superbe m'apparut comme faible. J'avais devant moi la petite Sarah de sept ans, tremblante et perdue à qui on venait de voler l'enfance.

-Je…je vais prendre les sushis à emporter, d'accord ? dis-je d'un ton calme et apaisant. Et on va rentrer chez moi. Tu me raconteras tout ce que tu as sur le cœur, d'accord ?

J'allai, plateau de sushi à la main, demander à la gérante du restaurant de mettre notre commande dans un sac à emporter.

J'avais l'impression de m'être pris un grand coup de poing dans l'estomac. Ça n'expliquait peut-être pas comment Sarah en était venue à coucher avec le fiancé de sa sœur, mais ça m'éclairait sur de nombreux points. Sarah redevenait ma meilleure amie. Je me sentais comme un couple qui vient de traverser une période de troubles. Mais j'étais heureuse. Heureuse et soulagée. J'étais persuadée que nous allions en ressortir plus fortes. Après tout, si elle avait fini par m'en parler, je devais tout de même m'en sentir flatter non ?

Et là. Je dus sortir de mes pensées. Rapidement. Très rapidement. Comme faisant office de réveil, il y eut une grande détonation non loin d'ici. Puis une autre. Un cri terrifiant s'éleva au loin. Soudain, ce fut la panique. Une foule noire se mit à grouiller sur la Grande Place, et je devinai que tous les clients installés aux terrasses avaient bondis de leurs chaises pour s'enfuir.

-Baissez-vous !

La gérante du restaurant m'empoigna le bras et me força à m'accroupir au niveau du comptoir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… ? balbutiai-je.

On entendit une nouvelle détonation et les cris de douleur se mêlèrent à ceux de panique. Je tentais vainement d'apercevoir quelque chose, mais dans la cohue, je ne distinguais rien. Le visage de Sarah surgit bientôt à l'intérieur du restaurant. Son jean était complètement tâché. Je me penchai pour voir que dans la panique, toutes les tables avaient été renversées.

-Attaque. Chez _Fairy_. A l'Illustre. Et au chinois.

-_Attaque_ ? répétai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « attaque » ?

-Je sais pas, s'emporta Sarah. Des types habillés en noirs. Masqués. Ils doivent être une vingtaine au moins. Ils lancent des sortilèges impardonnables, Lux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

-Rien. Ils veulent nous effrayer. Effrayer les autorités j'imagine. Ils tuent. C'est de l'intimidation de haut niveau. Ecoute, il ne faut pas qu'on reste là. Il faut…

J'acquiesçai avec ferveur, peinant à croire que c'était vraiment en train de se passer. Et pourtant. Les vitrines des magasins explosaient une à une dans ce chao monumental. Il fallait partir. Il fallait qu'on parte au plus vite…mais mes jambes semblaient ne plus m'obéir. Je regardai, hypnotisée, une des clientes qui ne bougeait pas de sa chaise et restait immobile, occupée à hurler comme une possédée.

-On peut utiliser votre cheminée, Madame ? demanda Sarah à la gérante qui elle-aussi restait pétrifiée.

-Ma…oui…bien sûr…attendez que je retrouve la poudre…

De ses mains tremblantes, elle commença à fouiller le comptoir d'un air étrangement calme. Bientôt, elle s'énerva et arracha les tiroirs un à un. Ses employés accoururent et retournèrent sans dessus dessous le comptoir.

-C'est pas vrai, gémit une serveuse. On est foutu. On peut pas s'enfuir.

-Je vais la trouver, marmonnait la gérante. Je vais…

La devanture du restaurant vola en éclat dans un son cristallin horrifique. Aussi agaçant et effrayant que le son aigu du cri d'une femme ou d'une fillette terrorisée. Sarah se mit à serrer ma main. Fort. Très fort. Je la regardais, impressionnée par son courage. Elle qui semblait si terrifiée par le récit de son enfance deux minutes plus tôt, voilà qu'elle était digne et brave à nouveau.

Elle regardait, tétanisée les restes de la vitrine qui faisait office de guillotine. Je suivis son regard pour découvrir que quelqu'un venait de sauter à travers la vitrine pour gagner du temps et se mettre à l'abri. Il fut stoppé dans son bond par une longue lame qui lui trancha le pied droit. Il se recroquevilla en hurlant, mais le son torturé fut noyé dans le brouhaha ambiant.

Une tête atterrit sur le comptoir et une serveuse à côté de nous se mit à hurler.

-Michael ! C'est Michael ! cria-t-elle en écrasant sa main sur sa bouche.

Un serveur à côté d'elle maintint sa main sur sa bouche, en murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Honnêtement, je me demandais si elle entendait quoi que ce soit, car Sarah essayait de me parler depuis un moment déjà sans que j'entende quoi que ce soit. C'était le choc. Ou bien, mon cerveau ne pouvait se focaliser que sur l'apocalypse alentour.

-Il doit bien y avoir une autre sortie ? insista Sarah.

La gérante cessa de fouiller dans son comptoir, comme si elle venait de se dégriser instantanément. Elle échangea un regard avec une serveuse et celle-ci nous fit signe de venir. Les derniers clients du restaurant et nous-mêmes la suivirent à l'arrière. Un corps sans vie s'écrasa contre la vitrine gauche qui était encore intacte, la faisant rougir.

On nous ouvrit la porte de derrière qui donnait sur une rue déserte. Sarah serra fort ma main dans la sienne comme si elle craignait que je lui échappe. Le sac de sushi glissa de mes mains. Je fixais les maisons de ville, en briques rouges et accolées les unes aux autres.

-Eh bien bonne chance, dit doucement Sarah aux employés du restaurant.

Sitôt dit, elle me tira par la main et m'entraîna dans une course folle. J'avais du mal à la suivre. Je faillis tomber. J'haletai, incapable de concevoir ce qui était vraiment en train de se passer. Cette course folle dans les coulisses du film d'horreur me parut durer une éternité. Et pourtant, ç'avait beau me sembler long, je fus étonnée lorsque nous fûmes à nouveau en contact avec des lieux connus. Nous bifurquâmes dans une route et bientôt nous fûmes sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il n'y avait pas encore de tueurs sur celui-ci mais les gens avaient été avertis car tout le monde courait dans tous les sens. Je cherchai des yeux tout suspect, tout éventuel assassin. Quelqu'un de masqué. Quelqu'un de…

-Tu as vu ? murmurai-je en désignant la marque couleur émeraude qui flottait au loin.

-C'est la Grande Place, là-bas, fit Sarah comme si elle n'en revenait pas. Depuis quand est-ce là ?

Comme un drapeau de conquête, la tête de mort flottait au-dessus du Londres sorcier, inondant la route pavée et les habitations de sa couleur verte. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient retournées et la désignait du doigt.

-Pas depuis longtemps apparemment, dit Sarah, répondant elle-même à sa question.

D'un même mouvement, tous reprirent leurs courses. Nous allions tous au même endroit.

J'aperçus un petit garçon, juché devant Gringott's, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Sarah !

-Tais-toi, Lux, répliqua-elle sans se retourner. Ne t'arrête pas et ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à survivre.

Nous gagnâmes alors le Chaudron Baveur. Je fus soulagée tant je m'y sentais en sécurité. Tom, le barman, maintenait le passage ouvert et nous y entrions par vagues. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi nous étions autant à utiliser cette issue. Pourquoi les gens ne transplanaient-ils pas ?

Abasourdie, j'en vis certains exiger une bierraubeurre à Tom qui leur répondit froidement qu'il gardait le Chaudron Baveur ouvert tant qu'il restait des sorciers sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais que le bar était fermé. Pour Sarah, hors de question de rester là. Elle me traîna dehors où le Magicobus attendait, embarquant le plus de personnes possibles.

Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi plein.

-Vous montez les filles ? s'enquit le chauffeur.

Sarah fit non de la tête. Je la regardais, perdue.

-Sarah, il reste des places ! protestai-je.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, fais-moi confiance, s'il te plaît, souffla-t-elle. Viens, continue à marcher.

-On peut plus attendre ! cria le second du chauffeur.

Dix secondes plus tard, le Magicobus nous dépassa à toute allure. Sarah marchait toujours d'un pas rapide, me traînant derrière elle. Je commençai à craquer et à pleurer en repensant au petit garçon perdu au milieu de la foule et appelant à l'aide, sans que personne ne s'arrête. Moi-même j'aurai été incapable de sortir de cet enfer toute seule.

Les images se mirent à défiler dans ma tête. Têtes décapitées. Hurlements. Corps sans vie. Hurlements. Vitrines volant en mille morceaux. Hurlements. Nous avions beau être au milieu du Londres moldu, avec pour seul fond sonore, le bruit de la vie citadine, conjuguant moteur voiture et conversation badines, j'entendais toujours le chao.

-Pourquoi ils n'ont pas tous transplanés ? sanglotai-je.

-Parce que c'était une attaque planifiée et prévue de longue date, rétorqua Sarah. Bon sang, ils n'ont pas pu transplané. Le Ministère est corrompu. Ils ont bloqué le transplanage !

-Tu veux dire que… ?

-Soit ils ont des hauts placés au Ministère, soit ils ont utilisés le sortilège de l'Imperium sur un puissant fonctionnaire du Ministère. Le directeur du Département des Transports magiques par exemple. Fils de pute.

-Pourquoi on a pas pris le Magicobus ?

-Parce que soit ils vont le traquer, soit lui-même a été infiltré. Là, c'est plus sûr.

Elle me jeta sur le bac d'un arrêt de bus. Je relevai alors la tête et ce fut comme si je revoyais le monde réel. Les gens parlaient, lisaient des romans, assis sur le banc. Des Businessmen traversaient la route en costard, mallette à la main. Comme si rien de tout cela n'était arrivé.

-Dépêche…

Je vis alors seulement à quel point elle était angoissée. Je n'étais pas très forte et quand j'étais effrayée, tout se lisait sur mon visage. J'étais pétrifiée et je pleurnichais comme un bébé. Mais Sarah, elle avait une toute autre façon d'affronter la peur. Sa jambe tremblotait et son pied martelait le sol, nerveux. Elle serrait les lèvres de toutes ses forces et son regard se faisait déterminé.

-Ça va, toi ? la questionnai-je.

- Ah. Le voilà.

Je me levai à sa suite.

-Sarah, nous n'avons pas d'argent moldu…

-J'ai de l'argent sorcier.

-Mais il ne va pas…

-Je vais lui lancer un sortilège de confusion. Tiens-toi derrière moi.

-Quoi ? Mais tu es folle ! C'est interdit ! Le Ministère le saura et…

-C'est une question de vie ou de mort, Lux. On ne peut pas rester ici. Mets-toi derrière moi.

Je vis sa main trembler lorsqu'elle se mit à serrer discrètement la baguette dans la poche de son jean. Je posai alors une main sur son épaule.

-Reste toi derrière, dis-je en lui souriant et en tentant de me contrôler. Je vais m'en charger. Je suis bonne en sortilèges.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle proteste mais elle n'en fit rien et acquiesça, dans un état second. Elle alla s'asseoir au fond du bus. Je la vis se détendre peu à peu tandis que la peur s'inscrivait progressivement sur son visage.

J'inspirai un grand coup et fit face au chauffeur de bus, serrant ma baguette dissimulée dans mon sac à main.

-Vous desservez bien Cherlingston, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogeai-je.

OoOoOoOoO

POV Sirius.

Il s'est passé un truc bizarre. Un truc vraiment très bizarre. Je suppose que c'est _le truc_ dont tout le monde parle. Comme un grand coup de poing à l'estomac.

Vous savez, je ne m'étais jamais dit avant ce jour-là que je pourrai perdre Lux. Qu'elle pourrait mourir. C'est quelque chose que je n'avais jamais envisagé. Qu'elle finisse par me détester parce que je suis un véritable enfoiré ? Oui. Qu'elle fasse sa vie avec un petit garçon de bonne famille tout mignon et ne me revoie plus jamais ? Oui. Mais jamais je ne me suis dit en la voyant partir : « Merde mec, embrasse-la, elle pourrait ne jamais revenir ».

Elle était là, ce matin encore. Dans un ensemble satiné et noir. A croire qu'elle voulait me prouver qu'elle le possédait vraiment dans tous les coloris imaginables. Elle petit-déjeunait innocemment entre James, Remus et moi. Et j'ai posé ma main sur la sienne, sans que mes copains ne le remarquent. Elle a frémit, et ses joues se sont empourprées comme toujours. J'ai glissé ma main sur sa cuisse et instinctivement elle m'a jeté un regard appuyé ponctué d'un petit cri de protestation qui a attiré l'attention de nos compagnons. J'ai retiré ma main tandis qu'elle balbutiait deux-trois excuses tellement pitoyables que je ne vais même pas vous les répéter.

Je l'ai suivis, l'air de rien lorsqu'elle a regagné l'étage des chambres. Avant qu'elle ne se débarrasse de ce pyjama. Et quand nous avons entendu James arriver, je l'ai attiré dans la chambre d'amis, l'ai doucement appuyée sur la porte et sagement embrassé en lui demandant de ma voix la plus sensuelle de ressortir cet ensemble ce soir.

Alors que ce soir...

-Je ne sais pas comment vous faîtes pour rester aussi calme ! lança tout d'un coup James en se levant du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé.

-On est pas vraiment calme, James, c'est juste que…tenta Remus.

-On est coincé ici ! Et ma sœur est peut-être en train de se vider de son sang dans le Londres sorcier ! Et personne ne fait rien ! Je veux dire…personne ne…

Il passa sa main sur son visage pâle. Je sentis qu'il allait pleurer et je détournai aussitôt les yeux. C'était tout sauf un spectacle que j'appréciais. C'est peut-être con à dire mais j'ai toujours trouvé qu'un gars qui pleure perd de sa virilité. Et puis, surtout, je n'ai jamais aimé que James paraisse faible. Bien plus humain et sensible que moi, Remus bondit pour s'installer à côté de lui.

-Je vais y aller, dit James en se redressant d'un air conquérant. Je vais y aller et tout…

-Tu n'iras nulle part, intervint la voix sévère d'Edward Potter.

James fixa son père avec hargne.

Ah oui. J'avais oublié de préciser que les parents Potter venaient juste de revenir. Nous nous disputions insouciamment le dernier muffin, Remus et moi tandis que James se tâtait pour savoir si le temps lui permettait de profiter de la piscine, lorsqu'Edward et Marilyn Potter sont arrivés au Manoir. Nous nous sommes bien évidemment tout de suite doutés qu'il se passait quelque chose. Eux qui étaient toujours en mission pour l'Ordre qu'a créé Dumby…et effectivement…

Attentat en plein midi, dans le Londres sorcier. Edward et Marilyn ignoraient que Lux y était. Ça leur a fait un choc. Evidemment, ces terroristes n'étaient vraiment pas cons. Ils avaient bien planifiés leur coup : c'était bien évidemment aujourd'hui qu'il y aurait foule dans le Londres sorcier avec la prochaine rentrée des classes.

James avait voulu partir chercher Lux mais par ordre des autorités, nous étions tous confinés à domicile pour éviter tout débordement. Ses parents ont jeté toute une série de sorts dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler jusque là.

Depuis nous étions prostrés là. Dans le salon des Potter, situé au premier étage. Le salon était à l'image de la famille Potter, décoré dans les tons rouges et or. Le mobilier était luxueux et de grands tapis ancestraux recouvraient le sol de pierre.

-Je peux te parler cinq minutes, Sirius ?

La voix de Marilyn m'apostropha. Je me levais de son fauteuil sans que James y prête à la moindre attention. J'essayai d'ôter toute trace de culpabilité de mon visage après tout, comment auraient-ils pu savoir que je tripotais leur petite fille chérie ? Remus, lui, s'était redressé dans un mouvement nerveux. Je me doutais bien qu'il nous avait capté depuis un moment déjà Lux et moi.

Je rejoignis Marilyn dans le bureau, lui-aussi situé au premier étage. Dans le couloir, je vis Edward descendre les escaliers du hall pour aller à la cuisine préparer du thé. Il ne cessait d'aller et venir dans le Manoir depuis que Marilyn et lui avaient posé leurs valises dans le hall.

Comme le reste du manoir, le bureau était divin. De vieilles tapisseries d'époque recouvraient les murs et une bibliothèque croulait sous la collection de grands classiques de la littérature que collectionnaient les parents Potter. Précautionneusement, Marilyn referma la porte derrière elle.

Pour ne rien vous cacher, j'aimais beaucoup Edward et Marilyn Potter. J'avais aussi longuement hésité pour Lux à cause d'eux. Ils étaient les parents que j'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir, et la douceur dont Marilyn avait toujours fait preuve à mon égard, m'avait apaisé de nombreuses fois. Je n'étais plus l'adolescent violent et égoïste qu'elle avait connu en premier lieu.

-Sirius, il faut que je te parle, dit-elle d'un ton ferme. Pardonne-moi de t'embêter avec ces histoires, je n'ai jamais voulu le faire auparavant, mais si tu pouvais m'éclairer sur certains points…

Je me raidis. Elle devait probablement vouloir évoquer mes histoires familiales. Il avait été convenu d'un accord tacite plusieurs années auparavant que ma famille était un sujet tabou.

-Ta cousine, Narcissa, elle s'est marié récemment n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, répondis-je.

Puis, me fendant d'un sourire en coin, j'ajoutai :

-C'est-à-dire que j'attends toujours son carton d'invitation.

-Mhm…donc tu n'as gardé aucun contact avec les filles Black ?

-Pas avec Narcissa en tout cas. Elle a toujours été faible. Elle doit faire des cauchemars rien qu'en imaginant ce que diraient ses parents ou son mari s'ils découvraient une quelconque correspondance épistolaire. Donc, franchement…

-Je vois, soupira Mrs Potter. Donc tu ignores si les Malfoy se sont absentés le mois précédent leur mariage ?

-Complètement.

-Ce…ce mage qu'idolâtraient tes parents, tu sais…

-Oui. Apparemment, il a même des adaptes chez les Serpentards maintenant. Une vraie secte.

-Est-ce qu'ils avaient évoqué une marque ? Une emprunte ?

J'écarquillai les yeux.

-Pourquoi… ?

Marilyn jeta sur le secrétaire qui faisait l'angle de la pièce, des articles de journaux découpés.

-Le Chicaneur ? m'esclaffai-je. Sérieusement, Marilyn ?

-Ne ris pas, protesta-t-elle en s'autorisant un demi-sourire. La Gazette étouffe toutes les affaires de ce genre. Ces trois dernières années, des meurtres inexpliqués ont eu lieu. Du côté de Little Hangleton notamment. Et cette marque verdâtre ressort tout le temps. Je mets ma main à couper qu'elle est ressorti ce midi. Tu ne l'as jamais vu ?

-Jamais, répondis-je.

-Bon, soupira-t-elle. Merci quand même Sirius.

Je sortis de la pièce, secoué. La discussion avec Marilyn m'avait donné un nouvel aspect de ce qui s'était passé ce midi. Pour moi et pour tous les autres, la seule chose qui nous était venu à l'esprit ç'avait été : merde, Lux ! C'aurait pu être un incendie, une inondation, une épidémie…ou un attentat. On a pas pensé aux conséquences. A ce que tout cela voulait dire.

Rien qu'à l'idée que les petits plans secrets de ma famille complètement frappée puissent se concrétiser, ça me rendait malade.

Je regagnai le salon. James n'avait toujours pas bougé. Remus faisait les cent pas devant la fenêtre. Le seul changement était les tasses de thé fumantes qui étaient disposées sur la table basse, devant la cheminée.

Je levai les yeux. Sur le pas de mur qui faisait face à la cheminée, il y avait de grands tableaux. L'un d'eux présentait Edward et Marilyn en mariés. Le tableau datait, mais on reconnaissait parfaitement les deux protagonistes qui étaient pourtant jeunes à l'époque. Les autres étaient consacrés à James et Lux. Ainsi, on découvrait un James de quatre ans sans lunettes qui tenait les épaules de sa petite sœur de deux ans, aux boucles ramenées en couettes. Une autre les représentait tous deux, alors que Lux rentrait à Poudlard. Ils portaient leurs uniformes et la photographie avait été prise devant le château.

J'avais toujours envié James pour ça. Il avait des parents qui disposaient des photos de lui un peu partout. Ses coupes remportées à des tournois de duel trônaient tantôt dans le bureau d'Edward, tantôt sur les étagères de sa chambre. Les photos s'agglutinaient sur le buffet de la salle à manger. Voilà pourquoi j'avais été si touché lorsque Marilyn avait rajouté une photo nous représentant James, Lux et moi, sur son précieux buffet.

James se leva d'un bond et marmonna qu'il devait s'occuper. Je restai immobile devant le buffet. La photo était récente. Lux avait toujours les cheveux aussi longs. C'était l'automne, nous étions assis sur un tapis de feuilles ocres. James avait mis plein de gel dans ses cheveux pour rire, et il portait un gros pull blanc. Lux était au centre, à genou, ses longs et beaux cheveux encore tressés. J'étais à côté dans un pull à col roulé gris. Et l'on se chamaillait tous les trois sur la photo. On aurait pu imaginer que nous étions des frères et sœurs tous les trois réunis. C'était probablement ce que James devait penser.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien.

La voix de Remus me fit presque sursauter. Il avait son petit sourire mystérieux qui flottait sur ses lèvres, l'air de dire « Je sais tout mais je ne dis rien ». Je tâchai d'adopter l'air le plus désinvolte possible, mais les sourires que la Lux de la photo m'envoyait me rendaient…bizarre.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ? James est sorti en direction de l'étage. Il doit être dans sa chambre.

Il ne me répondit rien et se contenta de me sourire.

Lux. Lux et ses éternelles boucles que j'avais déjà tant de fois enroulé autour de mes doigts que j'avais cessé de compter. Lux et son visage poupon, encore innocent. Ma petite et adorable Lux. Rien qu'au souvenir de son corps offert, de ses yeux timides et gourmands, de ses seins ronds et bouillants, je me sentais devenir fou. Bizarrement, ce jour-là, je ne pensais pas à Lux uniquement en terme sexuel. Bien sûr, j'avais commencé à découvrir avec délice son corps et le son de ses soupirs, mais c'était…oui bon, enfin, Lux était quand même plus que ça.

-On dirait vraiment qu'on forme une famille tous les trois sur cette photo. Tu trouve pas ?

Remus me regarda bizarrement, esquissa un nouveau sourire en coin et prit le cadre photo entre ses mains. Sur la photo, James et moi venions de faire basculer Lux en arrière sur le tapis de feuilles et elle nous criait dessus. Un instant plus tard, j'époussetais les feuilles restées dans le creux de sa gorge. Elle me regardait intensément.

-Non, je ne trouve pas, répondit simplement Remus en la reposant.

-Quelqu'un est entré dans le domaine !

La voix d'Edward me paralysa. Remus et moi échangeâmes un regard.

-Personne ne sort avant que je…

Remus courut jusqu'à la fenêtre et je le suivis. Sur la longue allée bordée de chêne qui reliait le portail du domaine au Manoir, il y avait Sarah Guerlishman qui avançait, sonnée, la robe recouverte de tâches brunâtres. Elle tenait fermement la main de Lux qui serrait dans son autre main sa baguette comme si elle allait la dégainer d'un instant à l'autre.

Il y eut un grand fracas et j'aperçus par l'embrassure de la porte du salon, James qui dévalait les marches du hall. Il ouvrit bientôt en grand les portes du hall, et nous le vîmes sortir en courant et attraper Lux par les épaules, la serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui.

Je fis un mouvement pour aller les rejoindre lorsque la main de Remus m'arrêta.

-Fais profil bas, me dit-il. Ne montre rien. Laisse-les, c'est le moment de James. Si tu te ruais dehors comme un fou, ça semblerait bizarre, même pour James et ses parents, tu ne crois pas ?

-Je ne comptais pas me ruer dehors comme un fou ! protestai-je. Pour qui tu m'as pris ?

Je regardai par la fenêtre les petites mains de Lux se nouer autour de la nuque de James, tandis que Guerlishman, sonnée, se retrouvait toute seule. Bientôt, Edward et Marilyn sortirent, et je vis Edward frotter le bras de Sarah dans un geste de réconfort et l'entraîner à l'intérieur.

Nous ne vîmes pas Lux tout de suite, Remus et moi. A l'instar de Guerlishman, elle alla prendre une douche.

Lorsqu'elle revint, Remus me devança et je le vis la prendre dans ses bras avec son éternelle réserve. C'était toute la différence entre les étreintes de Remus et les miennes. Remus était protecteur et câlin avec elle. J'avais toujours été ambigu. Ça m'avait toujours amusé de jouer avec ses émotions.

Et là.

Alors que Remus lui glissait quelque chose à l'oreille qui la faisait gentiment rire et qu'elle essuyait le rebord de ses yeux pour chasser quelques larmes, la vérité me frappa le ventre. Putain. Comment était-ce arrivé ?

Comment en étais-je arrivé là ? A ne plus voir personne d'autre qu'elle depuis plus de deux semaines ? A me planquer avec elle dans les chiottes du Ministère ? A échanger des baisers volés sur la plage, au clair de lune comme de vrais ados ? Comment en étais-je arrivé là, à mourir de ne pas la tenir entre mes bras ?

Elle lâcha Remus qu'elle serrait et me regarda. Remus jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et eut un petit sourire. Je le vis murmurer à Lux « On ne dirait pas, mais il était inquiet ».

Elle s'approcha. Et je la sentis passer ses bras autour de ma nuque, me serrant fort contre elle. Elle portait ce tee-shirt trois fois trop grand sur un vieux pantalon de pyjama. Rien de sexy. Pas de satin.

Mais je n'avais jamais été aussi content de la voir.

Ses cheveux n'avaient rien perdu de leur odeur si particulière. C'était sucré, comme du miel. J'humai à fond le parfum de sa chevelure, enfouissant mon nez dedans. Je pris son visage en coupe entre mes mains, résistant difficilement au besoin insensé de l'embrasser. C'est peut-être très con à dire, mais alors qu'elle était peut-être morte, je me disais que je ne la connaissais pas assez finalement. Il fallait que je connaisse chaque expression de son visage, l'emplacement de chaque grain de beauté. Toutes ses manies. Chacune de ses moues. Chaque son qui pouvait provenir de sa bouche. Tout d'elle.

Elle avait fait de même et caressait mes joues, les yeux plongés dans les miens. Comment était-ce arrivé bon sang ? _Quand_ et surtout _comment_ étais-je tombé _amoureux_ de Lux Potter ? La sensation de ses doigts délicats qui jouaient avec mes cheveux, dans ma nuque…chacune de mes terminaisons nerveuses semblaient enflammées.

J'étais complètement perdu. Complètement désespéré et totalement heureux. Et là, tout de suite, j'aurai eu besoin de posséder Lux Potter. Vraiment. Pas violemment, pas fougeusement, juste…passionnément. Comme un homme fait l'amour à la femme de sa vie. De m'enfouir avec elle dans ce fauteuil, de rabattre un plaid sur nous, devant la cheminée, et de lui murmurer comme dans les films à l'eau de rose, qu'elle pouvait se laisser aller tout contre moi, et pleurer de tout son saoul. Je l'aurais laissée nicher son visage humide dans le creux de mon cou. Je me serrais accroché désespérément à elle, je l'aurais dévoreé des yeux, dévorée de la bouche. J'aurais goûté chaque parcelle de son visage, chaque parcelle de son corps, pour sentir sa chaleur, sa vie.

Mais non. Je ne fis rien de tout ça. D'une part parce que je me sentais ridicule et que ma fierté m'en empêchait. D'une autre parce que les pas de James se faisaient entendre, et que je ne pouvais décemment pas me montrer trop proche de Lux.

Ce soir-là, on mangea en silence, un plateau-repas au salon. Comme dans mon fantasme, Lux s'était blottie dans le fauteuil. Guerlishman est restée dans le canapé. Lux nous avait raconté comme Guerlishman avait pris les choses en main et j'étais plus que honteux après toutes les mauvaises pensées que j'avais eu à son sujet. Merde, c'était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter, finalement. Nous avons entendu les dernières informations qui nous interdisaient toujours de sortir avant demain midi.

Guerlishman avait réussi à contacter sa famille qui allait bien et s'est faite préparer une chambre. Marilyn était aux petits soins pour elle, sachant qu'elle avait été d'une aide précieuse pour Lux. Quand ses parents ont commencé à trop la questionner, Lux a coupé court en disant qu'elle préférerait en parler le lendemain.

-Tu as réussis à avoir tes parents ? demanda Marilyn à Edward tandis que nous mangions silencieusement.

-Non, mais je ne me fais pas de soucis pour eux, répliqua Edward. Il est pas né le sorcier qui tuera ma mère ! C'est une costaude ! Ta mère t'a contactée ?

Marilyn haussa les épaules en émettant un petit rire.

Je me sentais épuisé. Comme après une longue et dure journée. Nous n'avions rien fait pourtant, nous nous étions contentés d'attendre. Bientôt, Lux prit son plateau-repas et le descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Lorsqu'elle remonta, elle nous souhaita simplement bonne nuit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais nerveux avant un rencard. Si on pouvait appeler ça un rencard. Il était passé minuit. Toute la maison était endormie. Et j'étais posté devant la chambre de Lux depuis un bon moment déjà. Peut-être parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle se rende compte que j'étais vraiment accroché. J'avais l'impression que je lui donnerais une arme contre moi.

Je pris une grande inspiration et ouvris la porte. Doucement, je jetai un sort de verrouillage et d'insonorisation. Les parents de Lux avaient leur chambre juste à côté et le moindre bavardage les réveillerait.

J'avançai à tâtons dans le noir jusqu'à son lit. Elle se retourna entre ses draps en grognant et me heurta de sa main. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux sur la surprise et je la vis prête à hurler. J'abattis une main sur ses lèvres.

-Chut. C'est moi.

-Sirius !

Elle se redressa dans son lit et posa une main sur sa poitrine, respirant à fond. Je l'observai, intrigué. Elle portait toujours cet ensemble disgracieux composé d'un tee-shirt difforme et d'un vieux pantalon noir. Ça faisait plutôt sportive pour une fois, elle qui se donnait tant de mal pour chasser l'image de la petite fille pour laisser la place à la femme. Elle avait enroulé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval peu travaillé. Du vite-fait.

-Sirius enfin, protesta-t-elle en parlant doucement. Ce n'était pas prévu !

-Depuis quand je dois prendre un rendez-vous pour venir te voir ? ironisai-je.

-Enfin, tu comprends ce que je veux dire : regarde-moi ! Je ne suis ni habillée, ni coiffée. J'ai l'air de…

-Je te trouve ravissante comme ça, l'interrompis-je.

Merde. Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche sans que je n'ai le temps de les retenir. Bon, je pensais ce que je disais. Voir Lux aussi naturelle, aussi…adolescente, ça changeait. C'était agréable.

-Il est passé minuit, constata-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je voulais…juste te voir. Un peu. Comme ça.

Elle fit la moue, sceptique et elle alluma sa lampe de chevet, détaillant ma tenue. Je ne m'étais même pas encore changé, portant toujours mon tee-shirt noir sur mon jean. Elle eut un sourire mi-moqueur mi-content.

-Se pourrait-il que tu te sois réellement inquiété ?

-Arrête de dire des conneries, Lux, répliquai-je. Bien sûr que je me suis inquiété ! C'était…

-Désolée, murmura-t-elle en affaissant ses épaules comme une enfant prise en faute. C'est juste que…c'est rare.

Elle caressa mon visage et lissa les mèches noires qui me balayaient le visage, souriante. Elle se recula un peu dans le lit et je pus m'asseoir plus à mon aise.

-Tu sais, commença-t-elle avant de se mordre la lèvre.

-Quoi ?

-Je vais sûrement regretter ce que je vais dire, précisa-t-elle tout sourire en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle planta ses yeux dans les miens, toujours souriante :

-Je…quand on était là-bas, je me suis dit que j'avais gâché des années, des semaines, des jours pour rien. Toutes ces années où j'aurai pu être plus sincère avec tout le monde. Avec toi. Si j'avais été tuée là-bas, je…

Elle secoua les épaules, faisant la moue.

-Je ne me serais souvenue que de ces quelques dernières semaines où je me suis autorisée à faire ce que j'avais vraiment envie.

J'eus un sourire. J'attrapai son visage, traçant le contour de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ses yeux chocolat semblaient encore plus chaleureux sous la lumière tamisée, comme teintés d'or.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire, maintenant ?

-Je veux que tu m'embrasse. Je veux que tu sois à moi.

Elle noua ses doigts autour de ma nuque et je me mis au-dessus d'elle, sur le lit. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et dénouai sa queue de cheval, étalant toutes ses boucles sur l'oreiller. Comme dans tous mes rêves.

-C'est si mal de vouloir que tu m'appartiennes ? murmura-t-elle alors que je m'apprêtai à embrasser ses lèvres.

-Fais en sorte que ça soit le cas, suggérai-je d'une voix charmeuse.

Elle eut un sourire mutin et attrapa le bas de mon tee-shirt, me forçant à l'enlever. J'étais assez surpris par cette initiative de sa part. Je fis attention à ses moindres faits et gestes. Son regard se balada sur tout mon torse, et elle fit remonter ses mains du bas de mon ventre à mes pectoraux, s'attardant sur mes abdominaux. Je réalisais alors que pour la première fois, elle me déshabillait, mettant un geste sur ses désirs.

J'allais l'embrasser à y perdre mon souffle, comme si je ne l'avais plus embrassé depuis des années. Comme un ancien couple qui se retrouve après des décennies de rupture. Ses lèvres prirent bientôt une jolie teinte rouge cerise. Ma langue jouait langoureusement avec la sienne et je suçotai ses lèvres, lui arrachant des gémissements.

Je traçai le contour de ses lèvres de mes doigts, de ma langue. Sans retenue, elle répondait à mes baisers, s'autorisant des soupirs de bien-être. Je baisais sa mâchoire, triturant le bas de son tee-shirt, attendant le moment propice.

Un véritable brasier s'était allumé dans mon bas-ventre. J'avais ce désir, ce besoin de la posséder. De la faire mienne. Je savais que tous mes désirs ne seraient pas assouvis cette nuit-là, mais je me satisfaisais de tout ce qu'elle voulait bien m'offrir.

Je finis par lui retirer son tee-shirt, et son visage rougi sortit du tee-shirt, encadré par ses boucles folles, toutes emmêlées. Cette fois-ci, elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Je me reculai pour ne pas perdre une miette de cet instant.

Elle était là, brûlante, totalement offerte, son visage baignant autour de l'océan que formaient ses vagues châtaines. Ses seins, un peu plus ronds que la majorité des filles offerts à ma vue. Les seins de Lux qui m'avaient toujours fait fantasmés. Et là, dans la faible lumière de sa chambre de petite fille, comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois que je la touchais, je pris ses seins un par un entre mes mains, appréciant tout de leur texture, me sentant devenir fébrile. J'étais ivre de la sensation de son cœur qui battait la chamade sous mes paumes.

Sa respiration s'accélérait à mesure que je touchais sa poitrine, que je jouais avec ses mamelons durcis, que je titillais de ma langue ses tétons. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi détendue et offerte que ce soir-là, dans mes bras, gémissant sous mes caresses buccales.

Pendant des années, j'avais couché avec des filles de passage. Pendant des années, je m'étais demandé à quoi ressemblait la sœur de James nue. Comment pouvaient être ses seins, et son visage au moment de l'orgasme.

Son bassin cognait contre mon bas-ventre, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à résister à mes propres désirs. Me retenir devenait douloureux, je n'avais qu'une envie : la faire mienne ce soir-là, profitant de son état d'abandon. Elle était dans sa bulle de plaisir, et pressait ma tête contre ses seins. Alors, je tentais une autre approche, et baissais son pantalon de pyjama en passant mes mains sur ses hanches. Elle sembla à peine le remarquer.

Je me rallongeai au-dessus d'elle, appuyé sur mes coudes et repris ses lèvres. Le bout de ses seins frottait mon torse. Je n'avais jamais été aussi excité de toute ma vie. Elle ne portait plus qu'une culotte. Et je ne m'étais même pas encore autorisé à y jeter un coup d'œil.

Je la découvris au toucher. C'était comme du coton. Je fis frotter ma main aux endroits stratégiques, la faisant gémir et bouger lascivement contre mes doigts. Le regard qu'elle m'envoya n'avait rien de timide, ni d'innocent et une bouffée de chaleur me submergea à nouveau.

Nerveux, j'introduisis ma main à l'intérieur de sa culotte, la trouvant humide et bouillante. De mon majeur, je repérai son clitoris.

Je descendis crescendo. Baisant chaque parcelle de son visage alors que je traçai des cercles imaginaires sur son clitoris, la faisant soupirer. Je mordillai ses mamelons et constatai non sans une petite fierté que son corps luisait d'une fine pellicule de sueur. De ma langue, je descendis de ses seins jusqu'à son nombril, et sa respiration se bloqua soudain dans sa bouche à mesure qu'elle comprenait ce que j'allais faire. Elle émit un gémissement guttural et reprit sa respiration laquelle demeurait saccadée.

Je fis passer ses cuisses de chaque côté de ma tête, rabattis le drap de son lit au-dessus de moi, pris une grande inspiration et posai ma bouche sur son intimité.

C'était comme une éducation sexuelle. Lux qui n'avait aucune expérience, qui s'était totalement offerte, qui découvrait le monde du sexe sous moi.

A ce moment-là, elle n'avait plus rien de la petite sœur de James. De l'adolescente de seize ans. A cet instant, elle n'était plus que ma tentation. Comme dans tous mes fantasmes. Je la vis abattre ses paumes sur ses yeux en gémissant, et ravi de mon petit effet, je commençai à lécher son bouton de plaisir. Une de ses mains vint s'emmêler dans mes cheveux, je fus assez surpris de cette initiative.

Elle était très _très_ excitée, répétant mon prénom comme un leitmotiv, le son de sa voix partant dans les aigus. J'assenai de petits coups de langue à son clitoris qui lui arrachèrent de petits gémissements. J'aperçus ses jambes se tendre contre les draps.

Voyant qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de l'orgasme, j'alternai mouvement de langue rapides et mouvements lascifs et paresseux. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais été aussi excité par de simples préliminaires. Peut-être était-ce toute la tension accumulée au cours de la journée qui retombait. Peut-être était-ce mon éternel désir pour Lux qui jouait.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire avec arrogance en la sentant venir. Je pouvais sentir chaque décharge de plaisir qui faisait frissonner tout son corps. Enhardi par le son de sa voix, par la façon ses doigts agrippaient le drap, je suçotais son clitoris. Elle eut un mouvement de surprise et je la sentis se redresser sur ses coudes.

Je l'amenai à l'extase d'une dernière caresse buccale, une partie de moi paradant, sachant que j'étais le premier à lui donner un orgasme. Ma partie machiste ressortait tandis que je remontais jusqu'à elle, observant ses joues rouges, sa bouche entrouverte d'où s'échappait son souffle saccadé. Je me sentais comme le maître elle était l'élève.

Je ne restai pas. C'était bien trop risqué et tout était confus dans ma tête. Je quittai la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Le visage transcendé par le plaisir de Lux me hantait.

Je m'arrêtai devant la chambre de Remus. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il était tard. Tant pis. J'entrai.

Il était allongé sur le côté, occupé à lire. Il me jeta un coup d'œil anxieux en me voyant entrer. Je n'étais pas fier de moi, mais je ravalai ma fierté et fermai la porte derrière moi, appuyant un pied dessus.

-Il faut qu'on ait une petite conversation, dis-je.

Il se redressa et posa sur moi son regard grave. Il n'avait pas l'air surpris mais plutôt résigné, comme s'il s'attendait depuis des semaines à ce que je débarque dans sa chambre à une heure tardive, comme un gamin paumé.

-Je sais bien, répondit-il en refermant son roman.

**A suivre dans le Chapitre 12.**

* * *

**Nda** : J'attends vos commentaires = )


	12. Annonce

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Je m'excuse pour la fausse joie que ce billet à sans doute suscité chez certains. Je ne poste pas un nouveau chapitre, je souhaitais simplement vous donner quelques nouvelles quant à mon travail et cette fanfiction qui me tient à cœur depuis tant d'années.

Je remercie chacun d'entre vous pour vos reviews qui m'ont touché au-delà de l'imaginable, chacune d'entre elles m'a donné envie de continuer à écrire, m'a donné confiance en moi. Je remercie également tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des petits messages privés, et auxquels je n'ai jamais eu le temps de répondre_ et je m'en excuse platement.

Non, je n'abandonne pas cette fanfiction. Mais je crois qu'il est normal que je vous explique les raisons de ma longue absence. Voilà un petit moment que j'écris un roman. Une longue histoire qui se déclinera en plusieurs tomes. Je nourris l'espoir fou d'être un jour publiée_ peut-être sous mon nom d'auteur du site, qui sait ? J'ai écrit mon premier roman à neuf ans, et lorsque je suis entrée dans le monde de la fanfiction, je m'y suis plongée sans regrets. Ce monde m'a permis de me perfectionner, j'ai honte de l'ancienne version de Temptation quand je la relis, mais ça me fait du bien de l'avoir sous la main car je ne peux que remarquer qu'en peu de temps et grâce à vous, à ce site, je me suis vraiment améliorée !

J'avais beaucoup d'idées et j'ai voulu voir ce que celles-ci donneraient dans un roman où tout serait de moi. Où je n'aurais pas besoin de placer un « Disclaimer ». Je me suis également rendue compte que, rien que dans Temptation, je m'étais énormément éloignée de l'œuvre originale, me créant « un second monde d'Harry Potter ». Un monde qui ne se retrouve ni dans les films, ni dans les romans. Voilà pourquoi je me suis dit qu'un jour, peut-être, j'écrierai une version de Temptation qui n'appartiendrait qu'à moi et que je ne partagerai plus avec Mrs Rowling, bien évidemment, en évitant tout plagiat.

Actuellement, je travaille sur un gros projet qui me tient énormément à cœur. Je n'avais jamais été autant emballée par un projet, c'est mon petit rêve, mon grand espoir. Et c'est parce que j'y travaille d'arrache-pied (en parallèle de mes partiels qui approchent à grands pas) que je n'ai plus le temps de me remettre à Temptation. Je n'abandonne pas cette merveilleuse histoire avec laquelle j'ai grandi et que je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer, loin de là ! Mais pour le moment, je préfère privilégier ce petit rêve dans lequel j'ai déjà tant investi.

J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu car vous, depuis toutes ces années, avez toujours été présents dans vos commentaires, vous ne m'avez jamais déçu. Cette fanfiction a été et demeure mon premier grand projet, ma première fierté, j'ai aimé chaque mot que vous avez pu écrire dessus. C'est pourquoi je m'engage à publier un chapitre pour cet été, en gage de bonne foi.

Affectueusement,

Tiffany.


End file.
